School Days
by ICURAQT2
Summary: Ch31 NEW ;-) Stelena sweetness & steaminess. Original premise: Sometime before Originals. Ever wonder when/how homework did or didn't get done. There were nights or days when danger was not afoot. A series exploring private Stelena moments not seen on the show
1. Chapter 1

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #1**

He was to the right of her, watching her from his lounging position. His long lean body was stretched out on a couch in the boarding house, comfortably ensconced with pillows behind his head and torso. She sat nearby at a table, surrounded by her books, notebooks, calculator, highlighter, pens, pencils, the epitome of a beautiful, brilliant coed, studying and doing homework.

He was supposed to be reading for his Lit course, but couldn't help eyeing her profile as her pencil was bouncing up and down, completing some problem, brow furrowed in deep concentration. She finished the current answer, leaned back slightly, looking a little pleased with herself for a moment before moving on to the next question before her. He smiled to himself letting the feeling of simply being with her now spread emotional warmth through his body, through his soul, assuming he had one.

He tried to go back to reading. He'd read this before but it had been years. He had to write at least something somewhat intelligent for an assignment on this novel, so a quick re-read was necessary. But this chapter wasn't holding his interest and he found himself again watching her just a few minutes later. This time, his beautiful girl was looking just so cute with a puzzled look on her face.

Her pencil was now rocking quickly between forefinger and middle as she fidgeted in minor frustration. It was usually this, or the pencil between her teeth, that was the first sign. She continued to try to decipher the question before her, unknowingly gnawing on her lower lip as she re-read it over and over. Next, her left heel started to bounce just as quickly as her pencil rocked, like she'd had too much caffeine. He knew what was coming; and, like he could read her body and mind, she let out a sigh and turned her face toward him, running fingers through her hair to get it out of her eyes.

"Yes?" he asked smiling softly.

"Hey, you were staring again…you know that's creepy, right?" she asked with sarcasm.

He smiled knowingly and went back to his book already anticipating what was to come. She sighed again, turned back to her homework. It took just another minute or two but she eventually voiced her frustration via a disgusted scoff and toss of her pencil.

"Elena?"

"Yes?" she answered, annoyed and not looking at him.

"Did you need something?"

"No," she pouted, but really she did. "Why?"

"No reason," he answered with an innocent shrug and shake of his head, turning a page and continued feigning reading.

She didn't like to need help, never mind actually asking for help. Picking up her pencil to try again, but knowing she wasn't going to be able to divine an answer from the ether, she just rolled her eyes and turned to him, saying, "Fine, smarty pants, I'm stuck."

Stefan held his book aside but didn't go to her yet. "Hey, don't forget, you're the one that helped me with Trig. All that _new math_ you kids are doing these days," he joked and waited for her to soften. Elena pursed her lips not quite biting into his humoring of her. Elena didn't have many flaws but was a bit stubborn on wanting to figure out her coursework herself. She was a very intelligent girl and she didn't want to rely on the wealth of experience of her boyfriend. She so was not that girl, to play on her looks. She could have though, he thought, she was so beautiful, frustrated or happy, just beautiful…

He tried again. "Is it Chemistry?" Licking his lips with suggestive eyebrows taunting, he continued, "You know I love to work on chemistry…". He added a flirtatious sexy lip bite at the end.

"Yes, I know," she blushed, a small smile and giggle sneaking into her frustration but she ignored his not so subtle hint. "But this is Trig and now I'm the one stuck."

He smiled gently at her; careful not to look in any way less than just trying to be equals studying together (he'd learned that whole Mars/Venus concept long ago). "So, maybe I could return the favor? That is if I even got it right?"

She knew what he was doing, he was managing her…"You are pretty smooth, aren't you?" she slowly smirked up at him nodding through half-lidded eyes.

He tried to look all innocent, saying "What?" but ended up pulling his bashful, shy-boy, smile before looking back into her eyes, and smiling broadly, caught in the act…

Smiling back and batting her lashes a few times, she asked smiling, "Why Mr. Salvatore, would you please come look at this?"

"Happy to, Miss Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 2

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #2**

Thursday night was movie night. They both tried hard to get all their homework done the previous three school nights, at least the kind of homework that required all of their focus. But Thursday, it was their favorite night, as school nights go. Hopefully there was little left that still needed to get done or if there was any work, it was the easy stuff. "Easy stuff" was anything that could be done quickly with a movie to follow or sometimes done while in front of the big screen at the Salvatore's.

It was their favorite school night for other reasons too. Watching movies was easy on them, took them out of themselves for a while, while still being wrapped up in each other, literally and figuratively. Even if the movie was intense, scary, action-packed, or funny it wasn't their drama to handle. Someone else on screen had to handle it and they could simply watch and react, laugh or cry, jump in fear, or whatever, but it wasn't real. It was an escape. They both knew it and accepted it as their indulgence, a reward almost.

This week, it was Elena's turn to pick the movie. Actually, Stefan always tried to get her to choose because in all honesty, it never mattered to him either way. She was still so young really and passionate about seeing certain titles, certain genres, he wanted her to have them all, any she wanted. So, even when it was his turn, he chose with Elena foremost in his thoughts. That's not to say he didn't enjoy a guilty pleasure or two, like one of the _Die Hard_ movies, or _The Godfather_, being a Salvatore and all, or a really good documentary about space or the planet, but he had all the time in the world. The thought would immediately deflate him. He'd quickly try to turn his thoughts away from how short her life may be as a human.

Tonight, Elena was on the couch, already squirrelled up in a throw and scrolling through the on demand options. Stefan was proofreading a paper that was due in the morning. Elena stopped at a movie title she knew would elicit a strong reaction from Stefan. "Hey, how about this one?" she asked, trying to be serious.

He stopped reading through his final draft but didn't put it down. He only peeked up out of the corner of his eye and was about to quickly say, "It's fine", when he realized what it was and he did a double take between her and the menu. "You're kidding, right?" She couldn't keep a straight face for long. His antics just made break into a laugh and she continued scrolling. He went back to his paper, found a single typo, fixed it and sent the paper to the printer one last time. With that he got up and went to join her on the couch. She'd stopped at another title and was reading the info. "How about this?" she asked as he lifted the throw to snuggle up to her and pulled her in to kiss her cheek then her neck. He glanced back at the screen, being sure this time to see what she was suggesting. "Sure, looks good."

Elena clicked through the required steps to start the movie. As soon as she was done, Stefan pulled her into his arms for what he liked to call their version of "previews". Movies always had all those warnings and intros and production companies, and blah, blah, blah, at the start so he liked to sneak in for a quick make out with her. Sometimes it was all tickling and teasing to get her giggling. Other times, like tonight, it was all gasps and moans at the sudden intensity and a quick bit of "over the sweater" action. When he pulled back, he could see his effect on her in the slightly glassy-eyed fog that betrayed her dizzied composure. With a smile, he raised his brows at her saying, "More to come, later," and turned back to the screen with a self-satisfied smile. Elena swallowed hard, licked her lips and let out a pleasured sigh. As she settled back into his side, his arm around her, she fanned herself lightly making it clear he'd raised her temp. He just chuckled and squeezed her closer. All she could think for a bit was, _Is it hot in here…?_ But as the movie started, she composed herself back toward watching her chosen flick.

Through the first half of it, they were snuggled together, trying hard to follow the crazy twists and turns. Elena's stomach growled. Stefan announced it was intermission and besides they needed to check in on if either one understood what was happening. He paused the movie, kissed her and was about to get up to get them the food they had picked up from a little place they frequented for non-cooking nights together. But he hesitated. He just needed a little more of her. She giggled as he did a bit of start stop in getting off the couch and ended up coming back to her for more of his mouth on hers. Elena's arms went around his neck as he pushed her further into the corner of the couch and he was nearly lying on top of her, his body sprawled against hers. She was so responsive, opening her mouth for him to explore deeply, both enjoying each other taste and the bruising passion burning their lips. Upon hearing another growl, Stefan pulled back looking at her longingly. Then he looked down in the direction of her stomach, "All right all ready, I'm going," but he didn't move just looked back into her eyes with a smile then a quick peck. Elena just laughed and smiled. She so loved to see this side of Stefan, so relaxed, at ease, funny even.

At this, Damon walked in the room, "Jeez, Stef, will you feed the girl already? I can hear her stomach from upstairs…" Of course he was joking. Even Damon was more relaxed these days, without any trauma or drama to attend. As Stefan moved up and off Elena, she was still giggling as she repositioned herself into a more lady-like position. Damon had taken a few steps into the room and was just behind the couch adjusting the cuffs of his fitted shirt. Looking at the paused movie, he said, "Hey, I've seen this. It's good."

Stefan, mockingly stern, warned Damon over his shoulder as hastily left for the kitchen to get dinner, "Don't tell us the ending!" Before she could think better of it, Elena asked, "Damon, what are you up to tonight?" This was not always a safe question with Damon. Sometimes it was better not to know what he was up to, but tonight, all seemed peaceful on the home front. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he answered with a wriggling set of brows and typical smirk. "On second thought, no, don't tell me," she said as she quickly shook her head and smiled back at him. "Just heading to the grill," he said as if almost bored with the idea. With that, Stefan returned with a tray full of their take-out laid out appetizingly for them both to enjoy. Just as Stefan was setting down the tray on the oversized ottoman and getting settled back next to Elena, Damon said appreciatively, "Looks good." Elena and Stefan both went still, wondering if Damon was fishing for an invite. But Damon had already turned to leave before they could react further. They heard him shouting back to them before the door slammed shut, "Gotcha!"

Both let out a little sigh and a laugh of relief. Damon did sometimes join them and it was OK sometimes. But tonight, the mood was definitely for a two-some and no third wheel. Besides Damon said he'd seen this, no guilt required.

After getting the first small course on plates in their laps, the movie was un-paused. They ate quietly except for occasionally letting out an appreciative "mm" sound and an offer for the other to try something from the other's plate. Sometimes they helped themselves, other times, they happily fed each other. Sometimes fingers were caught in the action. This usually led to rather sensual attention being paid to said fingers. More than once, a little taste offered from Stefan to Elena missed its mark and he'd lean in to act as "napkin" with a nibble and lick at the corner of her mouth. She had known for a while the times when he was doing it on purpose. She got him back though with some rather lavish attention to one of his digits that made him gasp a bit. Both of their actions usually led to some extended kissing and in one particularly long make out, they had to rewind to movie to figure out what they had missed.

Tonight there was dessert. They were sharing it. It was sweet and creamy. Stefan mostly fed it to Elena, albeit with a fork, knowing that she was the one with the sweet tooth. He loved seeing her indulge. She rolled her eyes with the first bite which elicited a moan and "Oh, its _sooo_ good" said with a mouthful. Stefan leaned in for a taste of the creaminess on her lips and then fed her another bite. When she could eat no more, the rest was set aside on the tray.

Elena paused the movie hopefully just one last time while Stefan ditched the tray in the kitchen. They were so close to the end of the movie by this time. She knew he'd already be vamp-speeding back to her so she didn't wait to say, "Oh my god, I'm so full." Her head rested back on the couch, eyes half closed, she let out a sleepy satisfied sigh. "Uh uh, none of that now," Stefan was saying as we reentered. "No sleep for the wicked", he teased. "Wicked?' she said, perking up. "You, Mr. Salvatore, have been the wicked one tonight!" she teased back. He gave her a sheepish look but then a nod saying he agreed.

"Do you want to finish the movie?" he asked.

"Yes. And, no."

"OK, I know what that means…"

"It's just fifteen more minutes, less without the credits…" she offered.

"I know, I know, you have to know how it ends," he teased and started the movie for one last push to the finish, "but then it's to bed with you. It's a school night you know."

Elena giggled and smiled knowingly at his false chiding. She thought back to his comment, "No rest for the wicked" and swallowed hard in anticipation. Whatever he had planned, she knew it would be even better than dessert.


	3. Chapter 3

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #3 (continued from #2 but could be read separately)**

Fifteen minutes later, they both said, "Huh?" Sharing quizzical looks she continued dismayed, "Seriously? What was that?"

"No idea…," Stefan offered just as confused. Elena kept looking in dismay between Stefan and the television as the credits rolled on the crazy film they'd just watched. "You picked it." Elena gave him a mild elbow to the ribs at which he laughed knowing that even a real punch from her would feel like a love tap to him. Stefan shrugged saying, "Maybe that was the director's way of telling the audience to, you know," he hesitated, " f-off, you know, go to hell." Stefan almost never swore. He mostly said it was because he was from another time but once they had talked about in class and he gave a response to a teacher's prompt that it was "a lazy form of expression". The teacher and Elena were impressed.

Tonight, Elena just raised a brow and chuckled at her insanely handsome boyfriend's "not quite being able to swear" that was so cute. She mockingly chided, "Mr. Salvatore, mind your tongue." He gave her that look, the one that told her what he was really planning to do with his tongue. "Mind my tongue, hhmm?" He moved like a predator from sitting at her side to above her. This forced her to lean further back into the corner of the couch as she countered his moves. Soon she could go no further and her head rested on a big pillow in the nook of the sofa. "Now, now," she said laughing, her hands pushing back on his chest.

Playfully glancing down at her hands and back to her beautiful face, with one eyebrow raised sardonically, his eyes told her _as if,_ as in _as if you could stop me_. Of course, she knew she had the strength of a leaf compared to her Stefan but her eyes smiled and smoldered back at him. She knew he'd never hurt her of course, but was curious what his next move would be. Biting her lip, still giggling, she was preparing to be out of breath at any moment from him taking over her mouth or being tickled to the point of not being able to breathe. She loved playful Stefan but was never quite sure which way he might take things.

With one hand on the back of the couch the other on the armrest, Stefan hovered over Elena's face just a hairsbreadth away from her. Teasingly, he moved his lips back and forth past her lips and cheeks, but not quite grazing her with his deliciously soft pink lips. She'd reach her lips up toward him, he'd pull back just enough that she could not reach him. After a number of failed attempts, she let out a frustrated moan, still smiling at his teasing. Then, just as he felt her fingers digging into his shirt preparing to pull him down to her, he flicked his tongue ever so softly against her lips. She gasped, hopeful for his kiss to follow. Finally, his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Moaning at the sudden intensity, Elena clutched at his shirt almost tearing it. The kiss grew more heated and deep as Stefan gradually leaned more and more of his body into hers. Her arms went around his waist and slid up his sculpted back. Slowly, her hands descended, feeling every rippling muscle, the curve of his lower back, and then his tight, firm, delicious behind. She squeezed both cheeks and felt how his hardness leaning into her seemed to grow even harder. He pulled out of their intense and prolonged tongue-laden kissing and stared into her eyes like he was on fire. "I need to get you upstairs, now," he said in a growl-like whisper. "Yes, please…" was all she could breathily summon before he'd picked her up and had her up the stairs, into his room, and onto his bed. He kissed her again deeply, his hands now on her face. Pulling back, he began to remove her clothing, pants first. Interesting choice, she thought. He usually worked top to bottom. Off came his shirt. "Now, what was it you told me to do…Right…Mind my tongue…" Elena let out a giggle but then got serious again as he slowly started unbuttoning his jeans. She nearly purred in appreciation seeing his beautifully chiseled features, beyond washboard abs, and incredibly defined hips peeking out from low slung, partially unbuttoned jeans. Elena didn't know why but something about a hot guy only in faded jeans made her lose it. Then, make it her Stefan, Greek God that he is, only in faded jeans, _oh my, my, my_…

She remembered feeling so shy and inexperienced and not wanting to ask him about it, but she needed to know more about his form. She had searched online after they'd first been together to learn about those lower abs dipping in a V into his jeans. The sight of him and his abs, for some reason, would make her swoon. He had her panting, seeing his "Apollo's Belt" or "Adonis' Belt" as it was nicknamed on line. After fully taking in his form, her eyes found his and he was aflame for her. She had sat up needing to lose the rest of her clothes and to take a better look at him standing at the side of the bed. "You are so beautiful" she panted in awe not ashamed of how much she wanted him. She thought she saw him almost blush but then he reached for her top and bra, quickly getting her completely naked. "No," he said, "YOU, are beautiful."

Standing against the bed, knees pressing at the mattress, Stefan ran his hands from Elena's ankles, up her calves, behind her knees, then up her thighs. But instead of moving onto the bed and further up her body, he slid his hands back down to behind her knees and pulled her body towards him, leaving her torso on the bed. Elena was a little surprised at this new position and gripped at the sheets at her sides. Guiding her legs up with gentle strokes, he positioned her legs up in the air; her feet first flat on his chest while he drew circles up and down her long, smooth legs. He began to work downward; her ankles were now at his shoulders. Slowly, he kissed and nuzzled her delicate arches, nibbling at her ankles, first the right then the left, and slowly working down her calves. His hands were ensuring her legs stayed up against his chest while fingers circled and teased each inch where his lips would soon follow.

Gradually, Stefan was beginning to kneel down and let her bend at the knees, resting each leg one on each shoulder. Incredibly erotic as this was, she wasn't sure she could endure the teasing for much longer. "Stefan, please," she whispered. He shushed her continuing his tantalizing nibbling down her inner thighs, "I'm minding my tongue." With that, he ducked lower to lap at the sensitive, ticklish back of her thighs. He had pushed her legs upward a bit from his shoulders to graze his teeth and tongue there knowing it would make her squirm.

When he put her legs back around his shoulders, Elena crossed her ankles behind him giving her more flex and him a little more room to maneuver. She could feel his breath and little flicks of his tongue as he descended closer to his goal; he leaned in to begin really ensuring she knew what his tongue loved to do most. He was going to make her see stars in more ways than one tonight. Feeling her fingers in his hair, he smiled and dove into her hungrily. She would remember this night and his tongue forever if he had anything to say about it. But talking wasn't on the agenda for right now…


	4. Chapter 4

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #4 (A/N - Updated with a closer to M section you could choose to skip if you prefer. Annotations below.)**

There weren't many students left this late in the day, but Elena had to meet up with her lab partner to finish a project due tomorrow. Neither had wanted to wait until Thursday on the chance they might need to run the test twice to get it to work. Both were top students who didn't want to be scrambling the night before. But there were conflicts between their schedules on the other nights and when time in the lab was available, so they settled on immediately after school Thursday. This way, Elena could still get to her "other commitment" on Thursday nights. She was bummed about disrupting her standing date with Stefan, but he understood. He always did.

"So, any specials requests?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the locker next to Elena's.

"You mean for food or the movie?"

"Both."

"We haven't had Thai in a while…" she suggested absentmindedly as she stowed unneeded items into her locker. But then suddenly, "Ooh, wait, you could make something for us,…for me..." she cooed at him, stopping to lean and give a sweet kiss on the lips and look up at him with her innocent yet not so innocent smile. Man, the girl could light up a city with that smile. He just rolled his eyes saying, "You want that _again_?" She beamed at up at him with the visual "pretty please" that would always get a yes from him.

"Ok, pesto primavera it is."

"Ooh" she quickly chimed in to interrupt, putting a hand on his chest.

"Yes, the one with the asparagus and the Pecorino Romano, I know," he answered before she could ask, with just a hint of exasperation while somehow happy that he was so easily wrapped around her fingers. He leaned in to kiss her mouth still in that delicious "Ooh" shape.

Finishing up with her book bag, she teased, "Come on, you know you love it when we lowly humans get all orgasmic about your culinary skills," she teased; half whispering, knowing he'd hear her no matter how softly she spoke.

Reaching to put his arm around her waist, Stefan said "Do I, now? I can think of other things I'd rather do to get you all org-"

"Stefan, ssh" she cut him off with a quick kiss as a few other students walked by. Once they were gone, she turned back to Stefan and planted a big steamy kiss on him, much to his surprise. It wasn't like her to get this heated at school, in public. But the surprise quickly faded as his thoughts drifted elsewhere. She pulled him closer to her body as she leaned back on her now closed locker. She deepened the kiss running her fingers into his hair. Her right hand slipped down his chest then around into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling him tighter against her body. Then, just as suddenly, she broke their kiss, swatted his behind, and said giggling "Now, go get cooking, Salvatore." She ducked under his left arm that was holding him up against the lockers to leave for the science lab but she wasn't quick enough. His arm was so quickly around her waist, she let out a squeal as he pulled her back against her locker. All at once, she was looking up into his fiery eyes and he was smiling and looking at her like she was good enough to eat.

"You think you are sooo cute, don't cha?" he growled playfully at her, leaning down to nibble at her neck. "Two can play that game." He silenced her giggle as he kissed her fiercely; leaving no question how much she had aroused him with her little tease. Soon he had her breathless and dizzy as one of his hands roamed her body throughout the intense make-out. Just as she had, he pulled out of the kiss leaving her wanting more and eyes fluttering open. Patting her hip like they were buds, he said, "You should get to the lab. I'll see you later." After one last quick chaste kiss, he turned and walked away. Elena just watched him go using the lockers to hold her up while she regained her composure. _That boy, that man, that sexy back, that strut… _Ever so quietly, but loud enough for him, she hummed in appreciation, "Mm, mm, mm"_._ As he rounded the corner, he looked back to see her staring after him. With a smile and wink, he was gone. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she headed to the lab hoping to finish sooner than later.

When the experiment was coming to a close, Elena found herself growing distracted with thoughts of continuing what she and Stefan had started earlier. She had already texted that she would be ready to be picked up in fifteen minutes, or so. She began to clean the area and put the no longer needed supplies away. Her lab partner took down the last data point needed to complete the assignment just as Elena was putting the lid on one of two remaining containers. But, in her haste, the lid didn't line up right. The lid rolled off when she let go. She had thought it was secure. Elena made a quick grab for it, knocking over the other bottle, which in turn drenched and made illegible the record of today's results. Both watched it happening like it was happening in slow motion. Elena could almost hear her teacher saying, "Haste makes waste." Their eyes met in panic.

"Arrgghh," Elena scoffed at herself, frustrated at her clumsiness. Her lab partner just looked at her stunned.

"Shit. Now what?" She could tell Elena was already berating herself over her clumsiness.

"It's ok. I have all the numbers in my notes. Give me that last one you took. I'll reprint the docs and tables and input all the data again."

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you can align your notes to the sheets?"

"Yes, I got it. It's my fault, totally. I'll make sure it gets filled in correctly tonight."

Heading to the parking lot with her head down and shoulders tense, Stefan knew something had not gone well with Elena's project. Ducking into the sexy sports car, Elena let out a heavy sigh saying, "Hey". She leaned over for a kiss for which he happily obliged hoping to lift her spirits.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

"Nothing except I messed up and now I have to re-fill out all the project docs that I just ruined by being a total klutz."

"You mean the entire project or just the ones from today?"

"Just today's but they are really involved and I have to graph everything…" She let out another huffing sigh. "But at least I have all the data, so it's just filling it in, you know…?" Seeing him deflate just a little, she added, "But I can still come over and do it. I just may not get very into a movie."

"Lena, we don't even half to watch a movie. I can help. Don't sweat it," he said reaching to brush the frown off her cheek.

"I just hate messing up our night."

"Any night with you, I'm happy. Really." That last "really" added to remove her deflated look of disappointment and doubt.

Back at the Salvatore's, Elena headed to the library to reprint all the materials she would need. Stefan already had prepped most everything in the kitchen and was getting the pasta going. By the time he was bringing out two pasta bowls full of what smelled like basil, garlic, and heaven, Elena was well on her way to organizing the data across the assignment sheets.

"That smells amazing!" she crooned as she tried to make room on the table, pushing at some of the papers she had lain across it and organized so painstakingly.

"Hey. Come over here. Leave the papers and we'll eat on the couch. This way, we won't spill anything else today." He grinned at her as she let out a "ha, ha" but knew he was right. Per usual, she curled up into the corner of the sofa and Stefan sidled up next to her bringing the oversized ottoman with him so they could put up their feet. It probably just became their usual seating because he was the one getting up and down for anything they needed from the kitchen. He spoiled her so, she thought.

She moaned with her first bite. It was so delicious! "You are too good to me. How does it better every time you make this?" If he could blush, he would have but he just looked down in his shy-boy way smiling as he said, "Thank you." She reached for the remote control on that was sitting precariously on the armrest and handed it to Stefan. Taking a bite and putting down his fork, he took it, a little surprised. "Do you still want to watch something?" he asked.

"Pick something for you. I have a bit more to go on those," a nod of her head indicating the project on the table, but I can work on them and you can watch something you like."

"I'd rather be next to you."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I'll sit here and do it." She kissed him again. That settled, Stefan scrolled through their choices on screen. In keeping with the theme of the evening, he picked a documentary, a scientific documentary.

"Really, that's what you want to watch?"

"Sure, it won't distract you, it interests me. I can even keep the volume low and still hear it when you can't." Stefan clicked through the menus needed and continued his dinner happily.

"Hey, what happened to our special "previews"?" she asked in mock derision. Stefan nearly choked on a bite laughing.

"Sorry, tonight's a little out of whack with the big project going on and all…" and with that he set down his dish then hers, scooped her into his lap, and kissed her. It was sweet and slow, gentle but firm. He stroked her cheek with one hand, pulled back to look at those chocolate brown pools he so loved and said, "Hey."

"Hey" she answered back, smiling with how much she just adored him. He continued touching her face, taking her in. Then he brought their lips together one more time, again slow and sweet. She sighed as he set her back down and handed her dish back to her saying, "Now finish your dinner so you can finish the project. No more distractions for you."

She knew he wanted her to finish the project and get that pressure off her shoulders. But she also knew, they both knew, that they wanted to get to the part of Thursday nights that left them both shaking and shuddering in want and pleasure.

When dinner was done, Elena started to clear their dishes, but Stefan would have none of it and told her to get to her project. He paused the show and left for the kitchen. He was gone a little while so she assumed he was cleaning up. Fifteen minutes or so passed with Elena lost in her project, completely focused. She began to assemble the papers in order when Elena looked up at the doorway wondering what was keeping Stefan. "Stef?" she called to him.

"Yes?" he said from the couch, pausing the show once again. Elena nearly jumped out of her skin and almost tossed all the papers into disarray as she spun around to see Stefan lying on his side length-wise on the couch looking at her. He didn't realize that she hadn't seen him return until she was calling for him and really not until the second before he answered. If he'd have put two and two together more quickly he would have tried not to startle her. But since he did, and he saw her reaction, he had to laugh a little.

"When did you come back in here?" Elena gasped half smiling, half annoyed at looking a bit foolish.

"About ten minutes ago…" he said sheepishly.

"And you turned that back on…?"

"Yes, but I'd kept the volume low to not disturb you." He smiled at her. "Sorry. " She shrugged it off and smoothing her papers back in order, she made her way to her corner of the couch to use the armrest as her desk. Stefan sat up slightly to let her sit then went back to his prone position with his head in her lap, unpausing the show once again.

As Elena worked, there were times when she was simply reading, proofing, and looking for inconsistencies in the data. This left her right hand free from writing and able to play with Stefan's hair. She liked the way it felt running through her fingers. The longer parts at the top would sometimes curl around her delicate fingers as she moved in circles. She also liked the shorter parts and how it would resist her in one direction then feel so close and smooth on the return stroke.

Unbeknownst to Elena, Stefan loved it. He loved it more than she knew at least. Each time she didn't need to write, her hand would come back down to rest on him and without thinking she'd start again, toying with his hair, his scalp. He had long ago lost interest in the documentary, as good as it was. But, mm, if she only knew what her fingers were doing to him. He was so relaxed. His eyes were closed.

She'd started to write again so he took the opportunity to roll over. He ended up facing her body, while still lying across the couch. It felt so intimate with his head still in her lap this way. He looked up at her as she glanced down with a soft smile. He let his eyes close so she'd look back to her work. No more distractions he told himself.

It took just a few minutes for her to start again. Not writing that is, and therefore playing with his hair again. Stefan was so lost in the feeling that when Elena once again moved her hand in just the right way, he let out a small moan. He'd almost startled himself. He peeked up at her; she was peeking down at him. He put a finger across his lips to shush them both, gave a sleepy half smile and closed his eyes. Elena just smiled and went back to work, saying, "I'm almost done."

Stefan took this as a good sign. Opening his eyes he watched her from below. His eyes wandered from her eyes, her lips, her nose, her neck, her shoulders and beyond. He wished he could see more. She was his Aphrodite, his love, his lover, so beautiful. Once again, Elena caught him watching her. He was looking at her breast, so she thought. While he was enjoying the view, he was thinking about how great it would be to unbutton those shiny silver stub buttons on her denim shirt. Shushing and pantomiming to focus on her work and not him, he waited until she was back into her work before he carefully and slowly reached up to unbutton the top closed button. Elena raised an eyebrow at him. "Focus" he said. She just rolled her eyes and went back to work. Then another button was undone. Then another. Soon he was able to open the shirt wide and see so much more of her skin. Stefan just looked, taking pleasure in her beauty. He placed a hand on her flat belly just to feel her warmth. Glancing back up to her shapely and firm young breasts, he finally noticed that this bra was new, new to him at least. It was black lace, his favorite but it had a more severe plunge than the usual. He smiled a bit then realized Elena was watching him. "I just got it. It was a surprise for you…" He raised an appreciative eyebrow at her. She continued, "and a little something for me, well to make it last longer in my wardrobe considering how you like to tear things…" she giggled.

He wasn't exactly sure what she meant but instead of probing said, "Are you done?" He meant with the project.

"Five more minutes, but I can do it in the morning…"

"No, finish."

Looking back at the "surprise" he wondered how this one would last any longer than any other bra of hers when it suddenly hit him. He tears them off sometimes when he wants immediate access to her breasts. Quickly looking at the bit of a clasp at the depths of her cleavage, he took note of the easy access from the front and let out a "ha", as in "aha". She giggled knowing he figured it out. Guys were so funny sometimes; so smart on the one hand but sometimes so slow on the uptake…

Stefan reached slowly to trail his fingers down from Elena's cheek her neck, slowly and so softly gliding the lightest touch across her breasts and down to the clasp. He released it with a small pop. Elena's heartbeat picked up noticeably, well noticeably to a vampire. Slowly he continued drawing circles across her breasts before sliding down further to peel away the lace still blocking his view. As each was freed, he tucked the lace to her sides out of the way and simply looked at her.

"Que bella," he whispered. He looked up at her, catching her eyes. She no longer had any papers in her left hand. They were set aside on the table ready for tomorrow's deadline.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally, he asked, "Finished?" She nodded. His hand went to gently stroke her face, her lips, sliding through her long hair pulling a section down and partially over her right breast. His fingers slid between her breasts and down to her waist and again he took in her beauty. Gradually, he brought his fingers back up to her mouth, gently touching her lips so that they were parted just so. She kissed his fingers just once and let him continue to explore her while her fingers came up to run through his hair yet again. His fingers moved to her nipples touching her with featherlike flicks as each hardened at his touch. Slowly, he leaned up to take a nipple to his mouth. It was so gentle but still made her intake of a deep breath sound like a gasp of pleasure. Adjusting his position to tease the other nipple to attention allowed Stefan to further engulf more of each breast into his mouth. He traded off slowly savoring each, nuzzling each from below, then from above, and occasionally grazing teeth cautiously over her very aroused nipples.

Pulling back to see her reaction to all this attention, he found her eyes half-lidded, just taking in every sensation. Her hands were still in his hair. He moved further up to sitting as he kissed up her chest to her neck. Again he grazed her with his teeth, mock biting, kissing, all for her pleasure, not to actually bite. Eventually making it to her mouth, their lips seemed to be on fire by this time. He kissed her deeply and she opened eagerly for him. Her hands still in his hair (hey maybe she did somehow know what this did to him), she pulled the kiss in as deep as she could. Coming up for air, he said, looking into her eyes with love, longing, and desire, "Que bella" and started to kiss her again.

Suddenly, he stopped and was perfectly still. He could hear it but she couldn't. Closing her shirt quickly, he pulled her up from the couch with him. "We need to go upstairs, now." She was frightened at first, and then she heard it. The Camaro's engine and its telltale rumble. They looked at each other. "Sorry" he said before flinging her over a shoulder like a caveman and vamp-speeding her up the stairs and into his room. As silently as he could, he closed the door behind them and then just stood there hoping they made a clean escape. She was still over his shoulder and not sure why he wasn't putting her down so she tugged silently at his shirt. He saw her doing this in the mirror across from them and he chuckled. She turned her head and also saw them in the mirror. Slowly he moved over to the bed and carefully set her down. "You ok?" he asked quietly. "Of course, you?" she asked in return. He nodded. "I was kind of enjoying that picture of you in the mirror, your hair everywhere, being taken by a caveman."

"Hey, what happened to my gorgeous Italian man who was just venerating at my breast?"

He looked at her, impressed with the apropos description of his earlier adoration. "Oh he's still here and glad to get back to where we were before being interrupted…" Elena smiled sliding her sleeves and straps off her shoulders as Stefan slipped off his shirt and joined her on the bed.

(**UPDATE STARTS HERE**) (Stop reading here if you prefer to imagine the rest. But if you like a bit of "M" in your "T", read on…)

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

He climbed up to lie atop her, resting on his elbows and looking down at her beautiful face, her smile radiated and he could feel it warm him to his core. Stefan planted a soft kiss on her sweet lips and enjoyed the feel of his chest brushing Elena's breasts, soft and warm against him. "How's it possible that I love you so much? So much that if I don't touch you, I physically hurt." He kissed her again. He'd told her before, how being a vampire made everything so much more heightened. But he didn't often expound on his feelings beyond the usual "I Love you's".

He saw that she was watching him patiently, maybe even curiously, so he continued. "I don't know how to explain it." He kissed her again, lightly. "It's like wanting something so badly but only getting glimpses of it as you move past. No, that doesn't really explain it." He hesitated trying to think of how to say it. He kissed her again. "It's different from the blood thing…" He paused again really trying to get to the essence of it. Then, as if it finally got it. "It's that I'll be with you, I am with you and I still ache to be with you…even though I am…" He looked a little frustrated and confused about it. "Sorry, I'm not explaining very well. I'll shut up now." He kissed her again hoping to set them back into their previous intended direction vs. this surprising openness he'd unexpectedly let out.

Before things became heated again, she placed her palms on his face, fingers at his temples, and gently pulled out of the kiss. "I think I get it, Stefan, at least the need to be near you as much as possible, to be able to see you safe and sound, which rings true for me too. But I don't like the thought of you hurting. I don't want you to ever hurt, Stefan, never." She held his face as he hovered above her and leaned up to softly kiss those delicious pink lips. Every girl who saw Stefan probably thought it wasn't fair that he had those perfect lips, oh so kissable. And they were hers for the taking. The least should could do was keep him from hurting. "Maybe we can figure out how to get rid of the hurt. Do you think there is a way? Something we could do?" she probed hoping there might have been a suggestion he'd held back from sharing, maybe something she could do or say that would put him at ease.

He stared into her eyes and with a slight shake of his head he said with all honesty, "I have no idea."

"Well, you said that if you don't physically touch me, somehow you hurt…I guess we could make it a rule that you have to be touching me, always," she suggested. When she failed to keep a straight face, they both leaned in smiling for a kiss. Her hands still caressing his face, she pull back out from the kiss one last time, she looked into his eyes and continued, "Stef, seriously, I may not know how to make it better, but I want to. I want to make you feel good, feel as good as you make me feel." Stroking his cheek as his suggestively taunted with his wiggling eyebrows, "And I don't just mean physically." She pinched lightly at his cheek when he smirked. "I so want you to be happy, truly happy."

"I'm happy, right now, I'm happy." And they were lost in each other's eyes. Their smiles widened as they gazed. Elena hitched a leg at his waist, linked her arms around his neck. "Kiss me," she stated simply. His smile widened even more. He didn't often broadcast this big beautiful smile. But, god, he was simply stunningly beautiful when he did. And his smile was just for her. Slowly, he leaned in close to kiss her sweetly, simply, again, and again. He brushed her lips lightly with his before slowly moving into more playful flicks of tongue and teeth, playing and nipping at her, until the heat and longing for his complete domination of her mouth was once again top of mind. Their kisses grew increasingly open-mouthed, tasting each other. Passion expressed in burning and bruising lips and a tangle of tongues.

Both were already topless, chest to chest, but still in their jeans. Elena was starting to grind up at Stefan, despite his weight pressing her down hips. She was clearly expressing her hunger for him as she hitched up her other leg while he in turn penetrated her mouth with his tongue. He rolled them over until Elena was on top, straddling his hips. Slowly he sat up, moving his kiss down her chin, her jaw, her neck, until they were both upright with Elena poised suggestively in his lap. "Ah yes, back to before we were so rudely interrupted…" he murmured as he kissed further down to her breasts. Teasingly between nibbles and kisses, he thought of her earlier words and murmured to her. "Mm mm, Venerating. Yes, definitely. Worship. You. Adore. You…" And with that he lavished praise upon her in less verbal ways.

His arms were around her, supporting her, and allowing her to arch back for better access. Stefan pulled one hand away from supporting her back to stroke her from face to neck and downward. He enjoyed encouraging her to lean further back into his support while he trailed his hand up and down her front, still kissing and nuzzling her breasts. He narrowed his focus to her nipples sucking, nipping, flicking with his tongue just a bit harder than earlier. She pulled back upright clutching her arms around his head, holding him tightly to her and he continued to worship her breasts while his hands trailed along her spine.

Without fully realizing, she'd been grinding against him increasingly as he worked her further into a wanton lusting for him. She almost thought she was going to completely lose it without him even touching her beyond the incredible focus he was lavishing on her upper body. She released a moaning "Stefan, what are you doing to me?" His hands slid down to cup and squeeze her behind as he flipped her to lying on her back and him on top in one smooth move. He hovered over her, their eyes blazing at each other, and he crashed a kiss on her open and waiting mouth. She reached down between them and unbuttoned his jeans. Before she could make enough progress trying to push them down his hips, he was up and pulled away from her. He instead had already undone hers and was pulling her free of them. He let out a little growl at the tiny lace barely covering her as he dove in for a taste before removing her thong. As he'd thought, he'd really gotten her going and she was already super sensitive. His tongue felt hot, smooth, warm, wet and she writhed under his ministrations. Slowly, and finally, he dragged the delicate fabric away and down her legs and the dove in for more direct contact with both tongue and hand.

Elena could barely contain herself. She bucked upwards meeting him. She ran fingers through his hair, grabbing on and pulling at him just like when we was at her breast. Something hungry inside her took over. She bucked hard and rhythmically while pressing him to her. She had him by his hair holding him, legs squeezing together around him. At her peak, she loudly cried out in pleasure. An all-consuming orgasm radiated through her making her oblivious to much else. She couldn't have controlled it if she'd tried. She had no idea what she yelled, if she'd said anything in particular at all, but was aware of her grip on Stefan. He was kissing her softly but not really moving much. Then she realized why.

Despite her legs collapsing slightly, she still had quite the hold on him. "Oh my god," she exclaimed. She suddenly released her grasp on his hair. And then, as if realizing all that she'd done, she unwrapped her legs and apologized. "Stefan, I'm so sorry." He looked up at her, brushing the back of a hand across his mouth as he slowly climbed up to face her. Her eyes went wide with worry or fear, he wasn't sure, and she immediately put her hands over her face. She was embarrassed. Stefan was confused by this and when he was inches from her face asked, "Elena,…Elena, why are you sorry?"

Muffled beneath her hands she spoke. "Did I hurt you? I mean I nearly crushed you. Or nearly pulled out your hair…I mean, thankfully you don't have to breathe, but god, I'm sorry. So, sorry. I was too..pushy, wasn't I. I didn't even realize." She slowly lowered her hands just enough to see his face. While his hair was a complete mess, he had a rather strange smirk on his face. "What?" she asked worried.

"Elena, you didn't hurt me. Well, I take that back, if you want me to have hair for a long time, maybe ease up there, but otherwise, I was fine. Yes, if I was human I may have needed to, ah, come up for air, but I'm fine. Really, I'm thrilled you obviously enjoyed that." He leaned in to kiss her but she just covered her face fully again.

"You are just humoring me, " again mumbling from behind her hands. Sometimes, she made him forget her age. But in moments like these he was reminded of her limited experience compared to his.

"Elena, look at me." He waited until she removed her hands. "Did you plan to do anything you just did?" Looking at him, he shook her head no as she reached up to start smoothing the damage to his hair. "Was it just a reaction to what you were feeling? What I was making you feel?" She considered this and slowly allowed for a small nod yes. She softly finished smoothing out his hair and when she was satisfied and he continued. "Elena, I love you. You love me. Don't ever feel embarrassed about what we do when we show each other that we love each other."

"But" she started to interrupt.

"No, never feel embarrassed. If there is something that one of us doesn't like or doesn't want to do, I expect either of us to speak up. I didn't tonight because there wasn't anything I didn't like." And then to lighten the mood he added, "Well except maybe try to save the hair for future…I'd rather not test my healing abilities on that." She smiled slightly allowing a small giggle at his teasing.

"So, I didn't hurt you?" He shook his head no, trying not to laugh at her, as if she could. "And I didn't force you to do anything or make it uncomfortable…?" Again he shook his head no. She seemed to relax, the embarrassment fading. "OK, good. Sorry." He looked at her exasperated. "OK, no I'm not sorry," she giggled.

"Good," he said. "May I please continue making love to you?" She smiled a bit shyly up at him.

"Please."

He would not leave her eyes. He wanted to be sure she stayed with him, that she knew he was right here with her, that she shouldn't worry, that he loved her with every fiber of his being. She wrapped her legs around his waist as if she could read his mind. She reached down between them to give him the attention he so deserved after yet another interruption. She found him rallying quickly, completely desirous of her and she gave a hum of pleasure at the feel of him in her hand. It always amazed her at how soft to the touch he was and yet so hard. She stroked him lightly before leading him to her entrance. Wetting him with herself, she teased him. Then, lining him up, she whispered, "Take me, Stefan." And he did.

Afterwards, he rested his head on her chest. "Heaven," he said as she stroked gently through is hair and in lazy circles down his back. She didn't respond to him and eventually he looked up at her. "You OK?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Yes, I'm good."

"What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about earlier."

"And?"

"I was just trying to figure out why I reacted that way."

"I think it's because I'm just that talented…" he chuckled.

Giving a little nudge with her heel, her leg still wrapped around him, "No, I don't mean that. I mean I was so embarrassed, no worried. But I think maybe it was more about worrying about losing control, hurting you or that maybe…"

"What?" She didn't answer. "Come on, what?"

"Well, will you answer a question for me, honestly?" He raised his head really curious where this was going. She was waiting for his answer.

"Yes, I will answer you honestly."

"Well, you know how you, you know, go down on me and you do it _a lot_…"

"You don't like it?"

"No! God, no, I love it! Are you kidding me? It's like, what you said, heaven. It's ecstasy."

"Good. Better be." He said, resting his head back on her chest. " So what's the question?"

"Well, why don't you let me do the same in return?"

He hadn't expected that question. "I do. You do."

"No, you only let me a little; you don't let me do as much as I want. You never let me, well, finish."

"Oh," he said, understanding.

"Are you afraid you might do, like I did tonight, and be a bit out of control?"

She was very astute. He looked up at her. "Yes."

"OK. But what if I asked to do more? Would that make you uncomfortable?"

"I'd try to discourage you," he answered rolling off her and coming up the bed to lie on his side next to her.

"You wouldn't like it?"

"No, I would. Too much. And. It's the kind of thing guys, just regular guys find incredibly erotic, so much so that for me, for a vampire, I'd likely over-react exponentially and not be able to keep control. It could mean losing control in a number of ways. None of which I want to risk with you."

"OK, so what if we took it slow" she suggested, rolling forward to face him directly. "And if it got to be too much we'd stop?"

"How would you stop me? You think a safe word is going to work on a vampire?"

"I think it would work with you. With us."

He stared at her thinking. Man, she was simply blowing his mind, no pun intended. Her instincts were usually spot on. He was really out of excuses.

"OK," he said simply.

She smiled at him, leaned down to kiss him, and said, "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you" he said with a smirk. "Most guys would kill for this conversation…"

"Ha, funny," she said moving to roll him to his back and get on top. "I just want to make you feel as good as you make me feel, and I don't mean just emotionally," she added, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, twisting her words from earlier. "You've taught me so much, you know, about me, my body, I just want to learn more about yours." She began kissing his neck, his mouth, nibbling at his ears, until she was leaving scorching hot kisses on his mouth. "Now, be sure you coach me as I go. I want to know what you like."

"You mean, now, we're trying this now?" he asked, concern making him sound less manly than he'd like. And with that she began kissing down his chest, pausing to pay respect to his nipples as he had to hers. His reaction to this action normally suggested his were nearly as sensitive as hers. She left fingers on his, tweaking and tickling, as she moved her lips further down his chest.

She slid her body lower, getting closer to her goal. She looked up and saw him watching her. She knew he would be, until he couldn't look anymore, until he couldn't take it, but until then, it was too good not to watch. Just before she took him in her mouth, she reminded him to think of a safe word.

She proceeded with her usual form, looking up at him for approval as she continued trying to further please him. At times it was all wetness and warmth of her mouth, then time when hands were augmenting the movement of her lips. He moaned and gasped, "Yes, like that." And, "Yes, right there, harder." Until all he could do was growl his appreciation. He reached for her a couple times to come back up to him but she gently pushed his hands away or stilled them against the sheets. Soon it was all he could do to not tear the sheets from the bed. "Ssh," she soothed him, "Just relax into it." He heard her and gradually was able to do so. Unconsciously, he once reached for her head and felt his fingers in her hair but upon realizing it quickly pulled his hand away fearing he'd push her beyond her capabilities or willingness.

He was way past the point of being able to watch her perform this magic on him; it was too much to handle the visual with the physical. She was taking him deeper and deeper. And when one of her hands went to cup his balls he almost completely thrust into her groaning, "Oh god, shit, Elena!" But he didn't pull out. "Elena, feels too good." Still, he wasn't sure he could pull away at this point. "Please. Please. Ahhh," he groaned wanting so badly to thrust into her, needing to be buried deep inside her. "Elena, please. Elena, stop."

She stopped. That's all it took. No "safe word". Just "stop". She looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." He was torn. Who wouldn't be?

She reached for a pillow to the right of them and slid it to him, he felt her put it against his cheek. Without thinking, he pulled it over his face hugging it tightly. She returned to her movements. Convinced she could bring this off without harm to either of them, she returned to what elicited his most positive reactions.

Stefan tried to remember that she held a certain delicate part of his anatomy and that she could easily get his attention with a good squeeze should he exhibit a lack of control. He finally let himself go and simply take the pleasure. The pillow, however, might not survive. Soon he was warning her, he was close; she should get ready for it, oh, yes now. Despite his warnings she took him into her deeply, giving him the release he gave her nearly every time they made love. She wanted to give this to him so much; she would work so hard to please him in this way as long as she was able.

His release was only slightly muffled by the pillow. He'd cried out her name, over and over. "Elena, Elena, Elena…" She crawled up to him and removed the pillow to see his face. She needed to know that he was truly pleased beyond just getting to the end result. She couldn't read his face. His eyes were still closed. She caressed him giving delicate kisses all over this face. His arms slowly came around her waist to hold her tightly. "Elena, Elena, Elena," was all he could murmur as she continued to kiss his face.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." She spoke between kisses.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do. Yes, you do."

"I love you."

"I love you. Sleep now. Ssh, sleep. I'm right here. I love you."

She curled into his side and he rolled to wrap around her. After a few minutes she rolled again so he was spooning her. They both, half asleep, repositioned again wrapped up in each other, just as it should be.


	5. Chapter 5

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #5 – Just hours after #4 (Story continues in a more M fashion, skip until later T chapters if you like.)**

Stefan woke with a start. He'd been dreaming of sex. Not just sex…really hot, sweaty sex with Elena. He lingered on the last images he could recall before they faded with waking. _Her hair had been all over as she moaned and bounced in pleasure. His muscles were flexed and dripping heat as he held himself above her and was driving into her with a ferocity that would have been kept on a tight leash if he had been awake. And just as they were about to find release_…he woke. It was just as startling as when you dreamed you were falling, only to jolt awake before you hit bottom.

As much as he'd matured in many ways, having been on this planet for 164 years, there was simply no stopping the effect of a seventeen-year-old body, hormones and all, on his quite typical male subconscious. Sometimes he seemed all human in the dreams, sometimes not, but regardless, in dreams, he was all male want and need. While the dream was fading, the hardness left from his dream was raging. _Ah, mornings,_ he thought and sighed. He'd never know if it would have been any different for him with age. He would never age, never change.

His eyes adjusted quickly to the fading light of the moon streaming in from the window. The sun was not yet pushing at the horizon. It must have been around 4 or 4:30 am he guessed. They must have fallen asleep early, earlier than usual. Skipping the typical Thursday night movie meant they'd headed to Stefan's bed earlier than usual. The intensity and surprising nature of their love making just hours ago was tiring for both of them but mostly for Elena, of course, being human. Stefan may have felt spent right after, like any male, but then he always recovered more quickly.

Elena was wrapped in his arms as they spooned both lying on their left sides. A sheet barely covered their lower halves. No doubt she was warm enough due to be wrapped up and insulated from the cooler air of the evening. Not from his body heat, or lack thereof. It was hers, building up warmth from being wrapped in his protective hold. His left leg aligned to her left leg. Their right legs bent at the knees, hitched up so that his crossed over her left leg. Her behind rested in the bend at his hip. His right arm wound around her waist and folded upward to rest along her breasts, his left arm beneath her head supported her neck. She fit him perfectly. Back to chest, they were truly wrapped up in each other. He would hold her and protect her like this forever if possible.

Stefan knew Elena needed sleep more than he did. At the same time, his hardness was not waning as did the dream. Also, they'd each usually put on a little something before sleeping but not tonight. Being pressed up against her nakedness was not helping him. He would never let his 17-year-old hormones take advantage but he caught himself enjoying a fleeting fantasy that he could easily have entered her from this position. Of course, the well-behaved, tightly-leashed, awake Stefan was in charge now.

Elena stirred, moving her right hand to Stefan's right hand. Lacing fingers, Stefan leaned in to kiss her head, smelling and nuzzling her hair. "You OK?" Elena mumbled, barely coherent. "Hm mm," he answered preparing to relax into going back to sleep. Elena shifted her hips slightly and then stopped. She'd noticed the pressure of Stefan's hardness pressing to her. She "ooed" and giggled like she'd just found a surprise present. She squeezed his hand lightly as she pressed herself back into Stefan, encouraging him.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked her. "Yes,..so?" she answered arching a bit more into him, the pressure eliciting a groan and an involuntary push forward from Stefan. The pressure was good, but friction would be better.

"Ok, Ssh," he said soothingly as he slid his right hand free. "You just keep your eyes closed." His right hand trailed down to her stomach drawing circles as he approached the apex of her thighs then slid further down her right thigh. Slowly and gently, he raised her right leg to hook further up and back behind his right leg. Without losing contact, his fingers traced circles back to her center, now more exposed for his touch. He readied her with a steady slow rhythm, circling and circling. An occasional dip of a finger or two elicited low soft moans barely voiced as Elena's breathing became more like little gasps of pleasure. Her right hand had found his left resting on a pillow and she twined and played with his fingers alternately. He noticed her hand would suddenly still then squeeze his hand when his maneuvers grew more intense and hit just the right spot. He had never been a poker player but he knew a "tell" when it came to his Elena. And he used it to the advantage of them both.

Stefan brought her to the edge but then slowed and removed his hand eliciting a soft slightly disappointed groan from Elena now missing the contact of his hand. She felt him glide the back of his hand across the curve of her hip so he could reach down and guide himself into her warmth. As he slowly filled her, she heard him let out a sigh of thankful pleasure; he'd been holding himself in check to ensure she was ready. She'd felt him hard and big against her since she'd stirred awake and wondered how long he'd been in such a state. His control was amazing. Unlike her, she thought. A few kisses and touches and she wanted him inside her. She had absolutely no willpower when it came to her beautiful Stefan. She leaned harder into his chest, writhing at the feel of his powerful body against hers.

Slowly, he began to rock his hips into her. Elena moaned low and soft again. As much as she loved their more vigorous sessions, there was something so wonderfully delicious about a slow, lazy fuck. She blushed as she thought it, as if she'd sworn out loud. She never really even knew of such a thing until him. Stefan pulled his left arm back a bit to rest on his elbow while still supporting Elena's head, not losing contact with her body still against his muscular chest. He nearly pulled out completely with each thrust, and then slowly back inside her. His range of motion surprised and pleased her greatly.

She squeezed her walls around him each time, just before he was about to withdraw, making his breath catch. "Ah, gah, Elena," was all he could choke out as he leaned up and over to nuzzle and kiss her neck. Elena tipped her head back further to give him access and reached her right arm back to run fingers through his hair and down the strong lines of his jaw. Pulling him closer and turning her head up to his, they kissed as deeply as the angle would allow. Their cheeks stayed pressed together as the intensity of his strokes increased.

Stefan's right hand roamed her body. He stopped to cup one breast then the other. Elena moaned as he pinched each nipple to attention all the while slowly pressing back into his languorous thrusts.

Elena brought her hand down to stroke along Stefan's hip, fingers gradually intensifying their touch. Soon, she was all out pulling him closer, urging him deeper inside, with her nails dragging across his hip. Stefan knew he needed to alter the angle to accomplish her desire and decided to take it in stages. Right hand sliding down to her belly and then to her hip, he pressed and turned her hip forward and down, positioning her closer to but not quite lying flat on the bed. His hand held her up at an angle allowing him better access. He followed suit, leaning forward into her, the angle giving her more of him. The pace quickened slightly but was still dreamy and oh so sexy. She liked this feel, of him pushing against her behind. She pressed back into him and he smiled to himself knowing she was still hungry for more. He'd awoken quite the little monster, he thought, again smiling. "More?" he asked in a whisper to her ear, still nuzzling her and now nibbling at her ear. "Yes. Please. Stefan…"

"Keep those eyes closed," he whispered again. "Mm mm," she moaned in answer. His hand slid just low enough to graze her center again, drawing those slow tantalizing circles. "Stef-", she moaned again and again. Then, sliding his hand around to find hers, he brought her right hand back to her center. If she was surprised, it was for only a second and quickly she understood to follow his movements as they both drew circles, their combined fingers building her pleasure in tandem. Soon she was leading the way showing him how she would pleasure herself. Leaving her hand in charge, but making sure she continued, he braced his right hand broadly across her lower abs to hold her. He rolled further on top of her rolling her with him. He took most of his weight on his knees, between her legs, and pulled back on her hips to keep the rhythm they'd built still going, in and out. His left forearm took the rest of his weight and was now supporting her chest.

She'd never had sex this way and wondered if they were going to end up completely in that position that was sometimes thought of as so impersonal or degrading, a/k/a doggy-style. As aroused as she was and how engaged as they were with each other, it didn't seem like it would be a bad way for them. She wouldn't have minded continuing up to all fours to find out. In fact this seemed really hot, not crass or cheap. However, instead, they seemed to pass right through that position as Stefan ended up pulling her upwards to her knees but then lifting up her torso. So she was kneeling upright, her back still to his chest. Gradually, he eased her into sitting back onto his lap, all the while easing in and out of her as they moved. His sculpted arms held her securely to him. She hadn't even felt at risk of falling as he had moved her upright.

Stefan began to rock his hips from below and behind her. Elena let out a moan of appreciation for the new position. She followed him, like she would on a dance floor, and found her way in this new position, rocking up and down to meet him. She reached her left arm up to scoop her flailing hair up and over Stefan's back as she laid her head back on his left shoulder. Her long tresses cascading across his back when she released the luxurious curtain of chocolate brown length was a new sensation for Stefan which he enjoyed greatly both watching her and feeling it swish across his skin. He leaned over to plant a passionate kiss on her waiting mouth, their lips burning with love and desire, his left hand reaching to support the back of her head as he angled her deeper into the kiss. His right hand joined her in pleasuring her core as he thrust into her again and again from below.

Again using his hand to tell her to keep drawing those circles, he moved his hand away. Stefan had one more stage in his plan to give her every pleasure. He guided and massaged her legs to straddle his knees and thighs, opening her for even deeper access. She could just barely used her toes to brace herself open for him. She could no longer really help meet his thrusts and keep her balance. She silently gave thanks for a lover with superhero strength and stamina while wondering what she would feel next. She wasn't anxious about it; she accepted his supernatural expertise and looked forward to every new experience with him. This was such a thrill for him too, to have her completely willing and trusting. He loved that she took direction and wasn't afraid to touch herself for him.

Once he was satisfied with her position, he again braced her with his arms, one hand high, one hand low, and began to move her body opposite his thrusts. She didn't have to counter his moves, he did it for her. He was rewarded by Elena's cries of "OH!" "Oh my gaaad!" "Ah!" "Stefan" "Ah" "Mm mm mm mm" "Stef!"

He quickened his pace steadily as did she. His mouth was occasionally love-biting at her neck, shoulder, and back as she moved up and down. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked as she moaned and writhed and bounced. He could tell she was close. "Want to see you…" he panted. "Want to see you cum, 'lena," he whispered again into her neck. She leaned her head further back again on his shoulder, unable to stay very still, she arched her back enough to turn toward his lovely face as much as possible. Her eyes were still closed as he'd instructed. Her mouth and lips were moving through "Oh's" and "Ah's", some silent, some not. She was using both her hands now, working herself to climax along with his every thrust. "Harder. Circle harder, 'lena. Do it now, baby." His words growled at her neck sent her over the edge. He could feel her tightening and pulsing until she let out a scream of pleasure, long and moaning, her hands working furiously until she could almost take no more. Her quivering knees pulled inward from her split-like position. She nearly collapsed except that he held her secure.

All the while, he had been thrusting into her. He'd had to slow to ensure she came first but he could wait no more. He rolled her forward so she was back down to the bed. Her arms were too spent to keep her up on all fours but he helped her stay up on her knees using his hands to support her hips. Stefan began thrusting into her from behind. She moaned again. She had known she was going to like this position. It was so deep. "Oh, gaaaad," she let out with a heavy moan. He started his pace strong and steady but needed to build back to cumming. He kneaded her hips and squeezed, rubbing her with his thumbs as he held her and pulled her into each thrust. "Elena, oh god, Elena," he murmured. He saw her hand reach back between her legs to touch herself again. _God that's hot_, he thought. He couldn't believe how hot she was, so sexy. But he also knew he wouldn't be able to give her too much time, he was too close. "'Lena, I'm close," he warned. "Me too," she gasped surprising him. He reached around to help knowing that his speed and dexterity would be the best way to bring her with him. Sure enough, as he worked her without pause and thrust more deeply than she thought possible, she came again as Stefan let out a groan of release falling over on top of her. He was just shy of crushing her down completely flat. He had only just let go of her hips and caught his weight on his forearms as they both fell forward. He shuddered and shook with one last involuntary thrust forward. _Even better than my dream_, he thought.

Gradually, he rolled them back onto their left sides, back to their original spoon positions from when they'd awoken too early.

"O M G." It was Elena who spoke, in the softest of murmurs. "My sentiments exactly," Stefan answered, too spent to even chuckle. "Love you." "Love YOU." They were both asleep again in less than a minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #6 **

Another hopefully quiet week was on the horizon, so she hoped. Still, inside, she couldn't help but feel that they had been too lucky for too long. As she distractedly scanned the pile of mail on the counter, she was irritated with how jumpy she was today. Catching herself sniping at her brother over the littlest of things, she apologized, saying, "Sorry, Jer. I'm all edgy this morning. I don't know what's wrong with me." Jeremy smirked at a private joke as he finished his cereal by the sink and left the bowl for someone else to clean up later. Typical. "What's so funny?"

"Well, I'd say it's because you need to get some, but we both know that's not the problem…" He continued in a rather girly voice mocking her, "Oh, Oh Stefan" as he reached for his backpack sitting between them on the island counter. Her mouth gaped open wide as if saying _I can't believe you just said that_ as she flung a sports catalog from the mail at her playful, if rude, brother. Dodging and swatting down the airborne pages, he finished with, "Hey, it's not my fault the walls are thin,…or that you are loud…" getting one last zinger in before he was out the door.

"Jeremy!" She could hear his laughter as the door slammed behind him. She blushed and bit her lower lip thinking of what noises he had likely heard. She had to chuckle. He was right. She tried, usually without success, to keep quiet when she and Stefan spent nights at the Gilbert home. Stefan didn't make it easy on her, that's for sure. Smiling to herself in spite of her embarrassment, she just finished her coffee when she heard Bonnie's telltale beep out front. Stowing her mug and Jeremy's dishes in the dishwasher, she headed to the door for the start of another school day.

The sun was bouncing off the hood of the Prius glaring into Elena's eyes, so she road with her eyes closed or looking out her passenger side window. Elena wasn't much of a talker in the morning but she enjoyed Bonnie's positive energy and hoped it would rub off on her, per usual. While she half listened to Bonnie's latest experimentation into the witchy world of her ancestors, Elena continued her self-examination of her irritated nerves that seemed to twitch just beneath her skin.

By the time they arrived, Elena had internally admonished herself for thinking that the quiet times, the good days, were likely short-lived. She knew Stefan would be near soon, so she bucked up and anticipated the hello he'd certainly give her after last night's shenanigans. She nearly blushed a second time this morning at the thought.

Approaching her locker, she could see him waiting for her, eyes glued to hers, and a knowing smile shared between them. Lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, they both leaned in for the kiss that would make last night flash before each other's eyes. Such a happy and heated memory…

"Hey," Stefan half whispered against her lips.

"Hmm," Elena sighed and smiled. "All better now."

"Was something wrong?"

Deciding to not worry him with her jitters she replied, "No, just missed you. What time did you leave?"

"Not 'til about 5:30." It's been less than three hours," he teased.

"Too long," she teased back beginning to organize her supplies for morning classes.

Later, Elena found she had been distracted in a good way all day. _Classes were actually pretty interesting today_, she thought. That was until her lab partner was out sick and the last class of the day got really boring working alone. Since there was no discussion with a partner, she actually finished sooner than her classmates and found herself doodling dreamily on her notes. Her mind began to wander, as usual, to Stefan.

Elena was not the typical giddy teenage girl. But she was just as susceptible to the heady distractions which thoughts of Stefan could supply. She thought of his eyes first; those green eyes, so expressive with any emotion or thought that crossed his mind. It seemed to her that he could see right through her, that she could feel him through his eyes boring into hers. The way he watched her, it was like he was absorbing every single cell of her and she could feel it all over. She loved to ease his brow and brush fingers down his cheeks and jaw to sooth away any tension or fears exuding from his captivated gazed when directed her way.

Then there were his lips.

Those lips.

She nearly gasped aloud at the thought and abruptly pulled out of her day-dreaming to sit up straighter. Thankfully she found the rest of the class completely oblivious to her sudden realization that she was still in public. Settling back in her seat, she pulled out her Trig homework to use the rest of the time more wisely. There were only two sections left to do and if she finished, she'd have only some reading to do for Lit later tonight.

Stefan, as usual, met her at her locker with a kiss hello and _how was your day dear_ chit chat at which they both chuckled. "My day was actually better than I thought it would be," she said smiling.

"Ok, I'm starting to feel a bit paranoid. I thought last night was, well, awesome. But that's twice today you have implied something is off. What's up with you?"

Elena paused her packing up her bag and looked at Stefan trying to again not bring him down, "I may have implied but you are inferring." He gave her that look; the one that said _don't deflect_, _Damon_ _much_.

"You, Stefan, are way too observant." She paused. "It's really nothing. It's just, well, do you ever think about how well things have been going? You know, how quiet it's been?" Again, she paused. She wasn't smiling; she seemed truly concerned. He got it.

"You are worried that trouble is around the corner," he proffered, his lips pressing in a tension-filled line. "It's not like you to worry over nothing, Elena. Has something happened?"

"No, that's just it. It's just a feeling. It's weird, I know. I'm just being ridiculous," she tried to brush it off.

"No, no you aren't. While you do worry too much, you don't usually worry over nothing at all. Maybe you have a sixth sense, you know, woman's intuition. So," smiling, he said taking her into his arms, "let's remember to enjoy these days but also keep an eye out for any red flags, OK?"

Smiling up at him and raising her arms to encircle his neck, she let out a sigh as her eyes roamed from his eyes to those lips…those oh so distracting lips…Stefan leaned in and kissed her so sweetly, staying pressed against her to envelop her in the safety of his arms.

Together they headed for his car, each with an arm still wrapped around the other.

It was all set by the time they pulled up at her house. They would stay together again tonight in part to keep Elena's worries at bay. The undercurrent still charging from last night drove them to want the closeness again, even if they just slept.

Elena had shared Jeremy's colorful commentary from the morning, so the Salvatore home was their destination tonight. The Salvatore walls were not any thicker than the Gilbert's, nor would it have mattered if they were. Damon could hear just about everything anyway. But at least the adolescent Jeremy wouldn't have to overhear his sister's moans again tonight. Elena was just going to run in and grab a few things since more than likely she would not return before school in the morning.

Taking a change of clothes and perhaps a few pieces she might slip into later for fun, she rushed back out to her waiting boyfriend. With a wiggle of his brow and a rev of the engine, they sped off for the short drive through sun-dappled trees that finally cleared as they arrived in front of the boarding house.

They settled in his room, after all, it wasn't movie night tonight. There was real homework still to do. Stefan hadn't finished Trig while Elena had. On the flip side, she had to read while Stefan had already read the assigned novel years ago. Lying on his bed, propped up by pillows, Elena was enjoying the story well enough. Stefan was at his desk cruising through the assigned problem sets and commented aloud about how much he was really getting into Trig. He could not imagine what his 17-year-old self in 1864 would have thought of the concepts, if he would have been even able to grasp the simplest Algebra back then.

Elena just smiled softly enjoying his enthusiasm for learning and continued reading. Eventually, he joined her on the bed. He laid his head near her shoulder, lounging less upright that she. Resting with eyes closed, they simply enjoyed being next to each other. By the time she'd finished the required chapters for tomorrow's discussion, Stefan had dozed off at her side. As usual, she watched him for a while, delighting in the knowledge that this beautiful man, inside and out, was hers and she was his.

Stefan awoke with a start. He was alone. He could hear voices downstairs. Elena was talking with his brother. Stefan could not quite make out conversation. They must have been in the kitchen which was further from him than just the main lounge. He hated to admit it, but a twinge of jealously reared in him. He vamp-sped to the archway into the kitchen and found Damon placing a home cooked meal in front of Elena seated at the table. Almost before Stefan entered, Damon asked, "Have a nice nap, brother?" Elena looked up smiling at Stefan, so glad he was there. Stefan felt an internal sense of relief. He considered it a flaw in his character, his impulse to be jealous and cautious of Damon around Elena. Her smile and the quickening of her heartbeat with his entrance nearly put him back to rights.

"I did actually. Guess I needed that." He winked at Elena since they both had less sleep than usual the night before. Seeing her eyes aglow with veiled want, she was after all staring at his lips again, he kissed Elena as he sat down next to her. "Is there enough for all, brother?"

Elena answered, "Of course, but be aware, I helped, it could be awful."

"I only let you peel the onions and the garlic. No knives and definitely no cooking," Damon smirked as he set a plate in front of Stefan and then one for himself. They ate in mix of companionable silence interjecting light conversation here and there. All the while, nearly every time Stefan would speak, put his fork to his mouth, any reason at all, Elena's eyes were on his mouth. This did not go unnoticed by Stefan and very probably by Damon.

Once finished, Damon announced that since he cooked, they could clean up and he left. Think what you will of Damon, he knew when not to be a third wheel.

With Elena at the sink washing and rinsing, Stefan was so fast drying dishes that the majority of the time his arms were around her as they continued to talk about life, share past stories, make plans, and more. Eventually, Elena had cleared the sink and rinsed down the last of the suds. Stefan's arms were still around her and she turned to face him. Bringing her arms around his neck, her eyes again roamed his face, his eyes, oh those lips.

Her fingers swirled in the hair at the back of his neck. Her left hand slid forward along his jaw, then settled against his right cheek. Lightly, her thumb and forefinger took turns grazing around and across his perfect, soft, tasty pink lips while her eyes continued to drink in the site of his mouth.

Stefan watched her, taking in the burgeoning want building in her. Her eyes were blatantly expressing her desire. Her breathing had changed, along with her heartbeat. She bit her lip as she enjoyed simply touching him. God, she/he was beautiful – they each were thinking.

Slowly, Elena both pushed up on her toes and pulled him down to her, both hands now palming his cheeks. She began to kiss him, really kiss him. She was in charge of this one. She altered from deeply taking his mouth to toying softly with his lips, first the top, then the lower, adding her tongue, then finally a hand sliding back to the base of his neck to pull him deeply into her kiss.

Finally pulling back to first look at the mouth she was taking possession of, stroking a thumb across his now moistened lower lip, looking up into his eyes and he looking into hers, she whispered, "Mine." He smiled and nodded. She planted yet another deep, smoldering kiss on his mouth.

The make-out session continued with Elena leaning against the counter having pulled Stefan towards her. But her hands stayed focused on his face or in his hair. Eventually, she pulled back to get some air.

"Well then…" Stefan let out trying to gather his wits for a moment. Clearing his throat, he asked "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"This. Make-out." She leaned in again kissing him. "I can't seem to get enough of your mouth." Again she kissed him. She could feel the hint of a smile as they kissed.

"Well, maybe we could get a bit more comfortable?"

Trailing kisses along his jaw, she asked, "What's wrong with the kitchen?" and was again kissing him. But she giggled and freed him temporarily. Leading him by the hand, they stopped at their favorite sofa. Elena maneuvered him into the corner and proceeded to climb up and straddling his hips so that she was at his height and again able to take advantage of their lip to lip alignment.

"You're serious about making out all night, aren't you?"

"Why not? At least one of us is still a teenager…"

"Because, I'll be blue at this pace."

She stopped suddenly and looked quite serious. "Can that really happen?" He laughed at her earnestness.

"Just know that hours of making out might be a little frustrating once you know what else you could be doing."

"Oh." This only gave her pause for a moment. Then those lips caught her eye again. A delicious little smile curled at her lips. "Too bad for you." He let out a quick chuckle which was silenced into a moan as she dove in to taste his mouth again.

****************MORE TO COME, I PROMISE, JUST OUT OF TIME, SWAMPED WITH WORK AND FAMILY. BUT I'LL UPDATE THE MMMM PORTION OF THIS STORY OVER THE WEEKEND – PROBABLY WILL POST IT AS ANOTHER CHAPTER TO ALLOW THE NON-M READERS TO KEEP READING THE T CHAPTERS. PLEASE DO REVIEW – IT REALLY HELPS ME GET INSPIRED!*************


	7. Chapter 7

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #7 **(Continues directly from T-rated Chapter 6 – this chapter start at T but then, I'll annotate where you might decide to stop as the heat builds, readers be forewarned.)

Elena varied her approach to Stefan's mouth to suit her feeling in any given moment. She'd be nibbling at his neck, along his jaw, then switch back to lots of lips kissing over and over, then back to his cheek, then to his ear, nibbling on his lobe, then back to his lips, teasing him, toying with her tongue, then diving back in for a complete assault of the senses.

This latest kiss was movie star like in its prolonged and wide-open-mouthed hunger filled style. Elena moaned too. First her arms wrapped around his neck holding him close. Gradually, her hands began roving through his hair. She knew he loved this. She'd read the signs and heard his low moans as she'd toyed with his hair before. He was always introducing her to new sensations. Tonight his lips inspired her to do the same for him.

So she began to not just play in his hair, she began rubbing his neck slowly and deeply, up and down, especially focusing on the tight muscles at the base of his skull. He moaned as she massaged, relaxing him and yet exciting him at the same time. Her other hand continued to curl through his hair, circled around his scalp, all while her mouth continued to dominate him. Soon both hands were in his hair, massaging his temples, then nails swirling and gently scratching, eliciting that tingling feeling Stefan loved. Those fingers round and round all through his hair, he wasn't sure how but it felt like more than two hands. Each hand took turns holding him at different angels allowing for such deep sensual plundering kisses so deep into his mouth he thought one or the other of them would simply devour them both. Where did she begin and he end, he had no idea. Her fingers continued to massage around his neck while her thumbs and palms supported him, thumbs massaging at his jaw and ear lobes.

Slowly she eased back from this incredible, what seemed like 10 maybe 15 minutes of heaven. Her palms supported his beautiful face. She gently held his head in place, her lips just a hairs breath from his. His eyes were still closed. Slowly he opened them.

"What the..?" was all that came out.

She giggled at him leaning back a little so they both could focus.

"That's not fair," he said trying to regain some composure.

"What? Playing with your hair…" She kissed him softly. "I pay attention, Stefan."

"Yea, but, then massaging too, that's just not fair. Don't stop," he moaned quietly.

"Well, I wanted to get you relaxed so we could make-out longer. I wouldn't want you to, you know, be _blue_, like you said…" she said pointedly and yet with a giggle.

"If you aren't careful, you could also put me to sleep…"

"Sleep?!"

"Well, that felt so good, Elena, oh my god…and I just got to enjoy it…feel free to do more…add shoulders too…"

"Hey, I'm not your masseuse!" she teased.

"Ooh, but you could be." He laughed as she rose up and grabbed his hand saying to him, "Let's go. Enough relaxation for you. Come on. Upstairs, now."

"Aw," he said as if disappointed but only teasingly so.

As he trailed behind her up the stairs, he continued the conversation. "We could do that sometime, you know." She glanced back with a "what?" look. "Get massages, couples massages. You know, go away somewhere that has a spa…"

"Uh huh," she said smiling knowingly. "I'm not sure I want someone else doing that to you based on your reaction."

This made him smile at her protectiveness and maybe a little jealousy for a never met stranger. "Well, I wouldn't be kissing them…"

She continued, "Besides, I'm not sure I'd want one." It was his turn to look at her quizzically. "I've never had a massage," she answered his unspoken question as she entered his room first. He stopped at the doorway.

"Never?"

"Considering all our other firsts, is that really a surprise? I mean someone's rubbed by shoulders and maybe once or twice my feet, but no, not anything like a real _get-naked-under-a-sheet_ massage."

"I didn't mean, I mean, you were just at that day spa again with Car…"

"I got a pedicure. See?" She displayed her pointed toes showing off the latest color posing overly sweetly all while leaning back onto his bed. This was perfectly designed to make him come to her.

"Never had a massage, huh? Well, that is something we shall have to remedy," he sweetly quoted one of her favorite movie lines.

"Yes, well, not tonight…" was her reply as her eyes fell from his eyes to his mouth again.

"Uh oh," he said with a smile.

She flirted her brows at him in that suggestive way.

Stefan paused only briefly then closed the distance between them, just a few steps, until he was leaning down to her lips but not quite touching hers. "Did you want something, Miss Gilbert?"

"Why, yes, I do, Mr. Salvatore."

He waited for her next move. He wondered if she still wanted to be in charge tonight as she had been most of the evening. Almost bossy, he thought. But he thought it was cute, sexy, so out of character for his sweet Elena from a few months ago.

She pulled him down so that he was lying atop her, his weight held up by his elbows and his feet; he was still sort of half standing off the foot of the bed. Their eyes were boring into each other's eyes, green and brown, like the autumn leaves they'd both written in their diaries. Her legs were still hanging off the mattress, so she wrapped her dangling limbs around his hips and her arms around his neck. "Up," she said cutely with a nod of her head toward the headboard. He crawled his way up the bed while she hung on giggling. His smile was so beautiful.

"You know what's not fair?" she asked as he centered her on his big comfy bed.

"What?"

"How you, a guy, have these picture perfect pink lips. How is that right?" she asked smiling.

He smirked drawing his lips into a fine taught line then pulled them into his mouth between his teeth, hiding them. He shrugged making a face like it was a mystery. With delicate fingers, she prodded his lips free from his silly grimace.

"Girls would kill for lips like yours."

"Are you saying I have girly lips," he faked being insulted.

She rolled her eyes again laughing. "Hardly." She ran her fingers across the soft pink for the nth time tonight. "You are just too delicious." His lips puckered softly on the pads of her fingers.

"No, you are.

_**(A/N - T readers may want to stop around here if M is too much.)**_

Your lips are more red than pink. It's quite alluring, you know." He leaned in for a taste. Such a soft kiss he placed on her. She returned his kiss in the same soft manner, just barely grazing each other. Both of their lips were a bit tender from all the attention from Elena's take charge assault earlier.

Since Elena seemed to relinquish some of her dominance from earlier, Stefan took the opportunity to begin kissing ever so softly down her neck to the hollow of her throat. He added just a hint of his tongue trailing down her skin then tasting the hollow before closing down into fully kissing her skin and sucking and nipping lightly at the tender flesh. His hands were in her hair this time. Twirling her lush tresses and massaging her scalp. He pressed a bit more of his weight into her hips.

Her hands took the opportunity to dip under his tee-shirt to stroke the exquisite build of his back. Keeping her fingers and palms in contact with his flesh, she began pushing his shirt up as her hands massaged further and further up from waist to shoulders. Stefan reached behind his head and pulled the shirt off the rest of the way to completely reveal the muscular torso of her Roman god. Her hands came around and stroked his chest and then further down to where that sexy V dipped into his jeans. She latched onto his belt, pushing up on him until he was holding himself away so she would have room to unbuckle him, unbutton and unzip his jeans. Using hands and then her feet too, she pushed his jeans and boxers down. His weight was pressing into her in that wonderful way as he tried to help by lifting each leg to lose the rest of his clothing. She pushed to roll them over so she could climb up and get the offending jeans to stop hanging around. The belt had somehow gotten stuck but was dealt with quickly as were his socks.

She stood at the foot of the bed, fully clothed taking in the sight of him, naked on the bed, and she smiled.

"Hey," he said, "You have too many clothes on." And then he thought, _hey maybe she still is in charge tonight…hhmmm…_

She began to first lose her jeans and socks. Her top was long enough that this only revealed her lean legs. Then her top was gone, then her skimpy bra releasing her breasts which jiggled playfully as they popped free. Then, slowly she bent over to remove and drag her panties down to the floor, giving him the side and rear view of her hip.

He was fully at attention at this point in more ways than one. He'd expected her to rejoin him on the bed but she stood looking at him until a little curve of a smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Come here," she whispered. Like a flash, vamp-speed at full, he was in front of her in a second. He loved how confident she was becoming. She was getting increasingly comfortable with her body, and his, her wants, and his, so much so he had to concede to himself that she was absolutely in charge tonight. And he loved it. There was something to be said for not knowing what would happen next versus when he was "in charge".

Facing each other, she began to trail her fingers all over his body, feeling every cut, line, and curve of every muscle. She would never tire of his muscular definition. He trailed his fingers down the curve of her back drawing lines up and down her spine. Her eyes followed her hands. Her hands eventually were around his manhood feeling the silky softness which masked the engorged hardness she longed for deep inside. One hand slid lower still, remembering how he reacted the last time she cupped him from below with one hand while the other stroked him a bit more firmly.

Stefan let out a moan as he closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch. Her touch stayed light but not too light, just enough to tease until she looked up and said, "Kiss me." Coming back from the reverie where her touch had sent him, Stefan opened his eyes to see her smoldering eyes and slightly opened mouth wanting his mouth on hers. He leaned down to grant her wish and kissed her passionately, deeply, heatedly. Her touches were becoming too intense; he needed her to slow down. He pressed himself into her limiting her movements and held her more tightly as he deepened their kiss.

Gently she removed her hands leaving his hardness pressing against her body. She reached around to cup his tight buttocks, squeezing the muscles in her delicate but hungry grip. He moaned in pleasure and allowed his hands to return the favor, feeling her curves, kneading each cheek, and pulling her tighter against him.

Coming out of the kiss for air, Elena said, "Chair."

Stefan, in between kissing down her face, asked in reply, "Chair?"

"Yes, desk, chair."

They began to move toward his desk all the while kissing and fondling, especially enjoying each other's curvy backsides.

Once they were close she broke free just briefly to maneuver the upright chair without arms away from the desk and to align Stefan so that he was the one to sit. He took his cue. As he lowered himself onto the seat he kissed down to Elena's breast and pulled her in between his legs as he sat. She let out a moan enjoying those lips on her breasts. Her arms cradled his head as he laved attention to each nipple and brought a hand between her legs. Feeling her soft skin of her thighs, the evidence of her arousal was already escaping. He slid fingers inside her warmth and was further pleased by how ready she was. He moaned at the feel of her around his fingers and the taste of her breast in his mouth. His thumb flicked across her nub and Elena's knees almost buckled at the sudden intensity.

To avoid future possible collapse, she slowly moved to straddle him until she too was sitting in the chair, in his lap, but facing him, the balls of her feet still able to reach the floor. A hand back in his hair she pulled him back up to kiss his mouth, to dominate that mouth she just couldn't get enough of tonight. As she possessed his kiss, she eased up to align his hardness with her entrance. He slid fingers out gently only just before she slid herself ever so slowly down his length until he was fully sheathed in her tight warmth. They both moaned at the exquisite feeling. She squeezed her inner walls around him. She felt him flex in answer.

Stefan encircled her waist with one arm, supporting her back. Elena clung to him and at times the back of the chair. She used her position to set the pace. She had the leverage, feet on the floor to control their motion. Oh she liked this position and it was so much easier to move using the chair versus just kneeling above him on the bed. And, it better aligned her breasts so they could rub against his chest as she moved. And, it better aligned her lips to his, those lips, "Mmm," she moaned as she gradually quickened their pace. And last but not least, it gave Stefan full access to nearly any part of her body he wanted, or she want him, to touch, especially when it came time to again reach between them to drive her further into ecstasy.

Elena, taking the lead tonight, felt as though she needed to exert the same control that Stefan afforded her. He was always able to ensure she came first or with him. She wanted the latter tonight. She wanted to give him the pace, the speed that she knew he liked, at least as much as he would with her, his delicate human. She worked their pace to the point where she didn't think she would be able to hold back if he touched her much more the way he was doing, drawing those circles so deliciously around her center.

"Easy, Stef…Want to come with you."

"Mmm." He growled into her neck but he eased the pressure just enough to slow her down. Elena again pulled Stefan's hair to bring his mouth back up to hers as she rode him. Another deep kiss, tongue-laden and sloppy, then she pulled his head to the side to bite gently at his neck.

"Mmm," again he groaned.

"You feel so good. So hard. So, ooo, yes, good."

"Mmm, 'lena, love you," more growling.

"I love you, Stef. I love loving you like this, Stef. Feels so,… Mmm, Mine. You are mine, baby." Her pace peaked. As fast as she could, just shy of getting a charley-horse, she rode as hard as she could, getting completely lost in the pleasure. He increased the pressure of his fingers driving her higher. _Thank god_, she thought, _he's close_. She needed the release, badly.

She felt a pinch of a nipple as his mouth dropped to a breast then back up to kiss her neck and she began to wail with wave after wave of total joy. She shuddered as it overcame her but still continued riding him as long as she could. She felt him tense and gasp. His free arm pressed their bodies closer as his release was found deep within her. She was quivering in his arms enjoying the radiating waves of ecstasy and knew he felt the same as he nuzzled into her neck.

After a few moments and the easing down from such an incredible high, they turned faces to each other. Smiled softly and brushed their lips in a gentle kiss.

Eventually Stefan said, "So, a chair, huh?"

She knew what he was thinking. How had his inexperienced Elena come up with that? She'd tell him another time how she learned about using a chair. For now, all she said was "Blame those perfect pink lips. I didn't want to let them out of my sight."

He smiled softly and rolled his eyes, kissed her softly, and settled back into nuzzling her neck as she toyed gently with his hair for a few more minutes of clinging to each other in post coital bliss.


	8. Chapter 8

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #8 **(Continues directly from Chapter 7. This chapter is all T, no M.)

The nights were definitely getting cooler. It was fabulous sleeping weather when a fluffy down comforter insulated her body from the night air, feeling the coolness only on her face, her neck. A cool breeze fluttered through an open window, lightly grazing Elena's bare backside as she clung to Stefan. A part of her wished for the warmth of his bed but the other didn't want to leave her current perch.

They were both cooling down from their love-making on the chair, completely unfettered by any clothing at all. He felt her shiver slightly and goose bumps gave rise all over her. Sliding his arms under her hips, he used his superior strength to stand, hoisting her up with him, her ankles moving to hook behind his hips. He walked her to his bed still nuzzling her neck. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?" he mumbled into her neck and leaned down to settle her into the middle of the bed.

"I think I'm going to need one of your shirts tonight. It's chilly," she answered pulling the soft bedding up and around her legs

"No, no clothing for you," he teased leaning in to kiss her sweet mouth, swallowing the sound of her giggles.

"Hey, remember what you said about the other night waking up next to me naked at 4 in the morning…and our mutual lack of sleep lately?"

"Fine," he said giving in but teasing her just the same. As he pulled away, he further covered her with the warm bedding that she loved.

"Long sleeves please," she called after him as he entered his closet. Emerging with one of her favorites, she quickly pulled the charcoal colored Henley overhead, not bothering to do up the buttons he'd have left open. On her, this meant an excessive amount of cleavage, one of his favorite views of her in his clothes. Her hair was a bit all over, definitely looking like she'd been manhandled moments before. On her it was sexy. On him, he could only imagine that his hair was laughable with Elena hungrily running fingers through it and pulling him by the scruff. He just smiled at her, all snug in bed, her breasts nearly peeking out of his shirt.

"What?" she asked, seeing he was eyeing her with what might have been love tinged with lust. He just smiled even more. "I think you forgot something for _you_ to wear," she suggested, eyeing him slowly up and down before looking back to his eyes. He let out a telling sigh. She knew it meant he wanted more of her before any more clothing would obstruct their desires, or _his_ desire, but he turned back to the closet. He emerged wearing black sweats but no shirt and running a hand through his hair. Perfect, she thought.

He asked again before getting into bed, "Thirsty?"

"A bit. Water would be fine." As he left for the kitchen, Elena hopped out of bed, and scurried across the chilled wooden floor in her bare feet to the bath. When Stefan returned, he had a strange sense of déjà vu, just for a second. In those few seconds, he panicked that she'd left as she had once before. When he heard her in the bath, he relaxed audibly and laughed internally at his paranoia.

Setting the glass on her side of the bed, he went to crank the window a bit more closed but leaving it ajar, just like she preferred for sleeping. "Stefan?" she called out. She must have heard the window. He had tried to be quiet knowing that as comfortable as they were together; certain human activities she preferred to keep private. "I'll be right out," she called.

"Take your time." After turning off a few lamps, he climbed into bed to await her return.

Her feet were warm enough on the thick and cushioned rugs strewn around the bath, but leaving those behind, she hurriedly scuttled back over to the bed and jumped into the opening he created by lifting the bedding up. She landed right on top of his muscular torso before making her way over him to her side of the bed. She kissed him lightly as she passed and rolled into place next to him. He could smell the minty freshness of newly brushed teeth along with some of her favorite vanilla and lavender scented soap. While neither heat nor cold bothered him, he observed her feet were cold. "I should have gotten you some socks too."

"I'll be fine under here," she said snuggling her body to his as closely as possible. "I just won't get up again. Ever."

"Uh huh", he said chuckling. They settled in closer allowing the silence to sooth them toward sleep. Quietly, eyes closed, Stefan probed about his earlier question. "So, are you going to tell me about the chair?"

"Did you like that?"

"Very much. Answer the question."

She giggled shyly into his chest, ever the shy girl first, then the woman. "Well, I hadn't thought of it on purpose. But, something Caroline and I saw the other day..."

"Caroline… I should have known," he snickered with rolling eyes cutting her off.

"No, not really her, something we saw on the news. It was something about how some women were taking exercise classes that were based on stripping." They shared a look. "They were fully clothed, learning a routine, and, using chairs. And then, you and I were in my room the other night and we stumbled into my desk chair,…and then, somehow I remembered when I found a certain book…In my Mom's room…in her nightstand…"

'Uh, maybe I don't want to know what was in your mother's nightstand…," Stefan teasingly cautioned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell what Jenna found when we were cleaning out stuff, you know, after the accident. But this was a year or more before that and we were all cleaning the windows. I was on the inside, Jeremy on the outside, and I banged my knee on the drawer of my Mom's nightstand. That's when I saw this book."

"Mh huh, in other words, you were snooping…"

"No I was not!" she half-laughed and pinched his chest. "The drawer was open and you know I'm a total klutz sometimes. Anyway, the cover looked, well, adult, so being curious, I snuck into the bathroom with it. I speed read over a couple pages here and there. I was too clueless to really get it." She laughed remembering her panicky but curious reaction to its contents. "Gosh, I didn't know _anything_ then, not really. There was this one part where the woman in the book made the man sit on a chair and…well, you know the rest…I hadn't even hardly remembered that book until, until we stumbled against my chair the other night. It was like I finally understood the book. Somehow it all came together _especially_ when I pictured _you_ in the chair…" Her hand slid further around his waist, snuggling closer, she planted a kiss on his chest then leaned up to kiss him properly.

"Mmm, can you remember any other pages you read?" He smiled at her suggestively if boyishly hopeful.

"No, but if I do, you'll be the first to know." She was warming up now, snug under the duvet. She ventured to bring her leg up and over his to snuggle even closer. Sighing softly, she appeared to be getting sleepy and settling in for the night, head again resting on his chest. Stefan squeezed her just a bit closer with both arms wrapping around her tiny frame. Her breathing was slowing as they both drifted off.

The next morning, they woke in nearly the same positions, enwrapped in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**Please review! Love to hear your thoughts to improve my writing. This chapter is all T, no M.**

**School Days #9 **

It was a surprisingly warm and sunny day but somehow the air seemed clean and crisp. The forecast said this week might become a last few days of Indian summer. The orange, yellow, and red fall leaves were exceedingly vibrant, almost looking afire with the sunlight igniting the hills. Nearly all the students were taking lunch outside enjoying the last hurrah before the inevitable rainy chill settled in. Leaves crunched underfoot as they milled about, tossing footballs, laughing in groups while others lied in the lawn soaking in the last rays of warmth.

Their usual group was together at a picnic table, a little, emphasis on little, homework was being done between laughter and bites of sandwiches. Bonnie was glancing through a textbook, highlighting now and then. Caroline was commenting on the latest cheerleading gossip which, as usual, included Tyler. Matt stopped over and chatted for a while before returning to Tyler and the guys tossing the football around. Elena was eating a yogurt when Stefan arrived. Saying hello to the girls, he straddled the bench to face Elena and to circle his arms around her waist. She knew he'd stopped on his own to feed before joining them but offered him a bite anyway which he declined. Besides, he thought, she could use a few more calories after all their "workouts" of late. The thought made him smile to himself. Catching his look, with her look in return she asked _what?_

Quietly he answered, lightly shaking his head, "Nothing," then added whispering in her ear, "I was just thinking about this week, last night," and he gave her a soft but meaningful kiss on the cheek. She blushed a bit and hoped no one had noticed.

Caroline, of course, couldn't pass up the opportunity. "So, Elena, did you want to try that exercise class we saw?" she proffered seemingly rather innocently and pretending to still be interested in watching the younger cheerleaders faun over Tyler and crew. Admonishing her with a look that was half saying _I could kill you_ the other half not knowing what to say, Elena just looked at Caroline. Turning to look at Elena, as if she was expecting a serious answer, Caroline looked at Elena's chastising gaze and simply asked, "What? It sounds like it could be fun…" What an actress. She could have just won an Emmy. Stefan just bit his lip and looked down with a subtle chuckle. _Of course_, he thought, _girls talk_. Elena must have said something about last night to at least Caroline. Hearing Bonnie's "Caroline!" confirmed that both girls knew something about last night.

"Uh, maybe I'll just go and toss a few with the guys for a while and leave you girls to talk about, whatever." He kissed Elena's cheek and she looked at him asking for forgiveness for her social faux pas. Slipping out of his jacket and leaving it with his things, he just brushed his fingers across her cheek, his parting glance telling her he was fine, just probably not comfortable where this conversation was going.

Of course, Stefan was not going to be completely out of earshot, vampire hearing, a gift and a curse depending on one's perspective. Elena watched him walk away waiting until he'd signaled for the next throw and was hopefully focused on the guys before she quietly said, "What the hell, Caroline?"

It was only just a few minutes before Stefan joined them that Elena had dished on having experimented with the chair the night before. Actually, she hadn't really dished. It was more of a teaser. She had blushed significantly when the girls asked her what she and Stefan had done the night before. This was then followed by smile, a deep breath, eyes looking off in the distance, like she was remembering something really great, and ended with a dramatic sigh. Caroline of course knew this meant something juicy had gone down between Elena and Stefan and thus the begging for details began. Bonnie too was curious but respected her friend's privacy enough to stop from pressing too hard. Elena, typically shy about sharing intimacies, tried to say very little out of embarrassment. However, she found she had to continue with more after each hint, "Remember seeing that story on the _stripping class,…_ with the _chair_, well it inspired me,…to use one..." Of course Caroline remembered the class as soon as Elena mentioned it but she didn't want to in any way stop Elena was finally spilling about her sex life with yummy Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie stopped them from saying anything else on the subject when she had seen Stefan emerge from the woods on the other side of the football field.

Caroline was dying inside for more info. _What did that mean? Did she do a striptease? No way! Did he? What did they do? _So when Stefan joined them, she just could not restrain herself. She shared her torture with the rest of the table. Now with Elena staring at her rather peeved, she answered Elena. "Sorry, Elena, you're the one who teased then left us hanging. You should know by now that you can't do that to me of all people. Now spill. Did you _strip_ for him?" She almost whispered the word making it sound dirtier, if possible.

"Caroline, leave her alone." But Elena knew she had been kind of a tease and decided to share a little more.

"Fine, Care, I'll tell you. Remember when I told you guys about that book my mom had? The one she kept in her nightstand…?"

"I remember. That was hot!" Caroline answered quickly, but Bonnie still looked like she didn't get what the exercise class, a chair, and her mom's book had to do with last night.

"Seriously, Care, _you_ remember what _I_ read?" Elena laughed, amazed with Caroline's recall but of course it was about sex, so she should have known better.

"Of course I remember!"

Caroline suddenly had an epiphany. She gasped allowed, her eyes opened wide and her mouth was agape. Then, with the intensity of yelling but so quietly it further dramatized her shock that Elena had done something sexual before she did, she asked, "You did it…?" The rest of the question, "_in a chair?_" was left unvoiced.

"What?" Bonnie asked still not remembering.

Caroline slowly leaned over to Bonnie, still looking at Elena in awe and almost pride at her little smiling protégé growing up before her eyes, and told Bonnie in a whisper the answer to the rest of the question.

Nothing more needed to be said. Between the way Elena reacted to the memory of last night and the smile she was trying to contain now, all three girls understand. _Yes. They had. It was good. It was good, really good. Ok then. Moving on…_

It got quieter for the rest of the lunch hour. Catching rays, light reading, and watching the football team's top physiques in motion made for a relaxing end to lunch. Elena watched Stefan's graceful form as he threw effortlessly. Others were not as precise as he, and watching Stefan run for it, dive and reach, stretching to reach for someone's poorly aimed pass, it was like artistry. He caught her looking at him and he gave her a smile before reacting to a quick incoming pass that someone had aimed to catch him off guard watching his girl. He got them back with a tight spiral to their stomach and all had a good laugh at the other guy's mistake, Tyler especially since he'd experienced the same treatment once before. Elena too had to chuckle with the extra knowledge that the others would never know why they could never pull a fast one on Stefan.

Admiring him from afar, she thought about how far she had come in the past month or two. She seemed so different to herself, she wondered if others saw the amount change in her as well. Or did it just seem like a lot of change to her. Caroline was obviously noting some changes. But she wondered if others could also sense the change in her. She felt somehow stronger, not the old Elena, but definitely different, as in more mature. No, not more mature, she thought, but maybe it's confidence. He's made me more confident. How did he do that? Can someone else make you more confident? Maybe it was there all along. Maybe I did it myself. Maybe he made me comfortable enough to become more myself. That sounded right. It felt right. She hadn't felt right after the loss of her parents. It had almost seemed like she lost who she was because she was no longer seeing herself through others' eyes, her parents' eyes, not anymore. It was like she had never considered her opinion of herself before. She had always seen herself through the eyes of others, mostly her mother.

And now, it wasn't that she saw herself through Stefan's eyes. She was beginning to feel like she knew who she was, what she thought about her actions and her relationship to her friends and family. At least she thought she was starting to know. She was becoming more self-aware. Stefan certainly was a big impact, but how she reacted and made decisions had helped her grow up and grow into the adult she was becoming. She was finally starting to move out of mourning and really sensing that life was moving forward, in a good way.

She was lost in her own thoughts wishing she'd had her journal with her when Stefan came back to the picnic table. Some of the other guys were heading in as well, their path back to class taking them by the girls. Sneaking up behind her, Stefan tickled Elena's waist on both sides. She jumped and yelped, completely startled triggering the guys and girls nearby to laugh at her expense. Bonnie and Caroline exited with the laughter, leaving the love birds to walk in alone. Elena gave a punch to Stefan's arm as he helped her up and over the bench. He was chuckling. "Sorry. It was just too tempting. Besides", he whispered teasingly, "You deserved it for blabbing."

She smirked knowing she actually did deserve anything he felt about her having shared some of their private life. "I didn't tell them any real details."

"I know," he said trying to ease her concern.

"You heard."

"Tried not to."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

But she knew she wouldn't ever overshare again. It would have made him uncomfortable. But he'd never impose his discomfort on her. If she needed to talk to her friends, he would not stop her. She made a motion of locking her lips and throwing away the key, making him laugh and pull her closer to him as they walked back into school.

It was time to get to class and thankfully, it was a class they shared.


	10. Chapter 10

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

******Please review! Love to hear your thoughts to improve my writing. This chapter is all T, no M.**

**School Days #10 **

Elena had decided she needed to spend some quality time with her brother and Aunt. Stefan fully supported this and knew Jeremy especially might benefit from more family bonding. Maybe tonight he'd try some family bonding of his own. This, of course, was not what either really would have preferred to be doing. The nights they were apart seemed to drag until the time when their last calls or texts to each other would be their last communication with anyone for the day.

Stefan found Damon at the Grill chatting up a new bartender. Not wanting to cramp his style, they did the guy nod at each other as Stefan moved on to shoot pool with Tyler and some other guys Stefan didn't really know.

Meanwhile, Elena was busy helping clean up from take-out family style. At least Jeremy was in a decent mood tonight. The sweet kid brother was on display tonight. Elena and Jenna were just hoping it was not just a show. At one point, post-accident, they had uncovered what they thought was some light drug use and hoped to get him past this stage sooner than later. Certainly it was his way of coping with the loss of their parents. He seemed better but not always.

Elena had hardly seen Jeremy since that morning, days ago, when he'd teased her about her volume control when Stefan stayed over. She was over the embarrassment, of course, and was glad the decision to make this just family tonight was working out. Maybe seeing Elena turn the corner, at least emotionally, might be helpful to her brother. So Elena stuck close to him for the night as conversation was light and fun over eggrolls and Kung Pao with sloppy but entertaining use of chopsticks.

After dinner, they were watching a seriously creepy film. Early on, Jeremy was putting on a cool front, laughing at some of the effects and at both Jenna and Elena as they moved closer to him and the middle of the couch for safety in numbers. But even he jumped at one point causing the girls to scream aloud at some of the more original terrors. All their faces paled at the particularly gruesome moments.

Back at the grill, Damon had decided not to compel the bartender into sleeping with him. It turned out she knew Liz, the sheriff, really well, so he thought better of it. Well, he figured vervain might be in the mix, so he dropped it. Instead he left his regular barstool and challenged the next winner at pool to a game. It was understood between them that Stefan would now "turn it on" and beat the kid he was playing so that brothers could hang together over a game. Stefan made it look close, but then won handily.

The loser heading to join Tyler and the rest of the guys chatting up some girls left the Salvatores alone for a number of games. "Did you give up?" Stefan asked.

"Give up?"

"On Stacy?"

"Who?"

"The bartender…," Stefan proffered mocking Damon's lack of propriety.

"Oh, yea, not worth the hassle." Stefan couldn't imagine what the hassle was. The girl was certainly beautiful. Damon read the question on his face. "Friends with Liz."

"Ah." Vervain, it would force Damon to actually work for it.

They played in silence for a bit. Then, Damon asked, "And you?"

"Huh?"

"No _E-le-na_ tonight?" He drew out her name but Stefan wasn't sure if it was meant in a good or bad way so he chose to ignore it.

"She's with her family."

"You aren't considered family then?"

"She's with her immediate family," Stefan answered trying not to take the bait Damon was dangling. _Why was he always trying to get a rise out of me, out of anyone? Why can't he just be?_ But Stefan held his tongue.

Damon just smirked and finished the table, sinking the eight in the pocket called.

"Play again?" Stefan asked.

Surprised, Damon looked at his brother, "Sure, why not…?"

Back at the Gilberts, ice cream was downed by one and all before each headed off to their respective rooms for the night. Rather comically, none of them seemed to want to go upstairs ahead of anyone else, but none would have admitted to still being scared after that freaky movie. Instead they hung together, cleaning up with nearly all the lights still on. Jenna set up the coffee maker for the morning. Elena checked the back door, Jeremy the front door. And as each finished their part, they seemed to time going upstairs within a minute or so of each other, still talking as if to warn any intruder that there were more of them coming up the stairs. Not one of them mentioned that they were leaving the hall light on tonight. They simply just didn't turn it off.

As soon as she had changed for bed, Elena texted Stefan.

E: Family night success?

S: Yes, guess so, you?

E: Definitely. Home?

S: No, Grill, but soon.

E: K. Love you

S: Love You

Damon watched the smile on Stefan's face as he texted with, no doubt, Elena. "Time to go?"

"No. All good. Another game?" Stefan began racking.

"No, I'd rather have another drink," Damon suggested, testing Stefan's willingness to hang longer with his brother.

"Well they won't serve me here, so…"

"Home it is. Race ya?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

"Why not…"

And with that the Salvatore boys, began angling for the door, jockeying for position, pushing ahead of each other, sliding a chair in front of the other, but not being able to expose vampire speed or strength until they were beyond the purview of the others in town. They were both smiling at their brotherly competition reminiscent of long ago as they raced back to the boarding house.

Settling into leather seating, a glowing fire, and scotch, Damon gave Stefan a hard time about losing the race due to his diet and of course Damon's superiority. Then after a respectable time, Stefan made his exit, not wanting to push the delicate line the brothers were towing with each other. After all, with any more alcohol, it would get a little too easy to put Damon in a mood. "I had fun tonight, Damon." His brother was mid-sip and just gave him a wave and a nod.

Now up in his room, Stefan texted Elena.

S: Still up?

A few minutes passed. The second ding sounded on Elena's phone. She slowly came to in her well lit room. She had dozed off with the lights on.

E: Hey, I'm here

S: I'm home. Talk?

E: Sure

He dialed and she answered immediately. "Hey."

"Hey, Beautiful, I missed you."

"I missed you."

"How was it?"

"It was good. We kind of saw the old Jeremy tonight, you know? So it was nice. Except that we watched the scariest movie that I've seen in forever."

"Sorry I wasn't there to hold your hand."

"You'd have been holding more than my hand. I'd have been in your lap with my eyes closed. As it was, Jenna and I were Jeremy's bookends and if anyone of us jumped, we all jumped, or screamed, we all screamed." Stefan laughed at the image. "We all went upstairs together and left the big hall light on for the night. In fact, I fell asleep with my lights on too."

"Do you want me to come hold your hand now?"

"Yeah, right, you'd come over to just hold my hand, huh?"

"Well…I'd be accommodating to anything you needed, baby."

"Ah, so it's baby now…uh huh…" she smiled into the phone as she made her way to turn off her lights and crawl back into bed. "How was the Grill?" Elena knew they had to talk in code in case you-know-who was listening.

"Good. Fine. Tyler was there with some of the guys. We played pool. Damon was there. He and I played for a bit too. Then we raced home like a couple of kids."

"Fun," she said a bit sardonically.

"It was actually."

"Oh," she sounded a little surprised just in case the eavesdropper was listening, "Well, good then. I'm glad you had a good night."

"It could get better…"

"Stefan…"

"What? It's just an idea…"

"You are just going to have to go one night without me and I – you."

"I don't like it," Stefan pouted, not completely joking.

"Well, I could help you like it." She sounded a little sexy as she offered her "help".

"How?" he asked anticipating something nice.

"Well, I could tell you a story."

"A story?" Stefan wondered aloud.

"Well, a memory, of the last time you stayed over. The night you told me we'd keep it down but Jeremy still heard us."

"Us?"

"Yes, us, it wasn't just me, Mr. Salvatore."

"Why, Miss Gilbert, are you going to talk dirty to me? I'm shocked." Stefan feigned his disapproval.

"On second thought, why don't we each just think about it on our own," she said backing out of her idle threat.

"Aw, but Miss Gilbert."

"Mr. Salvatore."

He let her off the hook mostly because he didn't want her talking about their sex life while Damon could listen.

"Good night, Miss Gilbert. I love you."

"Good night, Mr. Salvatore. I love you more."

"Not possible."

She giggled as they both hung up for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

******Please review! Love to hear your thoughts to improve my writing. This chapter puts M in your T. ;-)**

**School Days #11 (M rated)**

The image of their last night together in Elena's bedroom ran through both of their memories as they tried to fall asleep, each alone in their respective beds.

She remembered his hands were everywhere. She couldn't breathe. She was almost screaming and definitely gasping. She thought she might suffocate. Oh crap, she had to pee.

He remembered pinning her down to the point that she couldn't have gotten free if he didn't allow it. Moments before, she'd flailed her arms and nearly punched him in the nose. She was not in control of herself. He was laughing at her and he just barely ducked from her near miss when he decided he had to completely pin her down.

They were on the couch downstairs with Jeremy in the next room. She could have just screamed for her brother's help but didn't. She could barely catch enough air to squeak out a few words at her attacker.

"Stop! Stefan! Stop!" she cried out breathlessly, pleading with him.

"No way." More laughter. "Besides, you dared me to." More squeals. He was tickling her until she nearly passed out from laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. "I had no idea you were this ticklish."

"Me - neither! Stop - it!"

He finally took pity on her and stopped tickling her. But before she could get enough air to recover and retaliate, he landed a hot kiss on her mouth before completely letting her up. Pulling back to allow her a deeper breath and to calm down from their wrestling and laughter, he helped her back up to sitting. Letting go of her wrists, she gave a punch to his stomach, hard enough to bother a human but only enough to be funny between them. He chuckled enjoying her attempt to get him back.

"Now, don't be mad. Remember, you dared me."

"Yes, and then I said stop." She was trying to be mad but having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Yes, but you _dared_ me. You said I wouldn't be able to make you laugh."

As she pushed up from the couch, she fixed her hair and straightened her clothes. She was about to push a throw pillow back into place but thought better of it, took a couple steps away from his reach and threw it at Stefan, hard. He let it hit him in the face and just smirked at her as it fell down to the couch. His eyes narrowed and he gave her that look of _I'm gonna get you, you know_. She flinched and giggled knowing what that meant; after all, she had made a direct hit with her throw. Quickly, she picked up their glasses and said, "Whoa, holding glass here," and backed her way to the kitchen with one pointer finger signaling that he should stay back. He followed her like prey just smiling and waiting for the glasses to be set aside so he could grab her again. "No mercy," he whispered at her. She laughed but tried not to; pressing her mouth closed trying not to smile. "Yes, well, we'll see, later." She smirked back at him knowing she could always deny him sex not that she ever had. That would just be denying herself and who would want that when they could have _him_.

As they entered the kitchen, Jeremy took off his headset and was packing up his book bag. Jenna was out with a new guy but she hadn't said who. Soon Jeremy made his exit and Elena was on her own with Stefan again.

She finished putting a few more dishes in the dishwasher which Jeremy had left and started it running overnight. "Well, I guess that's it for tonight." She started acting as if she was going to walk him to the door. "I had a good time tonight, Stefan, thanks for coming over." She was only able to keep a straight face because she was not facing him. But it did give him pause, just for a second. She was actually walking to the front door to let him out.

He only followed her so far. "Elena," he said quite pointedly.

"Yes, Stefan?" She turned to face him, leaving her hand on the doorknob, feigning curiosity as to what he may need. He just looked at her, staring her down with a hungry smirked and licked his lips. She had to purse her lips to keep from breaking face, until she finally crossed her arms and popped a hip, leaning to the side giving a bit of faux attitude. "What, Stefan?

He came closer. "You don't want me to leave, Elena."

"I don't?"

He shook his head slowly at her. "No, you don't."

"And why don't I?"

"Because you want me to stay."

"I do?"

"Yes. You want me in your bed." He moved closer. Her heart picked up its pace, breaths quickening.

She looked like she was really thinking about it and after biting her lip as she pondered said, "Mm, I don't think so..." her head shaking no.

"Yes, you do," he cut her off.

She bit her lip harder, trying to stay "in character". She shook her head. "uh uh."

"Yes." He was directly in front of her now. Almost touching her, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, his breath tickling her in a tastier way than his earlier tickling. "You want me. You want me, inside of you." She gasped at this and started backing away toward the stairs, bottom lip again caught between her teeth. He followed her stopping at the bottom of the stairs. She had inched backwards up two steps watching him decide if he should continue following. He put one foot on the bottom step.

"You wouldn't," she teased.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Come up without permission."

He lowered his foot from the step. She smiled a small wicked smile.

"Chicken," she teased.

"Chicken?"

She nodded smiling.

"Are you daring me, Elena?"

"Maybe." She took two more steps backward.

"Elena…"

"Yes?" Two more steps backwards, moving further up the staircase.

"Are you?"

"What?" she asked with doe-eyed innocence.

He growled at her, "Are you daring me, you minx?"

Two more steps and she'd be at the landing.

She giggled. "Yes."

He pondered his options. Should he tease her back, pretend to leave, or speed to her side? This flirty game was rather fun foreplay, emphasis on play. He put his foot again on the first step. She jumped squealing, turning to flee up the stairs to her room. Of course she assumed he'd vamp-speed to get her. But he let her run laughing into her room with the pretense that she had a chance of beating him upstairs. Then he sped up stairs after her.

In the doorway, he paused for a second. She wasn't there. It only took a second to focus in on her racing heartbeat. He thought maybe she'd cut through the bathroom and Jeremy's room and was sneaking up behind him but then realized that yes, her heartbeat was close but she was standing inside her closet, only a thin wall separating them. He was instantly at the closet, hoisting her up and over his shoulder from her hiding place. She'd been squatting in the closet with her hands over her mouth trying not to breathe aloud. She let out another squealing laugh. "Caveman!" she teased, still giggling as she hung over his shoulder.

She stopped only when his free hand swatted her behind.

"Stefan!"

"That's for calling me a caveman", he teased. She giggled having gotten past the initial surprise; the sting faded quickly. He swatted her one more time to test something he thought he'd sensed.

"Stefan!"

"That's for calling me a chicken."

He was right, her heartbeat picked up and she gasped just like the way she did when he touched her a certain way. Keeping his hands on her body, he slid her down his body and off his shoulder. He wanted to see her eyes. Definitely aroused, he thought, but that could be for a number of reasons. He began to kiss her, increasingly deeply as he allowed his hands to roam over her body. He focused a good amount of his roaming hands on her ass. He massaged, squeezed, rubbed, moved elsewhere but then came back to hold her cheeks and press her hips into him. Just before one particularly possessive kiss, he swatted her behind again immediately followed by roaming hands. She gasped at the swat then moaned into the kiss and the aggressive fondling of her jean-clad buttocks. Her nails dug into his back through his shirt.

He pulled free of their kiss to look at her again. Their eyes bore into each other. She was panting for him. Willing her to keep looking in his eyes, he circled one hand lightly on her now tingling behind, his other arm supporting her waist. It was as if his eyes were asking permission to do it again. A small devilish smile hinted at her mouth and her eyes were hungry. He swatted again where he'd just been delicately soothing and her hips pressed forward into his. She moaned and her eyelids hovered near closed for a few seconds.

"Wow," she said softly. "Again," she purred. A delicious smile curled at his sweet lips. He obliged, swatting just a bit harder and plundering her mouth swallowing her moans. Her hips thrust forward harder and her hands were roaming again, tearing at his shirt. Off it came. Then her shirt and her bra were gone, one of which definitely was torn in the process. Then her jeans, his belt, her panties, his jeans and boxers, all flying around the room like a tornado had hit.

Once unencumbered by the restraints of their wardrobe, Elena clung around Stefan's neck and lifted her legs in the air and around his waist. Supporting her hips, he walked them to one of the few places where he could press her up against the wall, all the while they kissed sloppily and heatedly. She aligned her center just above his hard-on, ready to be taken. "No, not yet," Stefan told her.

She mewled in frustration. "Stefan, please," she pleaded angling for penetration again. He growled at her, pulled her from the wall and, tripping on one of their shoes, stumbled into her chair as he brought her to the bed. The chair fell over hard and he winced thinking he may have just broken a toe.

"You are trouble tonight," he murmured into her neck, toe already healing. She just moaned in agreement. He pinned her with his body on a diagonal across her bed. She moaned enjoying every minute of his body pressing hers into the mattress. He held her wrists out to her sides as he continued kissing her, her mouth, down her neck, then easing his weight off her so he could move down her chest to her aching nipples, dying to be touched by his warm, wet tongue. He filled his mouth with ample mouthfuls of her breasts. His tongue flicked expertly at her hardened nipples. He threw in a couple of grazes with teeth for good measure.

Sliding her wrists to rest above her head, Stefan released his hold on her and kissed his way down her flat belly, taut with muscle but skin silky smooth. Before venturing any lower he worked his way back up, stopping at her breasts for more, then back up her neck to a deep tongue-laden kiss. He left her breathless and then suddenly, she was face down. His kisses were so distracting she hadn't even noticed that he'd pushed her legs between his so he could flip her over leaving him now straddling her hips.

He began kissing down the side and back of her neck, nipping at her soft skin. His body pressed her into the mattress just so, but not too much. She could feel his hardness pressing along her body as he moved. His hands slid along her sides, tickly lightly, but not to elicit laughter this time. His muscled body slid along her back and behind as he kissed his was down her back. She moaned again. _God this is hot_, she thought. And it got hotter. His hands slid under her, cupping and squeezing her breasts from below, mouth still devouring her sexy back.

Soon he was tracing lines with his tongue between kisses to the small of her back. His hands released her breasts and slid further down to her waist, massaging and feeling along the way. He kissed further down to her hips, nipping and biting at the curve of her behind. If he wasn't kissing her right cheek, his hand was kneading it warmly and likewise for the left. He slid further down leaving hands to massage her curves as he kissed his way to that ticklish spot at the back of her upper thighs. Nipping at both, she wriggled at the delicate way he sent shivers through her.

Then, she felt an odd but stimulating sensation. It was his very warm and wet tongue drawing a line all the way up the meeting of her now tingling cheeks.

Inhaling deeply, Elena knew that all this felt fabulous, mind-blowing really, but she was concerned to know what he would do next. Usually she was quite willing to learn anything new that Stefan would teach her, but this was a bit more startling to her than most of their love-making. She raised her head up asking, "Stefan…?"

"Don't worry. You're OK." He was again kissing her all over her backside and back up her spine working in more of a straight line back to her neck. Suddenly she was flipped over again, now face to face with a very lustful looking Stefan nearly melting her with his hungry gaze. "I will never hurt you, Elena, you know that." She nodded feeling his face, tracing his jaw while he wheedled his legs between hers. She smiled and began to wrap her legs around his torso getting ready for the main event. "Oh no, not yet. I'm still hungry," he rumbled at her, licking his devilishly smiling lips. Elena moaned partly in frustration and partly in anticipation of what this meant he would do next.

Sure enough, he was quickly down to her core enjoying her like a fine delicacy. He was expert with his mouth in so many ways. She was putty in his hands, moaning and writhing as his lips, tongue and teeth danced and toyed around her nub. Her hands quickly found his hair, winding and twirling, while pressing him to just the right spot. His fingers joined the party, filling her, stretching, swirling, and gliding. It was too much making her try to pull away, but he would not let her escape. "Stefan…" she gasped. "Oh, oh, Stefan!" She came hard, thrusting upwards into his continual maneuverings with mouth and hand not easing but forcing her higher and higher. He could feel the spasms and muscle contractions around his fingers and with his sensitive mouth. Gradually, she simply collapsed, her legs falling limply to the sides. "Oh, god, Stefan," she continued to mumble and murmur over and over.

Stefan eased back up to her and positioned himself to finally take pleasure inside her. "Love you, 'lena." She opened her eyes slowly, still, obviously, in heaven. With his hand, he slid himself back and forth across her wetness to prep for his much anticipated entry. Then, slowly, he eased inside, deeply, all the way in. Elena mewled in pleasure happy to finally have him fully united with her. Her legs came back to life and wrapped around him encouraging him deeper with every lunge forward. Her fingers began to trace his chest, his pecs, his abs as he hovered holding his weight above her. Taking one hand and licking two fingers, she wet and pinched his nipples one at time. He flinched but she was sure he liked it since it caused him to thrust harder. So, she did it again, ensuring he watched her engulf her fingers with her mouth as she might otherwise engulf him.

His eyes then fell to her jiggling breasts as his pace quickened. He was building to a peak quickly. Her hands slid around his waist and down to his behind, cupping and squeezing as his muscles flexed. He wanted her to cum again and knew she was just a little behind him as she pulled him deeper and her eyes rolled back. He leaned down, angling just so his friction was hers too. More noises from deep within her told him it was just right and soon she was cumming again. Hearing her moans as she again reached her peak, he only needed a few more quick thrusts to join her. It was sheer bliss and hum as he dropped face first into the pillow next to Elena stifling his low groan as he released deep within her. Her arms and legs encircled him tightly, holding him as he flexed and shuddered in ecstasy.

"God, I love you. Love you. Love you," she whispered as she nibbled below his ear.

Eventually, he took some of his weight from her, resting on his elbows as he looked down into her sparkling eyes. His face looked so peaceful, loving, and then…

"Are you crying, Elena?" a flash of worry causing his brow to crease.

"No, no," she cooed, soothing his brow with her gentle fingers. "I'm just happy," she smiled.

They kissed sweetly and warmly in between gazing and tracing the smooth lines of each other's faces.

"So are you glad I stayed?" he asked quietly.

"Abso-flippin-lutely," she said not so quietly.

Stefan let out a louder than expected laugh, a bit surprised with her frank answer. Elena shushed him, giggling.

"Seriously? _You_ are telling _me_ to be quieter?"

"Hey..," she pouted. "That's your fault too, you know, when I'm loud," she explained with a sheepish smile.

"OK, I'll happily take credit for that." And he kissed her.

Stefan rolled off of her and sat up off the side of the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" Elena asked immediately missing his body protecting her from the cool of the night. She came to sit next to him, still wanting to touch and fondle him. Her fingers were in his hair just above his neck, swirling.

"I just wanted to make sure my toe healed straight."

"What? When did you break your toe?"

He gave a nod at the chair.

"When you kicked it, you broke your toe?" she asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh". He got up to right the chair and gather up some of the strewn clothing. She was watching his naked form flex and reach, enjoying the view.

"And you didn't stop to check it out?"

He gave her a look and said, "If you recall, we were a little busy."

She just looked at him amazed.

"What if it wasn't straight?"

"I'd straighten it."

"Ow, you mean you'd break it again, don't you?"

"Yep."

"You're crazy, Salvatore," she said in a bit of a grossed out laugh.

"But you knew that already," he teased back. "You love me anyway," he said reaching for a pair of jeans half caught under her dresser.

"That I do, Stefan, that I do." And as she passed him to head to the bath, she could not resist the target he was presenting her. She swatted his bare behind with a stinging smack and said, "And don't you forget it." He chuckled watching her backside duck into the bath.


	12. Chapter 12

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days #12 **

Elena had woken a few minutes earlier. Spooning into her lover's back, enjoying the warmth they'd built up under her covers but feeling the cool morning air on her cheek. It was Saturday. It was a good day to spend time in other ways, not just how some of their nights of late had been spent. Elena wanted to spend time walking and talking like they had when they first met, maybe even visit her parents. Of course, that meant the cemetery was at least one stop for her today.

She lounged quietly against Stefan, enjoying the feel of him still asleep and wrapped around her while her eyes scanned the half of her girly room she could see without moving. She had been contemplating the joys of her love life, their sex life, senior year, being so happy, her awe and good fortune with the adoration and love Stefan gave her, how deeply in love she was, her worry that this was too intense for such a young age, well her age (which made her snicker to herself, _Stefan, my old man_), and then thinking back to all the sex and the mind-blowing, body-quaking orgasms. She wondered if Stefan could read her mind because he started to stir with her last thoughts.

"You've ruined me, you know?" Elena whispered.

"Mhuh?" was his only low and muffled reply as he stirred and pulled her in tighter.

"You can't say that this is normal. This is not normal."

"Elena, what are you talking about?" he rumbled into her hair.

"This. Us. You and me." Stefan's eyes were still closed but his brow furrowed in sleepy confusion, somewhat baffled by these first words of the day. He was just waking up from a beautiful sleep. They both slept so well when they stayed together, whether it was overnight or just a nap. It was like they were in their own private bubble of quiet intimacy, where space was not defined by two separate people but as one unit of warm tender safety.

"You can't possibly think that other couples, other _teenage_ couples, love like this, or make love like us. Probably not even older couples with years of practice would believe it. You've completely ruined me. How could a human man ever compete?"

Stefan smiled hearing how much this meant she enjoyed their coupling and pulled her in tighter nuzzling into her hair and the nape of her neck. "Hey, I'd be just as, well nearly as good, to you as a human too. I'd like to think it's not just because I'm a…Wait, why are you thinking about other men…?" He pulled his chin back to try and see the side of her face for a reaction and gave her bit of a squeeze just above her hips.

"I'm not," she replied smiling, giggling a bit, and pushing his hand away from her ticklish waist, "I'm thinking that you've ruined me. I'm spoiled rotten." She leaned back into him even more. He playfully kissed her neck as his arms pulled her in tighter. "My friends would be shocked if they knew all about us, you know, in bed."

"Agreed. And they'd be jealous," he teased, still trailing kisses along her neck and nibbling at her earlobe.

"Definitely. They'd want you for themselves," she agreed trying to sound tongue-in-cheek but actually believing it a bit due to her natural insecurity and his incredible skill. _How could she be so lucky?_ she always wondered.

"Better they stay in the dark. Do they know much?"

"No."

"Come on. I know girls talk."

"Oh, no. I learned my lesson. Caroline still winks at me when she sees any straight-backed chair, which is just about any kitchen or dining room we've been in," she sighed in humorous exasperation.

"Good." Stefan's right hand began to roam. His left arm was still wrapped under and around Elena, curling back to allow his fingers to just brush the rounded tops of her breasts. He slid his right hand down her hip, grazing lightly, then back up with fingertips nearing her most sensitive areas.

Moaning softly at his touch and reaching back to draw her fingers through his hair and pull his soft kisses tighter against her, she half-heartedly suggested, "You know, we _should_ spend some time _not_ in bed today."

"Why would we want to do that?" he whispered just below her ear, eliciting more giggling smiles from her. He nibbled and kissed at her neck sliding arms tighter around her and leveraging his strength in rolling her more toward facing him. Once on her back, she encircled her arms around his neck, they kissed their official good morning kiss and lingered looking into each other's eyes. They each whispered a "_hey_" and a "_g_'_mornin'_" to the other between slow but intense kisses, their usual.

Stefan took the opportunity to support her request to spend some time out of bed and said, "So, actually, I need to run an errand today. I was hoping you might want to ride along."

"Where to?"

"I have to see our, Damon's and my, attorney. We are making inquiries on how to make some possible changes to the Salvatore trusts for each of us. Boring legal stuff, but it would take us near somewhere I want to take you." He kissed her lips lightly.

"Where?" She was now getting really curious.

"It will be a surprise." He kissed her nose.

"OK, what time do you want to leave?"

He kissed her cheek. "We have time. The appointment is not until eleven. We need to be on the road by ten." A kiss to the other cheek…

"If we left by 9:30, we could stop and visit my parents for a few minutes, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Stefan gave her a last peck on the lips and started to get out of bed. "Let's go, we can give them more than a few minutes."

"You are too good to me," she said pulling him back into bed and into a kiss. "Spoiled rotten I am," she added smiling before giving him that hungry look.

"Elena, you said you wanted to spend time out of bed today."

"And we will," she kissed him a bit more heatedly. "Just five minutes…well maybe ten." He smiled at her mockingly as if saying "uh huh". She gave him more kisses as her hands began toying with his hair and her legs started moving to encircle his hips. "Just regular, normal teenage style…"

"Elena, are you saying you want a quickie?" Stefan chuckled as she kissed down his jawline.

"Definitely."

As they drove, Elena controlled the playlist. It was great driving music for the long scenic drive and winding curves in a hot little sports car. Her left hand would periodically rest on his shoulder or tickle at his neck and the scruff of his hair at the back as he drove. The windows were open and the breeze was chilly but refreshing. The sun warmed them from above. The autumn landscape was simply stunning. She couldn't take her eyes off the views. She'd always liked this time of year and remembered her dad, Grayson, telling her about how he used to go on fall hikes with her grandfather. He'd learned all about the different kinds of trees and how to identify them by their bark and the leaves. Elena had absorbed only a few of the details. Mostly she remembered his passion for the trees and nature. She recalled telling him how much she liked a few trees in the neighborhood that were particularly stunning as they changed from green to orange to blazing red. Her dad had said those were a kind of maple, but she couldn't remember which. But she did remember he said they weren't native and it would be better to have natives for the wildlife. But he agreed they were beautiful.

Her thoughts trailed back to the time at her parents' gravesite before they set off for another part of Virginia. As far as she could remember, her parents had lived most if not all of their lives in Virginia. Family was everything to the Gilberts. Miranda was a great mom. She wasn't as into nature as her dad, but she still spent as much time outside with her kids as time and weather would permit. Elena shared some of these memories with Stefan during their visit graveside. One such memory was of how Grayson liked to grill out, totally her dad's domain, and her mom would play ball of any kind with both she and Jeremy. The games would typically end with Jeremy upset that he was too little to really compete and the girls needing to turn his mood around. It was especially easy for the Gilbert women to tackle and tickle a young Jeremy to the point of hysterically laughing. Eventually, Grayson would leave the grill and his beer to come and rescue his young son, but only after enjoying listening to a good amount of the uncontrollable laughter. It was too bad that they'd never got that on video. It would have gone viral, nearly as funny as laughing babies are today online.

"No wonder Jeremy didn't come rescue you the other night," Stefan teased and Elena laughed and rolled her eyes. "Karma, it's a bitch."

"Stefan, don't swear in front of my parents!" Elena chided in false mocking.

Elena continued her walk down memory lane. Sometimes both Miranda and Grayson would be playing just the two of them. They were really good at Frisbee which they attributed to time on the "quad" in college. The mix of being the uncool parents their kids thought they were and being young college kids playing Frisbee made both Jeremy and Elena laugh, especially at Grayson's particularly dorky antics. Regardless of Miranda's perfectly straight and fast flings directly to him, Grayson would catch crazily between his legs, or sloppily summersault reaching for a catch and immediately fling it back straight for Miranda to catch easily. How he went from looking like a dork, comically grunting, and supposedly barely catching the Frisbee and still being able to throw so straight always made Jeremy double over laughing. There was less of this kind of play as everyone grew older, but these were some of her best memories. These, and the memories of her mom knowing exactly what to say and when to say it, were her favorites. Miranda didn't spoon-feed the answers. She was just able to succinctly say the right comment or advice to make you suddenly see the light and figure it out for yourself. And her smile could take away all your disappointments from a tough day at school or any supposed world-ending tween/teen drama that was distressing you.

"It sounds like she could put it all in perspective for you."

"Exactly. That's exactly it." Elena looked into his eyes so pleased he got it. She continued to stare in a bit of awe at Stefan.

"What?" he asked, a little concerned.

"I love you, you know."

He smiled. She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you." He raised a brow asking so she answered, "For coming here with me. I'm so lucky to have you."

Stefan smiled his shy-boy smile, glanced down at the ground and back up to her beautiful face. They kissed softly. "OK, let's go," she said. He offered her his hand which she clasped in return. With one last look to where her parents rested, then back to Stefan with a soft smile, she started them walking back to the car.

Hearing one of her favorites songs playing loudly to counter the wind, Elena came back to the present. She didn't recall ever driving past here with her parents but she hoped they'd had the chance to see these sites before they were gone too soon. Maybe she was just seeing it with new eyes, truly noticing it for the first time. Being older, being in love, and with Stefan, maybe it just meant more to her now than when she was younger. Seeing the canopy from above, the sight of masses of multicolored treetops, against the most azure of skies on a sparklingly sunny day was breathtaking. Some of the tree-covered hills seemed to roll and undulate across the distance for miles. Without even thinking about it, she just simply smiled constantly. Her heart was full.

Stefan drove smoothly, glancing occasionally at his beautiful girl. He could see and feel her happiness. The drive itself was part of the surprise, probably the better part now that he saw how much she was enjoying it. But there was more to come, later. For now, he knew they were coming to the outskirts of the town where he had to see his attorney for a few minutes so he decided to interrupt Elena's autumnal reverie. Downshifting to slow their arrival into more residential areas, Stefan started to tell Elena about the town they were entering. Specifically, he told her about some shopping areas where he was going to drop her off while he was at his appointment. Before doing so, he pointed out a coffee shop where they could meet when he was done in about an hour. Passing it, he took her another two blocks up to drop her off. All she'd need to do was work her way back to the coffee shop which was kitty corner from his attorney's office.

"What if I'm still shopping? These shops look so cute!" Elena said happily eyeing some jewelry and clothing stores as Stefan pulled over to let her out.

"Well, then, I'll just call you when I'm done," he smiled like the indulgent boyfriend he was and gave her a kiss goodbye.

Getting out of the car then leaning back on the now closed door, Elena offered, "Remember, I told you, you spoil me rotten, case in point…."

"Oh wait, here." Stefan was reaching for his wallet remembering he wanted to give her his credit card.

"No, Stefan, I was just teasing. I'm fine." She pushed back from the car. "You are going to be late."

"OK, I'll be in that brown building two blocks down, across from the coffee shop. Call me if you need…"

She cut him off, "I'll be fine, Stefan." She started to head into the closest shop, waving over her shoulder as he pulled away.

Just over an hour later, Stefan headed toward the coffee shop. He'd found parking earlier near the entrance. Passing the car and ducking inside, the smell of coffee enveloped him. He thought he could use some after the boring legalese and since Elena wasn't here yet, he may as well enjoy some coffee while she shopped. He texted.

S: All done. Coffee?

E: Yes, pls, but, join me?

S: Where?

E: Two doors away, dress shop.

S: K, be there soon.

Stefan got their usual coffees to-go and headed the short distance to sync up with Elena. He could hear her as he approached the entrance. She was talking to someone. It sounded like she was telling the store clerk that she wasn't sure about something. Upon entering, trying to not spill hot coffee as he maneuvered the door, he found himself following the sound of her voice to the three way mirror at the back of the store. He stopped still upon seeing her. She twirled and turned, eyeing the front, the side, then the back, biting her lip, trying to decide. "Well that coffee sure smells good," the clerk said in a rather sultry voice as she eyed the handsome man eyeing her customer.

Elena's eyes found Stefan's in the mirror. He was smiling, almost in stunned silence. It wasn't often that Elena was in a dress, at least not a soft, casual, truly feminine dress that wasn't intended for a funeral or some town function. Seeing his gaze take in her form and find their way back to her eyes, she blushed in the mirror.

"Well, I'll leave you two to decide." With that the clerk left the two obviously smitten lovers alone.

"Well, what do you think?" Elena asked turning to face him. He smiled wider. He set both coffees down on a display case just to his left and turned back to her. He made a motion for her to turn around again to show him the 360 degree view. Once again facing him, she asked, "Well?"

"Again," he said, motioning her to twirl again. She laughed but indulged him beaming a broad smile at him.

"Beautiful. No question. Take it."

She stepped in to kiss him before heading into the changing rooms. Tempted as he was to join her, he held back thinking she had looked so fresh and lovely in that dress. He didn't want to violate that image, at least not until later. If she'd been trying something more blatantly sexy, he'd have been more likely to sneak in to catch her in a state of partial undress. As it was, the clerk repeatedly was eyeing Stefan's form appreciatively. It was too small a shop to disappear into the dressing room unnoticed.

Returning once again ready for the chilly fall day ahead, she was still beautiful, and, well, thirsty. "Here you go," he said handing her the extra hot cup. "It's probably cool enough to now not burn you," he teased as they made their way up to check out with the new dress. Little did Stefan know that the clerk was already holding other packages for Elena; no doubt she'd gone a little overboard.

"What?" she said in answer to his surprise at the wealth of packages. The clerk set the bags at his feet assuming he'd carry them for her. "I told you these were really cute shops. Besides, there might be something in there for you too." Elena tried to give her credit card to the clerk but instead was somewhat confused when the clerk told her she'd made the right decision and to come again, while being handed a new fancy bag with her dress wrapped in tissue and ribbons around the handles. The clerk then handed Stefan his credit card and receipt.

"This one's on me." Then stopping Elena from interrupting, "Hey, I'm the one that decided it was coming home with us." The clerk effusively volunteered to dispose of Stefan's empty coffee cup making it ever more obvious that she was flustered by his good looks. Elena just smirked and rolled her eyes at her lover and turned to open the door as Stefan grabbed the rest of the packages. Squeezing past each other in the doorway, Stefan laid a kiss on Elena's coffee flavored mouth and licked his lips saying, "Mmm, cinnamon," and led the way to the car. "I sure hope we have room for all this. What did you get me?"

"You'll see. Later." Arriving at the car, she kissed him sweetly at the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for the dress."

Leaving the packages behind, Stefan led her to a sandwich shop where they ordered take out. Then, squeezing their lunch into a safe place in the now overstuffed roadster, they were on their way to the place Stefan wanted to share with Elena. "Is it much further?" she asked as they waited at a light.

"No. About ten minutes."

"I can't wait another ten minutes. I have to kiss you now." They leaned into each other smiling then kissing. The first was sweet and tender. But the second was more heated, her hand cradling his cheek, her tongue just barely teasing for entry. Sadly the sound of a beep behind them indicated the light was now green and they settled back into their respective seats, Stefan shifting gears to head off to the next location.

Heading back into less busy streets, once again, they were surrounded by the ever changing palette of the fall leaves. No longer could they see the broad expanses of trees from above. Instead they were inside the woods, seeing the canopy from below. It was cool in the wind without the sun, but thankfully it was later in the day and therefore a bit warmer. She noted they were climbing in elevation but had no expectations of what was to come. Soon, Stefan was pulling into a long drive that looked like a private driveway but was simply too long to be one, or so she thought. She had just missed the sign at the entrance having not expected Stefan to turn into the drive. The ironwork was dark and difficult to read. It might have said something like "The Estates of…" and maybe the word "Foothills" but she didn't catch the rest. After a mile or two, with some continued climbing higher, they pulled up in front of a gorgeous home, mansion really, but went past to a side drive which led past a rose garden, then a greenhouse, then near what looked like stables. Sure enough, as they turned to park, Elena caught a glimpse of a couple of horses grazing beyond the stables.

"Oh my god, Stefan, we aren't going horseback riding are we?"

"No, no," he said calming her obviously nervous reaction to riding.

"Who lives here?"

"My lawyer's family. There's more than one family living here now, and more than one house on the property, but it used to belong to just one family."

"It's gorgeous. But what are we doing here?"

"Come on. Let's have lunch and I'll tell you all about it."

Taking their lunch in one hand and hers in the other, he led her down a path with a few twists and turns and even a bit of a climb, they emerged from their woodland walk to the most stunning vista of the day. It took her breath away. "Stefan," she gasped, completely enamored with the scene before her. They stood in a small clearing on a precipice with a steep rock face overlooking a large valley with mountains on both sides, rolling hills in between, colors bursting in red, orange, yellow, and amber and a perfect sky with only a few light clouds drifting overhead. "This is spectacular." He led her to an Adirondack-like bench for two set in the perfect spot for viewing. Somehow it felt secluded with no one being able to see you unless they were far in the distance with a telescope. "Why didn't they build the house right here?"

"There's nearly as good a view from the house, if we'd gone inside and up to the main level. And I think there was something about not being able to secure the area so near the cliff."

As they tucked in to lunch, happily ensconced in the seat for two, they breathed easily. It was so peaceful and beautiful. Almost too perfect, she thought. "Ok, so tell me the story," she prodded.

"Well, I came here once long ago. I was about fifteen I think. My family had a distant cousin marrying into the family that lived here. My father didn't normally like to travel away from work and home but he wanted to come to this wedding. He seemed intent on introducing Damon and me to this wealthy family. They had one son, the one marrying my cousin, but then three daughters." They shared a knowing glance. "I think Father wanted the groom's father to notice both the success of the Salvatore business and..."

"You and Damon…"

"Yes, his sons who would inherit..."

"Your father was trying to marry you off at fifteen?"

"Well, this family was in the same business as Father, so, he was probably just maneuvering to align our success with theirs. But the daughters were all still quite young. The older two, early teens maybe, fawned over Damon, but the youngest had a little crush on me."

"Oh really?" Elena smiled.

"Yes, she was my first kiss."

"Seriously?" she looked a bit more serious now. "And why would you bring me to where you had your first kiss?"

"Easy now, no need to be jealous. She kissed me. Well, she kissed my cheek. And she was about eight or nine years old."

Elena "aww'ed" at how cute that image just had to be. "Why did she kiss you?"

"I don't know. I had to dance with her at one point. She asked me to. It was sweet. It was like playing with a kid sister, which I didn't have. I made her laugh a bit, teasing, she said, like her big brother. Well by the end of the evening, she had shown me the house, the library, the greenhouse and the stables. Her favorite horse was named Chesterfield because he was nice but Sully was better looking though mean. She liked feeding them better than riding. The roses were her favorites but she could do without the thorns. She couldn't wait until the sunflowers came on later in the summer..." Stefan chuckled as he'd rambled through just how this little girl must have sounded rattling on and on to the older boy she'd just met.

"Wow, quite a talker. And you remember all this?"

"Mm huh. And she had one more favorite to show me. And that was this view, here, where we are right now."

Elena was beaming at Stefan, thoroughly enjoying the story. The thought of Stefan so young, so human was completely heart-wrenching, bittersweet in its simplicity. "So she kissed you here?"

"She led me down the path like I did you. It was late spring so the colors were very different but almost as stunning with lots of spring blooms. I had nearly the same reaction as you when we got here. She saw how much I truly enjoyed the view and told me she just knew I'd like it." Elena laughed at his animated way of emphasizing the girl's antics. "We were sitting here on a wrought iron bench, talking and laughing for a while. Then it got quiet for a bit. I think she was watching me while I took in the view. Eventually, I thought I should escort her back to the house before nightfall. I offered her my hand and she took it but instead of leaving she stepped up onto the bench. She told me that since I liked the view so much, she'd make sure her father would let me come back even if she was too little to be my betrothed."

"She said that? Rather wise, wasn't she?"

Stefan continued, nodding, "Yep, then she leaned in and kissed my cheek just missing the side of my mouth and she told me that she hoped she'd be taller the next time she'd see me."

Elena let out a sweet laugh at how cute this story was and how it allowed her to see yet another side of Stefan. "That was a bit forward for back then wasn't it? Then again, how could anyone resist you?"

"No, it wasn't like that. She was too young to realize or to even think she was doing anything wrong. It was completely innocent. Another couple of years and it would have been another story. By then she'd have likely been reigned in from leading a young man around the property without a chaperone and I'd never have known her."

"That's why you wanted to come here? To tell me this story?"

"Sort of. I wanted to share this with the right girl at the right time." Stefan leaned in to kiss her. Elena giggled. "What?" he asked.

"This doesn't mean we are _betrothed_ now does it?" Elena teased.

Stefan chuckled. "No, that would only work if you had to stand on your seat to kiss me." They both smiled and laughed, again snuggling into one another to enjoy the quiet beauty before them.

"It's funny you should ask that though because there's a bit more to the story. I actually ran into that girl many years later. She was quite the old woman. At first she looked at me like she'd seen a ghost but then almost looked calm. I thought she might have just been a senile old woman and maybe she was, but she walked right up to me, touched my cheek and said, _I'm sorry_. I said excuse me or something since I was totally baffled by her. She went on to say that she had gotten taller but married another. But that she hoped I'd found the right girl and brought her here, to see her favorite view in the whole world. She was sure her father wouldn't mind at all. "

Elena was staring at him now, mouth agape. "What did you say?"

"I didn't really. Someone she was with, maybe it was one of her kids, interceded and apologized for her faulty memory and took her away with them. But seeing her again always stuck with me, and I decided that someday, when it was right, I'd come back here with the right girl."

Elena leaned her head back on his arm around her and looked up at him happy but spent.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"You are killing me here. It's too much. My heart is to going to explode." She smiled meekly at him completely overwhelmed with the romance of the day. He smiled softly at her. "I love you so much."

Stefan leaned down to kiss her long and slow and sweet. "I love you, 'Lena." They continued enjoying each other and the view as the sun moved across the sky. Their kisses were heated but easy until they weren't. Stopping before they started to remove clothing in this secluded albeit still public spot, they headed back to the car each with an arm around the other. They had the night yet and Sunday. They'd find their release in each other later.


	13. Chapter 13

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

_**A/N – I was really enjoying the day in #12, so it continues here in #13. I also tried to take into account some of the feedback I'd gotten. Even though it's not all M, I've annotated two possible places to stop for those of you who prefer the more T version. Sorry, it's just that someone made the suggestion to more fully integrate the before, during, and after relations into a chapter, not just M in a chapter…And this is it.**_

_**Thanks for all the other suggestions. I couldn't fit them all in here, but now I have more chapters to consider! Thanks for reading! Please review! I do listen.**_

**School Days #13 **

After dropping their debris from lunch in the trash at the stables, Stefan and Elena stopped to admire the horses. While Stefan leaned over the top fence rails, Elena climbed up a rung to get a better view. Stefan braced his right arm around her to ensure she didn't slip off her perch. He watched both Elena and the horses. She smiled at the bucolic scene of these majestic animals enjoying the lovely fall afternoon. Earlier, Stefan had noticed her reaction to the possibility that they might have come here to ride. She seemed immediately full of nervous apprehensions. But now, she seemed completely at ease.

The horses were quite beautiful specimens. Stefan told her they were jumpers. Two of the daughters, not sisters but cousins, who each lived with their respective families on the property, were becoming well-known in horse circles and might, one day, be champions. While telling her about jumpers and tacks, and seats, Stefan reached into the left pocket of his leather jacket. Unbeknownst to Elena, Stefan had saved an apple from lunch and had hidden it in his pocket. He'd been thinking of using it to help Elena not be fearful of horses but now it no longer seemed needed, at least not to ease her fears.

But then, one of the horses started to cautiously approach the couple. It was the female. She'd been the closest the entire time at about 30 yards away. Now she was about 15-18 yards, give or take. She slowly sidled around to make her approach in line with Elena. Elena's heartbeat picked up slightly and Stefan could sense some tension in her. He moved to hold her tighter and to ensure her she was ok. Something, maybe Stefan moving or sensing Elena's nerves, made the horse stop.

"She may be afraid," he said softly.

"You think?" she chortled nervously.

"I meant the horse."

"Oh, yeah, her too…" she smiled down at him and glanced back to keep an eye on the horse and how close this very large animal was getting. "She didn't seem as large so far away," she added nervously. Stefan just smiled and was again glad he'd tucked the apple in his pocket. Taking it out, he handed it to Elena.

"Here, take this."

"Wha? Where'd you get that?"

"Lunch, of course." He continued to explain, "Horses love apples. But they don't always love me."

Elena looked at him questioningly while the horse was busy nibbling on something in the grass. "Why not? You probably grew up with horses."

"Yes, they were our primary transportation back in the day. And I used to love to ride them, brush them down, and feed them apples…" He smiled softly at the memory. "But their senses are keen and sometimes I think they know I'm…different. Good different or bad different, I don't know."

"Ah."

"So the apples usually helped them choose to think I was _good_ different. I think. At least it seemed to work. Let her see it. See if she comes to you."

Elena glanced back at the mare. The horse had come closer as they talked, now only about 10 feet away. "Breathe, Elena. She's more afraid of you, well me probably. But she can feel your fear. Breathe." Elena inhaled slow and deep and let out as much tension as she could. She started to hold the apple out to the mare. It was a rather large apple for her small palm so she had it grasped between finger and thumb. Stefan stopped her, not wanting to see her delicate hand get nipped in the feeding.

"Wait." He motioned for the apple back, took it and with bare hands broke it in half. "Hold out your hand." He placed the half apple, core side up on her palm. "Keep your hand flat, fingers away from the apple." She showed him as he directed. "Good, now offer it again." The horse again had come closer. Now only a few feet away, Elena held her offering to the mare. "A little lower." She lowered her hand. One step and the mare had it. Elena felt the horse's mouth and tongue for just a quick moment. Giggling lightly, she pulled her hand clear of being caught in the action. The half apple was gone all too quickly and the mare sidled close to Elena wanting the other half. Elena looked to Stefan for the other half. "Not yet, she'll leave if we don't have food. Give her a pet." Elena was feeling braver now and reached to brush her hand down the horse's snout. The horse sniffed and huffed at her as if nudging her hand for the rest of the apple. Elena giggled softly again, brushing her hand down the horses neck. "Here." Stefan tried to hand her the other half of the apple. She wouldn't take it.

"No, you." She smiled at him. Their eyes met. She intuitively knew Stefan missed horses but didn't want to upset them. Elena continued to pet the mare and said softly. "See, she trusts me now so she'll trust you." Slowly and with limited eye contact, Stefan tried to appear as non-threatening as possible. Reaching between the top two rails he offered the last of the apple to the mare. While she kept herself positioned to Elena's side, she nosed in and took the apple then took a few steps away. The mare kept watching as she ate, no doubt wondering if they had any more food more so than wondering if was it safe. When it was clear they weren't offering more, the mare ambled off toward the other horses within the pen.

Helping Elena down from the fence, Stefan held her before letting her boots hit the ground. "You are amazingly beautiful, inside and out, you know that, Miss Gilbert." She slowly slid down his muscular torso, her lips pressed to his the entire time.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." More kisses with her long silky hair blowing around them in the light breeze. Elena's eyes fluttered open when he finally released her mouth. "Oh my, Mr. Salvatore," she panted.

Hand in hand, they began making their way to the car. "And thank you for this." She motioned to their surroundings. "And the horses are so beautiful but I've always been a little _skittish_ around them, but you knew that didn't you?" She smirked at her word choice.

"Good word, skittish. Horses are known to be skittish on occasion. They are definitely more afraid of you than you are of them."

"Well, maybe someday you'll teach me more and we'll go riding." He looked at her skeptically. "Oh come on, we'll get one to like me first then we can ride together. Ooh, that would be fun, me in front, you behind…" She turned to face him and wriggled her brows suggestively, as they arrived at the passenger side of the car.

"Hey now, easy." He leaned into her, pressing her against the car. "Talk like that and I'm not going to be able to focus on driving us home." Leaning in, he kissed her slowly but heatedly then worked down to just under her ear taking in her scent. Her arms were around him, slung low around his waist. As his kisses down her neck turned to nips and suckling, she let out a little hiss and quiet moan and pulled him tighter to her body. He in turn moaned at the much enjoyed pressure of his groin pressed to her.

"Elena, we should…" Her mouth found his and silenced him at least from speaking. But he moaned into her mouth, now open and inviting his tongue inside. When one of her legs wrapped low around one of his calves, he knew he was going to completely lose any sense of propriety and soon. "'Lena, please... Don't make me take you right here…" It was her turn to moan appreciatively at his words in her ear.

Their kisses slowed, both knowing they couldn't, they shouldn't, go any further and probably already did go too far. After all, they were in plain sight of anyone at the main house or the stables. Elena eased her hold around Stefan's waist and let her leg fall from around him. She leaned her head back almost to the car trying to catch her breath. "Sorry," she panted. "I, just…I love you so much. You make me crazy with how much."

Taking in a deep breath and sighing deeply, no doubt to further gather his wits, he rested his forehead to hers, "Back at cha, baby." She giggled at his rare use of slang, no doubt used to help him change the atmosphere between them from blisteringly hot to relaxed humor. He stayed there for a few moments simply breathing. She knew he needed a moment before he could pull away without revealing his arousal to the world. Finally, he leaned in for a last kiss before tucking her hair behind her ear and her into the car.

_**(A/N – Warning - This is the first suggested place to stop for those of you who prefer less M.)**_

Driving back from such an incredibly romantic day was both pleasing and, in a way, a little tiresome. The ride was just as beautiful on the return trip. The fall palette deepened as the sun moved lower in the sky. But it was taking too long, the drive home, and thus was the tiresome part. Elena reached for Stefan's hand yet again after he downshifted. The curves and turns of the road required her to lose contact with his strong hand too often as he was required to shift gears. Gradually, she moved her hands on to find other places to fondle and grope the man she loved.

She leaned over to him as far as her seatbelt would allow. Stefan would not allow her to remove it completely, ever. Her safety was always at the forefront of his mind. Wanting her was always a very close second. She wasn't helping matters today in this area. Her left hand was in his hair again at the base of his neck. Rubbing and swirling circles against his scalp. As she leaned closer, her right hand was on his arm, careful to allow him to drive but not losing contact in the process. She slowly worked her right hand to the open V of his shirt, gently feeling his skin and taught muscles. She wanted to reach lower so she worked her hand down and under his right arm and over to his abs. Stefan shot her a glance before attending to a fork in the road. Her eyes were focused ahead but he thought he saw something in her face, a flicker of her trying to be sneaky. "Lena, don't even think about it."

She just smiled and started to slowly curl up the bottom of his shirt so she could slide her fingers underneath. Slowly she gently slid her palm to lie across his abs, ever so lightly letting her fingers gently brush and tickle across his skin. He inhaled deeply, trying to keep focusing on the road. She didn't leave this area for a few minutes, pretending she had reached her destination. But Stefan could read her like a book, at least he could sense her desire and hear her heartbeat. The second she started to lower her right hand, hoping that the increased movement of her left at his neck would distract him, he said, "'Lena, knock it off." She scoffed at him mockingly and whined, "Nooo…" ending on a stifled giggle. No longer hesitating, her hand was quickly down to his package, gently feeling and then giving a squeeze as she began an up and down stroke outside of his genes. "You are going to get us in an accident…" Stefan said moving to pull her hand higher and held her there until he had to shift again which was only a few moments later. Now she was at the top button of his jeans, she got one undone before his hand was back securing hers still. He just smirked and shook his head knowing no matter what he said, she was pretty determined. Glancing at her again, he saw the fiery look in her eyes. She was definitely hungry for him, just as he was for her, but he was the "designated driver" at this point.

Thinking ahead trying to place what was between them and home, he thought of where he might be able to pull over and have his way with her. As a location jumped to mind, he reached to shift again picking up speed to get there more quickly. This time, he left her hand to roam. Another button was undone, then another. Soon she was attempting to slip a finger under the waistband of his boxer briefs. Finally, her fingers reached him. Only partly erect, he tried to not overreact to the warmth of her hand, but it was difficult. He hissed through clenched teeth as she pressed in further to get her palm around him still somewhat in the confines of his clothing. He was instantly harder. He internally mocked his efforts to not react to her touch.

He wasn't completely sure, but he thought it was just maybe a couple miles ahead where he thought they might be able to pull over and not be seen by passing cars, not that they'd seen many others around. She continued to stroke him. It was a little awkward for her, but she was actually doing quite well, well enough that he knew that if he didn't find a spot soon, he'd have to stop her again. By now he thought he must have miscalculated the stopping point. Maybe they'd already passed it. He didn't drive this way often enough to be sure. Suddenly, there it was. He relaxed, relieved to know he could pull over, only to realize his lower region took this as premature sign that all things were a "go". He grew harder still. He held on long enough to focus on safely stopping the car on a little side road he'd seen earlier across from a scenic lookout.

Elena reacted quickly. As the car lurched to a stop, her left hand quickly undid her safety belt. She turned to catch Stefan's mouth as he pulled the parking break and shut off the car. She enveloped his mouth so quickly even he was startled by her intensity. Using her left arm as leverage on the console between them, she got herself to her knees on her seat all the while never leaving his mouth. Her right hand never missed a stroke. Kissing him so deeply, Elena could not get enough of him with her mouth. His hands were in her hair stroking and swirling as her silky brown length draped around their sloppy kisses. Soon Elena whispered for him to lean back further.

"No, 'Lena," he said with a questionable amount of conviction. He knew what she wanted to do next. He knew he'd enjoy it immensely but as usual, he wanted to pleasure her first. Her right hand left his member to reach for the lever to force the seat further back. The roadster was small but she wanted as much room as they could get. The seat leaned back just a bit more and he allowed it. To be sure, he was a bit surprised by Elena's coordinated efforts in this awkward locale.

Elena pulled Stefan's shirt higher and began to kiss her way down his abs. Her right hand found its place again. Stroking him gently, she worked him just enough as she kissed her way down to replace her hand with her lips. Finally there, Stefan watched as her hair splayed around her. He could not see when her lips found his swollen head, but he could feel her hot breath, then her wet tongue teased around the rim and up to the weeping at the tip. Her hand was lower, holding him steady for entry to her mouth. He hissed as his eyes rolled back again feeling her tongue circle him again before taking him further inside. She sucked and pulled at him before going any deeper. As she did, her right hand glided up and down his shaft.

Deeper she took him in. He gasped. "Fu…," escaped his lips in a whisper after she again took him deeper. _Damn_, he thought, _she is getting way too good at this_. She began to provide the friction he would need. She increased her range of motion, her speed, and her depth. His hands were in her hair, not pressuring her, just enjoying. He'd gotten better at ensuring he'd never lose control nor hurt her when she attempted this. Soon, he was nearly blinded by the ecstasy of her. "'Lena…'Lena…..'Lena…." He was getting close. It was his warning to her but it was left to her decision how to finish. And finish him she did. When he came he released his hold from her hair and grabbed the steering wheel with one hand, the other grabbing the passenger seat headrest. But his hips he could barely control, thrusting awkwardly in the small space allowed. The steering wheel allowed him minimal range of motion as he naturally thrust forward. A final groan into the setting sun seemed to echo around them as he came.

Elena gently lapped at him still in the warmth of her mouth. She eased him out slowly ensuring she completely finished him off. His hands were back in her hair, gently stroking her. Gradually she guided him back under cover of his boxers before kissing his taut belly and moving up to rest back on her knees. His greens eyes were glossy with emotion. She leaned in toward him, left hand on the center console, right hand on the armrest of the door. She gazed into his eyes still exuding his sexual high. "Kiss me," he said. She kissed him full on the mouth. He could just taste himself mixed with her scent. She hummed into their kiss knowing full well she wasn't done with him yet.

"Take me home, Stefan." She kissed him longingly again and was about to settle back to sitting properly once again.

"Seriously? It's getting pretty dark. I could take you under the stars…" He started to lean forward, following her back as she sat back.

"Mmm, tempting, but I'd rather we got home and I could give you your present."

"I think you just did…," Stefan teased. Elena simply laughed and put her safety belt back as he buttoned up.

_**(A/N – Warning - This is the second suggested place to stop for those of you who prefer less M.)**_

They were only another fifteen or twenty minutes from the Salvatore boarding house, less actually since Stefan chose to exceed the speed limit the entire rest of the way home. He could just compel himself out of a ticket if necessary, as long as tried really hard.

The engine revved loudly as Stefan both applied the brakes and downshifted to come to a quick stop in the driveway. Elena giggled at Stefan's obvious desire to get her to his room quickly. He vamp sped out of the car to open her door and was about to pick her up and speed up stairs when she reminded him.

"Uh uh, we have packages, remember?"

Stefan debated ignoring this fact but then recalled her mentioning a present for him. He really hoped it was something she would wear, not him. Feigning reluctance, he helped her with all the packages, joking about her getting a little bossy and giving her a hard time about getting all her packages to fit in the small vehicle. Upon entering the house, Stefan was disappointed in yet another brief delay from bedding Elena when they interrupted Damon and Sheriff Forbes talking in the lounge. They hadn't noticed the Sheriff's cruiser. She must have parked closer to the garage whereas they'd just pulled right up to the front door in their (his) haste. _Was the Sheriff trying to be discreet for some reason?_ Before Stefan could worry about it further, the Sheriff made her excuses and left. Damon knew he'd be asked about her visit, so he just said it was council business and left it at that.

Elena made her excuses quickly thereafter citing the need for the "little girls' room" and was quickly up the stairs with some of the packages. She turned back to give a smile and a wink to Stefan. Damon just shook his head with a wry smile and asked, "And, what are you still doing here?" implying he was nuts for not chasing after her.

Not wanting to risk oversharing information about Elena with Damon, he limited his answer to, "She likes a few minutes, you know, girl stuff."

"You mean human stuff," Damon snickered. "Then have a drink, brother." Stefan hesitated. He didn't really mean to give her more than a minute or two of a head start.

"Tell me what the sheriff wanted."

Damon scoffed at what he presumed was Stefan's obvious lack of trust. "She just wanted to check on short-term and longer-term vervain plans. I told her I started another crop that would be ready long before she ran out of the batch I, Zach, had already supplied."

"Did she ask about Zach?" Stefan couldn't help sounding a little bitter since Damon had dispatched Zach to the afterlife.

His wry smirk only slightly veiling the impulsive anger lying just beneath the surface, Damon dismissed him. "Stefan, let's skip that drink. Go upstairs. I'm not rehashing this again." He sat on the couch, facing the fire, and waving Stefan off over his shoulder.

With mixed feelings, Stefan did just that. On the one hand, he was glad to be getting back to Elena, on the other, he worked to try and put images of Zach out of his mind. Quickly up the stairs, he slowed before entering his room so as not to startle Elena. Taking in the room, he could hear Elena was in the bathroom. Quickly scanning the room, he noticed something on the bed. Letting her know he was there, he called, "Elena? Where do you want these?" meaning the packages.

"Wherever, I'll deal with them later. Did you see your gift?"

Stefan closed the bedroom door and glanced back to the bed. There was a tissue wrapped package with a ribbon around it. He walked to it placing the packages he'd brought up at the foot of his bed. If she could have seen his face, she might have seen the quick second of disappointment. He could tell it was a shirt, not something for her to model for him.

She didn't hear any tissue being crumbled. "Well, open it," she called to him.

He did as instructed and found a really nice shirt. He chided himself internally for having even had a moment of disappointment. It was a really nice shirt, in that charcoal gray that he preferred but different than any other he had at present. He could tell it would be rather fitted down to the waist, accentuating his form, like she liked.

"Try it on," she called again. She knew he'd hesitate, so she continued, "I want to see it on you. They said I could exchange it but they are sort of far…"

He pulled his jersey off over head and began to undo the buttons on the new shirt in order to dutifully put it on. _Such a good boyfriend,_ he rebuked himself internally at how whipped he was.

"Mmmm," she hummed taking in the site of his bare back as she peeked around the door. He laughed quietly at her admiration. Seeing he wasn't looking her direction she took up a bit of a pose in the doorway. He slid the shirt sleeves on and as he turned around brought the shirt over his broad shoulders. He looked up from his efforts to begin buttoning and noticed her rather provocative stance. He nearly stopped all movement. "Keep buttoning. I want to know if it fits. If it does, this one will too." She motioned to her attire. She smiled enticingly at him. She was wearing the same shirt in a dark forest green that would no doubt bring out his eyes. That was all she was wearing, at least that he could see. He mindlessly was buttoning his shirt but eyeing her bare legs, the way the shirt just covered the curve of her hip, and then up to her plunging cleavage from the lack of buttoning on her behalf.

Finished his buttoning, he watched her take in his appearance and slowly cross to him. He didn't say a word, just watched her, just as she watched him. What was it about seeing her in a man's shirt and only the shirt? She spoke first. "I like it. I think you should keep it. Just tight enough…" She ran her fingers down his washboard abs. "If you get any more muscles though," she ran her fingers across his shoulders and down to his biceps, "it might get too tight." Her movements allowed him to realize she had buttoned just a single button on the shirt she wore. It was the button nearest her waist. Something shimmered at her hips catching the light as he caught a glimpse of lace. His eyes flew back to hers as his lips curled in a slight smile at the corners. So there was yet another surprise for him after all.

"I think I need to try yours on," he nearly growled at her as she was unbuttoning his shirt and he was reaching for hers. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders temporarily keeping him from touching her.

"Stefan, if you want to try this one on, you'll have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"You are not allowed to rip anything tonight."

"Hm." He raised a brow at her, "That good, huh?" She simply nodded at him.

"Ok, I promise," he said swallowing harder than usual and bracing for what she was about to show him. She slid his shirt completely off his arms, freeing him to once again to reach for her. He went for the single button needing to be undone first. Elena held the shirt nearly closed at her breasts making him start with a peak at her hips. Slowly he opened the shirt revealing just a bit of shimmering, nearly bronze colored lace that had caught the light a moment ago. His lips formed a soft "Ooh" as he saw the lace hugging her hips like a band wrapped around her. She stepped back gently and turned her back to him.

Slowly she watched him over each shoulder as she dropped the shirt off each shoulder. She allowed the shirt to slide further down her body. As it slid lower, he realized that it was just going to be the panties, no bra. _God that's hot_, he thought, as he saw more and more of the olive-toned skin of her back, the narrowness of her waist, then the curve of her hip, and then came the best part. The edge of the panties appeared but as the shirt dropped further, he could see that they barely covered her cheeks. They curved up in the back revealing almost half of those curves he loved to squeeze and fondle. It was like she was wearing something two sizes too small but they were fantastic and meant to be that way. He gasped at his view. Toying with him further, she posed, holding her breasts behind crossed arms and long brown hair, arching her back and angling her posterior to him. He was mesmerized. Again his mouth formed the shape of a soft "Ooh" but no words came.

"You like?"

"I like. You can't tell? I'm trying to keep my promise here…" He was still staring at her backside and he actually licked his lips. She noticed the bulge in his jeans.

"Mm, good, there's more."

"More?"

"I bought something that tastes good. But you will have to find it." She grinned up at him still coyly hiding her breasts from view.

"Please tell me it's on you," he groaned hoping to start tasting her soon. She nodded. He started undoing his belt and his jeans.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Stefan groaned. He didn't need any more to want to completely ravage her. But he stopped moving as her left arm stayed demurely and barely covering her breasts while her right hand reached for the top right band of her cheeky panties. Now he was really curious. Elena watched him watching her hand. Slowly she pushed the top edge of her panties just low enough to reveal the last surprise just at her hip bone.

"You got a tattoo?!" Stefan exclaimed falling to one knee to see it closer and grabbing her hips as if to still her. He would never have encouraged that for her, for her perfectly flawless, silky skin. He somehow thought that a tattoo would defile something as beautiful as she. _She didn't have time for a tattoo today, did she?!_ As his initial shock flew by, he saw that it was a simple script-style, in a soft brownish hue. It was pretty, tasteful, and most importantly, it simply said _Stefan's_. He looked up at her both pleased and disappointed.

"It's just henna. It will be gone in a few weeks," she offered gently, brushing the worry from his brow, concerned that he really didn't like it. Stefan was able to enjoy the meaning behind her last surprise upon hearing it was temporary. He leaned forward to kiss her hip right atop his name. "You were really worried, weren't you? Need I remind you,…" she said while circling his tattoo with a finger, her other hand in his hair.

"I'm not you." He kissed her trim belly. "You are beautiful." He kissed her other hip. "Your skin is flawless." He twirled her around and kissed an exposed cheek while gently squeezing the other. "Olive perfection." He kissed the other check then gave her a little nip making her giggle. "That's for torturing me that it was real, albeit for only a second." He spun her around again, and leaving his hands cupping her buttocks, he stood up to look her in the eyes. "But, thank you. I love you too."

She smiled that soft smile. His hands came up to caress her face as he kissed her. He looked at her a long while then decided to move her hair to her back, baring her breasts fully. He delicately glided fingers down her front, grazing ever so lightly before sliding arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. Leaning down to reach her mouth, she pressing up to meet him, they kissed long and slow and sweet. Her arms came up around his neck as he dipped her backwards. She leaned her hips forward into his and arched her back. They kept fully pressed against each other as he dipped her. Soon he'd worked his mouth down from her lips to her neck, still dipping her further backwards as he worked downwards. His strength was always incredibly helpful at times like these. Elena felt like she was nearly floating with Stefan's arms supporting her around the waist as she hung in the air, bent to his whim.

"Hhmm, vanilla?" he said as he tasted her. "Maybe clove…" He continued licking and tasting his way to her breasts. Suckling each like the finest of sweets, they each moaned. Hers was in appreciation for the attention her tender nipples ached for longingly. "Mm, cinnamon." He added the graze of a tooth as his tongue teased the hardened tips. "Mm, no, allspice, mmm…" He took another mouthful making her moan again. He brought her back to standing. "Am I close?" She just smiled and giggled as if saying _maybe, but I'm not telling_. He licked his lips and squinted in thought, "I'm close, but there is something else…" He carried her to the bed genuinely happy to keep working on the menu.

Before joining her in bed, he shed his remaining clothes quickly. She had rolled to her stomach giving another last view of those cheeky panties. But over her shoulder, she watched hungrily, his bare chest soon not the only skin available to her. He climbed up her body, kissing as he moved higher. He flipped her over to take pleasure in her mouth before venturing any further on his tasting quest. As he conquered her mouth, she brought her hands to his chest feeling every inch of his muscled hardness and delicately tweaking his nipples then sliding her hands up and around his neck so she could get her fingers in his hair. _Who needs air_, she thought, _I just need him_.

Wishful thinking of course but she was so lost in his kiss she didn't want it to end, ever. Eventually, her body forced her to get air and she gasped loudly, nearly growling. Stefan smiled down at her, knowing she was dizzy in the heat of the moment. But he didn't pause long. Back to her mouth, he kissed her again deeply and began moving down her neck. Teeth grazed along her skin making her mewl and squirm. Her hands were still in his hair. She wasn't shy about guiding him downward this time. She'd wanted this since they'd first left the stables. Heck, she'd wanted this forever, him forever, like somehow the world knew he was hers and she was his since before time began.

When he moved out of her reach, her hands moved to her hips and then trailed up and around her waist and up to her breasts, gently massaging while Stefan watched. Slowly, he pealed her new panties down her hips, watching them glide down and away from her center. He made sure he didn't tear them however tempted he might be. Once they were tossed aside, he glanced back up to see her hands caressing her neck and back down to her breasts and slowly they slipped down all the way to her core. She skimmed the area lightly.

Stefan guided her long and slender right leg up and over to allow him access. He positioned himself between her legs. Elena watched him. He eyed her hungrily. Before releasing her leg, he kissed the back of her thigh the way she liked. "Hhmm," he said as he encountered the last tasty clue. "I know what it is." He kissed his way down both her inner thighs. Approaching her center, he let his tongue flick out to tease her. She gasped and tensed at the quick touch. "Definitely. Mmm. Now all we need is a little whipped cream…" She giggled knowing he'd figured it out but the giggle quickly turned into an open-mouthed groan. Stefan had dived in for dessert.

His tongue and lips explored and tasted her deeply. His kiss was as plundering as any he'd ever given her mouth. His tongue laved and lapped at her hungrily as he buried himself in her folds. As he moaned the vibrations drove her crazy. She was a wreck, oblivious to anything but the incredible sensations of warmth and wetness, his mouth, his tongue. His hands toyed with her thighs and buttocks all the while. She writhed and bucked, pressing up to meet him. _Stefan…mmm…_ Was she talking? Did she say something? She didn't know for sure. Maybe she said his name. She was not coherent. Her hands were in his hair again. Ever so briefly she might have said _sorry_ when she realized her hands were overtly pressing him onward. She was pulling her hands away when he just as quickly grumbled _don't_. She put her hands back in his hair and he moaned and nodded _yes_. She held on and ran fingers all over his scalp. Then she pressed him harder against her at which he moaned gladly. She realized just the act of taking some control with her hands in his hair added to her pleasure. She was also guiding him just that fraction she needed up or down, or to the right or the left, harder or softer, to the point where she was actually in part helping drive to one of the best orgasms of her yet young life.

She thought she was going mad with the build-up. It was too much. Not enough. She wanted more but couldn't take more. Then, suddenly, his fingers, _oh shit, his fingers_…It didn't take much longer with the scissoring, the swirling, the, whatever it was he was doing to drive her insane. She exploded. Stars. She was seeing stars. He did take her under the stars didn't he, just like he said he would earlier…_Fu, Fu, Fu, gawh, _…She was definitely speaking now, she could tell, but had no idea what she was saying.

Stefan smiled at her curses and gasps and seemed a little proud of this particular effort. He kept his fingers in place, feeling every clench and spasm until she was spent. He used a corner of the sheet nearest him before looking up at her. She might have worried seeing her wetness all over his face and hands. But he loved it; he loved making her this hot. But he didn't want her to worry or to be embarrassed at all. He need not have worried. She was flat on her back, eyes closed, unable to move for a few more moments.

He climbed up to her again, as always, wanting to see the complete abandon and satisfaction on her face. "Stefan," she whispered. "Oh god, Stef…" Her arms moved to encircle his neck and pull him in for a kiss. She tasted herself mixed with her surprise "dessert" for Stefan. Her legs in turn encircled his waist.

"Still your favorite?" she asked still in a bit of a daze.

"I do love pumpkin pie," he smirked at her. "But it's no longer my favorite pie." She looked at him quizzically for a second. He wriggled his brows at her.

"Oh my god!" her eyes wide, she laughed but looked shocked and a little embarrassed. "I didn't even get it when I bought it!" They had a good laugh for a few minutes with Elena still not believing how clueless she had been even though he assured her that the manufacturers absolutely intended the joke.

Their playfulness became kisses which became full on groping again. Elena pushed at his chest indicating wanting to be on top so he rolled them both. "My turn," she said with a smile before moving down his torso.

"You had your turn earlier, mmm, in the car…oooh, 'Lena…," his voice trailed into a low rasping growl. Soon, she loved him with her mouth for the second time today. "'Lena," he tried again. She was enjoying how much she could please him this way now, and so was he, but he really wanted inside of her well prepped core. He wanted to see her face as he thrust into her, as they rocked and moaned together. "Please, Elena, please, inside you…," was all he could gasp out while her mouth drained his brain of any potential ability to think clearly.

Without bringing him too close to the edge, Elena applied her oral talents for a bit more before re-positioning herself above him and taking him deep into her heated wetness. Perhaps inspired by today's events, she rode him, slowly at first, rocking her hips just so. Then picking up speed, she braced her palms on his rock hard chest and road him like her life depended on it. Her nails dug into his flesh as she balanced pushing hard against him at varying angles. She was getting really good at this too, including finding the right angles for him and for her. Her face contorted beautifully as she worked to bring them off, sweat lightly beading at her brow and lip. He watched her in awe, his hands lightly grazing her swaying breasts. His nature wanted to take over, to flip her and drive them home with his heavy and deep thrusts. But his love for her wanted her to have this moment. Besides it felt fucking great, he conceded internally.

"Touch me," she gasped. He knew that meant her clit. He reached between them and worked her gently. "Mmm," she moaned deeply. Her riding grew more frantic. "Mmmore…" Just a little more pressure and bam, stars, harps, symphonies, and Elena let out a high pitched scream of release as she shuddered around him. She nearly collapsed but didn't want to stop moving for his sake. "Sorry," she gasped, "Couldn't wait."

He flipped her over so fast she barely realized what happened. "No apologies, I want you to cum again and again and again and again." He kissed her between each "again". "You are amazing." Kiss. "So beautiful." Kiss. "Love you." Kiss. All the while he never lost their rhythm. His paced quickened as he thrust into her again and again. Her legs were wrapped high around his waist giving him all of her depth. She clenched her walls around him. He let out a moan enjoying the tightening immensely.

"Cum," she whispered intermittently in his ear. "Cum inside me. Love me. Yes. Uh…Love me. Cum for me, Stefan." Her hands slid down his back, dragging nails as she went. "Want you. Yes more. Harder. Ooh. Love you, Stef. Ah, yes, fuck me…" And it was his turn to see stars as his groin pulsed with every buck and thrust into her, the love of his life.

"Sweet lord," he finally said, coming back to earth. Slowly he worked into being able to hold up at least his head and chest as he rested on his elbows and looked at her sated countenance. His angel, his savior, yes, with the dirty mouth but just for him, and he smiled.

Her fingers traced his mouth and his jaw as she smiled up at him. He kissed her lightly before rolling off of her, to the open side of the bed on her left. He splayed out flat on his back, spent. She curled into him, her head and hand on his chest, letting him recover. They both were happily spent. Perfectly comfortable with the silence and just knowing they were so loved.

Eventually, as was their habit, Stefan rolled to spoon her.

"Other side," Elena mumbled, so he gently flipped her to his left side, adjusting to give her that side of the bed. She turned to press her back to his front as his arm came up and over to circle her.

"So bossy," he whispered teasing quietly as fatigue started to overtake them.

"Spoiled rotten…" she whispered. They both just smiled drifting off, one after the other.


	14. Chapter 14

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**Special thanks to SquareCreatures for all the great ideas!**

**School Days # 14 **(This is yet another continuation of the perfect day that started in Ch 12, got hotter in Ch 13, and hotter still in Ch 14. As usual, I've annotated a good place to stop for less M. Readers be forewarned. Like I said, I was really enjoying this day. Te hee hee The next chapter will finally be a different day. Thanks for reading and reviewing!)

Elena woke around midnight. They hadn't planned to sleep through the night from their earlier romp. They had simply fallen asleep due to the long day, all the fresh air, and the incredibly satisfying sex. While they'd had a good lunch, they hadn't had anything since and her stomach was putting her on notice that this was not acceptable. She also thought if she moved at all, she was going to have to get up to pee anyway, so she might as well get up and get something to silence the growling. Some of her hair was trapped under Stefan and his right arm slung over her body was holding her quite securely.

"I heard it too."

Elena was startled by Stefan revealing he was awake too. "Of course you did," Elena sighed smiling. "Sorry, I'm sure it didn't mean to wake you. But it needs some fuel if you want my body to keep up with you."

He rubbed her stomach. "Keep up with _me_?" he chuckled obviously implying that she had been setting the pace earlier. Removing his arm and ensuring her hair was free of him, he said stretching, "By all means, more fuel, fine by me. I wouldn't want to hold you back, now would I…?" Elena giggled and eyed his muscles as he stretched his arms overhead. "What can I get you?"

"I'll go," she said starting to get up. He made her arm buckle so she fell back in the bed. More giggles.

"No, I'll get it."

"No, I have to _go_ too…You can't do that for me too, can you?" She gave him the one eyebrow question and proceeded to get out of bed. Making her way to their discarded clothing pile, he watched her form and didn't want to be apart any longer than necessary.

"Divide and conquer? You, bath? Me, kitchen? Don't worry, I'm awake, I don't mind." He rolled out of bed with ease, in all his full naked glory. "We went to sleep way too early."

She stopped, hair flowing as she turned back. Thinking for a moment of what she might want to eat, she put her hands on hips. "Fine. Is there any ice cream left?" He gave her a look that spoke volumes. Ice cream for dinner, could she be more of a girl right now. "What?" she answered. "You had dessert, can't I?" She winked at him. Stefan smile at her and the memory.

"I'll see. If not?"

"Whatever. Surprise me," she shrugged.

He watched her small feet patter off toward the bath. Her behind had the slightest jiggle which held his gaze as she went. Her hair swayed lightly down her back. He noticed her bending to reach for her panties as he headed to exit his room and thought, _Oh yeah, doh, put on some pants, you idiot_.

Turning back to grab something, he thought back to something he'd heard joked about in the past. There is definitely not enough blood in the human male to run both "heads" at the same time. It must apply to non-human men too he reasoned again thinking about Elena's ass as she walked away. He grabbed his jeans from the floor where they'd been left and headed to the kitchen.

Conveniently back in a flash, he returned with only one spoon and one rather large bowl of ice cream which he knew they'd end up sharing. He sat in the leather club chair waiting for Elena to emerge from the bath. Disappointingly for him, even though he knew she would, she'd put on the shirt Stefan had worn out that day. He'd hoped maybe it would just be the panties again but it was both, oh well. She enjoyed wearing his scent, not to mention needing the warmth it supplied since they were no longer under the covers. Sitting together in the leather club chair, she was sideways in his lap with her long sleek legs crossed over the side of the chair. They were arguing the merits of vanilla. It ended up they were both pro vanilla. With no one to disagree, they found they were in violent agreement.

"So true! To say something is vanilla like it's a negative, how wrong is that?" Elena added as Stefan fed her another spoonful.

"Vanilla is NOT plain," Stefan added.

"I know, right? So it's not blatantly screaming its flavor at you. It's more subtle, and creamy, and, and," he fed her another bite.

"Comforting," he completed her sentence.

"Totally," she answered mouth half-full. Elena took the spoon from him in order to ensure more servings went in his direction since she was getting full. She was watching him, just taking him in as he worked his most recent spoonful with his tongue, his cheeks pulling in revealing the beautiful lines of his jaw. "You could have been a model, you know that?" He let out a loud guffaw, his look communicating _yeah right_ and smirking in mock derision.

Distracting, she thought. His lips are so distracting. He could see her eyes were on his lips. It was her primary "tell", clearly indicating what she was thinking about and usually leading to one if not many kisses. He thought back to the night when she was consumed by watching his mouth so much so that she'd wanted to make out all night long. Of course, it had turned into the night with the chair. That was a good night. They'd have to do that again. Not tonight though. Elena had to be tired after their day and her particularly vigorous ride earlier.

Elena broke his reminiscence with her own. "Hey, remember that strange movie we watched? And we had that great take-out? And you kept feeding me and pretending it was an accident that you kept missing my mouth?" Elena fed a particularly soft and melting scoop of ice cream to Stefan, obviously and purposefully letting it drip down his mouth and chin. He smirked and mumbled an, "uh huh", swallowing and licking his lips clean. "Hey, that was for me," Elena reprimanded him for not leaving the entire clean up to her, even though there was still some on his chin threatening to drip down to his chest.

She brought another sloppy bite up to his mouth. He kept his mouth lightly pursed and eyes half-lidded daring her for more for a few moments before allowing her to feed him anymore. Slowly he allowed her to spoon in another bite. She let half of it drip deliciously down his chin, rewetted the spoon in the bowl and held the now dripping spoon over his chest. She bit her lip, not sure if he would demand payback or if he'd sit back to enjoy her next move.

After using the spoon to lightly spread the ice cream further down his sculpted pecs, she dropped the spoon to the bowl in Stefan's hand. Leaning in slowly, not losing eye contact with him until she made contact with his mouth, she used her warm lips and tongue to delicately savor the dripping cream from his delicious lips. His response was tender, matching her intensity as her lips closed upon his. She worked her way further to the side of his mouth and down his chin, sucking and licking at the sweetness as she went. Some of the dripping lines of white had curved back under his chin. She nudged his head back to kiss under his chin, her left hand slipping up behind him to grab a fistful of hair and pull his head away and allow her better access. She sucked firmly at that most sensitive lower part of his neck knowing full well that any evidence of a hickey would be gone quickly, but she tried valiantly. Stefan moaned low and gravelly at the intensity of her suckling.

She adjusted in her seat to move lower to the remaining clean up needed on his chest. She shifted her legs down off the overstuffed armrest in order to kneel between his legs and kiss his chest. Before getting there, her right knee made contact with the bowl in Stefan's left hand, knocking the bowl outward but not quite out of Stefan's grip. For a split second they both thought they dodged a broken bowl accident. But like it was in slow motion, Elena's arm, in her effort to somehow help catch the bowl, instead triggered the spoon to flip out of the bowl towards them along with a large scoop of the bowls contents right into her lap. Elena yelped from the cold and the absurdity of how the scoop just happened to land in her lap. Glancing up she caught Stefan's surprise and laughter. He licked his lips and said, "Mm, looks like I'm getting all the dessert I could want today and then some."

"Funny. Seriously, it's cold. Here give me the bowl." She wanted to scoop up the cold melting lump in her lap.

"No. It's mine." Stefan just smirked at her inability to reach the bowl. He held it in a rather threateningly playful way just out of her reach. When she stopped reaching for it, giving him that look, the "are we twelve?" look, he brought the bowl closer to them. Pretending his was no longer teasing, he fooled her by then trickling the more melted ice cream into the V of her cleavage.

"Hey!" Elena yelped but smiling. Laughter ensued for both. In reaction, Elena pushed the bowl toward Stefan's bare chest so he got the last of the melted remnants of their dinner dripping down his chest. He set the messy bowl to the side on a magazine and set his hand to spreading the melting ice cream in Elena's lap down her thighs and back up nearing her core. She was giggling and yet biting her lip at the mix of sensations. She always loved playful Stefan, but she knew full well how this would end up. Sex. Sticky and hot, and messy. Her eyes locked on his, she began finger-painting in the cream on his chest. She raised two fingers to his lips for a taste. She brushed her fingers across his lower lip. He teasingly moved quickly as if to bite them but just held them trapped in his mouth. She yelped but kept them still in his mouth, his tongue lapping at her.

As the cream on her legs dripped down to his jeans beneath her, Stefan eased his sticky hand up through the bottom hem of her shirt (his shirt) and slid his way to the melting mess dripping down her chest. "You are going to ruin your nice leather chair, you know?" Elena cautioned as he sucked her fingers deeper his mouth. He brought his fingers further up her shirt, grazing the valley between her breasts to coat his palm and then cup each breast with sticky sweetness. He then moved further up to offer her a lick of his digits as well.

**(A/N – Here might be a good place to stop if you'd prefer to imagine how the evening might progress before they fall asleep.)**

She sucked his fingers so hard and deep in her mouth, he gasped envisioning her mouth on another body part. He had to have her mouth. With his other hand, he pressed her back and pulled her torso toward him, feeling the stickiness melting further between them, and slammed his mouth upon hers. It was sudden and fast and hard, then open and deep and wet. Elena felt raw passion course through her body, electrifying her from head to toe. He pulled back suddenly to let her breathe and softly whispered, "Sorry," trying to regain a little composure. He knew that had been a rough kiss and her lips looked tender already. She shushed him, reached to pull him tighter to her, and dove in for more of his mouth on hers. She matched his ferocity if not able to match his strength. Her fingers were fisting his hair and he moaned in pleasure. During the kiss, Stefan scooped up Elena, and as best he could, he used his arms and her body to contain the sexy, sticky mess they'd made. Speeding to the bath, they were just outside of the shower before Elena even noticed. She simply kept deeply kissing him and he her. Tongues dueled, teeth nipped, lips enveloped.

He repositioned her so she could wrap her legs around him. She moaned at the considerable bulge in his jeans as she repositioned. When she had wrapped her legs around him, he used one hand to turn on the shower. It would take a few moments for the water to warm, so their plundering kisses continued outside of the spray as Stefan pressed her back against cool dry tiles and his groin against her center. His hands were holding her up by her hips and sliding down to grip her bare thighs from below. He could feel the last of the dripping ice cream spreading lower on her thighs. _Why was that so hot? Sex and food. Who knows? It just is,_ he thought. _Then again, everything was hot with Elena_.

Without concern for the last of their clothes he slid them both under the now hot shower allowing the steaming heat to soak into them. Contrasting their fast-paced, passionate kisses, which were intensifying in heat and urgency with every passing moment, the cool ice cream slowly washed down the drain in dissipating cloudy swirls.

The hot and steamy water trickled down and around them as they kissed. He pulled back eventually from the kiss but not more than a couple inches away from her face, both panting hard as if air was equally important to both of them.

Gently setting her down so they could shed their clothes, his hands rested on her hips for a moment. Stefan's body no longer blocked the water from reaching the entire front of his shirt which she wore. He watched as it grew heavy with water, pulling the V at the neck even lower. The fabric molded to her bra-less breasts like a second skin creating visions of a wet t-shirt contest just for him. The hem of the shirt was raised up unevenly from when she slid down his body and it left the lower half of her flat, smooth abs bare. Further on, his eyes roamed to the now soaked panties below, deepening from the shimmering bronze when dry to a rich ruddy copper.

She stayed leaning back on the shower wall with one leg bent and swaying loosely open for him. She let him take in this view. Her hair was half soaked and tousled in that "I just had sex" kind of way. A little bit of make-up was smudged, darkening her eyes and adding to the "just after" sex appeal. "_You_ should have been the model," he said lustily. "But I'd have bought every magazine to keep you all to myself." She blushed from the compliment and tried to keep her heated look focused on his eyes instead of bashfully looking away. Stepping back, he unbuttoned his jeans then stepped out of them, never taking his eyes off her. She started to reach with crossed arms for the hem of her shirt to pull it overhead. He shook his head and mumbled an "uh uh" indicating not to take off yet. Now naked, he stepped to her, fully aroused but ignoring the voice in his head to enter her immediately. He trailed fingers over her breasts still clinging to the water-laden shirt and tweaked her nipples. He wanted to see those perfect buds protruding even more through the wetness that hugged them. Again she went to move toward him. He gently but firmly pushed her back against the wall with his fingertips at her shoulders She smiled a delicious smile, enjoying the anticipation of the more dominant side of Stefan taking control for this round of their love making.

He was so into just looking at her like this, it rather amazed her. "Hmm, all that money on torn lingerie, if I'd only known how much just being in a wet tee worked for you." She put one hand on the tile wall just behind her hip and brought the other to twirl playfully at the ends of her dampened hair moving them out of the way from the prize winning view.

"_You_ work for me. But _this_, mm, you've no idea…" he whispered low still eyeing her up and down. "I may have to donate that shirt to the ripped pile." It was almost a growl, so low, she had no doubt he was going to tear something tonight.

"But I love this shirt on you…" She gave him a more demure look, tipping her head sweetly and yet seductively, pleading both to tear it and not tear it from her. Down deep, she would have enjoyed it, she knew.

"Augh, you're killing me here," he moaned as he came closer to lean a hand against the wall just above her, his eyes still roaming.

"You're the one not touching me…" she purred softly, drawing him in even more. His control both amazed her and excited her, knowing he would cut loose and ravage her any time now.

It was almost painful how much he wanted to dive in and take her. But the anticipation always made the reward that much better. He noticed her shiver a little and her nips hardened just a bit more if it were even possible. He tipped the shower head more in her direction for warmth. Then slowly, not yet letting his hardness press against her quite yet, whispered a seductive command. "Take it off." Elena reached with crossed arms to slowly peal the drenched shirt up and over her head. He stopped her arms up against the wall, securing her wrists with one hand while discarding the shirt to the shower floor.

_Nice move, Mr. Salvatore_, she thought, as her arms remained pinned overhead. His impassioned gaze bore into her eyes as he watched her reaction and she stretched seductively against the shower wall. His free hand touched her cheek first. His thumb brushed at her plump lower lip. He slid his hand down her neck, and didn't stop until he landed at her breasts already a little pink from the heat of the shower spray.

He massaged each breast gently at first then more roughly, tweaking each just this side of aggressively. Elena mewled. Her legs squirmed together as if she could find some relief in this motion. Her knees wanted to buckle and he hadn't even touched her any lower yet. She bit her lip trying to keep her eyes from fluttering closed in pleasure. She stayed focused on the green eyes boring into her. All the while, he simply drank in the sight of her, taking in every moan and building their anticipation. He trailed his hand further down, toying with her before finally grazing the edge of the lace she still wore. Elena squirmed again but tried not to. She so hoped he'd reach into her panties.

More than once, Stefan teased her, eyeing her mouth, bringing his lips close to hers, and then pulling just out of reach; and, trailing his fingers ever lower, then teasingly going back to toying with the waistband of lace impeding further exploration. Then rather suddenly his mouth dove in to possess her mouth. He moved his hand lower and ran it firmly and repeatedly over the lace and between her thighs. Their tongues dueled and swirled as they twisted and turned in the kiss, deepening their kiss further at each turn of a head. Again air was needed.

Finally, he pressed himself firmly against her and let go of her hands. His hardness finally got some contact and he moaned in pleasure. She writhed against him to enjoy the pressure and feel of his body capturing her against the wall. Her arms slowly slid down the wall like melting butter, landing on his neck and crossing behind him. The pressure of his body against her breasts eased the ache for more contact. Again he was kissing her mouth, her neck, her chin, back to her mouth. Both his hands slid to her hips. He squeezed his hands between the tile wall and around her buttocks pressing her to his groin. Feeling the wet lace still in place, he slid fingers under the minimal fabric still covering her behind. Each hand had a cheek to itself. All the while, his tongue dominated her mouth and tasted her neck, hands rolled and massaged, up and around and in between her cheeks. The little bit of fabric strained and stretched pulling at her. He kneaded and squeezed her curves hungrily wanting to break his earlier promise to not tear anything tonight.

Elena was moaning in delight completely enthralled with Stefan being the aggressor. His kisses were to die for. His chest smashing against hers was exquisite. His strong and demanding hands pulling at her tender cheeks stirred her in the most surprising ways. And the shower, _brilliant_, she thought.

He let her up for air, hovering just away from her. He could feel her hot breath against his mouth. He was so close; they could just focus on each other's eyes. Elena felt a tug at her new panties and knew instinctively that it was a question. "Go ahead," she gave permission encouragingly. He hesitated for only a moment but when Elena took his lower lip between her teeth and gave a tug, he growled back into her mouth. He rumbled a small groaning sigh of release as he ripped the last road block away for complete access to her. The delicate fabric was suddenly torn at both hips, the elasticity making it spring away from his hands. Stefan reached one hand behind her and one in front. While holding a bit of lace in each, he tugged at the lace from behind. She still had his lip between her teeth and she bit down a little harder at his tugging. Slowly, she sucked that juicy plump lower lip of his as he pulled the fabric inch by inch from between her legs. It rubbed along her folds and between her cheeks as he slowly pulled the lace away winding it around his fingers. Releasing his lip, Elena's mouth was in a silent "Ooh". She panted harder still, her eyes blurring but still locked on Stefan's. The sensations were new, even hotter, and steamier, than the usual ripping.

"I'll buy more…in every color…" he drawled in thanks between kisses and dropping the remnant to the discard pile. One hand slid back to fondle her ass while the other stayed massaging, stroking and pulling at her thighs then up to her core. Right and left fingers converged at her depths from both directions making Elena's senses reel. It almost felt like more than two hands were upon her as he explored her. She hooked one leg low around him, exposing more of her to him.

The shower made everything slippery, silky, wet skin against wet skin. His smooth chest stayed pressed tightly to her, keeping her in place as fingers unfolded her, exposing her for direct contact. Fingers were probing, pulling, rubbing, massaging, and even pressing areas she didn't know could feel this good. It was too good to question anything his hungry and aggressive hands were doing to her. She was being man-handled completely and moaning deeply with every grope and probing finger.

"Oh, gawwd… Stefan…" His mouth was back on hers swallowing her next truly guttural moan. Fingers were inside now, multiple fingers moving rhythmically, each thrust and squeeze nearly strong enough to lift her up off the floor. The hand on her ass was sliding between and across her cheeks, while his thumb from the inserted hand flicked at her clit. "Want you…so bad…" she groaned, fisting his hair to pull him deeper and opening her mouth wider for him.

Like it was the signal he was waiting for, growling loudly, he simultaneously removed a hand and replaced it with his raging hardness. Elena let out a yelp, a mix of extreme pleasure and just a hint of pain, as her legs came up to encircle him. It took a few seconds for him react to her, which meant quite a number of his fast thrusts deep into her. Nearly stopping, he panted, "Ok?"

"Yes,…more…don't stop," she gasped between pants.

His mouth came slamming down on hers yet again while he thrust into her deeply and rapidly. He slowed slightly hoping to prolong the exquisite feel of her warmth clenching around him. He added a kind of circling and a flick of his hips. She let out an "Ooh," as each movement struck a chord of pleasure deep within her. It wasn't long after that her first orgasm radiated through her. She jerked around him, pressed against the wall, and squeezed her arms and legs around him tighter. Stefan would normally pause for her to allow her some recovery time but she didn't want that, and in all honesty, he didn't either. Happily for them both, this kind of deeper ecstasy didn't make her too tender to the touch. She just wanted more.

Just in case, she course corrected him before he had a chance to slow. "Don't stop. Yes. Keep. Going. Ooh. So. Good. Aaahhh." Her nails were in his back now, clutching to him, cleaving to him as is her life depended on it. He thrust so fast and hard that she came again. She didn't care that she might be sore after. She didn't care that the tile was a little cool at her back or hard on her spine. All she could see and feel was Stefan drilling her against the wall and biting at her neck. He too was blinded to anything but their passion. She made him want to live. She made him want to be better, to be the man that she deserves. She made him want to fuck like there was no tomorrow, like he was the Roman god she said he was. For her.

A third time she came, in such rapid succession to the one previous. Or maybe it was just one long event. The clutching of her walls around him, the cries of pleasure she screamed, and her barely-there nails, short but still able to dig into his back put him over the edge. Throwing his head back, he let out a roar like she hadn't heard from him before. Like a wild animal, she thought, enjoying his pleasure immensely. He came like a freight train, heaving forward, his chest pressed tightly against her, his face still facing upward.

**A/N – Rejoin here if you skipped the M, but this will set up the next chapter.**

Spent, he rested his cheek on the shower wall looking away from her. She was nuzzled into his neck, settling down from their fevered session. He still held her up, knowing her legs would be wobbly. Elena knew he was recovering. She reached to finger his neck and into his hair to gently pull him to her for a kiss. He would not move. She tried again. He would not move his face to hers. But he started to slowly release her hips to set her down.

Then, those instincts of her kicked in again. "Don't hide from me, Stefan." His eyes closed. _She knows. Dammit_, he thought. Shame and regret were seeping into his psyche, ruining their aftermath. "Stefan, don't. Look at me. Please." She panicked, startled by the fact that she wanted to cry. Their passionate session augmented by the intense romance of the day made her more emotional than usual. It was going to be a long way down after being on such a high if he wasn't happy. They'd come so far, they were past this, or so she thought. Slowly he turned to her, his vampire visage still evident but fading. "Kiss me, please," she begged. He complied, chastely. Both hands now on his face, she chided, "No. Kiss me, Stefan. We just made love. I love you. I've just had the best sex of my life. Don't ruin it." He tried again, staying with her longer this time, letting her drive the kiss and ease him back to her. "I love you so much. Please, please, please, don't leave me."

"Leave you?" he gruffly asked in surprise.

"Emotionally," she said a bit impatient in her panic.

"I'm here, really, I am. I just needed to focus for a minute." But she could tell. Something was still wrong, the feeling between them was, what she wondered,…cooler? His body language was stiffer across his shoulders.

"Stefan," she said sounding like an accusation but reaching for him all the same.

"Really, I'm good, all good. And I love you. I just needed a minute, ok? That was really intense." He kissed her again and lightly smiled. Then, trying to change the subject, "Are you ok? That might have been a little rougher than…," he trailed off, trying to softly smile but pulling back from her body.

"I'm fine. I'm ecstatic."

"Great, we're great." He leaned in for another easy kiss. "I love you, more than anything. Now, has anyone ever washed your hair for you?" She shook her head knowing he didn't mean to include the shampoo girl at the salon. "Turn around. Let me wash your hair." He reached for the shampoo and moved so she could really soak her hair. She didn't move. "Come on," he smiled at her, covering for any guilt he might be feeling. "I promise you will like this." Not completely sure he was being honest with her, in fact sure he wasn't completely, still facing him, she leaned her long brown silky hair under the full blast of the shower raining down her back. But she didn't turn around. Instead, she reached for him and held him tightly in a long hug; his arms responded easily and held her close, rocking her gently. Maybe he was ok, she thought, as she felt him relax into her. He smiled down to her as she pulled back. He reached to dab at some mascara running down like a tear. Appeased for now, she turned her back to him and reached for her facial cleanser to get rid of the mess that had been her make-up. Stefan worked her hair into a sudsy lather and tried to ease away any concerns she may have had. But ultimately, he was glad she was no longer facing him. This way, she could not read the sadness and fear he was trying to keep hidden as he emotionally bullied himself for the monster he knew he was.

As for her, he was right. She did love it, the shampooing that is. He nearly had to catch her once or twice as she relaxed into the delicious work of his fingers on her scalp. Afterwards, sleep came easily for the rest of the night, due to fatigue, a relaxing shower, and oh, yes, lots of sex. But it wasn't necessarily quality sleep for either of them. Both had odd and anxious dreams which neither could remember in the morning. They kept these feelings to themselves but it gnawed at them both over the next few days.

**A/N Hmm…is there trouble brewing for our lovey dovey Stelena? How could it be when they so obviously belong together? Perfection can be hard to maintain when everyone has flaws, even heroes and heroines. **_**Du du du Duuuh…Tune in next time… ;-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**School Days # 15 (T rated, no M but the next chapter will likely add the M ;-) Thanks for the reviews and to anyone worried about the chapter 14 cliffy, don't worry, I won't betray true love.**

It was late Sunday morning when a phone started buzzing. Neither heard it at first. They'd definitely slept later than usual. It was probably because when they finally got officially to sleep for the night, it was later than usual. Sure, they'd napped earlier in the evening, but they also earned the right to sleep in with all the activities of that happy Saturday. Stefan finally moaned. "It's yours."

Elena finally admitted to herself that she was waking, despite her best efforts not to, and reached fumbling across items on the nightstand for her phone. Without looking, she sent someone to voicemail, dropped the phone on the bed and wriggled back into position spooning with Stefan.

A text came through next. Then Stefan got a text. "Maybe something's wrong," Stefan whispered, rolling away to reach his phone on his side. Coming back to her, he read his text. "Well it's a major crisis."

"What?"

"Caroline is looking for you."

"Ugh, this early?"

"Well, it's not that early."

"What time is it?"

"Ten after Eleven,"

"Huh? Really?" She grabbed her phone to look and check the text. "Crap. I told her I might go for coffee this morning with her and maybe Bonnie if I was free."

"Oh, you should go. Maybe have lunch instead."

"I thought that maybe we'd continue this lovely weekend and…?"

"I've had you to myself for a number of days now, haven't I?"

"Tired of me, are you?" she asked rolling over to see his beautiful face.

"Not at all. But you do have other friends."

What an odd way to put it, she thought. "Other _friends_? Are you putting yourself in the same category as Caroline and Bonnie?"

"No, no, just saying, they probably miss you and I've been hogging you."

"What will you do if I go?"

He thought about it for a moment, smirked and said, "I have no idea." He leaned down to chastely kiss her and quickly rolled up and out of bed.

"Hey…" she called after him, surprised at the abrupt departure. He was already halfway across the room when he stopped. "What's the rush?"

"You've met Caroline, haven't you? Knowing her, she's going to be knocking on our door any moment now."

True, she thought. The threat of Caroline popping in needed immediate action. Quickly, she texted Caroline and Bonnie, apologizing and making plans to meet for lunch at the grill. Before the girls even confirmed when and where, and got in some digs about Elena ditching her friends for boy, Stefan emerged from his closet fully dressed. _Dang that vampire speed_, she thought, wishing she could have coaxed him back to bed for a few more minutes. Then again, she needed time to work on her hair having gone to sleep with it still damp. Tossing back the covers, she slid down from his big bed and walked to her tote in which she had brought a change of clothes. She'd been staying over so much of late that her stash in the nightstand was running low. Pulling on a cute white lacy bra and matching panties, Elena let out a very small gasp of "Ow!" under her breath.

Stefan was immediately out of the bath where he'd gone to brush his teeth. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, toothbrush in hand.

"Nothing. Just caught a nail," she lied pretending to pick at a hangnail. He stepped back in the bath. Quickly, she reached her hand between her legs and felt delicately for what she had actually felt moments before. It wasn't a sharp pain, just a bit of an ache or tenderness, and maybe a bruise off to the side. _Great_, she thought, laughing at herself, _I'll be the tramp walking funny today and Care will want details. Oh, but it was worth it..._ They had had a lot of vigorous sex lately especially last night, she thought back with a delicious smile. Her hand was still tenderly feeling her soreness as she remembered some of her favorite moments. She was glad she hadn't brought a thong to wear today as it may have proved uncomfortable. Lost to her memories of shower sex, she was startled hearing Stefan just behind her.

"Elena, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said spinning around sounding rather guilty when really she was just surprised. "Don't do that Stefan."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just…"

"What, Stefan?"

"I worry. It's nothing." He stepped back and went to the foot of the bed to get his shoes.

Elena decided to drop it since she wasn't going to let him know she was a bit sore. He'd just be upset with himself and less willing to repeat last night. She didn't want that. Changing the subject while reaching overhead to slip into a snug T-shirt to layer under a sweater, "I'm only going to be tied up for lunch with the girls. Maybe you should come over to my place tonight? I should at least try to look like I actually live there, I suppose," she joked. Slipping into her jeans, and being careful of how snug they were at her tender core, she then reached for her brush and iron in order to deal with her hair. Stefan had not answered. She glanced over to him. He was staring at his hands or his shoes, she wasn't sure. "Stefan?" He looked up with raised brows. "Did you hear me at all?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Where were you?" she said smiling and heading to the bath with her hair products and tools. "I asked if you wanted to come to my house later, after lunch."

"Maybe. I'll see what Damon's up to and text you."

"OK," she called back.

Elena emerged from the bath a short time later, make-up done lightly for a Sunday afternoon, and hair straight and silky. Stefan had already gone downstairs and was talking with Damon. There was something said about hurting bunnies but beyond that, she hadn't heard much. No doubt, they'd heard her coming well in advance of her being able to hear them.

She carried her tote now full of clothes to launder and other sundries that had accumulated in Stefan's room. At the bottom of the stairs, he met her and took the weight of it off her shoulder. He led her to the front door but she didn't quite follow. She had a couple minutes yet before she'd have to leave so she thought she'd try a little common courtesy with her boyfriend's brother. "How are you, Damon?"

"Just peachy, Elena, and you?" Damon asked overtly sweetly. "Although, lately, it's been a little _hard _to _oh, oh_, sleep. Some really noisy neighbors have been keeping me _aroused_ all night long," he smirked at both of them.

Stefan just rolled his eyes and shook his head while Elena let out a huff of disgust and turned her back on Damon. She saw Stefan waiting at the door, his hand on the latch and waiting for her. If she hadn't been so turned off by Damon's embarrassing if true statement, she'd have thought more about how Stefan seemed anxious for her to leave. He opened the door for her as she approached. Elena exited first, followed by Stefan. He walked her to her car which had been left unused for a number of days in the Salvatore garage. Stowing her bag in the back, he opened the driver's door for her to get in. Leaving the door between them, he leaned in to kiss her somewhat chastely.

"Hey, I'm going to need a better goodbye than that," she chided reaching to pull him by his belt loop with one hand and closing the car door with the other. His hips came forward toward her as her arms wrapped around his trim waist. Smiling up at him, he had to lean down to really kiss her now without the door getting in the way. She felt him stiffen slightly when her hands slid to rest in the pockets of his jeans. He pulled out of the kiss too. Looking up at him she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered, feigning confusion as to why she would ask.

"Stefan, something's bothering you. You've been too quiet this morning."

"I'm just, well, hungry." He looked at her letting her know he didn't mean food, at least not human food.

"OK, me too. So I'll leave for lunch with the girls. You go hunt. And I'll see you later?"

"I'll call you." He was noncommittal. But, she didn't want to be too needy, so she left it alone.

"OK, just hold me once more so I can take the feel of you with me when I go." Her arms tightened around his waist, her hands now lightly caressing his back. Stefan raised his arms higher around Elena's back and held her. His hands skimmed lightly back and forth before giving her a firm but tender squeeze to end their hug goodbye. Elena winced noticeably at the squeeze. She was not quick enough to hide it. It had surprised her too.

"What was that?" he asked instantly concerned.

"Nothing," she ventured to cover, wanting to escape into the car.

"Elena, you're hurt."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Elena, turn around. I need to see your back." He sounded angry and she was quickly nervous.

"Stef-"

He cut her off. "Now, Elena. Turn around." She did as she was told feeling oddly like a child and a little fearful. Stefan gently eased her sweater up to her shoulders and slid the tighter T-shirt up so he could see and feel above and below her bra strap.

"I don't see anything." He touched her back. "Where did it hurt?"

"It was noth-"

He cut her off again. "Elena, where?"

"I'm not sure. Kind of in the middle." Tenderly, Stefan lightly felt her skin and when he landed at her spine just two fingers higher than her bra, she winced at his touch. She wasn't able to see his face for which he was glad. He was angry, worried, upset, guilty, and flinched when she winced. He expanded his touch to find how wide the area was that was sore and to ensure she was truly ok. The area ran from just above to just below the strap, just along two or more vertebrae, and felt normal to his fingers if maybe slightly warmer than the surrounding area.

He began to slowly put her clothes back in order. "I think it's just a bruise but it's not visible, at least not yet."

Elena turned back to him saying, "See, no big deal." But she could see in his face it was a big deal.

"Did it hurt when it happened?"

"Stefan,…"

"Did if hurt and you didn't say anything? It was being against the shower wall, wasn't it?"

"Stefan, please, it's no big deal." She was reaching her hands up to capture his cheeks but he pulled away. He didn't say anything, just looked at her waiting for an answer. "Yes. It was the wall." He looked away from her, so upset. "But, I didn't care. It's not important. Please," she reached for him again.

"Elena, it is important. It's important to me. I never want to hurt you, not ever. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Stefan," she tried to stop him, but he could read her so well.

"You are hurt more, aren't you? I knew it!" His eyes exuded such guilt mixed with fury, it scared her. He pulled further back away from her, his eyes frantically trying not to look her in the eye.

Grabbing his wrist to pull him back to her, Elena nearly shouted. "Stefan, stop this. Stop this now!" He closed his eyes and stood stock still, willing himself to calm down. He needed be alone at this moment so he could scream, cry, or roar, whatever would release the amplified emotions raging through him for having hurt her.

"Stefan. Please. I love you. I loved last night. So much so, I want to do that again. Please, please stop this." He seemed to be calming. "Stefan, really, you didn't hurt me. You didn't, certainly not on purpose. But sometimes people are sore after sex. It happens." Finally she got her palms softly set against the cool of his cheeks, willing him to look her in the eye and focus back on them, in this moment.

"I'm sorry. I just…" He trailed off. His hand grazed her cheek tenderly.

"You worry, I know." She cupped his face between her petite hands and pulled him down to kiss her. Her phone started buzzing. No doubt it was the girls harassing her for being late. Disengaging from their kiss, but leaving their foreheads pressed together, Elena sighed at the timing.

"You're late. You should go." He leaned in to kiss her one last time.

"I don't have to. I could…"

"No, go. It's ok. You go. I over-reacted. I'm fine." He reached to open the car door again. She hesitated. He seemed calmer. No doubt, could talk about it again if needed. But for now, maybe this was good for now. Slowly, she got into the car. He closed the door while she started the car. Putting her safety belt on while he watched her, he tried to softly smile at her.

"I love you," she quietly mouthed at him.

"I love you."

Stefan watched her go taking a few steps out of the garage to see her make the turn out of the driveway. He stood there for quite a while pondering their lives, how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, and how much he fought over the years to have a life like this. It was then that Stefan turned to see Damon watching him. No doubt he'd been eavesdropping.

"So even with the bunny diet you still broke your toy," he snarked.

"Shut up, Damon."

"You know what Father would have said, _If you boys can't play nice, we'll just take your toys away_."

"Seriously, Damon, shut up." With that Stefan sped off to find a meal in woods.

Damon called after him. "Look out, Bambi, here he comes."

By the time Stefan caught the scent of prey he'd run at least ten miles. At first he wasn't paying attention. He was letting off steam, frustration, disappointment, guilt, rage, all of it. Yes, all of the above and then some. His internally directed self-loathing which had abated some in recent years, especially since being with Elena, hadn't really left. He'd just buried it deep, submerged in the profound depths of his one hundred and sixty-four year old psyche.

Slowing a bit, he finally let his sense of smell come back to the forefront. Deer. More than one. A doe and her fawn. _Too small for today_, he thought. The urge to let loose his full strength, the urge to fight, break bone, and bring down something larger was stronger than his thirst at the moment. He ran past, sticking to the doe's path likely frequented by more deer. It wasn't long when he found a good sized, six-point buck. _There. That's the one_, he froze instantly. He was downwind near where the buck would likely pass. Stefan crouched, fangs bared, fingers twitching, throat dry, ready for a kill.

This was the real Stefan, as real as he was today. Not the Stefan he was with Elena. That was "human Stefan", more akin to how he was back in 1864. Vampire Stefan could hunt, feed, rip, tear, break, and not care who or what got in the way. Seconds later, Stefan dove across the buck pulling him over with one hand buckling a leg, the other hand twisting it down to the ground by an antler until the beast was stunned and on its side. Fangs sliced into the neck of the buck. It writhed and kicked in panicked response. The natural fight or flight response was kicking into high gear and a jagged antler stabbed Stefan as the beast reared up in reaction to the attack. Stefan howled in agony as flesh and muscle was torn from his back and a kidney was nicked. It took all of two or three seconds for Stefan to react, breaking the stag's neck. Immediately, his jaws snapped tightly around the throat to continue slaking the demonic thirst that drove all vampires, working the animal's chest harder with his fist when the blood flow slowed. It took quite some time to drain the beast before no more blood could be taken.

By the time he'd finished, his back had healed somewhat, but by no means fully. His diet would be sure to make him suffer longer with the injury. _Its ok_, he thought. _I deserve it, monster that I am_. He was a mess. His face and neck were nearly covered in blood. His hands were stained a darker red where blood had dried. The back of his shirt was torn open and soaked with his own blood. Disgusted with the scene he'd created, Stefan looked long and hard at the animal he'd only thought to feed from and only kill if necessary. Then he inwardly chastised himself for lying to himself. As soon as Elena had left, he knew he was going to kill today. The need had been boiling inside him since last night when he'd let the monster show himself. It would not stay submerged any longer, when the rage and guilt over causing pain to Elena was omnipresent, breaking him. The strength to suppress the urge to kill was left far behind. _Elena_, he thought, _how can she ever really love this, the real me, this me. The one she sees is not really me, not all of me at least. Fuck. I never should have allowed it. I never should have stayed. Look at me, at this. All the blood. The fucking blood…_

A barking noise brought Stefan out of his mental quagmire sucking him downward like quicksand. Listening hard, he thought it might be another predator, or maybe a pack, coyotes perhaps? The buck would make a meal for whatever it was. Leaving with vamp-speed, Stefan ran back toward home. He stopped at a creek to clean up his face, his hands, and his wound before he could run into anyone. Lord knows, he wasn't in a hurry to see Damon again, at least not when Damon would probably harass him about his injury and his diet again. So he stayed a while watching the water flow downstream and wondering how, if ever, he could find the strength to leave, to leave her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOX

Elena was enjoying her lunch with the girls. They had some really good laughs catching up on all the latest news and dramas in and out of school. Caroline showed off her latest mani/pedi and instructed Bonnie and Elena all about the new gel polish and how it lasts forever, has glitter, and the best colors. Caroline and Matt seemed to be getting along quite well which seemed to make everyone happy with that blossoming friendship. Bonnie, still single, was more focused on her latest spell. Today she made soda come up and out of their straws like a mini fountain in their drinks. They laughed citing the need for Bonnie to do something about the fountain in the square that needed to be fixed. After all, Caroline was on the beautification committee. They all laughed at made up excuses Caroline could use to explain how the fountain was fixed for free, with sexual favors for a sexy plumber being the chosen favorite.

The girls asked about Stefan and all the time they were spending together. "So, is this still the honeymoon phase where you two can't keep your hands off each other?" Care asked giggling with maybe a hint of envy.

"Caroline!" Of course, it was Bonnie trying to get her to back off on wanting the details. Elena could have sworn she felt movement under the table which probably was Bonnie trying to kick Caroline.

"What? You said it too. We don't want you to be like one of those girls who ditch their friends when she gets a boyfriend. You at least need to give us some of the juicy details."

"I never said that!" Turning to Elena, Bonnie continued, "What I did say was, this is the honeymoon phase. Things will settle down in a bit when it's not all so new. Right, Elena? And then we'll get to see plenty of you." Then back to Caroline, "And then I told you to leave it alone, nosey."

_Let them bicker_, Elena thought, _that way I don't have to answer_. But that was wishful thinking. "Come on, we get to know a little about what's going on. Elena, spill."

Elena proceeded to tell them all about their Saturday drive to the town where Stefan had an appointment, the shopping, their lunch, his story about the view, the horses, the romance, and very little if anything about sex.

Bonnie was just looking at Elena with her mouth agape in awe of the story. "Holy crap," Caroline said stunned with what sounded like the perfect date, almost like a Hollywood movie. "And he bought you that dress…" Elena nodded. "And the apple and the horse, that's true?" Elena nodded smiling. "OK, and then there was great sex, right?" Elena looked disbelievingly at Caroline. "Because if there was great sex on top of a day like that, well, you should marry him, at least get him a put a ring on it,…because it was, right, great sex…?"

"Yes, Caroline, fireworks and everything."

"Dang. He's perfect. Gosh, it's so not fair. How did I let you win him? How does one guy do everything so perfectly?" Elena just rolled her eyes at the super fabulous Caroline who must have "let" Elena win Stefan from her.

Long done with their meal, they enjoyed a bit more girl time, just hanging at the grill. Two hours or more into their catching up, Damon arrived for a bit of day drinking. Somehow the girls hand gotten into discussion of guy's haircuts, laughing about some of the bad, and raving about the good and the sexy. Elena gave the high sign to not talk about Stefan's hair anymore since she didn't want it to get back to Stefan through Damon. Caroline and Bonnie both thought Stefan had one of, if not the best, looks in school. They had wanted to know how much product was in his hair and if you could actually get your fingers through it. Elena answered in a sort of sign language, nodding that she could and did indeed get her hands all up in his sexy hair, but then would say no more giving a nod to the elder Salvatore.

Thinking about the last time her hands were in Stefan's hair brought Elena's thoughts back to last night. While the girls chatted about the upcoming week, her mind wandered from the events in the shower and Stefan getting overly excited; at least that's how she was thinking of it. He obviously was concerned about his "vamping-out" when he came and about what she viewed as very minor injuries as a result of their love-making.

She thought back to this morning. He was almost jumpy in his worry. One little noise from her and he was all up in her business thinking something was wrong. Why would he react this way? It was almost like he was looking for, or expecting something to be wrong with her. Then there was her stupid back. If he'd only not rubbed her right where a little bruise may or may not eventually show itself. God forbid she told him about how tender she was elsewhere. Judging now in hindsight, she was glad she'd kept that bit to herself.

Atypically, she exhibited one additional symptom of their vigorous sessions. Sitting at the table in the grill for more than two hours was making it a bit more pronounced. She was feeling a bit stiff and sore in her hips. She wanted to get up and move a bit so she excused herself for the restroom. She took the opportunity to stretch a bit while alone. Usually being quite limber, she was kind of surprised at the tightness driving her need to lunge and bend to ease the tension. Thankfully, she was fit, young, and overflowing with endorphins. The five minute stretch was all she needed.

Leaving the restroom, Damon flagged her over to the bar. She was headed there on her return anyway hoping to hear that Stefan had been fine after she left the Salvatore boarding house. "Hello, Damon."

"Hey, so about earlier…sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I meant to tease Stefan more than you. It's just so much fun to piss him off."

"Whatever, Damon, how was he after I left?"

"I don't know, fine, I guess. I think he went out for a bite." He over-enunciated the last word for effect.

"OK, well, thanks. I guess I'll see you later."

"Oh, Elena, one more thing." She turned back to him. "You should try wearing more skirts. Makes it harder for others to notice that _rode hard and hung up wet walk_ you've got going on today."

Stunned Elena gaped at Damon.

"What? I'm just giving you shit, Elena, you're fine. Relax." He turned away, smirking, and taking another swig of bourbon.

She watched him for another moment, turned without another word, and walked back to her table trying desperately not to let her tense reaction to Damon make her look more sore and stiff in the process.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOX

Finally making it home, Elena set to doing laundry, sorting through toiletries, removing her chipped polish, and tackling various other mundane rituals to prep for the coming week of school. No one else was home. She texted Stefan and each time, it took a while for Stefan to answer.

E: Hey

S: Hey

E: So much for making an appearance here. No one home but me.

S: Could be nice. Quiet. Journal time?

E: Better if you joined me…

S: Maybe later. Tied up.

E: Mm, sounds like fun. ;-)

S: I'll call later.

He didn't flirt back about being tied up. Too bad, she thought, and chalked it up to the "he must be busy" category. She moved on to cleaning out her school bag for the new week. How she collected so much stuff in one week, she really didn't know. As she rummaged through, tossing no longer needed papers and such, she came across a note written by hand from Stefan which she carried with her every day. The written words, his words to her, about her, for her, meant so much to her. It was a lost art, writing to your love. She read it over again, smiling at his love made manifest in his subtle turn of phrase.

_She moves with ease in the space around me_

_Allowing me, gracing me,_

_She stops time, yet it races past_

_Clinging to moments, this moment, _

_Clasping tightly to the exquisitely fleeting_

_She gives, her soul, beauty encapsulated_

_Overcome, I love_

_For Elena_

_S. Salvatore_

Elena had tears in her eyes as she once again internalized his words, savoring each line, each word, especially chosen for her. He'd written this shortly after their first night together. He'd been so overwhelmed with emotion when she'd told him she loved him. Then when they'd made love, he was over the moon in his delight with her acceptance of him and her unconditional love. There were hurdles to get past, dramas would haunt them since that night, but in the end, his eloquent gift to her, passed to her between classes, touched her more than she could possibly say or write in return.

E: Read it, again, miss you

E: I love you

S. Love you

Stefan knew what she meant with the first text but didn't know what to answer in the moment. She'd texted that same phrase a number of times before making the reference often. He knew she carried his poem with her. He loved that about her, that she understood the significance he placed on sharing his very personal thoughts and feelings in this way.

He also knew she wanted to see him tonight. It didn't have to include sex, of course, but he'd already decided they needed to cool things down if he were have a clear head to consider a very painful decision. He needed to determine if he had the strength to leave her. He'd been working on the problem all day. Pages and pages of his thoughts, long and drawn out arguments with himself now graced his journal as he worked through the pros and cons.

He wouldn't age, she would. She could/might still want children someday. She was still so young; he been on this earth so long. She should have a life, a human life, full and rich and normal. He injured her this weekend, damaged her. Sure, it wasn't life threatening, but it could become so if he lost control.

Thinking back to their first time or two together compared to now, their love-making had certainly intensified. They'd started so sweetly, gently, like she was delicate china, so easily broken. It was slow and tender. Sure, it was lovely and he wanted it to be for her. He could hold back and set an easily manageable limit on himself.

But then, as Elena opened to him, as she participated more in the direction of their sessions, they evolved and escalated. She'd lovingly pushed and pulled him past his limits. Not that he blamed her. It was perfectly natural as she matured, as their relationship matured, that their coupling would evolve. He'd loved it, of course, once he was past the initial refusal. The sex was amazing after they got past his reluctance, the reticence, culminating in his eventual surrender to her encouragement. She insisted that she was not as delicate as he was treating her.

But lately, there had been such raw sexuality, deeper and harder penetration, hands groping much more aggressively, and he'd even spanked her. Now he felt shame. Not for the acts themselves, not for the pleasure they'd shared. It was shame that he'd let this escalate this far with her, a human, and him, a monster. He was getting dangerously close to a level that could become unmanageable. It would be too hard, too close to the edge, for him to hold back what he still held back. At least that was his fear.

S: Hey, what are you doing?

E: Hey, finishing dinner with Jen/Jer, then movie

S: Hey, think I'm going to stay here tonight

E:

S: Sorry, tired

E: Ok, understand, you ok?

S: Yes, all good.

Elena didn't think too much of Stefan's decision to stay home. She knew they'd talk later when they were both in bed for their official good night. While it was disappointing that he wouldn't be over, it was nice to spend time with Jeremy and Jenna. They had arrived home within a half hour of each other. Comically, they both reacted nearly identically, in surprise that Elena was actually at home for a change.

Elena took their teasing in stride knowing it was well-deserved. They proceeded to make an easy dinner of sandwiches and soup and spent the evening catching up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOX

Two days or so later…

Elena to noticed something was up between her and Stefan. Actually, it was just with Stefan. She had been happy as a clam, like her mom used to say, whatever that meant. She had no idea why clams were happy, but she had been. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been, despite the problems their supernatural world threw at them. That was until she noticed, not once, but multiple times, his kisses seemed to linger less and less. His goodnight call last night was short, too short. His hand would not reach for hers as they walked the halls between classes. She also had to admit that her inner goddess was missing the near constant intimacy they'd been sharing of late. It was going on 48 hours since they'd last shared anything truly passionate. At the current rate of their flirtations and foreplay, the lack thereof actually, 48 hours was going to move on up to 72 hours and maybe beyond. Since Stefan had awoken such desire in her, the thought of 72 hours without his touch was not acceptable. Problems or dramas aside, they usually found some way to be close. He hadn't even come to sleep with her either of the last two nights, not even just to sleep next to each other. Elena needed to ask Stefan directly what was wrong and there was no time like the present.

The school day was coming to a close and Elena was assembling her belongings for a night of arduous homework and study with Stefan. She had two mid-terms coming up and a paper due soon. Stefan and Caroline were coming down the hall toward Elena. Elena grimaced inwardly. Not that Caroline's presence was a problem. It would just delay her asking Stefan what was wrong.

Caroline was talking as they approached, discussing mid-terms which seemed to be coming too soon. She wasn't ready and needed more time. "How about you, Elena?" she asked. "Doesn't it seem like these are a week earlier this year?"

"Hey, I guess…" Elena looked to Stefan and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he said with a small smile and nod like he would to anyone, but there was no kiss hello. _What, am I one of the guys_, she thought. The questioning look, just a microexpression, which flashed quickly across her face was noticeable to even self-absorbed Caroline who glanced between them.

OK, that did it. Now Elena wasn't just going to ask what the problem was, she was a little miffed.

Stefan read her face quickly and tried to deflect before she was really perturbed. "I agree. I have a ton of work to do. Care, we all should study together. Make a night of it."

Now Elena blatantly was staring at Stefan. Caroline, less in her own bubble than usual, glanced back at Elena quickly and decided she should not be in the middle of this, whatever this was. "Sorry, gotta run, already have my plan so I'm going to get cracking. See you guys later. Good luck," she added giving Elena an encouraging look.

Now just the two of them, Elena just looked at Stefan, waiting expectantly for either another deflection or maybe an answer to her unvoiced question.

"What?" he asked feigning innocence. He knew better. He knew Elena had sensed something last night, at least intuitively. Her instincts were too amazing. He had made his excuses the night before that he needed to deal with the fall out of one of their supernatural dramas. Now in hindsight, she felt as though he had used that as a reason to not be together. He could have come over later, to sneak into her window, just to sleep, like he had done before. She was trying not to overreact that night so she had not dwelled on it. But then this morning, he was yet again a bit distant and certainly not as affectionate as usual. And now, this afternoon, not even a peck hello.

"What's going on, Stefan?" she asked and not in that casual how's your day was going way.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Come on, Stef, just tell me." He looked at her still trying to keep on point, that there was nothing wrong and shrugged like he had no idea. "Ok, then, will you kiss me?" she asked. Slowly he leaned in, intending to give her enough to ease her concerns but no more. The soft quick kiss was nice, but she stayed looking into his eyes just inches from his face, trying to read the hidden message in those lush green eyes. She leaned up to kiss him again. Dropping her bag to the floor, she raised her arms to encircle his neck. Pulling him tighter to her, she pressed more firmly into the kiss. She let her tongue slip across his mouth, their lips still in mid-kiss. He pulled back, almost imperceptibly, not allowing her to deepen the kiss further. She pulled out of the kiss dropping her arms and simply looked up at him. It wasn't just the rejection of her kiss, although that was a blow. Why, after everything, after all the intimacies they had shared, would he just not tell her what was so wrong?

The look on her face nearly killed him. But he needed to be strong, for her. He was doing this for her. He reached to brush a thumb down her cheek but she didn't look at him any differently. She was still hurt and puzzled. "Come on. Let's go. We have a lot of studying to do," he coaxed her and picked up her bag. Slowly she turned to secure her locker, took her bag from Stefan, but stood still when he took a couple steps in the direction of the exit with his hands in his pockets.

Noticing she hadn't moved with him, he turned back to her. Raising her hand for him to take it, her eyes implored him to stop whatever this was, to undo whatever it was that was now making her insides panic with an irrational amount of fear. Her mind raced to the worst thing she could imagine, that she was about to lose the one thing that had brought her back to life.

He took her hand without really looking, almost like it was a chore. There was no soft squeeze to give her strength, to remind her of his love for her. He unceremoniously dropped her hand to fish for his keys when they were halfway to the car. They were silent in the car driving to the Gilbert home. He could feel her just watching him, waiting for him to say something, anything. Pulling up in front, Stefan left the car running. He turned to look at her but didn't speak. "Wait, aren't you coming in? I thought we were studying together."

"It didn't seem like you wanted to. Besides, we both have so much to do…" Looking away, he tried to keep focused forward, not on her.

She looked at him, now really perturbed that he was putting whatever this was on her. "Seriously?"

He shrugged in answer. "Fine." With a huff, Elena exited the car, slamming the door behind her. She stood there watching him, not giving him the satisfaction of waiting to see her march into the house like she was the one causing this and he was the one making sure she got home safely. If he was going to leave, he was going to have to leave her there, standing on the sidewalk, watching him angrily and crushed and confused.

She could see him gnawing as his lips, his jaw tight, and his white knuckle grip on the steering wheel, so much tension and some indecision before he finally shifted into first and pulled away. She stood there for a few minutes, angry, hurt, confused, and in stunned disbelief at what just happened. Turning to face her home, she deliberated in abject dismay how she ended up standing here alone. She forced herself to take the almost painful steps into the house, alone, and up to her bedroom, alone.

Dropping her bag next to the window seat, she sat down slowly. _What the hell?_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOX_

Stefan hadn't realized that he was speeding until a deputy was behind him with flashing lights and siren blaring. After putting some distance between him and Elena, his mind raged with self-loathing and hatred for having just put Elena through whatever that was. He could not have stayed. She would have insisted they talk it out. That was not the plan. He'd worked it out over a couple days. He was going to wait until he had cooled them down from their rather heated and emotional peaks of late. He was hoping to create a little distance and then break up with her and leave.

It was for the best, for her. It would be less painful if he could ease her into being less wrapped up in their heat and passion. But she sensed trouble too soon. Too quickly she was aware of him pulling away. He thought he was being so subtle but even the small shifts were enough for her. It hurt him to do it and now it hurt her before he could make it easier on her. He should have just ripped off the bandage. Now he's ruined it. He caused her more pain and they had not even broken off their relationship yet. And now the planned break up was going to be big and messy, heated and angry, just what he wanted not to happen.

He'd passed the turn for the boarding house miles ago as he had raced past the occasional house, fields, woods, and farms. Now pulled over, he waited for the officer to approach and debated trying to compel himself out of a ticket. He was angry with himself. The ticket was well-deserved. The again, he knew better than to be too visible. It was better to be off the grid since every 50 years or so, he'd show up as the same man again and again. Even the school didn't have that much on him due to his compulsion. Thankfully, he sobered up from his self-induced rage and remembered something about Damon, Sheriff Forbes, and vervain which likely meant the deputy was not susceptible to compulsion.

Thankfully, the deputy was more interested in the model year of the Porsche. He mostly asked questions about how Stefan had acquired it and kept it so pristine. Stefan laid it on a little thick, that the car had been in storage for years but that he'd finally come of age to be able to drive it. He got off with a warning seeing that he was just an excited kid on his first turn at opening her up. But from now on, he was to keep to the speed limit, at least in this area. With that, the deputy gave a knowing wink to his presumed fellow car enthusiast. He was confident Stefan would be out joy riding again in that beauty of a car, but hopefully not in Mystic Falls County. His last words as he walked away were tossed over his shoulder. Stefan was supposed to say hello to his brother. Ah, that's it. Damon's efforts with the anti-vampire squad were partly responsible for just getting a warning. His brother's efforts to dupe the Sheriff were already paying off.

Stefan sat for a bit on the side of the road. Calmer now, he tried to clear his mind and figure out what he should do next. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He let out a sigh, not sure if he would prefer it was Damon or Elena. They were the most likely to be calling him. At least if it was Damon, he could thank him for helping him not get a ticket. He bit the bullet and pulled out his phone. It was Elena. He let it go to voicemail. A text followed.

E: wth?

He didn't answer. What would he even say?

E: seriously?

E: I know you are home by now

E: we need to talk

He didn't answer. But then, taking a page from the Damon handbook, deflection was back in play.

S: Getting a ticket.

She didn't answer. She knew immediately that she would make it worse if the police thought he might have been texting while driving. She felt bad about the four texts sent in quick succession. She so hoped the cop had not noticed all the texts coming in. So, she waited, and waited, and waited. He didn't call. He didn't text. She tried to study. Every fifteen minutes she found herself checking the time on her phone and checking to if she might have missed a call or a text.

It was already getting dark outside. With every noise outside, she'd quickly look to her window hoping to see Stefan waiting to be let in. She imagined him smiling at her, wanting to be near her, and missing her. She missed him. She hadn't felt this kind of distance between them since he was going to leave town and not stay with her. It had nearly quashed her slow recovery from mourning, knowing he was going to leave but not leaving, yet. It dragged on and was painful to see him, to want to see him anyway, knowing he would not be there for long. She remembered how harsh it was to tell him he should just go and put her out of her misery.

She suddenly sat up straighter. _He's doing it again_, she thought. _He's trying to leave. But why?_ _Think, Elena, did I say something?_ She thought back to how he shortened their call last night…and the night before, no, that day seemed ok…maybe before that… Before that was Sunday with the girls but Sunday morning... _The barely there bruises. Oh my god._ He was so worried he'd hurt her. But she'd told him she was fine. She was good. Happy. Ecstatic, even.

Reaching for her phone, she started to call but then thought better of it. She packed her things, grabbed her keys and headed out. Driving quickly to the boarding house, but careful to pay attention for any speed trap on the way, she pulled into their driveway ten minutes later. Taking a deep breath, she decided she would not be mad. She would be calm and concerned and ease him into talking about what was going on.

Of course, he heard her arrive. He'd half expected her to come over, probably more so. Elena was not one to sit back and let life give her a punch in the gut and take it. He braced himself for it. This was probably going to have to be the break up. He could not drag it out any longer. _Rip off the bandage_ he berated himself like a coach ticked off at a bad play. _She'll stop hurting sooner if I do._

He let her make it to the door before slowly opening it for her. She entered quietly. She was calm and deliberate. She looked up at him softly. He tried to look at her with some mix of disdain and weariness but it was more difficult than he thought it would be. She didn't come here angry and spouting off accusations about his earlier treatment of her. He was ready for that. He could barely look her in the eye when she was being so gentle. He closed the door behind her.

"Can we talk?" she asked softly.

He stood still, more still than a human might. She'd really unsettled him in her soft approach. He was really unsure what to do say next. Again, his plan was undone.

"Can we talk, upstairs?" she asked adding the request to go to the privacy of his room.

"Damon's not home." He tried to sound bothered and keep this out of the intimate setting of his room.

"Please, Stefan." Again, her softness caressed him despite not actually touching.

He motioned for her to go first up the stairs and they ascended to his room, single file, slowly and quietly. She turned around to face him once a few paces inside. "Please close the door, Stefan."

"Elena," he sighed exasperated but closed the door behind him.

"I know what you are doing, Stefan."

He looked at her, trying to read what she was thinking. "And what is that, Elena?" he asked calmly, trying not to play his hand yet.

"You've tried it before. Maybe differently, but it's still the same thing."

"What?"

"You are trying to protect me by leaving me."

_Dammit_, it was one of the things he loved most about her but he would just love for one minute if she weren't so damned intuitive. He stayed quiet looking at her quizzically.

"It would break my heart but I wouldn't stop loving you." She let that one sink in while she watched him. Then turning, she walked to the foot of the bed and dropped her bag to the floor. Turning back to him, she pondered her next statement.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen. I'm not going to let you push me into breaking up with you because, in some perverse way, you think you are protecting me."

"Perverse?" He tried to look offended.

"Misguided? Twisted? Whatever. It's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to get you to break up with me, Elena."

"No? Really…?"

"No, I was,…I was just trying to make it easier, on you,…when I…"

"When _you_ broke up with _me_," she finished his sentence. She didn't want it to, but this twist shook her confidence a bit. Maybe he really did just want to break up with her. Her occasional lack of self-esteem attempted to undermine her. No, she pushed it out of her head. This had to be about protecting her…didn't it? She slowly sat back on the edge of his bed. "But, why?"

"You know why. This isn't right, Elena," he said stalling for time. Heck, maybe she did know. She'd gotten it right so far. But she just looked at him baffled. He found his way out and dove in. "You deserve to have a life, Elena, a real, honest-to-goodness human life and everything that entails." He was still standing at the door, his back leaning against it for strength.

"Stefan,…"

"No, Elena, I'm not going to be head-over-heels for you and then you leave me when the time comes that you want to have a family."

"Who said I would leave you?"

"You will. You just don't know it yet. And I'm not going to stay and wait it out. In another year or two, you'll want different things. You deserve them, all of them. And I'm not going to hold you back."

She rose to her feet and took a few steps toward him. He stiffened pushing up off the door, ready to make an escape if needed. She stopped halfway to him. The tension in the room was palpable. "Stefan, we've been through this. I love you. I don't want anyone else. I want you. You can't just decide this on your own. We both decided weeks ago, together, what we wanted and you stayed. We made love over and over, right here in this room…" She closed the distance between them. He eluded her moving out of her trajectory and nearer his desk, nearer to the straight backed chair.

"We even made love on that chair," she said sadly looking from him to the chair as the memory floated between them.

"Sex isn't a reason to stay," he said turning away from the chair and her. He was trying desperately to think of how to end this before it got any further off course.

She moved closer to counter him as he tried to shut out her advances. But she was getting more desperate and angrier. She hated when her anger manifested into tears but so be it. She was nearly shouting now, nearly crying, needing to get through to him. "It wasn't just sex, Stefan. We made love. Love, Stefan. You love me. I love you. You made me feel things I've never felt before. You brought me closer to heaven than I even thought possible. Didn't I do that for you?"

"Elena, stop."

"No, I'm not going to stop Stefan." Her intensity came through as she raised her voice again. She closed the gap again and reached for his arm to turn him to face her. She hung on to him tightly. "I need to know. Did you not feel it too?"

"Yes! Yes, I felt it too. I feel it!"

"Then what is it?"

"I hurt you, Elena! I hurt you." He wanted desperately to touch her, to bring his hand to her cheek, to stop the pain he was causing her now. But she needed to understand and let go. He shook his arm free so he could no longer feel her skin on his. "I wanted to bite into your neck so badly the other night. I nearly lost control, Elena. No, I did lose control."

"No, no you didn't. You didn't bite me, Stefan."

He pushed past her just enough to get by and put some distance between them.

"Elena, these past weeks have been,…They've been amazing. But…we've been getting more aggressive, more intense. I know I've hurt you, probably more than you've told me. And things keep, I don't know, escalating. If we keep this up, I know you'll get hurt more and more…Elena, you are still so young, and I'm, I, I'm afraid."

He sat on the edge of the bed, his resolve crumbling, feeling defeated.

"Tell me, Stefan, what are you afraid of?"

He looked up at her and took in her beauty and openness while she waited patiently for him to answer.

"You are so beautiful. Inside and out. You keep changing and growing right in front of my eyes. I think of that first night we were together, then the next, and the next, you've become this strong, confident woman that I want with every fiber of my being. You almost make me feel…human. But I'm not. And the more that line breaks down, the more I forget how fragile you really are, the more I put you at risk."

Elena stood there thinking and watching him. Her confidence was building again. This _was_ about protecting her. He loved her. He didn't want to leave her. He just wanted to protect her and leaving was his answer. It was the wrong answer, she thought. She pushed her hair behind her ear and slowly took a few steps closer pondering all he had said. Softly she finally spoke. "So, you are afraid that you will lose control and harm me. I get that. But it's more than that. It's when we make love that things maybe will go too far…"

"They have gone too far," he interrupted.

Elena bit the inside of her cheek, thinking. She moved closer, still afraid she might scare him off again, like a deer in the woods, ironically. He stayed put. She sat next to him on the bed. Not touching him just quietly thinking of how to get him to listen, really listen to her. "So, could there be a better way to solve this, better than you leaving? Maybe, you could talk to me? Tell me what you are feeling? I never meant to make you uncomfortable, Stefan."

"I wasn't uncomfortable, Elena. I got too comfortable. It was easier when you were like fine china and I was trying not to break you. I could manage it. I was more,…more aware, more conscious of not crossing that line."

"But then we moved the line."

"Yes."

"And now it's harder to stay clear on where that line is, in the moment."

"Yes."

They both thought about that, each benefitting from the clarity they had reached.

"Then, we'll move the line back."

He shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"Elena, you are just coming into your own. You're beautiful. Your sexuality shouldn't be stifled by my limitations."

She turned to look at him. She could see the flaw in his argument, but he couldn't. She started slowly chipping away at it.

"Stefan, if I hadn't been ready for some of the things we've done. Would you have left me for someone who was?"

"Of course not."

"And if I was in an accident and ended up in a wheelchair, and you couldn't heal me, would you leave me due to my limitations?"

He turned to face her, picking up on her angle. "No."

"Can you see that you are trying to leave me now due to my limitations as a human?"

He turned away to look at the floor. Her words seemed true and right. He couldn't find a fault in her line of thinking. But it was still more about his limitations, not hers, his fears that he would harm her irreparably.

He turned his face back to her as she again patiently waited for him to think it through. Finally he said, "I don't want to hurt you. It would kill me. This me. This me would be dead."

"You won't." She reached to cup his cheek. "I'm yours, Stefan, however you want me, for however long you want me."

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, clutching her to him and never wanting to let her go.

**A/N – Ok, whew, I had to take a break from this one for a while. I'd wanted to write a chapter where they would fight and get to have make-up sex. Because I believe couples should actually try to communicate before calling it quits. But then the show last week really took the wind out of my sails. I couldn't write for a few days. But I pushed through it. And I'll likely write a little make-up session to complement the above. But at the moment, I'm emotionally spent. I hope you understand. More to come.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**_ (I'm on twitter now, if interested, not always online but now and then – ICURAQT2fanfic I love to get picks of PW/Stefan and such.)_

**School Days # 16 **_This is really Ch 15 part 2…Starts T rated, watch for M warnings. Thanks for the reviews! Really love to hear what you think. It can be daunting to write and not really know what anyone thinks. Love it when you tell me a favorite line or something specific I can learn from so thanks for those who do!… Happy Thanksgiving US friends and anyone else that may celebrate! Here's an early holiday gift for you! _

_**Previously on School Days**__…(Paul Wesley voice over ;-) _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

He turned his face back to her as she again patiently waited for him to think it through. Finally he said, "I don't want to hurt you. It would kill me. This me. This me would be dead."

"You won't." She reached to cup his cheek. "I'm yours, Stefan, however you want me, for however long you want me."

He reached for her and pulled her into his arms, clutching her to him and never wanting to let her go.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Straddling his lap, she wrapped her arms around him liked he'd just come home safely from a war and she hadn't seen him in ages. Their faces buried in the crook of the other's neck, they whispered their love for the other, eyes closed to the outside world. She kissed his jaw, his cheek. He clung to her.

"I love you." "Love you." Love you so much." "Don't ever." "No." "Never leave me." "Just talk to me." "I love you." "Never do that again." She was kissing his face all over as they unleashed their emotions. "Help me." "Yes." "Please." "Always." She landed her kiss finally on his lips. "Love. You." "You."

Her hands were again cupping his face while he held her securely around her waist. She pulled back from the kisses she'd pressed firmly to his mouth. She looked upon his face, nearly beatific in his mix of relief and sadness, radiating love and pain. He opened his eyes to lose himself in the love and warmth he found in her eyes. She remained steadily holding his face, holding him with her gaze and her hands, willing him to find his strength.

"Tell me. Tell me how this happened." He licked his lips in thought and looked worried. She brushed her thumbs across the tension that crept into his face. "Stefan, tell me."

"In the shower, like I said, I got too comfortable." He paused, trying to find the words. She patiently waited. "It was like…like I forgot that it could happen…"

"It? You mean…"

"…that I might change. But it was more. I was _so_ into it, into _us_, into the sex, the passion, that… No, it wasn't just that I forgot. It was like it was natural. I mean, for a moment, just a few seconds, the thought seemed totally…_normal_,…_acceptable_ even, that I'd…"

"That you'd what?…"

"That I'd bite you,…when I came…It really scared me, Elena. I don't even know what made me realize I shouldn't. Was it your voice, in my ear?…maybe my subconscious? I, I don't really know for sure so I don't trust that it won't happen again. I might not realize that I shouldn't bite you until it's too late." He was looking up at her, waiting for her reaction. Maybe she'd be just as worried about this as he had been.

She stayed looking at him thinking about what he'd said. "Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Elena, I think we are past the point of asking to ask a question," he said meekly smiling up at her.

"What does it feel like?" He looked at her not sure but guessing he knew what she meant by her question. She clarified. "When you change, what does it feel like?"

"You mean the physical changes? It doesn't hurt if that's what you mean…"

"Good, but, no, what I mean is, does it make you feel good or bad? Not the thirst part…"

He truly wanted to answer but wasn't actually sure how. He'd spent so many years suppressing this part of him, hating it, warring with his desires. It was hard to separate the hate from the act.

She continued, "Like the other night. We are in the shower. You've got me hopefully right where you want me." They both smirked at her lightening the mood. They both could use a little tension breaker as they worked through their issues. "And, what? Before? During? As you came? It just happened?"

His eyes were lidded as he considered his answer. He was feeling a little shy about voicing this part of the discussion. He is a guy after all and not used to this level of intimate discussion about his feelings. "It starts a little before, when I know I'm going to cum and when I'm not going to stop it or slow us down. And yes, it also makes me feel good, I mean the emotion I'm feeling is good, happy, sort of... My eyes change first. It's like seeing more, but not visually, like another sense. I can't really explain that part other than it's about the want. But then, when my fangs descend, it's almost like part of the release, adding to the freedom of the release. It feels good. It's like I want to be more…inside you…" He looked down ashamed. "It's all very Freudian and penetrating…And, then, if I did continue it, it becomes just about the blood and biting."

She gently reached for his chin, cupping her palm to his jaw and gently soothing his face back to hers. "But before that, it's just you wanting me, yes?"

"I guess, yes."

"And if you don't bite, is it terrible for you?"

"No, well, honestly, it's not great, but that part is way overshadowed…by the orgasm,…with you anyway." He tried to look down again as he admitted that last bit. She gently secured him looking at her. Making a comparison to climaxing with another woman earlier in his life wasn't exactly comfortable for him. But, in a way, he was letting her know that she made it better for him than any before her.

"Stefan. I have no problem with you _wanting_ me or your expression of it, with or without you changing. You don't need to hide that from me. You are sexy as hell either way. I'm simply amazed by how much you want me. And I think in a way you are telling me that this, us, might be the best you've had, yes?"

He bit his lip somewhat embarrassed again, but caught her eye and gave a soft nod and shrug for a yes. She smiled softly at him and pressed her lips to his. "So, can we assume from all this that it's not any particular thing we've done that caused you to _vamp-out_? It's more about how much freer we are with each other, sexually now, yes? And that freedom needs to be, maybe, managed?" He continued to gnaw at his lower lip but conceded with a shrug that she was summing it up accurately. "So, maybe since we've talked it out…and let me just say it for the record…I don't want you to bite me…that maybe this openness will help us both be more aware, more in sync with what's OK and what's not OK? I don't mean to underestimate the strength it takes you not to lose all control. But it shouldn't be all on you to deal with this. This is about both of us. I need to help in some way. Maybe just the act of talking about it like tonight and now that I'm aware of your concerns, I can make a difference. What do _you_ think?"

"Maybe, it might help."

A light went on for her suddenly. "You know, I just realized something. You always ask me if I'm OK, you know, to make sure it's not too much or too hard. But I never ask you if you're OK." Stefan gives her a look. "I know, I know, it's not likely that I'd be even able to hurt you physically. But still, what would be the harm in, you know, checking in with you, like you do, you know making sure we are still in the moment together…?"

"I guess…"

She pondered that for a while trying to make sure she'd remember to try and do that going forward. Moving on, she asked, "What were you thinking since Saturday? What drove you to thinking you had to leave?"

"That's the other part of all this. There's the physicality of changing, but then come the feelings, the fear of hurting you and the guilt. And when you layer in the heightened nature of my emotions…"

"Not to mention that you were already prone to taking on too much guilt and responsibility before turning…"

"It can be overwhelming."

"You felt that much guilt, just from thinking of biting during sex?"

"No, not really, uh,…well sort of…"

"Wow, you really wanted to get rid of me all the way back to Sunday didn't you?"

"Sunday, I just needed to think. And the thirst was killing me, more than usual I think because my body had really thought, for just a second that, that I was giving in. I was beating myself up for wanting to bite. On top of that, you were hurt, your back was bruised and there was probably more that you still haven't told me. I caused it." He saw her look somewhat chastising him. "OK, we caused it. Yes, people get sore from sex sometimes, I remember. And then Damon was on me about my diet too. He said I broke my toy." His exasperation with Damon was more than evident in his last admission. The light went on for Elena as she remembered Damon that day getting in his digs about all the sex going on around him.

"It all just sort of dovetailed to the point where I convinced myself that I'd been wrong to stay, to be with you, to put you in danger and ruin your chances at a normal life…"

"Wow, quite the tailspin."

"Then you had to go and be all intuitive when I tried to slowly pull away."

"It wasn't that subtle, Stefan. A girl knows…"

"Well you foiled the big plan with your wily feminine ways."

"And then you got a ticket."

He smiled softly. "A warning."

"Lucky."

"Ha."

"And what have you learned from all of this,…Mr. Salvatore?" She added that last bit when she realized she sounded either like an attorney or like a bad after school special. They both smiled softly at the underlying humor.

"That I'm crazy." They both let out a small laugh. "That I let my emotions drive me to irrational behavior when I should have just talked to you." She leaned her forehead to his, savoring the moment, then pressed her lips to his.

Still leaning against him, Elena asked in all seriousness, "I need you to promise me something. Whatever it is, the next time, if there ever is a next time, you _talk_ to me and do not let it get to the point that leaving is the answer. Leaving me is _never_ the answer."

"I promise I will come to you before going off the deep-end again." He let out a deep sigh. "Will you promise me something?

"Of course."

"You need to tell me when something, anything hurts."

"Stefan…"

He tensed and pulled back changing the mood immediately. "Elena, promise me."

"But Stefan, please, let me say something," she soothed. He took a breath and visibly eased back to her, his guard still somewhat raised. "There are two things I want to say about this. First, sometimes, well, sometimes pain isn't necessarily bad." She blushed as she admitted this intimacy about herself. "_But_, I'll understand if you don't want us to be as, uh, vigorous as we have been. If you do, I'm fine with it. Secondly, if ever there is anything, any pain, any time, that I need to stop, I will absolutely tell you. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not as shy about our sex life as I was in the beginning."

"Oh I've noticed."

"So that's my promise to you. Is that OK?"

Another sigh released from Stefan. "It'll do," he conceded with a begrudging smile at his grown up woman. "How did we get to the point where I'm the one learning more from you?"

"I had a great teacher." Elena leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Hmm, Speaking of,..." He glanced down at her bag on the floor at his feet, knowing full well she had a ton of work with her.

She took his meaning and responded. "No way. I couldn't possibly study right now." She kissed his other cheek. "It can wait until tomorrow. Our first mid-term isn't until Friday…" She kissed his mouth lightly.

"You sure? I don't want to be the cause of you not getting an _A_."

"Won't happen," she grinned.

"Oh really?"

"It's in the bag," she declared with false bravado, making him smile. She kissed him again, slow and sweet. His hands softly ran across her back as he held her.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna take a shower?" she said suggestively. He looked at her surprised, half wanting to laugh, half speechless. "What? Too soon?" she added laughing and adding a big smile.

"Ya think?" he added laughing. They were both laughing, letting the last of the emotional torment drain out of them.

"OK, fine. But we _are_ going to do that again."

Stefan laughed louder than he had in a long time falling backwards on the bed and taking her with him. They were emotionally spent, drained, and yet in such a better place than just an hour before. The laughter was the icing on the cake. It allowed them a cathartic release, equal to or better than a good cry or even good sex, well nearly.

They stayed lying on the bed together for quite some time, facing each other and just enjoying being close. Fingers trailed softly down smooth cheeks. Eyes lingered, gazing, drinking each other in. Occasionally one might talk or ask another question, or simply lean in for a kiss, but nothing much more than simply being together, being in the moment with each other.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked after a few minutes of silently drinking her in. She smiled softly as he trailed a finger under her chin.

"I think maybe you deserved some happiness after all you've been through."

It was quiet again for a while. Each of them was thinking about all the years of struggle behind and ahead for Stefan managing his affliction. Elena fiddled with the hollow of his neck and lightly circled the soft skin of his neck, eventually dipping into the V of shirt to rest her hand inside.

"You know, I'm the lucky one. First you rescued me. Then you brought me back to life."

"I'd say you deserved some luck after all you've been through too." They smiled softly, remembering the loss of the parents that raised her. His fingers brushed softly across her lips. It grew quiet again.

Eventually, their limbs were entwined and Elena's head was in the nook of Stefan's neck and shoulder. Stefan kissed the top of her head and nuzzled in her hair, taking in her scent.

"Stefan?"

"Hhm?"

"I have a confession." She picked up her head to look at him. He wasn't sure what was coming at all but the word confession was concerning. "I want you." He smiled, a little relieved at the content of her confession. "I don't just mean generally. I want you now. But I want to be sensitive to…"

"Elena," he interrupted her. "You don't have to explain." He reached his hands around her and pulled her up to lie on top of him as he rolled to his back.

"It's just that all these feelings we've been talking about tonight…"

"All the more reason for me to want you too…"

"It's not just about sex…"

"I know…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

_MMMMMMM-section– you've been warned…_

The gazing continued. She leaned in ever so slowly to kiss his perfect lips. He kissed back, longingly, slowly, both taking their time. Kissing and kissing, her hands were lightly in his hair. Her long hair slowly worked its way forward, draping around them. She deepened the kiss first, asking with her tongue. He opened wider for her and she let out a soft hum at the feeling, the electricity thrumming through her, waking her deeper desires. His hands roamed gently across her back and waist then to her hips. She felt him shift beneath her and nudge her a bit higher on his torso, making room for his growing response to her kisses. She slid into straddling him, careful not harm the evidence of his mounting desire, but still able to lightly grind against him. He slid his hands up along her spine and into her hair. He loved being shielded by her beautiful, long, silky tresses. It was like they were in their own little private world.

Although she was on top, he used his hands to further deepen their kisses, holding her, angling her for his penetrating and probing into her mouth. She moaned lower, again feeling the spark he ignited in her travel right down to her core. She ground harder against him in reaction. He raised a knee slightly, pressing his muscled thigh up and directly between her thighs. Again, she moaned.

He could hear her heart pacing faster as she subtly circled her hips against him and continued their sensual kisses. Slipping his hands under her shirt, he ran his hands firmly up her smooth back. He pressed her to him as she writhed, sliding her soft breasts against his firm chest.

Coming up for air, she stopped to look in his eyes. Panting, and then catching her breath, she asked, "Is this OK?"

He smiled a little laugh. "Yes. Very."

"Ok, just practicing focusing. It's hard."

He smiled again and lightly laughed a bit more. "Yes, it is, in more ways than one." He pressed his hips upward for emphasis and she smiled a knowing smile before engaging their lips again for more. His hands, still up her back, unhooked her bra, and roamed some more. Sliding both hands down her sides skimming the outside curve of her breasts elicited yet another moan. He pulled up on the hem of her shirt. She pushed her body up with her hands and the shirt and bra were over her head and in a pile at her wrists. While she freed her hands, he reached around cupping and massaging her breasts.

At first, she flinched slightly at his cool fingers against her hot skin. "Sorry, cold?" he snuck in between kisses.

"It's good. All good…" she moaned back to him. Kneading and fondling, he worked his kisses down her throat as his hands then slid to her waist. He pulled her upward as he slowly applied light kisses and licks first aligned to her neck, then her clavicle, then the initial curves of her breast and finally those delicious nipples were sucked into his mouth. With her above him, it was like dining on the most luscious fruit swaying and dangling above his hungry mouth. Her eyes were closed. Her hair spilled forward and back as she rocked her head with every pleasing taste he took. His hands added to the sensation, squeezing just hard enough to press her breasts together. This way, his mouth could envelop more of each breast, first one then the other. His warm and wet tongue savoring her now rock-hard nipples was incredible.

Since he'd pulled her upward, she was unable to grind against him and she ached for some relief. He enjoyed her breasts a bit more before letting her slide back down to where she could kiss him and grind against him again. His hands were in her hair again, playing, fondling, and pushing it out of the way.

Once again straddling him at his hips, she reached between them to unbutton his shirt. Spreading it open wide, she began to kiss down his neck and further down his chest while her hands alternately roamed lightly across his pecs and abs.

She made quick work of his belt buckle and had the first button of his jeans open before he suddenly rolled her over. Now on top, he was staring straight into her eyes, she in his. "You OK?" she asked.

He nodded yes, not breaking their gaze. "Just slowing me down."

"OK." She slowly drew his shirt open again and down his shoulders. He pushed up to kneeling between her legs and finished removing his shirt. All the while, he watched her and she him. He pulled his belt all the way off and tossed it to the floor but left his jeans in place. Instead, he worked open the button and zipper of her jeans. He slid his hands through her legs to her hips and pulled the jeans down over the curve of her hip and buttocks. He then slid off the foot of the bed to pull her jeans off by the cuff. Her legs had come together in this motion and they glided sexily, smoothly, one against the other. She was up on her elbows watching him seductively.

Dropping her jeans to the floor, he reached back again to slide her panties down her long slender legs. Sliding his hands back up her legs, he spread them open and crawled in between and back up to kiss her again. Her legs came up around him. Her arms were around his neck. "You are so beautiful," he said between kisses. He started to move his way back down her body, wanting to taste her and please her. Her hands in his hair pulled at him gently when she realized his intentions were heading south.

"Stay with me, here." She pulled him back to her mouth.

"But…I…" More kisses.

"I won't be able to focus…" she murmured as he kissed down her neck sucking at her skin.

"You don't need to."

"Stefan…"

He came back to look her in the eyes. "I promise you. This, what I want to do for you, I can be focused for the both of us." He could tell by her heart and her breathing that she was already getting lost in the idea of it, what was to come for her. He didn't need words to know that her body and the slight flutter of her eyes were saying _yes, please_…

He worked his way back down her body, savoring every inch of her flesh. He settled between her legs to perform the artistry that would paint her world into a masterpiece for a time. Using only his tongue at first, he toyed with her, teased her. She moaned and wriggled for more. Adding his lips, he sucked at her nether lips, gently pulling at them. He had yet to touch that most sensitive bundle of nerves that ached for his touch. "Oh, please, Stefan," she whimpered. She felt gentle fingers spreading her open and finally gasped at the tip of his tongue swiping at the tip of her world. "Oh, god." And then again. "Mm!" And again. More mewls and sighs, delightfully exquisite hums echoed from her as he stroked with his tongue.

Gradually he set a steady slow rhythm that he would build and then slow alternating with more and then less pressure. He was building the foundation of her ecstasy in every color, painting her with every brush stroke that her senses could endure. His fingers added the next layer, first one, and then another. Sliding in and out, twirling and swirling in her warmth, they slipped easily through her wetness. Another joined to add to the thickness, to the pressure, making her groan low and raspy. "Stefan…"

Her hands were at her breasts, holding her, warming them. But she could wait no longer to reach for him, to run her fingers through his hair, to press him harder to her. He moaned with her as she pressed upward to meet this mouth and fisted his hair. It was time to build her to her peak, for all the colors to be set free. He sucked deeper and flicked harder and faster, while fingers scissored and stroked and rimmed. She thought she'd go blind with passion when she suddenly stilled, for just a moment, then exploded in ecstasy, spasms shaking her down to her toes. "Aaahhh…" He helped her ride the every last shudder, stroking, easing back, lighter touches, until she could take no more.

Eventually, he climbed back up to her, always wanting to see her face in the aftermath. She could feel him nearing. She could smell her on his breath. But she could not open her eyes to see. He nuzzled under her chin and down to the nape of her neck. Her head lolled to the side to give him access to one side then the other. "Jesus…" she finally whispered.

Still nuzzling her, he said, "No, it's Stefan." She softly smiled, eyes still closed and thoroughly enjoying his nuzzling. Her hands slipped between them and down to his jeans. She pried them open and pushed them down his hips. When she could reach no further, her feet took over. Her hands guided his erection free. He raised himself up off his knees like doing push-ups and she further pushed his jeans and boxers down. One foot at a time, he kicked each leg free of any last clothing.

Her hands had begun lightly stroking him, that silken, velvet-like skin sheathing his rock-hard member. As he lowered himself to her, she led him directly to her entrance. Her eyes were open now, locked on his, watching his face as he entered her. His eyes flickered a bit and a small breathy _Ooo_ floated through his pink lips as he savored the sensation of finally being inside. _Home_, he thought. _She is my home, my life. How could I have ever thought to leave her?_

Her legs were up around his waist and she pulled him in closer, the depth making her eyes roll back. He leaned down to kiss her tasting all of her at once. Her arms encircled his neck and her hands dangled tickling his back. As they kissed long and slow and deep, he began to move in long, hip swirling strokes. He moaned at the sensation of her walls clenching at him, holding him, squeezing at him. "'Lena, 'Lena, uhh."

She pressed up and hard into him, meeting his thrusts and driving him on with her heel in the dimple of his ass. Their moans became a chorus, echoing each other in turns as their pleasure rose higher. He was getting closer but not quite. He wanted to give her what she liked. She like this one angle best and then just plain hard and fast. "Elena. Elena, look at me." She opened her eyes, a half smile on her face. "Stay with me." He needed, he wanted her to focus now, for him.

He tipped his hips just so as he thrust. She gasped at the angle pressing her nub in just the right way. He began to thrust harder with each stroke, then more, then harder still. Then it was time for speed, faster, and faster. She came again, floating up to heaven and back still watching his face as he watched her. He bit his lip as he slipped one gear higher to bring him home. She cupped his face with her hands, "Stefan, I love you." His eyes fluttered closed and a hint of a smile was on his lips as his body tensed and shook with pleasure. His hips thrust a few more times in complete abandon as he shuddered and gasped. He let his growl rumble forth in the ecstasy of the moment. "E-len-na…Love you!"

He collapsed upon her. Her arms were back around him, her legs still squeezing to keep him with her. He moaned again and again in the rapture. At the first sign of him moving to release her, she squeezed him tighter. "No. Stay." When he relaxed back into her hips, he left a bit of his weight on his arms.

"Mine," she said.

"Yes, yours." Kissing her sweet parted lips, he then whispered in return, "Mine."

"Yes, yours. Always."


	17. Chapter 17

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**_ (I'm on twitter now, if interested, not always online but now and then – ICURAQT2fanfic I love to get picks of PW/Stefan and such. But I love it even more if you leave me a note or two on what you think of the story.)_

**School Days # 17 **

They woke the next morning, both of them incredibly aware of the desire to remain in bed all day pressed together. This was quickly followed by the awareness that school and midterms were looming large.

"It's not time yet, is it?" she murmured when she felt him stir.

"Depends…" he rumbled low, his first words of the day barely more than a husky groan. "Do we have to be on time?"

"We should…" she giggled knowing full well that he would probably try to distract her from getting a move on this morning. "We didn't study last night." His arms pulled her even tighter to him as they continued to spoon.

Last night, they had worked through their latest challenge and come through stronger. It was almost as if it was their first fight. "But we did accomplish a lot last night," he sexily purred into her ear before he started nibbling on her lobe. He didn't mean just the sex even if it sounded like it.

"That we did. But…Today is our last day to get any prep done for Friday." She tried to move, only to turn and face him, but his arms wouldn't let her. Instead he trailed fingers down from her chest to the elastic waistband of her stretchy black shorts.

"Where did these come from?" he moaned churlishly even though they both knew full well that they both had slipped on a thing or two late last night after Elena's bio break. "They are in my way." His hand slipped under the fabric.

"Stefan," she chided giggling and squirming away from his hand as he worked his way further inside her short shorts. "We _really_ can't be late today!" He was kissing down her neck and nibbling on her ear when he whispered to her again sending electric currents through her body just by his voice rumbling low in her ear and down her neck.

"We won't be late."

"Stefan," she tried to sound serious.

"We won't…"

"Stef…" He nipped at her neck in that sensitive spot that always sent sparks through her and his fingers were beginning make her unable to think clearly.

"It's only 5." He smiled when she went still. She looked at him over her shoulder, almost doing a double-take as this thought sobered her for moment. He smirked and nodded in answer to her raised eyebrow. She smirked back acknowledging that he'd successfully tricked her and then dropped her head back on the pillow.

She relaxed into him. "Well then. Don't let me interrupt."

He chuckled as she allowed him do as he pleased. His right hand was definitely making progress and soon she was moaning at his touch. In between kisses and nibbles, he watched her face, reading the pleasure his hands were giving. By the time he rolled her to face him, the shorts were gone and she was more than ready to be taken. She was radiant. Stefan was overwhelmed by her beauty. He leaned in to kiss her fully. It morphed into more of a possession than a kiss. Moaning into his kiss, she artfully wrapped her legs around him, low and loose as he positioned himself above her. She used her hands to slip the loosened waistband of Stefan's sweats down his body, feet and toes assisting by pulling at the fabric from below.

He pulled out of their kiss and she gasped for air. Her eyes were glowing with love and want. The early morning light cast a luminosity around her as it streamed further into the room and across them on the bed. Their bodies pressed close added to the warmth of the sunlight, making the morning come alive, warm and heady, filled with their scent. His eyes were suddenly glistening, surprising her, possibly on the verge of tears as he looked down upon her.

Reading his face brought immediate concern to Elena and her hands found his face. "What's wrong?" she questioned, a little more than just worry in her voice. He still looked about ready to cry as he shook his head slightly trying to answer that nothing was wrong without being able to speak. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered finally, one teardrop escaped with the help of gravity despite his best efforts. He brushed his tear from her cheek. With her thumb, she brushed away the little moisture left on his cheek. "I'm good, just happy." He paused just looking at her and her soft smile that had come back to warm her face. "You make me so happy. I thought…Just yesterday, I thought I was leaving you. But now…"

She pulled him down to kiss him, firmly holding his lips against hers to assure him in this moment all was well and then said, "That's all over, now. You aren't leaving, not ever." He kissed her this time, both sweetly and yet passionately. "Oh my sweet, Stefan," she exhaled when he moved back down to kiss her neck.

Their kisses grew more heated as they resumed their sensual morning wake up call. Making love that morning was slow and sweet, languid and full of longing looks of love, but no more tears.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They stopped for coffee on their way to school. They both acknowledged they were going to need it and probably more to make up for lost time yesterday. Well it wasn't lost, they agreed. It was well used and greatly needed. But caffeinated focus was today's mission. Once the hot beverages were in hand, they headed for school.

Parking further down than was necessary, in the privacy of his car, they shared one last long kiss to finalize their transition from an idyllic morning in bed to the real world of school. He had that serious look on his face again, not near tears, but she could tell he was still very emotional. She gave a squeeze to his hand. "Come on, it will be a good day," she said encouragingly, smiling brightly at him, and he in return.

Approaching her locker, Stefan leaned in to whisper while Elena shed the unnecessary items in preparation for her first few classes. "Hey, sorry if I was being, well, a bit of a girl this morning," he said trying to make light of his emotional state earlier. Elena stopped what she was doing to look at him. He knew he might get a rise out of her by saying it that way so he kind of smirked at her.

"Hey. Don't insult all girls, Mr. Salvatore. Your emotions are heightened Vampire emotions. You are worse than a girl," she teased. He tried to look offended and scoffed as he laughed. "We girls like that we express our emotions. And, I like that _you_ do too. No apologies necessary." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then, pulling him closer by the collar of his jacket, she whispered seductively in his ear. "And don't you forget what you did to me this morning. It was certainly the work of someone who is all man." She finished by planting a longer kiss on his lips before returning to finishing up with her locker.

"Now how am I supposed to focus on studying when you do that?"

She closed her locker and turned to full face him with feigned innocence. "You'll just have to try, really, _really_ hard," she batted her lashes at him again with her less than subtle innuendo. He just rolled his eyes and smiled and headed off to class with her, hand in hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She was right. It was a good day. It was one of those days in school where most everyone was really into it. Those days are rare, but when they do happen, it made for much better interaction, discussion and debate in classes. Elena in particular was always good, right before tests, at engaging teachers in conversations that seemed to deliver clues and answers as to what was going to be on the midterms and the kinds of answers each teacher would be looking for on the essay questions.

Loaded down with notes just from the first half of the day, Elena and Stefan joined the usual crowd lunching together and sharing notes on common classes and expectations on content for the exams. While some lingering looks snuck in here and there, between them, the lovebirds stayed unusually committed to their studies. It was as if a silent agreement had occurred between them. No play time until after midterms…well at least until the weekend. They still had more exams early next week but for now, they had to get through Friday.

The second half of the school day was nearly as productive but not quite. The students were buzzing with nerves and yet fatigued with the pending midterms, hopes for the weekend, and a communal wish for exams to be over. Another coffee would have done Elena wonders but she pushed through.

By the end of the day, Elena had organized her study time for the night into three areas where she felt either weakest or those that would most likely to carry her grades higher. If she could really focus on these specific areas, she actually felt like she might just ace this round. It didn't seem as overwhelming once she boiled it down.

Stefan was a little more relaxed about it. He'd done this before, many times. Granted, he knows much of the information already when it comes to classes like history, chemistry, and Lit, but that doesn't mean all newer information comes easier for him. But, ever since that time when Elena had helped him with Trig, a light had gone on for him and he never looked back. It just all made sense to him, it almost came naturally. The only other area needing some time was refreshing his memory on two novels that were likely going to be involved in essay sections and ensuring while he was fluent in French that he actually could spell everything and didn't accidentally use some kind of informal or slang version of a word that wasn't taught in class.

Meeting back at Elena's locker at the end of the day, they simply looked at each other before exchanging their usual, quiet "hey".

"You look tired," he commented as he reached to pull a loose hair free her sleeve.

"Maybe a little. My brain is."

"Oh, but it's such a lovely brain," he cooed soothingly. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I've just been so laser focused all day and I still have so much to do tonight. It all seems a little daunting thinking about another maybe 7 hours ahead and it's already 3:15."

"Well, I say we take a short break, clear our heads, and get a coffee. Then we'll dive back in ready to go."

"Sounds perfect."

He carried most of her books since she basically decided to take nearly everything with her. The textbooks were the easiest to carry outside of her bag whereas she stuffed her English-French dictionary, all her notebooks, calculator, two novels, a book of poems, and more in her bag. He was smiling at her and she knew he thought she was overdoing it. But she just gave him a look that said _I know you are laughing at me and I don't care_.

At the café, the barista got it just right without even needing their direction since she had made their order a number of times now. The striking couple was fairly easy to remember and if the barista was being honest, it was Stefan she really looked forward to most. Elena's coffee was scalding hot and foamy, then as usual topped with cinnamon. Stefan teased Elena about whether she'd like any coffee in hers as he handed it to her. His was simpler but not plain, _not vanilla_, he'd said sharing their inside joke on vanilla. Order complete, they sat side by side on a comfy if well-used couch by a faux fireplace.

He always finished first while she nursed the hot drink taking small sips while they sat. He didn't mind. He enjoyed sitting with her quietly. He listened to her heart beat, strong and clear. Her breathing relaxed him like doing Tai Chi. It was all very "Zen" to be sitting with her, her head leaning into the crook of his shoulder, his arm around her protectively.

They must have sat there not even speaking for ten minutes when Stefan finally spoke. "I think it may be time to ruin the moment."

"I know."

"Better?"

"Ready to hit the books." With a sigh, she sat forward on the couch and took one last swig of her now lukewarm coffee. By the time she finished, he was standing and offering her his hand. She took it gladly and pulled herself up next to him, each with their "free" hand holding their soon-to-be discarded cups.

"Wait," he said as he looked at her mouth. "You've got some cinnamon right…" and he leaned in to plant a sweetly lingering kiss on her lips despite the fact that there wasn't really any cinnamon left there. He prolonged the kiss as much as modesty would allow in a public if almost empty café. He pulled out of their kiss and smiled at her.

Smiling back at him she accused, "There wasn't any cinnamon was there?" Stefan just shrugged and smirked.

"It may have been my last chance to do that before you get your nose back in all those books for the night."

"If that's true, then I think I need just one more to get me through…" She cooed back at him. He obliged quite willingly even though the barista was now smiling at them enjoying the show. As they deposited their discards in the trash and exited, the barista, smiling, called out her thanks and to come again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They headed for the Gilbert house to study. Jeremy was already there and camped out at the table. Books were spread out staking his territory. "Cramming?" Elena asked eyeing the disarray strewn out before him.

"Absolutely, what else is there?"

Elena rolled her eyes at him and nodded for her and Stefan to go upstairs. "Well, we won't bother you then." She grabbed bottled water for herself and Stefan and followed him up the stairs. They took turns sitting in different places, her desk, the bed, the window seat, the floor. Mostly it was quiet. Sometimes Elena would read something aloud, quietly. It was a study habit. It helped her to hear it as well as read it. When it came time for French and Trig, they helped each other. She quizzed him on some of the more challenging tenses and conjugation as well as vocabulary. He helped her rework a few Trig problems that they thought would be similar to if not repeated on the exam.

All in all, they were really well behaved, surprisingly. By the end of the night, sheer exhaustion, at least on the part of Elena, was taking over. She fell asleep, fully clothed, on top of her comforter, book at her side. Stefan had been re-reading key chapters that he might use in his essays assuming they would have to compare/contrast the two novels from Lit. When he glanced down and saw her eyes closed and her breathing was that of one asleep, he wondered how long she'd been out.

He made quick work of all their supplies and such, packing up their bags for the morning and clearing the bed. He dimmed the room down to one last lamp. Before closing the bedroom doors, he noticed the lights still on downstairs. He could hear Jeremy turning pages and tapping a pencil rhythmically. He probably had his headset on. Stefan almost thought he could make out a hint of music.

He closed her bedroom door, slipped out of his shirt as he crossed back to Elena. First he slipped off her socks. She didn't usually like to sleep with them on. Then he unbuttoned her jeans and gently started to remove them. Elena let out a soft moan. "Ssh, it's ok, just getting you ready for bed." He pulled off her jeans and slowly sat her up to pull her shirt up and over her head. He undid her bra and she took over and removed it the rest of the way. He took the shirt he'd just taken off and slipped it over her head, helping her with the arms.

"Mm," she hummed. "The shirt off your back…" she murmured.

"Yes, ssh," he whispered.

"It's ok, I'm awake, sort of, have to use the bathroom anyway…"

He helped her up and she made her way to the bath. He turned down the bed on her side so she could climb right in. Then he slipped out of his jeans and crawled in on his side to await her return. Soon she was back and noticed all their school materials had been packed up for the morning and were settled in order on her desk. She looked at him in quiet awe. "You are the best." He just smiled. On her dresser, she set down the earrings and bracelet she'd removed while in the bath but left her favorite piece on, as always. Crossing back to bed, her fingers were on her necklace as she fiddled with it and thought of how much she loved him. She slid into bed bringing the covers over her and snuggling, spooning into Stefan. He turned off the last lamp and snuggled into her as well. "Will you warn me, please?"

"Warn you?"

"Of the day you decide to stop spoiling me rotten?

"Never gonna happen." He gave a gentle kiss to the top of her head and sleep came fast for them both.


	18. Chapter 18

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**_ (I'm on twitter now, if interested, not always online but now and then – ICURAQT2fanfic I love to get picks of PW/Stefan and such. But I love it even more if you leave me a note or two on what you think of the story.)_

_A/N – sorry this took so long to update. The Holidays and work are kicking my butt (wish it was Stefan instead!). But here is a little cheer to help us through these tough Stelena times…Enjoy. M sections are annotated. You've been warned. ;-)_

**School Days # 18 **

Elena woke first and even a little early. She smiled when she saw their books and bags all packed and ready to go. She remembered how sweet Stefan was to take care of it when she had passed out while studying. This morning she felt great and had gotten more than enough sleep. As such, she determined that they were not going to be getting ready in a panic in the morning. They had time. They were ready. Studying had gone well and if they didn't know it by now, they weren't going to know it.

She ever so slowly moved to sitting on the edge of the bed trying not to wake Stefan. He moaned what she thought was a "no" as she stood up from the bed. He wasn't really totally awake. She whispered softly to him. "Sleep. It's early."

"Come back," he grumbled half asleep. Before he could wake further she shushed and soothed him softly and he dozed back off again. He was definitely tired and needed a little more sleep. She figured between the emotional week and the stress exams on top of everything else, not to mention how he was always taking care of her, he was probably just worn out.

Elena stayed in the bedroom for a bit simply stretching quietly. She hadn't had the luxury of time in the mornings lately and missed this part of her old routine. It felt good to move, to stretch, her calves, hamstrings, and quads in particular, not to mention her hip flexors. She smiled to herself thinking of how, at least not since she'd been a cheerleader, her recent physical activities were changing and putting demands on muscles and joints she hadn't really paid attention to before.

Before she started getting any ideas about jumping back into bed with Stefan, she turned herself around and headed for the shower. While the water warmed, she brushed her teeth and got her hair products ready. She showered, working quickly, she finished, wrung out her long wet hair and reached to turn off the shower and opened the curtain.

Startling her, Stefan had sped in and was just stepping out of his sweats. After her initial shock, their eyes met and they laughed quietly.

"I'm too late…" he sighed with a hint of exasperation and he moved to hand her a towel. He didn't quite want to let go of the towel when she tried to take it. She smiled softly, tugged a little harder, and wrapped herself in the towel before stepping out onto the bath mat.

She gave him an appreciative, look up and down his naked form and said, "It's all yours."

He begrudgingly, he stepped in and started up the shower for his turn, sadly, alone. "I did ask you to come back to bed, you know, it's still early." Just before he closed the shower curtain, he cheekily said, "You could join me…"

She giggled and looked back at him from the steamy mirror, grinning and shaking her head no. He snapped the curtain closed as if he was offended at her refusal. She giggled some more.

She was in her room, drying her hair with her head upside down when he emerged from the shower, dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and used a smaller towel on his hair. He could shower and be ready in a flash which just killed her especially on days when she had to wash, dry, and straighten her hair.

Elena hadn't even put any clothes on yet and was still in a towel. She flipped her hair up and over as she straightened up in her chair ready to dry the ends of her long tresses just as Stefan stepped back into the bedroom. Smiling, she thought how much better he wore a towel than she did. It was wrapped low around his hips like it was barely hanging on. His sculpted arms and carved chest, thick with muscle and flexing as he ruffled the smaller towel back and forth in his hair. His abs, his back, both rippled with muscles that she knew helped him do such amazing things to her. The memory of which tingled inside her. His tight ass curving the back of the towel, the muscle, the dimples that would help him swirl those hips and thrust into her just so…Elena didn't realize it, but her hand with the hairbrush had slowed considerably as she was completely distracted and mesmerized by her lover's body. Even her mouth was open slightly after she unknowingly had licked her lower lip and tipped her head a bit to the side.

Just above the fold that held the towel precariously around his slim hips was that V of muscle that simply enthralled her. It almost seemed like it was giving her directions, an arrow showing her the way home. Further below, there was a sizeable swell which the towel was not able to completely camouflage as was the ample nature of Stefan Salvatore. Elena swallowed staring at him. Thoughts of his hardness moving in and out of her, her mouth around him, her core, the heat, the sweat, made her dizzy as images ran through her mind.

The heat of the dryer too long in one spot nearly burning her startled her back to reality. She took a breath and shook her head lightly like she'd just awoken from a daydream, a really hot daydream. She also finally realized that Stefan wasn't moving any more. She brought her eyes up his body until she saw that he was looking right at her, watching her ogle him. She bit her lip and blushed knowing he knew exactly what she was thinking. No doubt he picked up on the uptick to her heart rate if not just seeing her basically drooling for him.

They both kept staring. The unspoken question lingered between them of whether or not a quickie would be satisfying enough. They didn't have much time left if they wanted to be on time for their midterms. Stefan didn't want to be the instigator and then be blamed for making them late, so he waited for her signal.

She turned off the dryer but didn't move further. She eyed his body again, up and down. Finally she said, "I think you and your gorgeous self should get dressed." He smiled that sexy, half shy-boy smile, half you-want-me smile. "Seriously Stefan, you're killing me here. Get dressed before I attack you and have to take my exams looking like Medusa!" She turned the dryer back on and went back to swirling her wide brush through sections of her hair. She pretended she was no longer watching him, but he knew better. He let the towel drop, baring his lower half, and then dressed at a relatively slow but normal human speed, just to tease her.

After a touch of product in his hair, she handed him the dryer for the all of one minute he'd use it and look perfect. She switched to her flat iron and hairspray. He tossed the bedding back into place for the day and sat back against the headboard; his legs stretched out and crossed comfortably, as she finished getting ready. Make-up was next, then a little jewelry. "Now, what to wear," she said half aloud, half to herself. Comfortable but collegiate attire seemed to fit the day. Still in her towel, and grabbing her underthings, she bent forward and slipped on her panties as she eyed the clothing in her closet. She made sure to give Stefan a little bit of a flash in the process. She dropped her towel and slipped into her bra and looked over her shoulder. He was watching. She knew he would be. It was his turn to enjoy and suffer, not that she thought her show could ever really compare to the perfection of him. She leaned an arm high on the closet door, stretching her waist a bit, arching her back, while her other hand skimmed through her apparel options. He knew he was being teased. He could either smile and simply shake his head at her antics,…or…

He vamp-sped to standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His face was in the crook of her neck as he pulled her tightly against his body. "You, Miss Gilbert, are quite the little minx this morning."

"Me?" she whined implying he started it. He was kissing at her neck and shoulder, tasting her mix of lavender and vanilla, as she leaned into him and tilted her head for more. She hummed at the lovely feeling of him against her. How erotic it felt to be nearly undressed against him fully clothed. She turned around to face him, searching, reaching for him with her mouth, to capture his mouth with hers. Her arms were around his neck. His hands were roaming until he felt her pull on his neck and he lifted her up, hands supporting her hips, as she wrapped her legs around him.

More kissing led to, yes, more kissing, deeper kisses, more probing, tongues intertwining. Stefan slid a hand between her legs from below, just to tease her. He noticed that she must have been seriously aroused even before he accosted her. Stefan was debating to either press Elena against the closet door or move to the bed when they heard Jeremy knock then enter the bathroom from his room. They froze. They knew Jeremy would have line of sight to Elena's made bed and they hoped he'd simply close the door to Elena's room without looking in any further. Thankfully, that's exactly what he did in his stupor of almost pulling an all-nighter cramming for midterms. If he hadn't, Stefan was probably going to have to push her into the closet with him to hide her lack of clothing at a minimum. They heard the shower turn on.

The heated couple exchanged soft smiles and sighs of relief at not having been discovered in the throes of passion. "It's probably for the best," Stefan sighed. She pouted teasingly at him. "We need to get you dressed and out of here." He slowly slid her down his body, until her feet were safely set on the floor. She kept her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me again, once more…" she purred at him. He leaned in and warmly, longingly kissed her as she hummed in longing. She was melted butter in his hands. She let out a light hum when he pulled away from the kiss. "Tonight," was all she said. She looked at him seriously and nodded letting him know he was in for it. "Tonight…" She stepped away and went to her dresser to grab a fresh pair of underwear. He chuckled and went downstairs to make them coffee since they no longer had time to stop at the café.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While the exams were grueling in some ways, Elena felt prepared. She even smiled after their first exam, showing some signs of relief. Stefan too was feeling pretty good but was less vested in needing to get straight _A_'s. At 160+ years of living, his test anxiety was much lower than Elena's. A passing thought stopped him cold as he was about to be the first to turn in his second exam. Looking over his work, he was surprised at the realization of how much he wanted to at least do fairly well even if he hadn't really thought about it before. It was not for vain reasons. He wanted Elena to be proud of him. If Elena was going to go to college, he needed to get good grades to go with her, unless he compelled his way in.

_Wait_, he thought, _there is no question about this. Elena will go to college._ It will be a good school. He really should try to get in on his own merits. Heck, he's smart enough. He just hadn't really been thinking that far ahead. And why not, he wondered. Because he hadn't truly believed that he could have this life, this kind of a future with her. It wasn't a given that he would but there seemed to be more hope now than he'd have even thought possible before meeting her.

Sitting in this classroom, holding the completed test booklet, it was like Stefan was really seeing a possible future for himself with college, a new career, and Elena by his side. Maybe they would travel the world together. They hadn't been together for that long so maybe she didn't think ahead like that. _Would she be aging or not aging_…he wondered if she ever thought about that. Did she ever dream about truly committing to being with him as they were now, forever? He'd never wish his curse on her. _No, no she shouldn't become like him_…But if she didn't, she'd change. She'd age. She might want to have children. He'd lose her. _Holy crap, Stefan, get a grip. You are getting way ahead of yourself_, he thought as he felt himself dovetailing again in emotional angst. _No more tailspins into crazy, Salvatore_, he internally chastised himself. _Take life as it comes. Now, check your work and just get a decent grade_.

Finally the school day was over. There was a mix of exhaustion and relief as the students piled out of classrooms and left for the weekend. It was too bad that more exams were scheduled for Monday so the relief would be short-lived. Elena was at her locker waiting for Stefan somewhat surprised that he hadn't arrived yet. She was ready to go and had just her small bag. The rest of what she needed for the weekend was already at home. She was feeling good about her completed exams. Having already conferred on the most difficult questions with Bonnie just now and Caroline earlier, Elena felt sure she'd answered most correctly. Of course, this assumed that Bonnie and Caroline had as well.

Finally, Stefan and Caroline were walking up, rushing a bit. "Hey! I thought maybe you got lost…" she called smiling as they approached.

"I know right, this one," Caroline said, "took forever to finish his essays. He even needed extra paper. What a suck up, writing some kind of novel to impress..."

Stefan cut her off. "Caroline, I said you didn't need to wait for me." Then turning to Elena, he smiled and kissed her lightly. "Hey."

"Yeah, well, she grades on a hard curve and I need an _A_ on that final. What were you writing about?"

Stefan sighed audibly completely hiding his exasperation with Caroline's typical "why me" attitude. "I'm sure you did just fine, Care."

"Fine, well you better not have killed it for the rest of us. See you guys later?" she asked as she made to leave. Elena and Stefan shared a questioning glance then back at Caroline. "The Mid-Term Mid-Party? You both better be there!" Caroline punctuated her command with a strongly pointed finger at them both and with that, Caroline was gone, not allowing them to answer no or make excuses.

Elena just beamed smiling up at Stefan. She was laughing at the impertinent Caroline and so happy with Stefan, ever the gentleman with her friends. "Hey," she purred. Stefan's hey back was superseded by him leaning in and giving her a real kiss this time since the halls had cleared significantly. "What was that all about?" she asked post kiss.

"I think the pressure of being Caroline is getting to her." Stefan slipped his arm around her as they started walking out to his car. She leaned into him enjoying the closeness, her arm slipping around him and under his jacket.

"How did you do?"

"Good, really good, I think. You?"

"Good, pretty good, I think…" she laughed, answering in his rhythm, but not sounding quite as confident as Stefan. "You were done first in Trig and you even did the extra credit handout too, so you must have done well on that."

"You did the extra handout too, as I recall," he said squeezing her tighter to him as they walked.

She gave a small tug, two fingers in a belt loop, as she teased him back. "I only finished it because it was so like the example you showed me yesterday, thankfully. It will probably just make up for the fact that I might have gotten something wrong on the actual exam. Soooo, tell me about the essay."

"It was no big deal. I just got on a roll. I think I made a couple of good observations that I tried to clearly articulate and support just like we were taught in class." He shrugged, on the surface oversimplifying why his efforts today were ratcheted up a notch. Internally, he thought of his earlier epiphany where he decided he needed to secure _A_'s to ensure wherever Elena went to college, he needed to earn the right to be there with her.

Reaching the passenger side of his car, they paused standing together and faced each other, arms still wrapped around each other. "I love that my boyfriend is so smart," she smiled proudly up at him. He just smirked at her blatant flattery and rolled his eyes. "You _are_!" she declared firmly pulling at his waist.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep up with _you_!" he said smiling and leaned down to kiss her and to stop her embarrassing praise. His lips were warmed by hers as they moved in slow motion, tasting each other. They continued to make-out simply, slowly, deeply, letting the stress of past few days melt away.

Stefan walked her one or two steps backwards, mid-embrace, still kissing, until she was against the car. Elena briefly thought how glad she was that Stefan tended to park a little ways away from the school. Anyone who would have seen them from the school would mostly see the back of her head and her hair falling around her. Their lower bodies were hidden by the car. Sure, anyone watching would know they were making out, but they would not see that her left leg had come up, slung low around Stefan's leg. She really liked doing that, it was becoming a thing. Her hands had slid into the pockets of his jeans as she pressed him closer. His hands were now in her hair then cupping her face, turning her to further deepen their kiss as his hips ground forward. The slow make-out was changing direction.

Their kisses grew more fervent, both getting lost in the heat of the moment. A moan escaped Stefan's lips as his hardness became increasingly apparent. He growled low pulling out of their kiss, hoping to regain his composure and so disappointed that he had to say it. "E-le-na, we need to cool it."

Right then, Caroline pulled up and yelled out to them, "Geez, get a room you two!" She laughed at causing them some embarrassment. "You are still coming tonight, right? And I mean to the party!" She laughed at her double entendre and squealed her tires as she quickly sped off.

The lovely couple turned back to each other and sighed in unison. "I guess we should go," she proffered.

"To the party…?"

"No, well, maybe, I meant about going somewhere private…," she smiled suggestively up at him.

"That's probably a good idea. But…I need a minute before…"

"Uh, huh, I know," she smiled and wriggled her pelvis at him.

"That won't help," he laughed and turned his hips slightly away from her maneuvering.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop." She giggled a little more pulling him back to her. "Ok, seriously, do you want to go to the party? Let off some mid-term steam?"

"I think we were on our way to letting off some steam all on our own." He leaned in to remind her with a sweet kiss.

She moaned as he pressed close and she was sandwiched between him and the car. She leaned her head back further until she was completely laying back on the car as Stefan kissed down her neck. "Stefan,…I thought…mmm…we were trying…mmm…to cool it…mmm, mmm,….You know, we could…accomplish both…the party isn't until later…"

"Let's go," he said roughly and suddenly, trying desperately to regain his composure. The sooner they were alone, the sooner he could ravage her. He'd had enough teasing for today. He hoped she felt the same. He helped her into the car faster than usual and sped around to get in on the driver's side.

"Is anyone home?"

"My house? Hhm, I don't know," she answered. "Yours?"

"Don't know…"

He'd hoped for the Gilbert house since it was closer so he sped in that direction to first see if they could be alone there. As soon as they were in the drive, he shut off the engine and put a finger to his lips. He tried to hear if anyone was home. Looking at her while he listened, he gave her the nod that they might be ok.

They both hurried from the car and towards the front door. They were just about to step onto the porch when Stefan stopped Elena and again had a finger to his lips. He heard something. Sure enough, Jenna was coming out the door. "Oh, hey guys, I waited as long as I could. I wanted to hear how your exams were but I've got to go or I'll be late," Jenna hastily said as she somewhat clumsily fumbled with the door and took steps toward them. The discombobulated mess Jenna was carrying looked rather precarious.

"They were good, for both of us, we think. Do you need a hand?" Elena offered as Stefan caught a box falling off the top of Jenna's things.

"Thanks, Stefan," Jenna said relieved. "That's the one thing that could break out of this entire mess. I should have made two trips. If you could just,…uh" she added as she handed another larger box to Stefan "…help me get these in the car, that would be great."

They both walked Jenna to her car and got her settled in. "What is all this Jenna?" Elena asked.

"It's just some thesis stuff I need to bring back to campus. Most of it borrowed and long overdue to their rightful owners," she smirked. "Jeremy stopped in but left. He said he did fine on exams, but I don't know if I believe him." Jenna appeared to be settling into their conversation as she leaned against her car. "But we'll find out soon enough." Then as if suddenly remembering she was going to be late, she added, "I really gotta run. Dinner plans, combined with the best time I can return all of this since most everyone will be there."

Both Stefan and Elena said their goodbyes and watched Jenna pull out of the driveway. Glancing at each other, they smiled knowing this distraction could have been so much worse. The little detour over, Elena said, "I would say _race ya_ but we know how that would end. And if you pick me up and speed us upstairs,…well, the neighbors…."

Stefan offered her his hand and slowly led her to the porch where Elena had dropped her bag to help Jenna. He picked up her bag, opened the front door to let her inside first and then closed it behind him.

Turning her around and pressing her against his body, Stefan hadn't let go of her hand. He held her arm behind to her back. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?" he asked quietly, staring into her eyes. She, staring back at his, slowly, subtly shook her head no. "Good." Her bag still in one hand, he leaned down to first kiss her and then so quickly she was up and over his shoulder. He sped up to her room. Stefan dropped her bag near her door and closed it before he even set her down. She was lightly laughing and winded from the sudden speed up the stairs. As fun as that was, it was still startling when he used his vamp speed. Sometimes it seemed to knock a bit of the wind out of her, but in a fun way...like a ride at a carnival.

He slid her down his body a bit but didn't set her down. Instead, he encouraged her legs around his waist. He dove in to kiss her deeply. They both moaned lightly into the kiss, happy to be getting back to their earlier machinations.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM- _you've been warned_…

Soon she was getting lost in the feel of him, the ache for him. He was reminded of this morning and gradually had her pressed against the closet door right where his earlier plan had been interrupted.

Her arms were around his neck while his hands cupped her hips from below. He leaned into her, pressing her tighter against the door. Her fingers found his hair and she played in the silky feel of it while his tongue toyed with her lips and mouth. She yearned for more pressure and squeezed her legs tighter around him. His pelvis pressed forward. The sensation ran straight to her core making her senses blur.

His kisses moved to her neck. In between driving her mad with his lips, he whispered to her. "We were right here this morning. But you had a lot less clothes on." More kisses were interspersed with her moans. "I've thought about this all day. What I would have done to you if we'd had the time…"

She moaned at his suggestive and sensual musings. His words, knowing his thoughts, made her wet with desire. Elena pulled his face back to hers and plundered his mouth with her own. Her breath was ragged, gasping and escaping in rhythm with their passionate and frantic kisses.

Her warmth and energy enveloped him. He needed this girl, this woman, more than anything, ever. He desired her more than anything he'd ever wanted before or could ever imagine wanting in the future. The way she clung to him and wanted him meant more than she could ever know. He needed skin to skin contact and soon. He wanted to taste every inch of her, to make her feel extraordinary, because she was.

So that she would let go, between kisses, he murmured, "Clothes, now…" and slid her down to standing. She allowed the break in contact and in seconds he had her down to bra and panties and back up off the floor and wrapped around him. "Better," he mumbled as she moaned and writhed against his still clothed chest.

"Mmm, you…" she started to say, wanting his clothing gone too.

"Soon." He pressed her against the closet door again for more pressure and kisses, hoping she was enjoying the memory of this morning as much as he. She was. She was sure it was something animalistic, or maybe the thought of her man taking her, dominating her, well, at least something less empowering than a feminist might like, but being almost naked with him fully clothed was really turning her on. She pressed against him ever so tightly.

Stefan allowed a hand to skim down behind her. His fingers grazed her core through dampened fabric and he smiled into their kiss. He loved having this effect on her. She let out little sighs and moans as his fingers probed against and then finally around the fabric barrier. She could only take so much of his touch before she was begging him to take her. "Please, Stef, want you, inside…"

"Not yet,…"

"Please,…pleeeease,…take me…," she begged

He'd wanted to do so much more for her, to taste her, lick all her most sensitive and tender zones. But they both had been teased to distraction today. And the way she was pleading for it made him crazy with longing. Who was he to deny her?

He slipped a hand between them and made quick work of unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans. Once his member was released from the restraint of his clothes, he reached back to rip open the silk blocking his access to her. He moistened his tip and then thrust in, not all the way, but enough to let her know she was going to be taken just like she asked. She let out a cry of pleasure at the feel of him. He began a slow and steady rhythm, moving deeper with each entry. He was careful not to press her too hard against the door. There would be no bruising this time, but he would certainly have her feel his possession of her. He could tell she was really enjoying being taken in this way.

As they moved, synchronizing their motions, he kissed down her neck again and sucked at the tender spot she loved best. One arm at a time, she slipped each out of her bra, letting the straps fall away from her. Clinging tighter to him, arms around his neck once again, Stefan used one arm to hold her secure at her hips while the other quickly unhooked the bra once and for all. He pulled it away from between them and dropped it while she moved quickly to press her now unclad breasts against him. Now she could suck at his ear lobe and nibble down his neck while feeling the fabric of his shirt grazing against her soft flesh.

Stefan cupped a now bare breast from the side, sneaking a thumb between them to tease her hardening peak. When Elena bit a little harder at his neck, she felt Stefan's reaction. It was a combination of a subtle second or two of pulling away from her mouth, maybe indicating she shouldn't, combined with him driving into her just a bit harder.

Remembering that she was part of keeping him present, in the moment with his human lover, she brought her face in line with his as he continued his rhythm into her warmth. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, raw passion evident from both. "All good?" she asked. A hint of a smile teased at the determination and pleasure radiating from his beautiful face. He nodded and his eyes rolled closed for a moment clearly expressing his sheer pleasure at being inside her, at plunging into her depths.

She leaned in to kiss him deeply and both hummed in pleasure. Stefan slid his hand down her side and in between them. He teased her nub just so, but not enough to let her find release. He continued teasing until he heard her once again begging him. "Pleeeeease, Stefan…Oh, please…"

With precision, he flicked her in rhythm, complementary to his thrusts. Soon she was a writhing mass of want, sex, and passion, making noises she would be so glad no one else could hear. He picked up speed, faster, then faster still, until they came together, shuddering and pressing as tightly to each other as they could.

They stayed there against the door for quite some time enjoying the euphoria. Finally, Elena whispered to Stefan that he could put her down now. "Even vampire arms must get tired," she added. He lifted her off of him, releasing him from her warmth, and slowly set her down on her feet. It was then that she noticed his jeans and boxer briefs resting just below his hips. How oddly sexy it was that he had simply unleashed himself, exposing only that part of him, and had taken her completely naked against the closet door. It looked like he wanted her so badly that he couldn't wait to have her, when, in reality, she's the one that couldn't wait.

"Thank you," she purred at him.

"Any time, Miss."

He moved to begin adjusting back into his clothes but she stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, there was something else we left unfinished this morning…" She smiled up at him seductively. He looked at her questioningly but smiling. "I believe you wanted me to join you in the shower…?" Stefan smirked at her. "But," she said teasingly, sliding her arms around his waist and slipping in to cup his ass, "we should probably do that after we give you a rest from doing all the work." He chuckled at her and smiled broader still. "So, you should get as naked as I am…And then we can decide on either the bed or the chair…"

Stefan leaned in to kiss her and moved into nuzzling her neck. "Elena, Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I'll never get tired of it."

Somehow they both new they weren't making it to any party but their own tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**_ (A/N – Thx for all the feedback. Sorry for the time it took to update. To the reader that worried that the Prom spin-off/one-shot meant School Days was over – nope. I just didn't want to deal with the whole timeline issue of inserting the Prom specific timeline backwards into School Days, but it was very much in the same vein as this story. So, as always, here is a little steam heat to help us through these tough Stelena times…Enjoy. M sections are annotated, ok so this one is very short and mostly M. T readers only get a little this round. But this one sets up their next date for the next chapter. ;-)_

**School Days # 19 **

They never did make it into the shower together that night.

After their first round, Stefan had pondered her suggestion of the chair or the bed. He slowly crossed the room to the desk, stripping out of his clothes. Then, without a word, he took the sweater that was hanging on the seatback and tossed it to the window bench with the rest of his clothes, all the while watching Elena's reaction. Then he sexily dragged the chair to the side of her bed and easily flipped it around so that it was facing the bed. The smile on his face spoke volumes.

MMMMMMMM(_some early M-ish action to make up for the delay in updating – enjoy_)MMMMMM

She wasn't quite sure of what to make of this arrangement but he looked rather pleased with whatever his idea was. He gave her a come here tip of his head and she crossed to him. He watched the sway of her hips as she took the few steps closer to join him at the side of the bed. Taking her in his arms and kissing her, he laid her sideways on the bed. He was hovering above her, kissing her, enthralled by her, loving the feel of her fingertips on his abs, his chest. "I will never get tired of this," he murmured across her lips. He was already ready for her again but he wanted to delay, to please her again and again. "Your lips are so soft." His lips ghosted across her cheek and down her neck. "Your skin is so soft." He moved his lips down her throat to that soft tender hollow that made her shiver when he'd dip his tongue there. "Mm, you taste like vanilla, my favorite…" She smiled, her eyes closed, enjoying every sensation his touch provided as he moved lower still. "Your breasts are perfect." He enjoyed them, teased them, kissed them, making her hum and sigh in pleasure. He chuckled slightly when her hands were in his hair and she wouldn't let him move any lower. He happily accommodated her for a few more minutes as he kissed, sucked, and nipped at her breasts a bit longer. "I hope you always want me like I want you." She moaned in reply.

She was lost in his touch, the tenderness of his lips, his breath on her skin, and the words he whispered against her flesh. Her flat belly quivered as he kissed further down. In short order, he brought her legs over his shoulders and made his way to her center. His tongue danced around it but never quite made contact. His lips trailed down to her inner thighs. Stefan was half on the chair by now as he teased her and pulled her closer to the end of the bed. Then he zeroed in, pleased her until he finally let her have the release she was begging for with every, "Please, Please…Stefan, Steffff…" Shaking and quaking with every nerve exploding, she finally pulled him away from her unable to take any more direct contact.

His hands slid up and down her belly and legs, soothing her until it seemed she might be ready to continue. He was fully seated in the chair now and he pulled her toward him. Gently he raised her up to sitting with his arms under her back. He pulled her onto his lap, her legs astride his hips. Her arms slid around his neck. "Oh, baby," she sighed and kissed him full on the mouth. It was a kiss of love and thanks for the heaven he gave her. "I could never get tired of this either." He smiled at her replay of his words. Gradually, she raised herself up only to slowly impale herself on him. He moaned and let his head fall back at the feel of her slowly descending on him. She did this slowly a few times, almost completely leaving him before she again sheathed him inside her warmth. His hands were taking turns. While one would be at her back, the other was on her breast. She really liked this position, in part for the all access Stefan had to her body. She remembered the last time they'd used the chair how his hands had roamed her body with abandon. She savored it, being the one driving them higher. She rocked them for quite some time like this, at her own pace and longer than she maybe should have, to the point she thought her thighs might give out. He could feel her legs tremble. He reached between them to help her reach their goal.

"No, not yet, you…"

"It's ok, baby, you go. Take it, cum for me baby…" With that he flicked her just so; just the way he knew would be the end of her wait. For the third time that night, she came. As soon as he could, he had her back on the bed and he focused on reaching his pleasure. He was thrusting so hard and fast. Her legs were trembling as she tried to hang on. She ran her hands down his ass and squeezed. He came moments later, a groan escaping loudly at her ear. He shuddered and collapsed.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM(_end of M section, OK I know, it was almost all M…. tee hee. There's a real date coming next chapter._ ;-) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

She gave him a moment after he finished, but she really needed him to move. "Stef," she whispered but it was more like a whimper and she gave a nudge to his shoulders. He rolled off her and she winced but laughed saying "Ooww" like she hit a funny bone. She immediately had to rub her thighs.

"You ok?"

She giggled again but also moaned. "Yes, just a cramp." He reached to where she was pressing and took over rubbing her muscles.

"Ssh, just breathe, relax." He continued to rub the muscles of both her thighs and up into her hip flexors. "Better?" She nodded and smiled, relieved. "You should've said something. We could have moved."

"Moved? No, I liked it. I'm just out of shape. I think I need to start running again."

"Elena, you are not out of shape." He pulled her closer to him to snuggle. "You are perfect."

"Stefan, that's very sweet but untrue. I could use some more muscle and even better flexibility. I actually was thinking about it earlier. I used to work out in the mornings, stretching, maybe some yoga, or I had cheerleading which made my legs stronger, more flexible. But now, I'm either with you or rushing to be with you…" she added the last teasingly.

"Oh, so it's my fault," he teased, giving her a light tickle at her waist.

Squirming, she giggled, "No, it's mine. I think I'll go for a run tomorrow morning and see how it feels."

"Want company?"

"I think not. I'd be way to slow for you. Besides, I'd be a panting, sweaty mess and you'd be, well you, the perfect one."

"Hah!" He gave her another squeeze. He let out a sigh. "You were amazing tonight, you know."

"Me? You were." She rolled to curl into his chest.

He chuckled. "You called me _baby_."

"You called me _baby_ right back."

He chuckled again. "That I did."

She looked up at him curious. "Is that ok?" she asked.

"Of course, just thought it was…I don't know, interesting, at 164…"

"Would you prefer honey, sweetie, um…sugar, oo, wait, I got it, sugar dumpling…?" she teased.

"Very funny. Baby is fine. But I guess I prefer hearing you say my name. Even better," he exaggerated as he mimicked her, "Oh Stef, Stef, Steffffffmm."

She tweaked his chest in answer to his teasing. They lounged in bed happily spent.

"I'm exhausted. You?" she asked.

"Tired, not exhausted. You realize it's not even 7:00 yet, right?"

"It looks so dark out," she remarked, turning to look out her window. "I guess we did come here straight from school. Just seems like so long ago."

"It's that time of year, days are getting shorter."

It was quiet for a moment until her stomach growled.

"How about a shower? It might make your sore muscles feel better and wake you up enough to eat some dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"I can make you something better than pizza."

"Oo, good, but I don't think I can go again in the shower."

"It's ok, me neither."

"Liar!" she teased. He just laughed and got up to get in the shower first so he could then go cook for her. "Just give me two minutes and it'll be all yours."

She rolled her eyes at him just needing two minutes. True to his word he was out and dried off in two minutes. He crossed the room in a flash and slipped into his clothes. "See, just like I said, the perfect one," she remarked from her disheveled, hair-tousled, lounging naked position on the bed. Smiling, he crossed to her. He kissed her and then headed out.

"Better get going now if you want to get some hot water on those aching muscles," he said. "Dinner will be ready before you know it." He turned back to her from the doorway and eyed her sexily lying there. "Maybe tomorrow, after your run, we should think about you getting your first real massage," he added suggestively.

"Mm, sounds good."


	20. Chapter 20

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

_(A/N – Thx for all the feedback. As always, here is some Stelena to help us through these tough times…Enjoy. The massage date is coming, but I had to split it into two chapters as it was getting really long… M section is really just conversation with adult concepts toward the end. Stop reading if it makes you uncomfortable when Elena wants to ask a sex related question.)_

**School Days # 20 **

How did he do it? He could look in their fridge and cabinets and figure out something to make that the Gilbert clan, most certainly not Jenna, had ever intended or realized they could make with the ingredients in their home. Tonight was no different, although what he found this night was rather limited especially considering what he knew Elena would and would not like.

Elena smelled something fabulous even before she was ready to rejoin Stefan. It was nearly forty-five minutes later when she finally came downstairs. He smiled to himself thinking it was strategic on her part to avoid having to help. He heard her descending and called out to her. "Well it's about time!"

"Hey, not all of us can be perfect in five minutes…and then Bonnie called…," she said making her way to join him. She noticed music lightly playing in the background as she entered the kitchen. There was Stefan reading a magazine at the island and drinking coffee, the picture of relaxation. "What smells so good?" Elena asked hungrily.

"You'll see. It's in the oven, almost done. Come here," he rumbled low at her holding out an arm to pull her close and successfully distracting her from looking in the oven. She came over to his side, exuding warmth and smelling freshly bathed with her usual lavender and vanilla. He wrapped her in his arms for an embrace and kissed her cheek as he nuzzled into her neck to take in her lovely fragrance. His hands slipped under her clean shirt and along her back. She hummed at the warmth of his palms. "I thought you might appreciate the coffee," he purred into her ear after her positive reaction to his warmer than usual, coffee-warmed hands.

Coming out of the hug, she turned her back to him but stayed comfortably leaning against him between his legs and arms as they both perused his chosen magazine together. Glancing across the kitchen, Elena noticed the dishes drying at the sink, just a few. To the right there were two plates each with a small tossed salad waiting the addition of the main course. Her stomach growled.

"Do you need to start on your salad now?" he teased into her ear as he finished reading an article over her shoulder.

"No, no. I'll wait for the chef's presentation." She turned her face back to give him a kiss on the lips then leaned back into him as he turned pages. The timer went off and Stefan got up to check on dinner. Elena was quite curious at this point. She wondered if he'd found something frozen and ready-made in the freezer that he'd been able to pop in the oven.

"I think it's done," he said as he pulled the steaming dish from the oven. "We probably need it to sit a minute before we cut into it." He was blocking her view as he set it on a trivet to cool. Elena came to his side to see the big reveal and was truly surprised. It was some kind of pie with a professionally crimped crust and everything.

"It's a quiche," she said guessing confidently and looking at it amazed, hungry, and confused. Still eyeing it and hoping they could cut into it sooner than later, she continued. "Was this in the freezer?" Stefan stopped still for a moment and turned to look at her. Was she kidding or serious? He looked a bit offended. When he didn't answer, she turned to see his face. Her facial expression showed she was really asking for an answer, until she realized he looked a bit miffed. Realizing her mistake, she reached to put a hand on his arm. "Wait, you just make this from scratch?" He just looked at her like of course he did. "Seriously? " She looked back at the beautiful dish with all the lightly browned cheese on top. "How did you do that?"

He was over it now that she realized her mistake and was back to being a bit in awe of his creation. "It wasn't that hard. If you hadn't taken so long, you could have helped and learned how," he teased. She lightly pinched his stomach, laughing and making him flinch.

"You know darn well I can't cook."

"Ah, you can learn to do anything, Elena, if you really wanted to...," he hinted to her mockingly. "This should sit another minute or two. What do you want to drink," he asked heading to the fridge.

"Water's fine," she answered turning to the sink to do what she could to help. She set to drying and putting away the few dishes he'd already washed. "Why would I want to deprive you of being the top chef, Stefan? You obviously enjoy doing it. I'd _never_ want to take that away from you," she added with a healthy dose of sarcasm even if it was actually true. Stefan just chuckled and rolled his eyes. Elena put away a couple of mixing bowls, a cutting board, a spatula, the cheese grater and a few other items. She came to one last gadget with a black wooden handle and a bunch of wires, sort of like a whisk, but in a half moon shape. She turned around from the sink with it in her hand and tossed the tea towel on the counter. "What is this?"

Stefan turned from having set out their drinks and tossing aside the magazine. He smiled. "It's a pastry cutter." She continued looking rather puzzled. "You use it to cut butter into flour…for a pie crust." She still looked a bit confused. He chuckled, crossed to her, and took it from her hand to show her. "To mix cold butter into flour, you can't really just stir it, right? You have to _cut_ it in so that the butter can be evenly mixed throughout the flour." He sort of rolled and slid the wire moon side against his palm to show her. Then he handed it back to her.

"Can't you just whip the butter first or melt it then mix it?"

He again smiled and tried not to laugh at her. He shook his head no.

"Hhmm," she said looking at the contraption. "See, top chef, good thing someone here knows what to do with it. My mom always made great blueberry and apple pies." She thought fondly of her mother for a moment. "I bet this thing hasn't been used since she last made one," she added. She was about to put it away but realized she didn't know where it went.

"It was in here," he said showing her. He then took a knife from the butcher block and started in on slicing the quiche. She watched him, completely enamored with him. He meted out two triangular wedges, one each, setting them just so on the plates with the side salads. He then carried the plates to the table. She headed to the table dutifully ahead of him as he continued to wait on her and not let her carry her own.

"I'm truly impressed," she said courteously.

"You better try it first."

"I can tell just by sight and smell it's delicious." With fork in hand, she prepped her first bite. The crust was rich and yet flaky. The filling was hot, savory, and creamy. There was cheese, egg, onion, ham, broccoli, and tomato. She sat back in her chair and simply shook her head as she finished that first bite.

"What?" he asked.

She had no words. She just shook her head at him, looked back at her plate and proceeded to eat every last bite, moaning a few hums of tasty delight as she went. He smiled that shy-boy smile of his, pleased she liked it. She asked him to tell her how he made it which he did.

When she finished her plate, she stole his last bite of quiche. "There's more, right over there…" he said laughing and pointing with the fork that was about to sink into that now stolen bite. At that moment, Jeremy walked in. He was about to go straight up to his room but smelled food. He did a double-take toward the kitchen as he ascended a step or two, his brain not quite quick enough to redirect his feet. The appealing aroma was definitely new and changed his plan. He was a growing boy after all and home cooked meals were not often served anymore at this home.

Jeremy walked into the kitchen to see what was cooking. "Hey guys," he said nodding in their direction but immediately walking to investigate the food situation.

"Hey, Jer," they both said.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Quiche," Elena answered happily before Stefan could stop her.

"Quiche?" Jeremy said, now less interested even though it smelled really good.

"It's a casserole. Your sister's just kidding so you won't eat any," Stefan chimed in.

"Yeah, Jer, it's mine. Back off," she chimed in catching on, reverse psychology at its best

"Yeah, right," her brother scoffed and proceeded to slice a very large pie wedge of quiche. He picked it up by hand, turned around, leaned against the counter and ate. Stefan and Elena shared knowing glances as Jeremy did exactly as they'd hoped – ate some real food – even if he did it like a slob getting crumbs on the floor.

"Stefan made it from scratch," Elena said proudly as she watched her brother obviously enjoying the dish.

"Hey man, it's really good." Jeremy mumbled with his mouth half full. He sliced one more, not quite as large slice of the quiche and came to sit at the table with the half-eaten first wedge and second serving in hand. Elena couldn't take it and handed her brother a couple of napkins to at least attempt to make him a little more civilized.

"How come you guys aren't at the party?" he asked with his mouth continually half full.

Elena looked at Stefan wondering what they would answer and still be in sync. He looked at her and completely deferred to her to answer the question. She decided to take the hit on this one. "I didn't really feel like going. I was tired. Weren't you? We studied until very late last night. Then the exams and all…"

"You were asleep way before I was I bet," Jeremy said taking his last few bites. "I crammed until after three. Well probably two but I fell asleep down here before getting upstairs. _I _still made it to the party."

"You did? Then why are you home already?" Stefan asked.

"Did you hear the part about studying until three? Lack of sleep and beer. I'm tired man. I'm going to bed."

"No girls, huh?" Stefan asked him with a smirk.

"None worth the effort," Jeremy snorted out derisively and shared a guy moment with Stefan. Elena smacked her brother's arm. "Hey, it's true!" He just laughed and got up to leave them, tossing his used napkins onto Elena's empty plate. Calling back as he left, he said, "Thanks for the food!"

"'Night, Jer," Elena called after him. When her brother was out of earshot, Elena turned to Stefan. "Well at least he's not staying out all night partying. It's an improvement."

"And, he ate quiche…" Stefan said mockingly, winking at her cockily, sharing a laugh with her.

"I got it," she said as she took their plates away from Stefan. "You cooked. Sit." As Elena stowed the last of their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, Stefan couldn't help himself. He covered the leftovers and set the dish directly into the fridge and brought the glasses, the pie server, and knife to the sink for washing. "So for tomorrow," he said, slipping his arms around her as she finished at the sink, "What time do you think you'll be ready for that massage?"

"Hhm, that depends. Are you going to provide the services or are we going somewhere?"

"Well I could, but then I think you wouldn't get the real experience of a full body massage."

"And why not?" she asked leaning back into him as she rinsed the last items.

"I think you know why not…" he purred in her ear and held her just a bit tighter.

"Ok, let's go to a spa. Can we do a couples thing where we are together?"

"We can." He nuzzled into her hair and neck.

"Would it be a woman doing this? For both of us…?" she asked with maybe a hint of nerves.

"Do you have a preference?"

"I'm going to be naked, right? I wouldn't want a guy. That would freak me out. I wouldn't relax."

"Good answer."

"What about you?"

"Good question," he said buying a little time.

"Too weird to have a guy?" she asked guessing what might be coming.

"Honestly?"

She laughed lightly. "Yes."

"I'd rather a female…for the same reason as you."

She giggled again. "It would freak you out and you couldn't relax?"

"Is that ok?"

"I guess…" She turned around to face him. "At least there is finally a small chink in the perfection. I was getting a little intimidated tonight with the perfect one."

"Oh, so I'm no longer perfect in your eyes, huh? I'm just a typical male with double standards…"

"I'm perfectly fine with you not wanting a big strong man rubbing you down. Just know that if I end up liking this massage thing, I just might have a big strong man rubbing me down someday."

He growled at her playfully, "When that time comes, I'll happily oblige."

"Are you volunteering?"

"Oh, yeah." He kissed her then. "So again, what time?"

"Are we going to sleep soon?" she asked wriggling brows at him.

"Relatively…" he said as he pulled their hips tighter together and kissed her again.

"Hmm," she moaned at the feel of his body and slid her arms around his neck. Glancing at the clock she made some calculations. "Ok, 9:25. Maybe we'll be asleep before, um, midnight…?" She gave him a teasing look. "So if I go for a run around nine am. Then a shower…Ready to go by 11? Or we can always go later."

"Just leave it to me." He leaned in to kiss her again.

They stayed in the kitchen together swaying to the soft music in the background. "Thank you for a lovely dinner," she purred softly into his chest. He kissed into her hair humming his acceptance.

Earlier, when he'd been cooking alone in the kitchen, Stefan had thought he might leave her in peace, give her some time on her own after dinner. He didn't necessarily want to leave. He'd stay with her 24/7 if he could. He was trying to show some restraint, some ability to let her be her own person without him always there. She was still so young. Not immature young…Just less years of experiencing life than he. He felt selfish when it came to encroaching upon her life, a life with her, a human-like life. He didn't want to be a parasite living off every moment of her humanness despite absolutely craving and loving watching her learn, grow, and experience the world. Perhaps that's why he doted on her so much, to pay for the gift of being able to share in her human experience.

His thoughts had wondered back to his youth. He hadn't been lucky at seventeen as a human. He lost everything too young. For so long, he'd mourned the inability to experience his progression to adulthood naturally. As it was, he was forever trapped in his seventeen-year-old self, albeit with more knowledge and experience than any human seventeen-year-old would have.

Especially since Jeremy was home now and Elena wouldn't be alone, he figured he'd take his leave and let her get a good night's sleep before her run and their plan for Saturday. Who knows, maybe she and Jeremy would enjoy breakfast with just their immediate family. When he made the suggestion, Elena would have not of it. She whined softly into his embrace. "Aww, Stef, you know I sleep better with you than without you."

"You say that but..."

She cut him off. "It's true! And it's true for you too." She continued to snuggle into him, arms wrapped around his waist snugly. "Besides if you leave, I might think you got what you wanted earlier and are just ditching me."

"Come on now, if that were true, I would have made my escape before making you dinner," he teased right back, running his hands through her hair before again encircling her with his arms.

She looked up at him, part sweetly, part up to something. "You don't really want to leave do you?" she asked seductively. He smiled down at her as she continued. "I know _I _don't want you to leave." She looked so perfectly ready to be kissed so he did. "So that's settled then, you'll stay."

He sighed and smiled, tucking hair behind her ear. "I'll stay."

They made out some more in the kitchen before Stefan danced her closer to the stereo. They gently swayed to a few more songs before shutting it down for the night. Elena was all smiles already from the tasty dinner. She was over the moon from the unsolicited dancing, swaying really, but it counted as dancing.

While Stefan ensured the house was locked up, stereo was turned off, lights turned off, and the outside lights were still on for Jenna, Elena went up to get ready for bed. She also ensured that Jeremy's doors were closed to the hall and to the bath adjoining his and Elena's rooms.

Why the lovers bothered to hide the fact that Stefan slept over, who knew? Jeremy was certainly wise to their "sleeping" habits. He'd certainly teased Elena a number of times about it. Maybe it was some sort of courtesy or plausible deniability for Jeremy if Jenna ever asked any questions. Whatever it was, denial and sneaking Stefan into her room unseen somehow made it less embarrassing for both the happy couple and Jeremy in his role as brother.

They were quiet and respectful of Jeremy needing sleep as they readied for bed. Stefan told Elena he could hear Jeremy had music going via his headset but they still whispered for the rest of the night.

Elena emerged from the bath, teeth brushed and wearing a longish pink tank and thong. He was in his charcoal grey boxer briefs only. When they crawled into her bed, he admittedly was a little disappointed that she immediately curled into spooning, her back to him. He nipped and kissed at her neck a little. "I don't even get a kiss goodnight?" he teased. She giggled. "And I made you dinner…" he added mockingly indignant. She giggled some more.

"Who said I was going to sleep?"

"Hhmm, so what do you want to do in this position, Miss Gilbert?" he asked sexily.

"I want your arms around me, Mr. Salvatore."

"Done." His arms held her more securely.

"I want your lips on my neck."

"Mm, done." He kissed along her neck.

"I want to ask you something."

"Uh oh," he said sheepishly. Cartoonishly he added, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, you goof," she giggled. "I'm cold." He pulled the comforter higher and hugged her tighter to him.

"I could go drink some more hot coffee," he joked.

"No, no, don't move. You're fine."

It was quiet for a moment. "So…?" he asked waiting for the question.

"Never mind."

"Elena."

"It's nothing."

"What?"

"It's embarrassing and it's about sex," she said. He waited. "I've been meaning to ask this. But…Wow, I should have had a drink first."

"I'll get you one if it would help."

She took a breath, sighed heavily, and took another. "There's something you do,…to me…that I really like…but it kind of freaks me out…"

"Wow, now I'm really curious. What?" It was quiet again as she tried to screw up her courage to ask him her question. She remained quiet. "Do you want me to help you say it?" Her hands came up to cover her face in embarrassment. He waited a second, and then nudging her gently asked, "Hey,…what happened to my confident girl who wasn't so shy about our sex life anymore?"

MMMMMMM-ish

Sighing, she rolled over and tucked her face into his chest. "I don't know. I'm an idiot. It's just that it's kind of dirty, like, naughty. You know… kind of _taboo_."

He thought about this for a minute as he bit his lip, ever more curious where this was going. There were a few things that came to mind as taboo, but certainly nothing that they had done. He began to slide one hand in a southerly direction, from lazing around her waist to the curve of her hip. "Could it possibly have something to do with my hands traveling in _this_ direction?"

"Yes."

"It wouldn't be about the spanking, would it?" He gave a cheek a light squeeze. "I'd think you could talk about that…no?"

"Not the spanking…"

"Good, cuz I like doing that to you." He gave her a gentle pat on her bum. His fingers stayed there lightly circling the tender skin of her curves. He'd noticed an uptick in her heartbeat as his hand toyed with her softly, almost absentmindedly. He was working out the puzzle and had another idea.

"Could it possibly have something to do with touching you…here?"

He slid his fingers lightly down the line created by her toned and smooth cheeks pressing together. Then he allowed one finger to slide between her curves along the hidden fabric of her thong as he slid his hand back north. She gasped quietly, involuntarily. "Yes," came out as a breathy whisper.

"And you like it…"

Quieter still, she answered. "Yes."

"But it freaks you out?"

"Yes, no,…Maybe…"

He chuckled softly. "Um, Maybe you could help me out here a little?"

"Uhm…It freaks me out a little because…I don't understand why I like it so much. And…um, I wanted to know, if I um, well, um, if I'm supposed to, um…do it to you too?"

"Oh, wow, that is a loaded question…" He thought for a moment. "I'll try to answer but it's partly yours to answer too. Why you like it is probably why anyone does. It feels good. Lots of nerves that can feel pleasure all in one spot; it's bound to feel good if you don't have hang ups about it and you're careful. Everyone has different responses to erogenous zones. You happen to like this." He slid a finger again along the hidden portion of the thong causing her hips to squirm and press harder against him in response.

"As for returning the favor," he paused wondering how to answer. "It's not necessary. Just because I do something for you, doesn't mean there is any pressure to do the same back."

"Not necessary…That doesn't mean you don't _want _me to…"

He took a big breath and let it go slowly. "True…someday...maybe... But remember how we talked about managing that line, managing the freedom we have when having sex so that I can keep some control? I'm thinking we don't teach you how to stimulate me any further right now."

"But if you want it, I should…"

"Elena, it hadn't even crossed my mind. Believe me. It's not like I've got an old man's prostate and need a kick."

"A kick?" she giggled questioningly.

"A jolt, a boost…I don't need help finishing. Perpetually seventeen-year-old body, remember?"

"So,…maybe,…sometime,…later…"

"_Much_ later…_if ever_…" he kissed the top of her head. He slid both hands down to her behind fondling each cheek sensually. "I like that you like this…," he murmured to her. He leaned down to whisper even more softly in her ear. "I love your ass…" She gasped stutteringly, bringing a leg over his and placing a kiss on his chest and grinding against him a bit.

"So I'm not a freak?"

A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Hardly."

"What if I said it wasn't just your hands I liked touching me there?"

A quick intake of breath and he stiffened in more ways than one. He didn't answer. She looked up at him, her eyes cloudy with lust. He searched her eyes for her meaning, his mouth slightly agape. Stefan was at a loss for words and was having trouble thinking clearly. Was she asking him to…no, no way, he'd hurt her too much…_she_ was _tiny_, _he_ wasn't…

Her finger was at his lips, pulling across the lower, plumper lip. "I meant your tongue, Stefan."

He visibly relaxed and let out a quiet sigh of relief and then swallowed hard. With both his hands, he lifted her by the hips upward and took her mouth in a plundering, steal-her-breath-away kiss. "Dear god, woman" he panted, easing up, "You get me so hard."

"Mmm," she moaned into and coming out of his kiss. "Wow. That was interesting. You didn't actually think I meant…?"

He cut her off. "I, I hoped not." She looked at him quizzically since his body was saying the opposite. "I mean, not that if you offered, we, I mean, no, what I mean is, I wouldn't, It's one thing to touch…no…we couldn't, ever, no, uh uh…"

She giggled watching as he struggled to answer, an enticing smile on her lips.

"No, Elena, I won't, I won't hurt you and it would hurt. I am putting my foot down on this."

"I wasn't offering or asking."

He hesitated just slightly then nodded. "Good."

"_You're_ the one who thought it…" she smirked.

"_Of course_ I thought it. Did you _hear_ you? Stop smirking at me. You did that on purpose, didn't you? Let's see how the poor guy reacts to all this sex talk, torture him a little…" He rolled them over so he was on top of her. He took a wrist in each hand and pinned her down playfully.

"I did no such thing. _You're_ the one who got hard at the thought. I truly was thinking about your tongue…" She flicked her tongue across his lower lip that was just within her reach. "Your…wet…hot…tongue…mmm…" She lightly bit his lip.

"You minx…" he rumbled low, eyes lidded and smoky with desire. "I'll show you…"

Needless to say, ask and you shall receive…


	21. Chapter 21

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

_(A/N – Thx and pretty please more feedback. As always, here is some Stelena to help us through these tough times…Enjoy. The massage date is here! There's a good bit of M – annotated – you've been warned.)_

**School Days # 21 **

She awoke the next morning feeling luxuriously pampered and satisfied. She could have purred like a kitten, she felt so delicious. Slowly she opened her eyes only to see her lover on his side, resting his head on his hand. He was gazing at her expectantly, cockily pleased with his performance the night before. She could read it on his face. She knew exactly what he was thinking about, what he had done to her last night. It was shocking and delightful. She blushed and covered her faced with her hands and stifled a nervous giggle. He chuckled at her but didn't look away.

"What?" she implored, whining, mumbled really, from her guarded position. She wished he'd stop looking at her like a Cheshire cat.

"I just wanted to be sure madam was fully satisfied last night. This is a full service suite and we aim to please."

Still muffled behind her hands, she replied, "I didn't request _that_!"

"Oh, no? I beg to differ."

She peeked through her fingers, giggled at the sight of him, and closed her fingers once again.

"Alright, alright, I'm not looking."

She removed her hands and yes, there he was, still with the same big grin staring at her. This time his free hand was in the air, his fingers showing her the number four. Four times he had her blind with ecstasy, three just with his tongue and fingers. She quickly ducked under the sheet letting out of scoffing sigh of frustrated embarrassment. He just laughed lightly.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop, really." He lounged back onto his pillow. "Really, I'm looking at the ceiling."

Slowly she resurfaced, peeking out to check that he was looking upwards. She too focused on the ceiling. He raised his arm hoping she'd curl into the nook meant just for her. She did, slowly, nuzzling into and wrapping an arm around his chest. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry if I teased you too much."

"It's ok."

"Still love me?"

"I guess so…" she said begrudgingly

"What?! Four times!" he laughed out.

"Hey don't dish it if you can't take it…"

Stefan suddenly had her on her back, him on top. He changed almost immediately from his goofy grin and looked remarkably serious as he stared into her questioning eyes. "You know I would do just about anything for you, right?"

He could so easily take her breath away. His words, his eyes, his intensity, just knocked the wind out of her. She nodded and softly said, "Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you."

He kissed her then, happy that he'd successfully gotten her past her embarrassment and looking at him. He'd expected her shyness this morning. It took a change in tactic to elicit the change in mood he wanted. His first attempt, while humorous, didn't work. He wanted the day to be enjoyable and not one of sarcasm or latent awkwardness on her part. He kissed down her neck and ended up resting his cheek on her chest. He bore much of his weight on his forearms but still lazed against her.

Her hands were lightly in his hair, twirling and circling around his scalp. "Last night was amazing," she said with a sigh.

"Mm, good."

"I mean, really…crazy amazing…"

Without looking up, he held up four fingers again for her to see. She huffed a soft laugh at his playfulness and smacked his hand down lightly. "I hope you washed your hands..."

His laugh vibrated through her chest. "Yes, ma'am, and my face and brushed my teeth."

She rolled her eyes at the reason behind the comments and really wanted to change the subject. "Is it time to get up?" she asked unable to move enough to see the clock.

"Not quite, unless you'd like to eat something light before your run."

She moaned remembering her plan. "It's raining, isn't it?"

He laughed, "No…not looking forward to that run are you?"

"I never look forward to the running. I look forward to the stopping." They both laughed. "And leaner muscles, and less jiggle…"

"Mm, I like your jiggle," he teased and kissed her chest lightly. "Is that really a word, jiggle?"

"Yes," she laughed lightly still playing with his hair.

"Hhmm, jiggle…," he hummed sleepily.

"Going back to sleep, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked softly.

"Hmm…"

She knew her fingers in his hair were working some magic on him and she indulged him for a bit longer.

Twenty minutes later, he was startled to feel her trying to ease out from under him.

"Sorry," she whispered, "I'm going to go run. You can sleep."

"No, no, I've got to get going." He rolled away to free her completely and rubbed the sleep out of his face. She crossed to her dresser for some workout clothes and began to dress. He sat up still so relaxed. "I have to tell you, it's better than any massage, what you do to me."

She glanced back smiling. "You should see your hair."

"Don't care. So worth it." He stroked through the wildness that was his hair and got up to put on his clothes.

"I'm glad." Slipping on the matching top to her stretchy pants, she crossed to the bath to pee and brush her teeth. He was fully dressed and leaning at the door jamb before she could even rinse.

"So, I'll call you after your run and give you the details, ok?"

She pulled the door open as she finished brushing.

She nodded and quickly rinsed. "Tell me what I should wear. I mean, if we are going anywhere else, when you know."

"Uh, you aren't going to feel like going out afterwards, at least not right after." He let her pass back into her room as she slipped her long brown hair into a high pony.

"No? Ok. Probably better anyway. I need to study tomorrow, a lot." She dug for her running shoes in her closet, hidden under a couple layers since they hadn't been used in a while. Finding them, she flopped back on the bed to put them on.

"Did you hear Jenna come home?" she asked as she fussed with the long laces.

Stefan nodded yes. "It was around 1:30. She's still asleep. So is Jeremy." She smiled back at him wondering what that was like, being able to hear like that, although every once in a while she thought even she could hear her brother snore. She slipped an oversized sweatshirt overhead, stuck her phone in her pocket, and headed to her door.

Still being cautious, Elena opened the door to the hall. Seeing it was all clear, she gave Stefan the nod to speed downstairs and out the door. She followed him out after grabbing a small apple from the bowl on the counter and a headset from a drawer.

He was leaning against a pillar looking so sexy she had to smile. His hair was better but he definitely had Just-Had-Sex hair going on, lightly mussed and tousled. She bit into her apple and offered him a bite which he took. "Mm, good one…" he said slurping at the crisp and juicy bite.

"I know. I love the fall and the apples." She began to stretch between bites using the stairs for balance.

He watched her stretching. "Make sure you stretch afterwards too. It will help for later."

"Why, it is going to hurt?"

"Depends on how therapeutic or relaxing you want it. Don't worry about it. You'll just tell them if you don't like something. I just don't want you to be too sore."

"Yes, dear," she said batting her eyelashes at him. She was ready to go and walked him to his car. He slipped an arm around her as they walked and she fiddled with the music on her phone.

One last kiss, hug, and _I love you_ goodbye and she could delay the run no further. She watched him pull away and mouthed the words "I love you" again and saw him smile broadly and give her a wink before he was gone.

The run was painful, but good. Painful in that her heels rubbed irritatingly in these shoes when her socks weren't thick enough, something she'd forgotten about this pair. At first, her lungs struggled and her throat felt constricted as she struggled for more air. She realized she was trying to run at a pace she'd been used to before but hadn't actually done in a while. So she slowed a bit before the halfway point and took deeper breaths. Finding her stride, a slower stride, wasn't good for her ego, but she knew she could work back up to her previous pace. Breathing easier, she enjoyed the rest of the run despite her heels chaffing a bit. She didn't think she'd blister. Returning home, she stretched diligently at the porch steps and headed in for a bottle of water and a shower.

A couple hours later, Elena waited for Stefan's arrival. He'd texted her the details earlier and she was actually on time for him. She was looking forward to this new spa experience. She was sitting with Jenna drinking coffee.

The quiche was quite the topic of conversation. The leftovers were gone between the three residents. Jenna wanted the recipe and figured if Stefan could do it, she could too. When Elena told her the pie crust was from scratch, Jenna started back-pedaling. "Well I could get one of those ready-to-bake crusts, right?" Elena laughed but agreed with her Aunt. It was safer for the two of them to find shortcuts.

Stefan arrived ringing the bell. Elena answered with a big smile and a "_hey"_. He did the same and leaned in to kiss her lightly hello. Jenna strolled into view. "Your quiche was fabulous, Stefan. Feel free to cook for us anytime. Just make sure I'm home for it."

He smiled at her compliment and said, "Any time, Jenna." He turned back to Elena, "Ready?" She nodded looking excited for this new experience. They made their goodbyes and headed out.

Arriving at the spa, the atmosphere was serene. Sounds of trickling water and a soft Asian melody lilted in the air. Cool and light sage greens complemented soft tans. Living and lushly green bamboo contrasted richly stained bamboo furniture and floors. The aroma was rich and yet light, spicy but sweet. Elena immediately inhaled the essence of the spa, relaxing away any fears about getting naked in front of a stranger and letting that stranger touch her. Stefan checked them in and they were brought to a quiet waiting area, the spa lounge, with citrus water or tea offered to each of them.

They filled out their respective surveys supplying information to their masseurs about preferences, concerns, and more. Elena wasn't sure what they were looking for so Stefan guided her. "It's really more for people that have health issues which you don't, so they are aware in advance of injuries or sensitivities, or even allergies. If you're feeling sore from your run, you could tell them and they'll know what to work on."

"What are you going to tell them? You heal all on your own."

"True, but it still feels good. Especially my back…" He leaned into whisper more. "After a workout like last night…" he joked starting to raise his hand up to show her four fingers again and mouth the words "four times". Shocked, she quickly pressed his hand into his lap and held it there. "Oww, careful, I need them to work my on tired and sore fingers too."

"Stefan! Stop it!" she half laughed, half whispered urgently, looking around to see if anyone else was approaching. He just chuckled and turned back to filling out the form.

They heard a door open and close softly. A massage therapist approached them. "Stefan Salvatore?"

Elena looked up and saw her first as she came toward them. _O M G_, she was beautiful! Italian. Dark silky hair wound into a free style updo with loose tendrils here and there. Her figure was curvy and luscious. Her face, _OMG_, her face, she looked just like that actress, younger but just like her, they'd just seen in a movie with a name like her name, like Elena,…_Malena_! And she was calling for Stefan…her Stefan!

Stefan looked up just a second later. He'd heard his name called and a quiet but quick gasp from Elena. No one else would have picked up on it but he instantly knew why Elena reacted. "Yes, I'm Stefan."

"Hello, I'm Gabby," she said with a softened Italian accent, no doubt affected by living in the States. She offered her hand. "With a name like Salvatore, I should say it properly, Gabriella. But you can call me Gabby."

Stefan shook her hand briefly, immediately wondering if requesting a female massage therapist had been wise. "And you must be Elena." Gabby extended her hand to Elena. Elena managed a soft "hi" as she shook the beauty's hand.

Looking back at Stefan, Gabby took charge. She sat on the corner of the table in front of Stefan. "So, Stefan, you have ordered the 90 minute couples massage, correct? May I see this please?" She reached for Stefan's survey. "That means the two of you will be in the same room at the same time for that 90 minutes. But you will each have your own massage therapist. There are some stretches that we can perform with an extra pair of hands but otherwise, each therapist will be dedicated solely to one or the other of you. The entire time your therapist will ensure that you are appropriately covered with a sheet so you can feel comfortable completely disrobing but it is not required. Just be comfortable so you can relax and get the benefit of the massage. Ok?" She glanced at Stefan's sheet once more and handed it back to him. "Any questions?"

Elena was still absorbed in this beautiful woman about to take Stefan in to get naked…so no, no questions. She shook her head. Stefan didn't have any either. "Good, let's get you started." Gabby stood up. Stefan started to stand up and looked at Elena. He could tell she was not happy about this but wasn't going to say anything.

"Stefan, please follow me. Once second, Elena." Gabby walked Stefan to the entrance of the men's locker room. After a brief conversation, he looked back at Elena and smiled softly. She returned it which was a good sign. He couldn't help it if Gabby was beautiful. What he could have helped was not commenting about the actress being particularly sexy when they'd see that movie.

Gabby walked back to Elena and led her to the women's locker room. After a quick tour, Elena was given a robe and a locker and told to prepare for the massage and then wait in the women's private lounge. Gabby would be back for her in a bit. Elena changed into the robe. She had a momentary panic and almost left her thong on just in case but slipped it off at the last second. A couple other women, older than her mom would have been, strolled by looking dazed and relaxed but happy. If they hadn't been at the spa, she might have thought they were stoned. They must have just had a massage she guessed.

Just when she was starting to relax on the very comfortable chaise next to the stone and bamboo water feature, Gabby was back for Elena. They crossed through a darkened hallway, heady with aroma therapy of one sort or another, and into a very pretty room with two massage tables. Elena was the first to be escorted in. "I have to apologize," Gabby said. "The other therapist is finishing another customer that was running late today. She will be in shortly. We'll make sure it doesn't affect your allotted time though. May I see your questionnaire please?" She read it over briefly. "So you've never had a massage before?"

"No, not really. I'm kind of nervous."

"I understand. But there's no need to be. We are here to help your muscles, your body, your wellness be a priority for a while today. We all get busy, stressed, even injured, and massage will help heal you and focus you on the good energy in your life."

This was getting a little too Zen for Elena. She was already sold on getting the massage. She wanted to get to it so she could stop being nervous. She wanted Stefan to get in here.

"You're a runner?"

"Yes, well, used to be. I haven't been consistent lately. As a matter of fact, I did a run this morning for the first time in a few weeks."

"Ok, anything bothering you, from running or anything else?"

"I get sore here sometimes." Elena indicated her quads and hips. "And maybe my neck a little bit, although that just might be during exams."

Gabby nodded in understanding. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Ok, I know just what I'll work on for you."

"Oh, me? I thought you were working on Stefan."

"Oh, no, dear. I'm just getting the two of you settled in while we wait for Kim. I'm with you, Kim will have Stefan."

Elena tried not to but was visibly relieved for a moment. Then again, maybe Kim looked like a Kardashian. Gabby showed Elena where to put her robe and gave her a sheet to lie under. The bed was heated but if she was still cold, Gabby would address it. She asked Elena to start face up on the table with the bolster pillow under her knees. She would be back in a few moments with Stefan.

When Stefan entered with Gabby, Elena smiled over at him. He was led past her to his massage table and given similar direction as Elena, robe over here, face up, under the sheet, bolster pillow under the knees if he'd like. Gabby slid a shoji screen between the two tables for his privacy while getting under the sheet.

"That's not necessary," Stefan offered.

"It's policy," Gabby said. "Just for disrobing."

As soon as Gabby stepped out, Stefan was at Elena's side whispering to her. "Before you say anything just let me say I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I saw the look on your face when you saw her…"

"It's ok Stefan. Besides, she is massaging me, not you."

"Oh, ok, good, well even better actually." He leaned down to kiss her sensually. "That'll be a nice visual for me…"

"Stefan!" she hissed. "You are incorrigible today!" He kissed her quickly. He must have heard someone coming for he was stripped and under the sheet a second later. Gabby walked in with the long-awaited-for Kim. She was a modest woman, pretty even, but completely different from Gabby. Elena felt even better again, although she felt a little mean thinking about the comparison. Kim helped Gabby remove the screen.

"I'm very happy to meet you both," Kim said quietly. "Please don't hesitate to ask if there is something you need, if you like more pressure or less, we will certainly oblige. You are welcome to speak to us, to each other, but for the rest of the session, Gabby and I will for the most part be silent."

Stefan shared a comment before they started. "Elena and I were just chatting. She would like a good piriformis stretch, some medium to deep work on her quads specifically adductors, her calves, and maybe some attention to her IT band after her run this morning.

Gabby and Kim shared a look. This handsome man knew something about the human body.

Elena had no idea what Stefan had just gotten her into but she went with it. "Oh, and Kim," she said, "Make sure you work on his neck and scalp at the end." Stefan shot Elena a look.

It took a couple of minutes for Elena to get the hang of really being relaxed. Just when she thought she was, Gabby would try to move a hand or an arm and find another muscle tensed that Elena didn't even realize was tense. Some hot towels laid across her helped as the heat penetrated deeper. Gabby quietly directed Elena to breath into a few movements and soon had Elena truly relaxing into the therapy. Elena finally noticed the background music and was losing herself in the sounds of waves lapping at a shore.

In fact, it didn't take long before Stefan was thinking facetiously, _Oh, I guess it's not just me that can get her to moan like that_…It was a bit less heated than her moans with Stefan, but it still made him think of last night. It was not good to be naked and thinking of last night while Kim worked him over. He wished he was already on his stomach just in case any flags started to rise as he listened to Elena softly moaning. He got his wish shortly thereafter.

Kim held the sheet so he could discreetly roll over and rest his face in the cradle. Once Kim started to work on Stefan's back, hips, and legs, she was going deeper than before, as he'd requested on his form. He too let out a few groans and moans. "How's the pressure," Kim asked softly, expecting he'd ask her to ease up. But he didn't. Good she thought, he's not a wimp and this is good for his muscular form. She appreciated this as a professional. She went a bit harder, happy to have a client enjoying her deep tissue skills.

Much too soon, the session was coming to an end. Stefan and Elena were both in heaven. Kim finished up transitioning to a light neck and scalp massage to ease Stefan down from the intensity of the deep tissue portion of the session. Stefan actually purred at one point. He was probably oblivious to it so lost was he in the feeling. Kim lightly whispered for him to stay where he was and relax. She was finished and going to help Gabby with one last stretch on Elena.

The shoji screen reappeared, not that either Stefan or Elena would have noticed. Stefan was seemingly near comatose, so relaxed that both arms hung off the table. Elena was more relaxed that she thought was even possible. Gabby whispered to her. "Now, Elena, we'd normally end here, but since I have Kim here, we are going to do a couple of stretches that you can do in a modified way at home. Elena just hummed her positive reply. She was on her back again with the sheet arranged strategically. The two therapists took turns adjusting Elena's legs into positions to stretch her hip flexors, extensors, and more, basically hitting the areas Stefan had mentioned. They knew a runner would benefit from these, but they also knew that it would benefit hers, and Stefan's, sex life. When they got to the last position, Elena let out a long "Aahh, that's so good," as she enjoyed the lengthening hamstring stretch that would close out her session.

Kim exited. Gabby spoke softly but for both of them. "Take your time. Don't sit up too quickly. You may be dizzy. When you are ready, there is citrus water for you both over here. Please drink at least one glass each. We'll be outside to escort you back to the locker rooms in about ten minutes. You are both welcome to use the saunas, hot tubs and showers located in the Men's and Women's private areas. When finished you may rejoin each other in the spa lounge where we met. Ok? Now, take your time."

As soon as she was gone, Stefan arose and slipped into his robe. In a flash, he was at Elena's side leaning over her and enjoying the serenity on her face. He brushed a hair off her face. "How do you feel?"

"Incredible. That was so good. Why have I never done that before?" she asked incredulously.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" she asked softly.

_(Small bit of light MMMMM - 1 paragraph only…)_

"I want you to stay like this. Peaceful, relaxed." She closed her eyes. "Just breathe." He tenderly, ever so lightly brushed his lips against hers, once, twice, and again… His hand snuck under her sheet and tickled her thigh. Before she could protest, he kissed her again, just a little more firmly. Like a whisper, his fingers danced almost directly over her nub. Ever so lightly at first, he circled her, round and round while gently kissing her. The moment he touched her lips with his tongue, his finger moved faster and applied more pressure. She gasped lightly, but was still so very relaxed. He deepened the kiss a bit more, then a bit more, each time upping the speed and pressure to her clit. In just two or three minutes, she was gone. The release was deliciously deep and soothing as it radiated through her incredibly relaxed body. She hummed lightly as he slowly eased her down. She opened her eyes to see him gazing upon her.

"I love you," she whispered. He smiled.

"Come on, I'll help you sit up. You will be lightheaded for sure." He removed the pillow from under her knees and slid his arm under her shoulders to pull her upright. Sitting safely on the edge of the table, Stefan brought her robe over and laid it to the side. He helped her get untangled from the sheet, stand up and put on the robe. "God, I want to take you right now."

"I wish you would. Is there a lock on the door," she giggled sleepily.

"I think it would be against policy."

"They'd never let us come back."

They both stepped to the table with the water glasses and drank their fill. A light tap on the door and Kim's voice asking if everything was ok prompted them to refill their glasses and walk to the door.

"All good. Just a bit of a sleepy head here," Stefan said.

"Me? What about you?" she teased, both of them knowing full well that the full ten minutes they were given to "take their time" had nothing to do with being sleepy.

Kim escorted them back to the entrances to their respective locker rooms. "Will you be staying to use the facilities?"

"We hadn't talked about that yet," Stefan answered.

"I'll leave you to decide then. There are towels and bath supplies for the shower should you choose to stay. Drink more water especially if you use the hot tubs or saunas. Only use them for ten to fifteen minutes or less since you've just had 90 minutes already on a hot table. We don't want you fainting." She turned to leave.

"Kim," Stefan spoke, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Both of you."

Finally alone, except for two women across the way in the spa lounge, Stefan and Elena eyed each other whispering. "So…? Do you want to stay here for a bit?" Elena asked.

"Do you?"

"Hot tub would be nice, if you were in it with me…"

He chuckled at her suggestion. "You can, if you want. Since we are here…"

She watched him intensely. Her eyes traveled downward to his lips then on to his chest peeking out of his robe. Part of each of them wanted to leave immediately so they could ravage each other, the other knew there was time and they should consider taking advantage of this luxurious spa.

"Since we are here,…" she said reluctantly.

"So it's decided then?"

She nodded, "But not too long."

"Meet out here in, say, an hour?"

She nodded.

"Ok," he said. He glanced across the way. The other spa guests were not watching. He licked his lips and trailed a finger across them, licking again. "I'll be thinking of you." He took those same fingers and trailed them along her lips. She could taste where those fingers had been such a short time ago. She closed her lips around the tips of two fingers and ran her tongue across them. His eyes darted back to the other guest making sure they weren't watching, then back to see her releasing his fingers. He licked his lips again.

"Well, alright then…" he said a little gruffly, trying to clear his thoughts. "One hour. Starting now." He leaned over to kiss her lightly, as any couple would, but secretly flicked his tongue across her lips, tasting her again.

They both turned to their respective doors and were gone. As much as she enjoyed the hot tub for a few minutes, she moved pretty quickly through her shower. She thought she'd surprise Stefan by being early. She emerged forty-five minutes later. She could be so much faster when she didn't have to redo her hair, and, when she was on a mission.

He was there, eyes closed, relaxing, waiting for her. He didn't even turn to look when she entered. He assumed it would not be Elena yet. She had to say his name. "Stefan." When he turned and saw that she too had tried to get done sooner, he beamed a huge smile at her. She nearly swooned. God he was beautiful. Any thoughts of wishing she'd beaten him to the spa lounge were completely banished.

They left with arms wrapped around each other as they walked. Stefan had already paid the bill, tipped the therapists, and asked about spa packages.

Once in the car, there was no question that they were heading to Stefan's bed. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Yes," she purred at him and put her hand in his lap.

He glanced at her and smiled. "I meant for food."

"Oh, no, thank you." She started to pull her hand away, teasing him. He caught her and put it back, directly on his package. She smiled and gave a light squeeze and left her hand to gingerly toy with him.

"Hey what was all that you said about my muscles at the beginning?"

"Just a little direction that I thought would be nice for you."

"Come on," she gave him a gentle squeeze again. "How did you know what to say?"

"I may have been exposed to massage therapy school in a former life."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged and said, "Another lifetime away."

They didn't have far to go. Soon they arrived at the boarding house. The Camaro was not in sight. When they got inside the door, Stefan pulled her into his arms and kissed her, dipping her back in his arms, her arms slipping around his neck. Then he scooped her up bridal style. "I've wanted to do this since you were all warm and soft on that table. Just scoop you up and take you wherever I wanted."

"I'm yours for the taking." He whisked her up the stairs and gently laid her on the bed. He slipped out of his leather jacket.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMM

Slowly he removed her boots and her socks. He nipped at her arches and her toes. She giggled at the tickling kisses. He pulled her toward him and up to sitting. He removed her jacket then her sweater. He trailed his hands along her warm skin, down her arms, through her hair. She lied back onto the bed resting on her elbows as he slid his hands down to her hips and over to the top of her jeans. Quickly he released her from their snug fit, sliding them down her long lean legs. How she seemed so petite sometimes and yet had these long strong legs to wrap around him aroused him deeply.

Down to the delicate lace that hid her most private secrets, he noticed she wore a set he'd bought her. It was one of a dozen sets that he'd sent her after tearing her bronze cheeky panties which she'd bought as a surprise for him. This set was his favorite. Black lace, it was so complimentary to her light olive skin.

Like she could read his mind, she turned her body over for his viewing pleasure. She stretched out like a purring cat, or a centerfold, posing for him, arching here, hitching a leg there. She felt so relaxed and free, sexy. Looking back over her shoulder, she could see him admiring her back side hungrily. God he loved the view in these nearly cheek-less panties. Just like the now torn bronze pair, she looked as if she was wearing something two sizes too small. He inhaled deeply and stared harder because they were fantastic and meant look that way on her perfect curves.

He continued staring, absentmindedly licking his lips as he peeled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks. The belt was then gone, but not the jeans. They would restrain him a bit longer. She pushed up to all fours and crawled to him. Turning around, she knelt and sat back on her feet presenting her back to him. In a seductive move, she lifted her hair and eyed him over her shoulder, tipping her head and exposing the left side of her neck. She was his personal, pin-up girl, live and for the taking. His fingers glided over her back, across her shoulder blades, up to her shoulders. He pushed the left shoulder strap down trailing his fingers down her chest. His right hand reached for the hook of her bra, easily releasing her. She dropped her hair and his hands came around and slid down to cup her breasts while his mouth found the crook of her neck. She tossed the bra away.

Her left arm reached up to hold him, feel him, touch his cheek, fondle his hair, and keep him necking at her skin. His hands gently massaged her breasts, tweaking her nipples more firmly now and then. It aroused her greatly, sending shivering electric current through her. She almost thought she could cum just from the way he tweaked her and the way those currents ran straight to her center.

She longed for more contact with his body. She leaned back, moving up to kneeling and he pulled her back against his bare chest still kissing at her neck and fondling her breasts. She leaned back on his body, subtly and softly gliding in small movements against him. Her little cries and sighs of pleasure building as her panting breaths picked up.

He switched to the right side of her neck and continued with his clit-like attention to her nips. She switched to her right arm encouraging him and pressing him mouth harder to her. Her response drove him on. He could sense how this working for her. He flicked at her more rhythmically now. He bit and kissed and licked a little harder at her tender flesh at the nape of her neck. She was so close. "Do it," he whispered between kisses and nips. She was panting, lightly moaning. "Show me," he growled at her, twisting and tweaking her harder than ever before. Her left hand flew to her panties, slipped inside and flicked her clit hard and fast. He matched her intensity at her breasts. In just seconds, she came, quaking and shaking against his body.

"Fuuuuuc…." she hissed between her mewls and cries. He held her tightly to his body, savoring every squirm and writhing spasm of her body pressed against his. His hands were gentle and soft upon her breasts now. No doubt they'd be tender after this, he thought.

He whispered softly. "Now that was amazing. I love that you just get more orgasmic every day. It's, it's so frickin' hot."

She laughed lightly, lolling her head against his shoulder. But then said more seriously, "It's all you, baby…because of you…"

"Mm, all this baby talk again…mmm…Well, let's see what else we can do to continue the trend." He picked her up and turned her around so she was standing and facing him. He supported her weight until he knew for sure she had her legs truly under her again. Her hands slid immediately to the bulge in his jeans. She stroked him slowly but firmly over his jeans and leaned in to kiss his chest. As her tongue swirled against his rock hard pecs, Stefan was having trouble with waiting any longer for direct contact. He undid his jeans, freed himself and brought her hands over his now bare member.

She smiled up at him sexily. "Checking in, you OK?" He nodded yes, despite his eyes having trouble focusing. She dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth; just the tip at first, while her hands stabilized him at the base of his hardness. She swirled her tongue around the head then dipped her tongue tip into and across the hole, then back around the edge, all the while sucking lightly. Then instead of her hands joining in, she took a deep breath and simply, slowly slid her mouth down his length nearly taking it all. He gasped, and looked down shocked at how deep in her mouth he was buried. He could feel the resistance keeping her from being able to take more. He held as still as he could for her. She adjusted and took him just a little further. He gasped again, eyes closing as his head tipped back involuntarily. "Sssssshhhit, baby, uh…"

She began to move for him and a hand gently cupped his balls. Adding some fingers around his shaft helped it feel like she was still taking him as deep and she almost was. "Need you, 'Lena,…" She kept going. "Please, uuhhh." She wouldn't stop. She pulled her cheeks in around him as she increased the pressure, the friction, up and down his length, so deep. "Fuck,…'Lena,…need,.. to, I'm gonna,….aaaahhhhhhhh." He came. Dear lord, he came. His ass clenched tightly as he tried desperately to not force himself further in.

She worked him through the pleasure, eased him from her slowly and gently, and then released her hand to trail fingers along his thighs. She kissed his thighs sweetly as her fingers tickled his skin. She pushed his clothes further down so he could finally step out of them. He reached for her hands and pulled her up to him. "What was that for?" He looked at her in wonder laced with worry.

"You." She trailed fingers gently along this chest, tickling lightly at his skin. She couldn't stop touching him. "Cuz' I love you."

"Mm, I love you, baby, but…" He held her hands still on his chest. His skin was still on fire and every touch was distracting.

"Didn't you like it?"

"Oh, god Elena,…yes,…"

"After all you do for me, to me, _after last night_, why can't _I _please _you_?" she asked quietly.

He was silent for a bit. His fingers touched lightly at her mouth, her lips, circling and tickling. "Your mouth…" was all he barely whispered. She smiled softly somehow understanding he felt like it was harming her, perhaps disrespectful of her mouth.

"And your mouth,…last night…" she countered.

He looked longingly at her trying to explain. He continued softly trailing fingers along her cheeks and back to her mouth, her sweet lips, oh so delicate. "I'd rather finish inside you." At her raised eyebrow, he added, "You know what I mean." He looked sort of sad. He continued to lightly graze her mouth with the sweetest of touches. He leaned in to add his lips, brushing them to hers, delicately loving her mouth. The kisses intensified. "This…" More kisses, deeper still. "I want this…" His hand was in her hair holding her to him, pressing her into his kiss.

Her arms encircled his neck and pulled him tighter to her. His other arm picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him. He wanted inside, truly inside her. They were on the bed quickly. He slipped her panties off easily. He was already hard again for her. She was still ready for him. He entered her slowly, easing in, letting her adjust. He seemed even larger and she seemed tighter. He kissed her more, his tongue toying with hers and eased further into her warmth with both mouth and member. They began to rock into each other slow and deep, savoring each other. Long, lingering stares were accented by panting breaths, hisses and moans. "I love you," he said over and over between kisses. "So much…"

Her eyes rolled back overcome with the intensity and then back to view his emotive expression. She could not speak. A tear escaped her eye. He kissed her again completely possessing her with his kiss. "Stefan…" she sighed. "Oh, Stefan…" He increased their pace. Her hips tipped just right. Her hands found the dimples of his ass. She pulled and scratched at him. He reached around and hooked her left leg up in front of his chest. He penetrated her even deeper. He pumped faster as she mewled at the depth. He swallowed her moans with another deep kiss. Her hand slid between them to her clit. He smiled lightly, eyes lidded. She flicked herself just so, his body pressing her hand tighter to her. She came long and sweet, radiating in waves like the ocean. He picked up the pace one last time and followed her to heaven.

He collapsed, releasing her leg, completely spent. Her arms encircled him, pressing him to her, not wanting him to move away. "I love you, Stefan. Love you." She kissed his cheek, his face still buried in the pillow he'd fallen into. She petted and soothed him, hands sliding along his skin, up and down his back, his shoulders, softly through his hair. "You ok, baby?" she barely whispered in case he was asleep. He moaned lightly in answer. She smiled, happy. Gradually he rallied and eased into resting on his elbows, taking some of his weight off her. He looked into her face and smiled softly.

"I like it."

"What?" she asked.

"When you call me baby. It's growing on me. Sexy."

She smiled softly and brushed through a stray spike if his hair. He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"So, you want to talk about it?" she asked. "About before? I don't think we finished that conversation, at least not verbally," she teased.

He licked his lips and studied her as he was thinking. "I never want to just have sex with you."

"I didn't think that's what we were doing," she said, but not defensively.

"It's just, I know it's stupid, but it's…I don't need porn star sex." She blushed a bit at his words. "Don't get me wrong, it was great. I just love you so much. I don't want to see you as anything less than the love of my life."

Her brows furrowed. "And me doing that…?"

"I know, I know, it's a double standard."

"You sort of want to keep me on a pedestal…" she smiled.

"Yes, guilty as charged. It's that thing, you know, you're the girl you marry, not the girl you, well, you know…"

"Ok. I think I get it." She pondered that for a while. "I do like pleasing you, that way. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to…"

"And you are scary good at it too, please don't misunderstand, it's not that."

"You aren't saying not at all, right? Just…maybe less…"

"Well, if you insist…" he said with a mock roll to his eyes. They shared a chuckle.

"Stefan, I love you. I love making love with you. I also enjoy having sex with you. But I don't separate the two. In my mind, it's more like a difference in mood, serious versus playful, tender versus rougher. But it's all about loving you."

"Could you be more a girl right now…?"

She laughed. "Stop it. I'm being serious. Think about where your tongue was last night. Is that me being on a pedestal, I think not."

"Elena," he sighed. He wasn't exasperated with her, just wanted to end this conversation. "Don't over think it. I just don't want a _Deep Throat_ video with you. OK, please?"

"Fine."

"You're mad," he said, but it was a question.

"No, no, I'm fine, really."

They were quiet for a moment, just looking at each other.

"The leg thing…I get why you asked for that stretch now…" she smiled at him.

"We probably should stretch the other side too…You don't want to be walking funny tomorrow," he teased and wriggled brows at her.

"Ha!" she mocked. "Maybe after dinner…"

"Dinner, ha, who needs dinner?" he mocked in return and dove into tickle her neck with nibbles and growls. Getting her smiling and laughing was his favorite after all, well, one of them anyway.

Wait, did he say, "the girl you marry"…?


	22. Chapter 22

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

_(A/N – Thanks for reading and the reviews. As always, here is some Stelena to help us through these tough times…Enjoy. There's a bit of M – annotated – you've been warned.)_

**School Days # 22 (continues directly from Ch 21)**

After burning all those calories and generating all those endorphins, Elena was grinning ear to ear and announced she was hungry and this time for food. After teasing her about food being an interruption, Stefan was only too happy to accommodate. They decided to go cook at the Gilbert house on the chance that they could "spontaneously" create a family night with the Gilbert clan. They showered quickly, thankfully sated for the time being, and avoided getting sidetracked by their playfulness in the shower. Elena nearly slipped trying to escape Stefan trying to "dunk" her under the biggest showerhead while she was trying to keep her hair dry. When he'd caught her, he settled down, afraid she could really slip and fall. He certainly didn't want her getting hurt.

Once on the road, Elena texted Jeremy and Jenna, _Stefan's cooking dinner at our house, join us if you like_. By the time they stopped at the grocery store for supplies, Jeremy and Jenna had both replied. Jenna said, _I'm in! so is Alaric_. Jeremy said, _Save some for me, home in a while_.

"So this will be interesting…Alaric and Jenna…" Elena said. "They are making a quasi-public appearance with the family."

Stefan bought some amazing items at the store. Since this was going to be the first real dinner he cooked for the Gilbert and related clan, he wanted it to be special. Elena just followed him, amazed that he could find just about anything so quickly and know exactly what he needed to complete the meal. She never had any luck thinking of what to make in advance. Instead she would shop without any recipe or specific meal in mind. Mostly, she'd pick up fruit, salad fixings, bread, lunch meat, cereal, milk, eggs, and ice cream and most importantly, coffee. Oh, and frozen pizza…

Jenna and Alaric had already set the table and were enjoying some red wine when Elena and Stefan arrived with their groceries. Offers to help were placated with minor jobs doled out by Stefan, including starting the grill, slicing a baguette, rinsing some greens. Stefan chopped and prepped everything else with Elena handing him bowls and serving dishes. She certainly wasn't a sous-chef, but she tried and knew where things were more often than Stefan – at least he let her think so.

"You're making me look bad, man," Alaric said to Stefan. Stefan just smiled and chuckled.

Jenna leaned in to give Alaric a little smooch and said, "Never…" Then more quietly she whispered to him, "You can make me breakfast." They shared a heated stare for a moment, neither of them aware that Stefan could hear them. The boisterousness of the family gathering increased when Jeremy arrived hoping they hadn't finished it all. Jokes, jabs, embarrassing over-sharing of stories all around meant lots of laughs were shared as Stefan worked his magic. Any expected awkwardness was long gone when the good food and laughter kicked in.

The gourmet meal included a starter of grilled polenta with sliced porcini and cremini mushrooms topped with a porcini mushroom sauce. Tasting it brought the room to complete silence as they all eyed each other in amazed glances at the chef and each other.

Jeremy triggered a break in the silence by grabbing the plate to abscond with the rest of the polenta dish for himself. A collective roar to share followed by laughter followed. After everyone was enjoying seconds, finally, Jenna sighed audibly. "Stefan, I think you could have just made about three of these and we'd all have been ecstatic. That was fabulous." Everyone else nodded and chewed enjoying the flavor immensely. It was so good, that they had to use the slices of bread to soak up the sauce from the platter when the polenta and mushrooms were gone.

"Now don't let the rest of the dinner be a letdown. The rest is all very simple…actually the polenta was pretty simple.'' They all cut Stefan off with collective mocking, Jeremy throwing his napkin at Stefan. No one believed him and they all were laughing as he got up to get the next dish. The steaks he'd grilled had been resting for a couple minutes on a cutting board. Stefan sliced them and portioned the meat across the five plates prepped with an arugula salad. Elena came to help serve and gave a light pat to his bum as he worked. He smiled at her, she at him.

After serving this course, Stefan remained in the kitchen calling back for them not to wait for him. "Mangia! Mangia!" He drained the pasta, added the lightly steamed chopped vegetables and dressed it with the light red sauce he'd whipped up, then a little olive oil and grated pecorino romano. He tossed the dish lightly and brought the large and steaming bowl to the center of the table for family style pasta.

By the end of dinner, all were pleasantly full and quite impressed with Stefan's abilities in the kitchen. "Stefan, how'd you learn to cook so well?" Jenna asked. She knew Stefan didn't have much family, just his brother and uncle in his life at present.

"Everyone always thinks I would not know how to cook because of well, not having my folks around, but actually it's the exact opposite. The only way to get a decent meal in my house is if I take the initiative. But ultimately," he said patting his now full but still very flat stomach, "the real reason is because I really like to eat." He shared a knowing glance with Elena, both enjoying the little white lie omitted from his statement.

"So, what did you whip up for dessert?" Jeremy asked putting him on the spot.

"Jer," Elena admonished. "We only came up with this plan a couple or so hours ago. We have ice cream."

"Ah come on, man," Alaric chimed in getting up to start clearing the table. "No tiramisu, no gelato at least?" Jenna smacked Alaric's arm.

"Good old American ice cream will do for you, both of you," Jenna said laughing and getting up to help clear. When Stefan and Elena got up to clear, both Alaric and Jenna made them sit since they had cooked. But Jeremy was not so lucky. He was put on garbage duty and to get the grill back in order and covered now that it had cooled.

"I didn't really cook," Elena offered.

"You helped," Stefan said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

They had fun the rest of the night and ended up playing a game of penny ante poker with a jar of coins Grayson had collected with Jeremy over the years. Mostly it was Stefan and Alaric teaching the others how to play, correcting their mistakes on what hand would beat another. They finally made a cheat sheet showing the rank and definition of everything from a pair to a Royal Flush.

The guys laughed at Elena's awkward attempts to bluff. She was busted every time. Jeremy on the other hand was a little too good at bluffing which worried Jenna a little. Then again, Jenna bluffed successfully once or twice without letting anyone see that she had nothing in her hand. She knew how to stay under the radar, quietly winning the pot while Elena and Stefan were laughing and poking fun. Jeremy, the youngest, just simply bet recklessly easily egged on by Alaric. Alaric took it all in and enjoyed feeling part of a family for the first time in a while.

At the end of the evening, they collectively decided more practice was needed before anyone would be taught Texas Holdem. Jeremy thanked Stefan again for showing up the Gilbert woman in the kitchen and went up to his room donning a headset per usual. But instead of crashing right away, Jeremy had been stewing on an image. Someone had joked earlier about a stupid painting of dogs playing poker which made Jeremy envision a drawing he'd like to create. So for the first time in a long time, he pulled out his supplies and started sketching.

Then it was time to play out who would end up sleeping over and who would know about it. Elena and Stefan still tried to be respectful of Jenna as guardian even though Jenna had to know more about them sleeping together than she'd like or admit. After all, she was supposed to be parenting a 17 year old, junior in High School. Yes, Jenna was having sex by this age, but her parents never knew about it. They would never have let her have a boy in her room overnight. Jenna figured she should be doing the same with Elena, but couldn't bring herself to confront Elena about it. She'd feel too much the hypocrite especially since it was so obvious how serious and special Elena and Stefan were. When she was a teen, Jenna was just having fun with boys even though she'd thought she knew what love was when she was in High School. Now, as an adult, she knew she'd really had no idea back then. But she believed Elena and Stefan might, probably did. She thought they were the real deal, done, lifers. So she said nothing to stop them. She thought about having a different talk with Elena about life, college, ensuring that the relationship didn't divert her from the rest life had to offer.

Stefan and Elena made their exit and stepped outside under the pretense of saying goodnight and Stefan going home.

On the porch, Stefan pulled Elena into his arms to keep her warm. She slid her arms under his jacket and around his waist. "We didn't think this through well enough…ending up here for the night.." He leaned in to kiss her sweetly. "And now there's another set of ears to overhear us.." He trailed kisses down her cheek. Elena leaned back to give him full access to her sensitive skin.

"Do you think Alaric is staying over?" she murmured, her eyes closed as he continued to nuzzle into her neck. He hummed his yes into her neck making her shiver. "Well if he is, then I think it will be one LESS set of ears to overhear us. Jenna will be too busy with Alaric and vice versa…"

Stefan hummed appreciatively into her skin. "So then you want me to stay?"

"MMmm, yes,…please….we have another leg to stretch remember?"

"uhhmmm," he moaned, pulling her tighter to him and coming back up to look at her hungrily before kissing her deeply.

"Ok, ok," she said smiling and pushing him away. "I still have to go back in there and face them…My doors are closed but the window is open. Make yourself at home. I'll be up in a few."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Don't be long." He was gone in a flash. He moved his car just in case anyone else in the house left earlier than he would. He was through her window and in her room moments later.

Elena helped put away the last few items of clean up in the kitchen then grabbed the now refilled coin jar to bring up to Jeremy. She turned to Alaric and Jenna at the sink, one washing, and the other drying. They were working slowly, exchanging glances, no doubt hoping Elena would be up in her room soon so they could scurry up to Jenna's room unseen. Elena said her goodnights and headed on up to set the jar of coins in Jeremy's room. He was at this desk with the music blaring in his ears, so she left the jar without catching his attention and closed his door behind her.

She quietly entered her room which was dimly lit by the smallest of her lights. Stefan was already in bed, naked by the looks of it, unless he had his boxer briefs still on but hidden by the bedding. She hoped not. She liked the idea of finding him naked in her bed. It was difficult to tell if he was faking being asleep due to the whole lack of breathing required on his part.

Elena brushed her teeth and slipped out of her clothes and slipped into Stefan's discarded shirt, not bothering with the buttons. She walked back over to the bed, his side of the bed and simply stood there for a minute. Finally she said, "I'm calling your bluff." He smiled and opened one eye, his view level with her sex. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into bed with him.

He stifled her giggle with a kiss as he brought her under the covers with him. She snuggled into him as they lied facing each other, his arms wrapped around her. She was looking at him, a question in her eyes. "What?" he whispered.

"They seem pretty serious already."

"Alaric and Jenna?" he said. "They seem to really like each other. It's hard to say if it's serious. But I can tell you she asked him to make breakfast for her tomorrow."

"She did?" she asked excitedly and continued a bit tongue in cheek. "I'd say for Jenna, that's pretty serious, the breakfast part, not staying over." Stefan chuckled at her. She continued a little more seriously. "It would be really nice for Jenna to have someone, really have them, you know? She's had to give up so much to take care of me and Jer. I'm not saying she should get married quick or anything but you know, someone serious and really there for her." Elena stayed looking in his eyes. She wanted to keep talking. She wanted to say that she wished Jenna could have what they had but she didn't want to equate Jenna and Alaric to them directly especially when she'd just mentioned getting married a sentence before.

She swallowed building up the nerve to ask him the question in a different way, but still the question that had been ruminating in the back of her mind since last night. "Did you ever get that serious with anyone?" she asked, asking the question without alluding to what Stefan had said about _the girl you marry_ last night.

"No."

"Not even…"

"No, I was compelled and inexperienced. I was only 17 and didn't really know much at the time. I had thought there was time…"

Elena thought about this, making note that she was only 17 now. Was he trying to tell her something? "And no one since…"

She was fishing and he knew it. "Elena, there's really only ever been you, truly, that I love."

She smiled softly. She wasn't asking him directly about their future or marriage, being too nervous to really bring it up. Besides, she thought, she was so young. There was college to think about, never mind simply getting through High School. She put it out of her mind deciding to simply enjoy him and his love and her love for him.

Stefan on the other hand was pleased as punch that she was fishing in this area. Perhaps it was a sign that she was thinking about their future. He already hoped they'd be together forever or at least her lifetime. But, he was not going to put any undue pressure on her. He leaned in to kiss her sweetly, once, twice, and again.

"Now, about that leg we need to stretch," he purred at her, pulling her on top of him so she could sit up and she could remove the shirt draping down from her small shoulders.

_MMMMM starts here and goes through the end of the chapter…MMMMMM_

She giggled at his comment and suddenly being on top of his rugged and naked body. She straddled him and sat up sliding the sleeves down while he watched her bare herself to him. He sat up to bury his face in her chest, to take in her scent, her warmth, her softness as he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled and kissed her breasts so softly and sweetly. Her hands were in his hair enjoying his lips so tender on her skin. "Stefan?" He answered with a questioning hum vibrating against through chest. "Can we do slow and lazy tonight?" He answered again with an affirmative hum and sucked her breast into his mouth. She moaned as his teeth nipped her hard peak lightly.

"Tired?" he murmured against her skin.

"A little."

"We don't have to."

"Mm, no want to." Her hands trailed down from his hair to scratch lazy circles across his back. He kissed his way up her neck and pulled her back to lying on the bed so he could reach her lips. He held her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks, and deeply possessed her mouth in a rapturously slow and sensual kiss. He slowly rolled her over to her back and her legs encircled his waist as they continued to slowly kiss each other.

He pulled his body just a little away from her just enough to reach his right hand between her legs. He lightly felt her and spread her folds delicately, finding warmth and wetness already waiting for him. He dipped a finger inside and she gave a slight groan as she exhaled and let her hands wander down his chest. He gently added another finger to scissor and spread the warm wetness. She bucked slightly at the welcome intrusion but really she just wanted his thick and penetrating manhood deeper inside more than any finger or two. "Stefan, please, want you inside, now," she whimpered and tweaked his nipple before reaching down for his throbbing member. She led him to her entrance, his fingers still in the way. She whined again sweetly, begging for him. "Please…" He smiled and conceded happily. He removed his teasing fingers and thrust into her while planting his mouth back on hers once again. He swallowed her gasping moan and began a slow steady rhythm. His strokes were long and deep, nearly pulling all the way out before slowly plowing back into her depths. Every few thrusts forward, he'd pause just before and then snap his hips back toward her fast and hard, hold there for a bit, then slowly withdraw. She loved it this way and so did he.

Her hands continued to roam his body, feeling every muscle and curve with her fingertips. She trailed her nails down the V of his abdomen, tickling lightly at his skin before dragging nails harder to urge him on. Her hands roamed both of their chests, squeezing and teasing each other's nipples. She arched her back when he went deeper, her head lolling back and forth in the pleasure he was giving her.

Feeling and seeing her writhing below him blew his mind. He was overcome with the exquisite beauty of her in the throes of passion, her hands cupping and squeezing her breasts, then her hands roaming up her neck, her face, then nibbling one or two of her fingers, sucking them between her lips. It was too much. He picked up the pace, needing more, needing to cum, needing to fill her with his love.

Elena smiled up at him, eyes-lidded, half lost to the heaven of their coupling, half taking in his manly determination to love her, to fuck her senseless. Stefan crooked his left arm around her right leg and rested her hamstring against his chest. After all, they needed to stretch the leg they'd neglected earlier. Their gazes shared a slight smile at the thought. But ultimately they were lost as he as penetrated her even more deeply in this position, if that were even possible. She moaned as he pushed into the depths of her, unable to possibly go any further.

Soon she was cumming and cumming as her g-spot throbbed with his every thrust. Her walls clamped tighter around him and he followed suit. He gave a louder than normal groan and Elena quickly covered his mouth with a hand and with the other, pulled him down to use her mouth to quiet him. With his last heroic effort to thrust deeper into her, he released her leg and collapsed on top of her exhausted. They both actually fell asleep then and there, within minutes, maybe seconds, neither aware nor caring that he was still on top of her. It was maybe an hour later when he rolled off her sleeping form, pulled her gently into spooning with him, and he fell back asleep. She never even stirred.

Elena slept like a rock that night. Between the sex on Friday night, the Saturday morning run, the massage, the hot tub, the sex, family night, and more sex, the level of relaxation and fatigue led to a solid, well-deserved, 9 to 10 hours of sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

_(A/N – Thanks for reading and the reviews. As always, here is some Stelena to help us through these tough times…Enjoy!)_

**School Days # 23**

_Sunday, Sunday, Sunday…It's supposed to be a day of rest, isn't it? No, don't wake up, don't wake up, I don't want to wake up. I'm so comfortable. It's warm. It's soft. His skin is so smooth against mine. His chest is a solid yet welcoming wall of strength shielding me. His strong arms are around me. I'm in a warm cocoon. I'm safe. I'm secure in this perfect, perfect world._

_Oo, Stefan stirred slightly like he's just awoken. Maybe he'll doze back off too. Let's just stay here forever. MMm, he's adjusting a little, tightening his hold on me. His other leg joins the one already crooked into the bend of my knees. Now we are truly fit together like a completed puzzle. Oo, don't move, even though it tickles a little. He's nuzzling my hair ever so lightly. He's breathing me in._ _MMmm_…_And another breath taking me in…_

"Hhmm…" Elena softly sighed, not realizing at first that she'd made the noise aloud.

"'Mornin'," Stefan just barely whispered.

"Sshh, sleeping…"

"Mmm…"

They lounged a bit longer simply enjoying the quiet intimacy. Suddenly, there was a thump and whispering from somewhere else in the house.

"Alaric just left," Stefan whispered suddenly glad he'd moved his car last night.

"Aww...Did he make her breakfast?" Elena whispered.

"Well,…I think she was breakfast…"

"Stefan!" she whispered forcefully nudging an elbow into his ribs. He just chuckled.

"I said I think. I'm not 100% sure…I was asleep until you woke up."

"You knew I was awake? How?"

"Your breathing changes…"

"And that woke you?"

"Uh, it's like the energy changes, along with your breath, your heartbeat…just being alert I guess. Comes with the package."

"You mean this package?" She wriggled her behind against him teasingly.

"No," he laughed. "The vampire package."

"I thought this _was_ the vampire package," she teased again, pressing against his awakening groin.

"Hey, that's the same package I had before I turned, missy, nothing new and improved about that!"

She giggled, fully enjoying their teasing, as was he. "I'm just surprised _little you_ didn't wake us up. We didn't even put any clothes on last night and that usually means…"

"Little me? Little? Ain't nothing little going on over here, miss thang," he drawled comically, stifling his laughter and flipping her to her back. He pinned her down playfully.

Her giggle turned into a cheeky pout as she played along. "No, sir, ain't nottin' little about it. Uh uh."

The joking faded as they continued looking at each other's eyes and felt the serene peace of the morning in each other's arms. He released her wrists. Her fingers came forward and lightly trailed his cheeks. He snuck his arms under hers and rested his hands on either side of her face and leaned down to kiss her softly, so tenderly. The depth of his emotion fully written all over his face, she could feel just how much he loved her. She hoped he could feel her love just as much. He kissed her a little more for good measure, but didn't start their engines for anything more. Eventually he nuzzled into her neck and rested there for a bit.

"I could stay in bed with you all day," she said quietly. She trailed her fingers lightly over his shoulders.

"Mm, I'd like that. But…" he started to raise his face to hers.

"No, no, you always have to say _but_..." she softly whined reaching to take his face back between her palms and silence him with a big smooch and pulled out giggling. She held him there and silenced him once again with a funny smooch when he started to speak again. Finally, she let him speak.

"No, you just make _me_ be the bad guy just so _you_ don't have to ruin the moment," he teased.

"Crud, you figured out my secret…" She caved, sighing. "I know, I know, we have finals to study for today. Besides, _little me_ could use a break," she teased. Thinking better of it, and not meaning to worry him, she added, she used her hands to shake his head no and said, "Don't worry, I'm all good," then switched to making him nod, "…but we'll give _little me_ a break for today…" She was giggling as he rolled his eyes at her playfulness.

"The whole day?" he asked feigning exaggerated disappointment.

She laughed. "Well, the morning at least."

"We have been rather, ah…active…of late…" he added with a smirk and kissing her cheek.

"Ya think?" she mocked.

"Hey I offered to skip last night," he said then as if in reminder kissed down her neck teasingly.

"Yeah, right, as you were kissing me all over…how am I supposed to…mmm…" she trailed off, her thoughts fading as his lips distracted her.

"Mm, you are so easy to distract," me murmured into her neck. She let out a short laugh but still let him continue. She sighed happily as he kissed back up her neck. "Mm, I just can't help myself." He kissed her lightly on the mouth and then across her chin and down her other cheek. "You taste so good." He kissed further down her neck suckling at her most delectably. "Mm, your skin is so soft." He nibbled some more, trailing his teeth against her skin making her shiver and hum lightly at the sensation. "And you are so responsive…to every touch…" She moaned at his last words as he slid a hand to toy with her breast. She moaned again appreciatively.

And then he suddenly stopped. "But, we have to study." He planted a chaste kiss on her mouth and rolled off of her quickly.

"Hey! You big tease!" Just as quickly as he was rolled off, he was back.

"Miss me?"

"You are being rather silly this morning. You know that right?" she teased thoroughly enjoying playful Stefan.

"Always leave'em wanting more, so they say…"

"That's show business."

"Still applies."

"What has gotten into you this morning? You are downright cheeky!"

"Cheeky? Huh…" he looked curious at her description, pondering her word choice.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Do you know the last person that ever said that to me was my father?" He paused at the sudden images coming back to him. "You just made me remember something from when I was a kid." Stefan's look was far away as he recalled the event that triggered his father's words.

It was around the summer of 1859 or so. Stefan was only 11, maybe 12. Damon and he had managed to mostly stay out of trouble or at least keep their boyish adventures under the radar. But as the humidity and heat lingered into the late summer, Stefan and Damon were known to swim at the quarry to keep cool in the afternoon heat. It usually helped reduce tempers as well, but not for all on this day. Other boys from town would come to join in when they weren't needed at home to work. On a particularly hot day, when the crowd was feistier than usual, a couple of the boys ended up roughhousing to the point it turned serious. The two engaged in aggressive dunking turned to fisticuffs. Stefan entered the fray to pull the smaller of the two boys away from the larger more aggressive boy which led to Stefan accidentally becoming the receiver of the next roundhouse punch of the larger boy. Seeing the direct contact made to Stefan's jaw like it was in slow motion, Damon of course would have none of this. He waded in to grab the aggressor from behind, one arm around his neck and brought him under water for a short, well maybe not that short, dunk. Damon was just trying to get the hothead to cool his heels. The aggressor came up flailing and spitting, crying about nearly being drowned and completely in a panic. He was no longer the tough guy. All the other boys laughed at him so he stormed off out of the quarry, probably home to his momma.

Stefan was hooting and hollering, so proud of his brother putting the bully in his place. The boys that remained ended up in a light-hearted splash war before emerging from the water, completely spent and yet exhilarated from their play. That night, Stefan was still beaming about how great Damon had been and began raving about it over dinner, regaling the story to their father. Damon had tried to downplay the story, but Stefan didn't catch on. He was blatantly displaying his admiration for his older brother putting the bully in his place. In his youthful excitement, Stefan had not paid attention to the foul mood his father had been in before he'd come in from work. Finally, their father abruptly interrupted Stefan's animated tale of his brother's heroism.

"That's enough, Stefan. I don't want to hear about my sons bullying boys smaller than they. If your brother wants to show off how strong he is, he can try to drown a man his size. He'll find out very quickly that it's no great feat to overcome a small boy."

"But Father, Damon was fixing it. _He_ was stopping the bully."

"By being a bully, Stefan! How is that honorable?"

Stefan should have bit his tongue then and there. "You would have thought otherwise if you'd been there. Now look who's being the bully," Stefan jeered uncharacteristically. He usually yielded to to his father in all things, and certainly never sassed his father so rudely before. He'd basically just called his father a bully. However true it might have been, Stefan regretted it instantly.

His father threw his napkin down on his plate. "Stefan! That's enough. I get enough of that kind of insolence from your brother! I don't need it from you too! I thought you were better than that, Stefan. Believe me, you don't want to be like Damon. He's not going to go far with his attitude." His father got up to leave the table. "Your mother would not have wanted to see the day that you became the same cheeky fool as he."

It was cruel, harsh even. And it served more than one purpose. It made Damon resent his father all the more. It drove Stefan's guilt exponentially deeper than it rightfully should for speaking disrespectfully to his father. He still thought his father was wrong about Damon, but the guilt from the admonishment of his father and the thought of his mother looking down on him from heaven and witnessing his sass to his father…it crushed him. On top of it, as much as Damon was still Stefan's protector and loved him, it was yet another reason, conscious or not, for Damon to resent Stefan for again pointing out how the expectations of each son was so disparate and unreasonable.

Stefan finished relaying the story to Elena who the entire time was gently stroking Stefan gently across his shoulders, his arms, occasionally his jaw or his brow to ease away the tension as Stefan recalled the somewhat painful memory. It was just one example of many that added to who the brothers were today, love, anger, resentment, protectiveness, all of it.

Once he was quiet, Elena chimed in. "No disrespect intended to your father, but I don't think he did right by you and Damon. Not all people make good parents."

Stefan shrugged. "He'd have probably been fine if Mother had lived, I think. Once she was gone, I don't think Father could look at Damon the same ever again. He just looked too much like Mother. It was too painful for Father. At least that's the excuse I've rationalized about him my entire life. Damon didn't make it any easier on Father with his attitude and taking the bait every time Father lit into him."

"Was that really Damon's fault?"

"No, no, of course not, he was still just a kid too really. I just mean, the situation was primed a certain way by who they were and when Mother was no longer there to moderate them, it spiraled in the wrong direction. Father was the adult. He should have found a better way to handle Damon, to talk to him, instead of berating him at nearly every turn."

"Is this kind of why you are usually more serious? Because of your father?"

"I suppose. I didn't sass him much after that. Maybe once or twice but, not much…Mostly I just kept quiet in front of Father in fear of setting him off and Damon being in the line of fire."

"Well, I like you getting some of your sass back. Cheeky Stefan is fun." She smiled at him eliciting a smile in return. They heard Jeremy start the shower in the adjoining bath. "Wow, that's a shocker, Jeremy's up?"

"Well, it is almost 10:30," he answered.

"Seriously, ugh, we have to get up," she said looking disappointed. He started to pull away to get up but she stopped him, gently putting her hands back to his face. "Wait. Thank you," she said giving him a light kiss. He looked at her quizzically. "I'm glad you told me. And I'm sorry you lost your Mother…and for sort of losing your Father at the same time."

He smiled ruefully, stewing just for a moment in the leftover sadness from the memory. She really was so incredibly astute, he thought, appreciating her compassion for the loss of both parents he could have known, if only. Not all would understand that death wasn't the only way to have lost someone, but Elena did.

_  
Stefan left to shower and change at home. He was going to be back to study later with Elena as they'd mentioned the night before at dinner to the rest of the Gilbert extended clan. Elena showered, put up her hair, dressed in comfy clothes, and emerged from her room ready to hit the books.

She staked territory at the kitchen table for "study central" with Stefan. Jeremy would have to use his room or somewhere else for this round of cramming. Elena got the coffee going and enjoyed a slice of cinnamon coffee cake Jenna or someone must have brought in. Maybe it was Rick, she wondered. Thinking of Jenna, Elena wondered why she wasn't downstairs already. Then, as if her ears were burning from Elena just thinking about her, Jenna emerged from her room and joined Elena in the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Well…good _morning_…" Elena teased looking at the clock which was almost showing noon.

Jenna made an excuse rather sheepishly. "I wasn't sleeping this late. I had to clean my bathroom. It was disgusting."

"That happens when you let guys use it…" Elena teased with a peeking glance over her coffee mug. Jenna shot her a glance as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Easy there...Is this really a conversation you want to have with me?" she teased right back.

"Never mind," Elena said quickly. "I like Ric. He should come over more often. It was fun, being a family last night." Jenna smiled happily.

"That was fun wasn't it? It reminded me of family game nights but with better cooking." They both smiled with a touch of melancholy recalling the days before the loss of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, mother and father, sister, lost too soon. "Stefan really can cook. You should hang on to that one. If that's what you want, I mean." Elena looked at her quizzically. "I just mean, you two seem pretty serious, in a good way. I just have been meaning to talk to you about making sure you stay on track with all your other plans and goals. And I obviously didn't plan what to say or when since I'm simply just rambling with it now on the fly."

"Don't worry, Jenna, I'm not going to drop out of high school and get married. I still want to go to college, have a career, get published, and more. I just might get to do all that with Stefan, maybe, if we both still want it. He wants all that for me too."

"Good. You do realize that not that many people actually end up together forever with their high school sweethearts."

Elena pondered this looking almost sad. Jenna could have thought the look was for the possibility of going to different colleges and growing apart from Stefan. There were other obstacles much more serious related to a long-term relationship with Stefan that Jenna would never know if Elena had anything to say about it. On a grand scale were issues of aging or not aging, children, moving often to new places so as not to be noticed staying young, and leaving behind family forever. More immediate issues were the day by day obstacles and traumas from a life interspersed with supernatural debacles.

"I don't mean to scare you, Elena. I just want you to be aware. You have your whole life ahead of you. Stefan is great. Really, I mean it. From what I see, he's a keeper. But you are 17 years old and a junior in high school. There's another whole year to go before you even graduate, then at least four more years for college. I just want you to keep it in perspective."

Elena was quiet for a moment. "Jenna, thank you for everything, really. I don't want you to worry. I have all the same plans as before, college, career, all of it. But, if this past year has taught me anything, it's that life is sometimes shorter than it should be. I love Stefan. I'm going to love him for as long as I can, while I can. I'm not going to forgo the chance to be with him out of fear that I might get my heart broken later."

"This year made you grow up faster than you should have."

"I guess, but I wouldn't have recovered and been this happy already without Stefan."

"You would have though, in time."

"Maybe, but with him," her smile grew when she trailed off.

"I get it. You love him."

Elena's blushing but happy smile said it all.


	24. Chapter 24

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

_(A/N – Thanks for reading and the reviews. As always, here is some Stelena to help us through these tough times…Enjoy! This is mostly M-rated…I think it's indicative of my current mood…sorry if offended…formaly M warning shown three pages in with MMMMM's)_

_**Previously on School Days**_**…(PW voiceover…)**

"_Jenna,…if this past year has taught me anything, it's that life is sometimes shorter than it should be. I love Stefan. I'm going to love him for as long as I can, while I can."_

"_This year made you grow up faster than you should have."_

"_I guess, but I wouldn't have recovered and been this happy already without Stefan."_

"_I get it. You love him."_

**School Days # 24**

It wasn't long after Elena's conversation with Jenna that the doorbell rang. Jeremy answered as he strode downstairs on a mission to find food. "Hey, Stefan, you cooking again today…?" he asked hopefully as he let Stefan in.

Closing the door behind him, Stefan answered, "No man, it's someone else's turn."

"Then we better order in, 'cuz no one else in this house can cook!" Jeremy said laughing and looking back at Stefan. Striding into the kitchen he added, "Isn't that right, Elena?"

Elena looked up at her brother, followed by Stefan, and agreed wholeheartedly. "So true." _God Stef is so sexy, strolling in here like he owns the place…he certainly owns me…_she thought. In the moment, she was wishing Jeremy hadn't come downstairs so she could tell Stefan how hot he was and kiss him hello in a big way. It had only been a couple hours and somehow she'd missed him.

Stefan found Elena at the head of the table holding court with a plethora of books and notes surrounding her end of the table. He gave her a sweet kiss hello and settled in next to her but not too close since she obviously needed the room with all her study materials. She smiled and watched him remove his leather jacket. He was wearing one of the shirts she'd bought him a few weeks back. She smiled enjoying how the dark green shirt brought out his eyes and tapered snug down along his abs. "Nice shirt…" she complimented.

"Thanks, some hot girl bought it for me," he said coyly.

"Uh huh..," she smirked back and then made a goofy face and crossed her eyes at him. She was making fun of herself since. In her mind, she was so far from looking hot, even more than usual in her high ponytail and casual comfy study attire.

"Where's Jenna?" asked Jeremy.

"Just left. Grocery Store." Immediately Jeremy looked out the back window to see if Jenna was still pulling out. She wasn't. He started texting Jenna with requests to add to her shopping list. He laughed at her denials and cryptic answers but knew she'd probably get most of what he requested.

"Jenna says its _last call_. You need anything?" Both Elena and Stefan shook their heads _no_ as Jeremy left them to return to his studies upstairs. He'd come back in a bit for food when he knew Jenna had returned with better choices.

As soon as Jeremy was upstairs, Stefan swooped over to Elena planting a passionate kiss on her and nearly knocking her chair over with her in it. When he finally let her up for air, she smiled at him knowingly. "You heard Jenna and me talking didn't you?" He smiled, caught. Instead of denying it, he simply dove in to express how much he loved her and loved hearing her declaring her love for him to Jenna. No words were needed. He expressed it all by kissing her again passionately. It meant so much to him, to be that secure in their mutual desire to be together, knowing that their love was true. Winding down to smaller, sweeter, more innocent kisses, he held her gaze a bit longer before letting them go back to their books. Trailing his hand down her cheek as he settled back in his chair, they simply smiled and went back to their plan for the afternoon. Elena had a little more trouble than usual focusing after Stefan's amorous greeting once they were alone. Her lips still tingled as she tried to focus. She ended up chewing the end of her pens and pencils as she worked. Any shrink would say it was a sure sign of latent sexual frustration.

For the next hour or so, studying was quieter than previous sessions. The last day of mid-terms coming on Monday was, for both Elena and Stefan, the easier half. Only one of the three remaining exams was a class they shared, American History. Stefan needed no help in this area at all having lived through much of it. Elena wasn't as sharp on dates as Stefan but she understood the content well enough to more than muddle through. So mostly they focused on differing studies for the early afternoon.

A few stolen glances here and there were shared followed by a soft smile from one to the other. When Jenna returned loaded down with groceries, Stefan helped her bring in all the bags and even put some of the food away for her. On one of the trips back into the house, Jenna confessed teasingly that her shopping strategy was built around Stefan being able to find items which he could turn into great meals, if the mood should ever strike him.

Jeremy heard the food coming in and came down to haul his favorite munchies and caffeine back upstairs. Shortly thereafter, Jenna left to see a movie with Alaric. "Feel free to see if Ric will tell you what's on the exam for us!" Elena called mischievously to Jenna who was too busy trying to not look like a giddy teenager overeager at the prospect of seeing Ric again so soon. Stefan rolled his eyes at Elena's ridiculous joking, _as if Elena would ever cheat_, and suggested it might be time for a break. Elena thought that was a fabulous idea. Stefan suggested tuna salad sandwiches since he'd seen Jenna return with celery, onion, lettuce, tomato, and fresh baked whole grain bread. He knew they had canned tuna and mayo and that Elena loved tuna salad…

Before he got started on lunch, no he wasn't going to let her help, she sidled over to Stefan, still seated at the table, and slid her way into straddling him. He pushed away from the table but she was so lithe and slender, she needed very little room to snake her way against him. His arms encircled her easily and rested on her hips occasionally slipping around her curves. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was thinking about a different kind of break," he said innocently. "You need lunch…"

"Hhm…you look good enough to eat," she suggested.

"Come on now, some brain food will do you good."

"What are you trying to say, Mr. Salvatore?" she teased leaning in to smooch on him for a bit. He chuckled but kissed her back. "Is my brain not smart enough for you?" She kept smooching on him keeping him laughing at her antics. "You think you are so smart, don't cha?" Kiss. "So cute." Kiss. "So handsome." Kiss.

She was so playful with him, it reminded him of this morning in bed when she'd called him cheeky. It made him smile in between tasting her lips. But soon, the pressure and subtle movement of her hips and core against his burgeoning arousal began to change his reaction to her playfulness.

He deepened her kiss, playful changing to raw desire in seconds. "Elena," he growled. "Stop teasing me or there's going to be trouble right here on this table…" She moaned in answer, encouraging him. His hands moved up her back and one continued further up into her hair to hold her firmly to his lips. He adjusted in his seat and she felt his hardness pressing into her. She moaned appreciatively, enjoying the effect she had on him. Her fingers were in his hair further driving him crazy.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…..

"Ah, now who's so responsive to every touch..?" she giggled at him. "Payback's a b-…" He silenced her with a crushing kiss, groaning into her mouth as he dominated her with his lips, tongue, and strong arms pulling her in tighter. Elena started to realize she may have made a mistake. They were not alone and she had stimulated Stefan more that she intended with her teasing. She tried to pull back and ease them down, but he would have none of it.

"Too late," he said smirking at her and wrapping his arms around her to move up and out of the chair with her held up off the floor.

"Stefan, Jeremy's.."

"He's got his headset on. Can't hear a thing." He dove in to kiss her more deeply. She tried to pull back again…

"Stefan, we were taking the morning off remember?"

"It's not morning anymore..." he growled back, kissing and biting down her neck and setting her on the table. "Besides, you started it."

"And now I'm stopping it," she giggled lightly but was trying to get serious. She pushed him away just a little. His kissing slowed as he came up to look her in the eye.

"Then I'll just have to punish you for teasing me."

"Wha? What do you mean?" she giggled nervously.

He suddenly pushed the area in front of him clear of their books and such, much of it landing on the floor. Books and pens fell with thuds and clatters. Papers whispered as they slipped and floated to the floor. He kissed her again ending with a tug of her bottom lip between his teeth. He then surprised her by flipping her around until she was standing facing away from him. Suddenly, she was bent over the kitchen table, his hands holding her hips in place when she tried to squirm away. "Stefan, what are you doing?" she asked nervously but almost hoping for what she suspected was to come.

"I think you know, Elena." His hands slid down her behind and squeezed. The thin material of her yoga pants left little between her flesh and his hands. The thong she wore provided no extra protection to her cheeks. She braced herself with her hands on the table anticipating his next move. It came suddenly and with a sting. He spanked her hard, first the right cheek, followed by a gentle rub, then the left, followed by a gentle rub. She hissed at the sting and mewled as the electric current he triggered with each strike ran straight to her center.

He picked up the pace, soon not bothering to provide the gentle rub in between. She was trying to keep quiet but so wanted some relief, to touch herself, to enjoy her reaction to the feel of his strong hands on her behind. Suddenly she felt the cool air against her heated red cheeks as Stefan slipped the elastic band of her pants down below her buttocks to provide him a fully exposed target. He rubbed circles on her tender flesh then pulled his hand away to smack her bare butt. She braced herself more firmly against the table…

"Elena?" Stefan said louder than before.

Elena suddenly looked up at Stefan who was at the island chopping celery. "What?"

"Where were you?"

"Uh, I…"

"I asked if Jer likes tuna salad?"

"Ah, yeah, I, I'm pretty sure, yes." She seemed flustered. Stefan even thought her heart was beating faster, her breath more erratic, and maybe even her scent was more prominent…The pen she was biting was not having a good day…

"What were you thinking about, baby?" he said seductively. She looked at him, half blushing, half in seduction. He'd only have called her _baby_ if he'd figured out it was about sex. "Whatever it was, I'm sorry I interrupted." He looked at her with curiosity and desire. She tried to clear her head with a shake and a deep breath. She swallowed and cleared her throat. Stefan just smiled at her obvious distraction. "Maybe you'll tell me later…or better yet, maybe we'll uh…" He wriggled his brows at her.

"Mmm," she hummed, hoping he would do exactly as she'd been day-dreaming about and then some.

"Can't wait to find out what's on the menu," he offered cheekily. She decided she better get up and help if she were going to clear her mind for the rest of the day studying. She set out plates and napkins for the sandwiches, found a bag of chips they liked, and then freshened up both hers and Stefan's drink. She was still feeling a bit hot and bothered from her sexual reverie and decided to excuse herself to the bathroom. Maybe a quick splash of cool water would snap her out of it. As she passed by Stefan, she gave his bottom a light spank and said, "I'll be right back."

She was about to sit down but she really didn't need to go. Instead she sat on the closed lid and thought of finding some quick relief by her own hand. It seemed silly to do so since Stefan was right in the kitchen and would have happily helped her out if she'd only asked. Without consciously admitting that she'd made the decision, her hand moved slowly to slip inside her stretchy pants. Dang, she was even more turned on by that daydream than she thought. She began to stroke slowly needing to ease into a rhythm. She brought her thoughts back to where she'd been interrupted earlier. She thought of Stefan's skilled hands massaging, squeezing, then the sting when his palm met her skin. Her breath hitched at the thought. Her fingers moved a bit faster circling her most sensitive center. Easing back from the edge, she slid two fingers inside as she again imagined Stefan's hand on her ass as she was leaning face down on the table, hoping when the spanking was over he'd take her from behind. "Stefan," she gasped in a nearly inaudible whisper.

He tapped lightly on the bathroom door and entered completely aroused by having heard her, he could smell her arousal. He locked the door behind him. "You called?"

"I did?" she panted, stopping her movement, a little embarrassed. He'd certainly seen her touching this way before, but not sneaking into the bathroom to do so alone. He smiled and knelt in front of her.

"Don't stop on my account. But I hope I can help or at least watch." His hands slid up to the waistband of her pants. His eyes were asking a question. Elena nodded and Stefan worked her pants and thong down and off of her. Her hand was still in place, two fingers partially hidden in her warmth. A soft hum escaped with Stefan's throaty breath as he took in the site of her touching herself. "Don't stop," he said again in a gruff whisper.

She began to move her hand again and her eyes fluttered closed as she began to enjoy being on display for him. His hands rested on her knees which he gently prodded further apart to enjoy the show even more. "Stefan," she panted again, not realizing it was once again aloud. He took this as a cue to join in the festivities. He began kissing down her thighs, nipping at her tender flesh, then soothing with his tongue. He made his way to her center nudging her hand higher. She stayed drawing circles on her bundle of nerves while he dove in with his tongue to taste and love her. She moaned loud enough that if Jeremy wasn't listening to music he could have heard, so Stefan brought a hand to Elena's cheek and mouth, ready to silence her if needed. Elena kissed his hand and fingers eventually sucking two into her mouth. In turn, Stefan added fingers to his lower ministrations, gliding them in and out of her wetness. He flicked his tongue along and in between her fingers as they continued to circle her nub. She came shortly thereafter, Stefan muffling her cries with his hand over her mouth.

It was then she noticed Jeremy calling out to them, "Hey, sandwiches. Is one for me?" He glanced over to the couch and wondered where they were. There were three sandwiches, so he took lunch back upstairs with him, not wanting to look any further for them when he heard a slight noise from the bathroom. Looking further might be too much information. So he simply said, "Thanks for lunch," as he bounded back up the stairs.

Elena giggled once he was gone. Stefan got up to freshen up at the sink. "Hey where do you think you are going?"

"We have to finish studying remember?" He continued rinsing his hands and drying them on a towel as she pouted at him. "What got you so riled up anyway?" She attended to her current state with tissue then stepped into her thong as she told him her fantasy daydream.

"So..." she continued, "because I teased you to distraction, you said you had to punish me…you cleared the table like in the movies with everything flying off the table, flipped me around, and made me bend over the table."

"Mmm, and what did I do next?" He slid his arms around her, stopping her from stepping into her pants.

She looked at him knowingly as he sidled up to her. He slid his hands around her waist and then down to her bum. "You're in the right area," she said coyly. He leaned down to kiss her and surprised her with a tingly smack to her bottom. "Hey," she panted and ground her hips forward into him. "If you start that, I'm not letting you out of this bathroom."

"Where your clothes on or off," he managed to ask between kisses.

"On, but then you slid my pants down a bit and exposed me..."

"Mm, then what?" he growled in question as his hips pressed forward into hers.

"Then, you were chopping celery."

"Hhmm, I really am sorry I interrupted…What would have happened next?" He was grinding against her now, totally lost in the fantasy. He kissed down her neck and brought her arm up to his chest. He slid his hand to her hand and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing and sucking on her fingers as he pressed against her body.

"Mm, you would have continued my, ahem, punishment," she giggled and continued to talk dirty to him, "on my bare, pink, hot cheeks, soothing the stinging now and then." He groaned back to kissing her neck and rubbing against her more firmly. "And then you'd have taken me from behind."

That was it. He couldn't hold back any more. The thong she'd just put back on was down her legs and gone. He spun her around so that her back was to his front. He kissed down her neck again and fondled her breasts over her tee shirt for a bit, all the while she could feel his hardness against her behind, kept under control just barely by his now constricting jeans still an obstruction. "You know I would never really punish you…" She moaned her agreement. Once she did, he carefully but firmly bent her over the countertop, leaning down over her, still against her back. His hands roamed down to her ass, kneading her hips, her cheeks, changing to light strokes and tickling circles. As she stood up behind her, he fulfilled her fantasy, spanking her just hard enough to send all the tingling straight to her core. "Like that?" She moaned again answering in the positive. He continued, taking turns with each hand and each cheek until each cheek was pink and warm.

Then one hand snuck around to ready her for him. He was pleasantly shocked at how wet she was. She needed no further stimulus but he'd give it to her anyway. His remaining hand slowed on her backside and she mewled, he thought disappointedly. "More?" She didn't answer, a little embarrassed at wanting more. He let her have it, increasing the sting and no longer providing the soothing in between. He built up to the firmest strike he'd dare give her and she cried out.

"Take me, Stefan, please,….please fuck me…" His belt was gone, his jeans and boxers gone in seconds flat. His hands were back on her buttocks soothing and squeezing. He spread her open with his hands and thrust in, all the way in. So tight but so slick, all they could feel was the sheer pleasure of finally being one. She moaned with every exhale, every thrust. He pumped into her in sheer bliss. _She's perfect, so good, so tight, my Elena, mine…_

_So deep_, she thought, _how is he so deep_? _Oh my god,_ she mouthed as her head tipped upward and she found him looking at her face in the mirror. Both their mouths moving in and out of "ooh" and "oh" as they moved together. "Come with me." It didn't matter who said it. They were both close. She slipped her hand to her center to finish with him, allowing him to focus on driving into her. She timed it just right, reading his signals as clear as she could a book.

Her knees buckled as she came. His hands held her secure having been on her hips nearly the whole time. He collapsed forward shortly thereafter, pressing his chest close to her body, both leveraging the countertop to keep them partially upright.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

Stefan kissed her neck and pushed up off the counter. Slowly, he pulled her upright with him, making sure her legs were back under her again. He eased out of her gently but kept her leaning back against him, his arms wrapped around her half naked body. They gazed at each other in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" she asked.

He laughed outright. "What?"

"I can't even make it through one day without you, without sex…"

He chuckled at her. "I don't mind, in case you didn't notice."

"And, I'm kinky. It's weird, right? I'm weird."

"No, you're not. Elena," he was still sort of laughing at her. He tried to take it more seriously. "You are beautiful. Your sexuality is beautiful. And I love you. All of you." He turned her to face him with his last words. "Whatever your perceptions were of making love prior to us, believe me, we are perfectly normal. Well, certainly more experienced now, and not boring missionary only, but perfectly normal, for us."

"I just don't want you to think I'm a s…"

His finger covered her mouth to silence her. "I don't. I don't think less of you for anything we do, even if you like the feel of my hand smacking your sweet little ass." His hands cupped her tender cheeks, still pink from their play. "It's all good. Really. And I love that you shared a fantasy with me. That was so hot. God, when you talk dirty to me, mm, jeez, we'll have to try phone sex some time…That is if I can ever stay away long enough to have to do it that way."

"No, never, don't ever stay away." She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her face into his chest. "I love you, Stefan, so much." He kissed the top of her head.

After they got cleaned up this time, they emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. Elena tossed the used towels in the laundry and put fresh ones on display. When she joined Stefan in the kitchen, he was making another sandwich. "Jeremy took two." Elena looked about ready to yell at Jeremy, when Stefan continued. "He can't hear you…thankfully…" They both laughed and headed to the table each carrying their own plate with chips and sandwich.

Approaching her seat, Elena noticed a pillow on her chair. "What the…?" Stefan couldn't keep a straight face and laughed at his own joke. Elena simply smirked, fluffed the pillow, and made much of gently sitting down on the extra cushion for her tender bum. Stefan continued to laugh as she played along.


	25. Chapter 25

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

_(A/N – As always, here is some Stelena to help us through these tough times…Enjoy! M section starts at the MMMMM's until the end. Thanks for reading and the reviews – I'd love more reviews…pretty please…I could use some fresh ideas too, always open to suggestions. I've mostly been in a smutty mood. But I think I have a date idea to write outside of the bedroom…not that it won't lead back there… ;-))_

**School Days # 25**

Elena was completely focused for the rest of their study day. Stefan had definitely scratched her itch.

Stefan on the other hand was a little bit distracted. He had her scent all over him, from grinding against her when he was still clothed, from where his hands and face had been, from the images that remained in his mind of her fantasy as he sat at the table his dream-self cleared quite dramatically. He'd love to have her on the table any time. He could make a meal of her, a feast. He found himself nearly drooling for her as these thoughts and images kept him from thinking about the originating structure of the US government and how the Civil War influenced changes both politically and economically up to World War I.

Elena caught him staring at her hands, or at her pen, as she brought her pen to her mouth and bit it between her teeth. She smiled with the pen still between her teeth. "What?" she asked. He just smiled and shook his head and shrugged in answer, saying nothing. Looking just past Stefan to the windows, she noticed how dusk had come seemingly early. "It's getting dark already. Wanna stretch your legs for a bit?"

"Sure."

They stepped out the front door, he in his jacket, she slipping into hers. She took his proffered hand and down the porch steps they went. The sky on one side looked almost dark as night while the other had just a tinge of dusk in the edges but a bit of sunlight left. Another minute and there might be some really great orange or pink in the sky, the last hurrah for the sun that day. They headed toward it.

They walked without speaking, just enjoying each other's company, their hands swinging playfully as they moved. Suddenly there it was, the prettiest orange and purple in the sky, they slowed to a stop to enjoy it since they were approaching trees that would have blocked their view. "Wow," she said softly. He thought the same thing but he was watching her more than the fading sunset. The warm glow reflected in her dark eyes sparking them with a fiery glimmer. She looked beautiful, radiant.

It only lasted a few more seconds and the sky was a dusky blue-grey, heading on to night. She turned to see him looking at her and she smiled. He pulled her into his one-armed embrace and rested his forehead on hers before kissing her sweetly. He never let her hand go and squeezed her hand as they kissed. His other hand then trailed her cheek. Pulling out of the kiss, he gave a nod to keep walking and softly said, "Come on."

They walked maybe another half mile before coming back around to the other side of the Gilbert home. "You are awfully quiet." She paused. "More than usual," she added when he'd glanced at her.

"Do you have much studying left?" he asked.

"Yes, well not a lot, just one more section I need to review for sure. You?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Crossing the porch, Elena led them to the door. Stefan again pulled her back to him for a kiss. She giggled stumbling back into his arms. He kissed her longingly, taking her breath away. Pulling out suddenly, he left her gasping, dizzy, and smiling. "What was that for?" she asked looking up at his beautiful face.

"Jeremy's downstairs playing Xbox. And I don't know where you or I will be later tonight…so I was taking preemptive measures."

"Hhmm." She slid her free hand around his waist and into his back pocket as he continued to squeeze and run his thumb over the back of her other hand in his. "So do you want to stay over or go home?" she asked sweetly.

"I think that's your decision, Miss Gilbert."

"You know I sleep better with you than without."

"Who says we'd sleep?" he teased.

"Last day of mid-terms tomorrow says we sleep…at least some sleep…" she corrected when he pretended to be disappointed.

"Is this a negotiation?"

She smiled up at him. "You know darn well you always win."

"I so do not," he balked laughing.

"Sure you do. I always want you to stay, or me to stay with you, whatever, just together. You always try to be the gentleman which you think means letting me sleep alone but secretly you really want to sleep together. So win-win."

"Ah, ok, so we both win." He leaned in to kiss her softly again before they headed back inside, both knowing the decision was made to stay together.

As they walked in, Jeremy called out. "Hey, where'd you two go?"

"A walk. We got tired of sitting," Elena answered crossing back to study central and removing her jacket. Stefan didn't follow. He ditched his jacket on the banister, crossed to Jeremy, and picked up the other wireless controller ready to give Jeremy a hard time. "Hey!" Elena called back to him. "Are you ditching me?"

"You need more study time. I don't," he teased. "Besides, Jeremy needs some real competition."

Jeremy snorted his laughter thinking there was no way Stefan would be able to come close to giving him a run for his money at this game. He was the master. Little did he know…

Jeremy didn't wait much longer to get in his real question. "So what's for dinner?"

Elena ordered pizza while the boys proved how childishly cute they were. She was long done with the last chapter she needed to review but she didn't want to interrupt the male bonding taking place at least until the pizza arrived. She cleaned up the table, organized both Stefan's and her school items and got plates and napkins ready for the pizza.

The Halo battle was raging with Stefan giving Jeremy more than a run for his money. Trash talking, shoulder shoving, and laughter as one _killed_ the other made Elena smile even though she rolled her eyes at them. Her two favorite men in the whole world were having fun. It warmed her heart and made her love Stefan all the more...How she could love him more than she already did, she didn't know.

Later that night, …MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….

They had been happily ensconced in Elena's room for over an hour. They were snug under the covers and passed out. But this was quite the change from when they'd first climbed into bed and Elena nearly immediately pants Stefan to get her hands on him. She had proceeded to make Stefan nearly black out after having slipped under the covers entirely, sliding down to his privates, and having her way with him. She'd left him speechless and incoherent. Stefan had tried to stop her plan but she was on a mission. She chose this night purposefully…

"Elena, you are using my words against me, that's not fair!" He laughed lightly but seriously trying to stop her as she straddled him and kissed her way down his neck. Her hands were already stroking him. Each time he tried to move away, she simply held on a little more firmly, stopping his squirming once and for all since she had him by the short hairs, literally.

"Stefan, you said, and I quote, "I don't think less of you for anything we do," end quote." She continued kissing and nibbling his ear.

"I was talking about earlier, the spanking…" he tried to deflect.

"You said _anything_, so therefore, I should be able to do this for you without you feeling bad about it."

"I don't feel bad about it. I don't..I…I just want…"

"To let me love you the way I want and the way I know you like?"

"Elena…I told you, I want to cum with you…in you…ahhmmmm." She had chosen that moment to gently fondle his balls.

"Ooh, that could be interesting if I'm down here, you could be…"

"Huh? What, you wanna..? Uhhm…" She squeezed lightly again stopping him mid-sentence.

"Actually, no, I want to concentrate on you. Besides you do it to me nearly daily."

"Elena, you are killing me here…" He tried one last time. "Remember, I need to stay in the moment…You need to help me…?" He was making excuses he knew, she knew…

"I won't make it porn…not really…Look, you don't have to watch, see?" She flipped the blankets over her head and kissed her way down his chest with her completely covered from his view. He heard her through the blankets say, "Remember the pillow." He glanced to her pillow next to him and grabbed it, ready to do whatever he needed to in order to remain in control and then relaxed into his pillow to enjoy what was to come.

She paused to enjoy his flesh here and there, tonguing his nips, making him squirm and lightly moan at her teasing. He grew harder by the second. Her grip on him was serious. "Dear god, she's going to kill me…ahh…" he groaned when her lips found his head. Her hands worked his length but steered clear for soft wet lips to caress and suck him. HhHer tongue was moving in a way he could not describe. It wasn't circling but, _ooh, what is she doing_, he wondered with the few brain cells that were still firing.

He noticed a new sensation, perhaps from her hands, he presumed it was her hands, but how could it be…there was a sweet swirling friction he couldn't place, wetness, and pressure that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. _What is she doing…? Ahh…_

This went on so long, he lost track of how many times he wanted to switch gears and cum. She was toying with him in the most delicious, wet, luscious, splendid, juicy way. Finally she switched her method and brought him deeper into her mouth, applying a light suction as she drew him in and out. Each time she pulled him in deeper until only one hand remained at the base to hold him steady for her. She could feel his reactions in her mouth as his body tensed and bobbed at everything she was making him feel.

Her free hand moved to cup his balls causing his legs to twitch and hips to flex. She toyed and fondled distracting him momentarily as she eased him further into her mouth. "Elena," he cried out in a heated whisper. "Please….oh please.." She wasn't sure if it was a plea to stop, to let him make love to her, or that it just felt that good and he wanted to cum. She continued the tortuous pleasing until she thought he might burst.

Then, ever so gently, as she took him in as far as she could, the pad of her thumb began to apply massaging pressure just behind his balls. He let out an _Ooh _sound and his hips bucked slightly upward. Gradually, she slid into massaging him in a most intimate and surprising way, the way he had done to her some nights back. Ever so gently, her pinky slipped inside to touch that secret spot that could drive men crazy. Just a little research on line and she knew she could gently touch him this way and make him see stars. He moaned loudly and bucked into her mouth. She'd been ready for him to react and was able to control the rhythm of her mouth on him. She slid her pinky in and out before changing to her middle finger. She added just a bit more pressure as she circled her finger pad upward as she increased her pace on his member. He gasped again, pillow now over his face tightly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…oh god, oh god…please…now.." he groaned, begging.

She took mercy on him then and added the movement of her hand back to his shaft so she could add the speed he liked with both hand and mouth. The intimate massage continued with her other hand, exquisitely delicate and yet firm all the while the in and out built to a pace she could barely maintain. He came like a train barreling out of control, horns blasting, warnings unheeded, only somewhat muffled by the pillow. There was no way Jeremy didn't hear that.

She stayed with him, loving him, until he could take no more, the lightest touch making him whine to stop touching, stop sucking, kissing, just stop. Gently she removed herself from his tingling body only to climb up to see him. She came up from under the heat of the covers flipping her long and messy hair off of her face.

He was perfectly still with the pillow still over his face. She slowly peaked underneath to see him with eyes closed, lips parted, seemingly spent. Removing the pillow, she slid into the nook of his shoulder and let her hand skim his chest. It was too much when her fingers brushed his nipple. "D D Don't, don't, don't…" he barely whispered to stop her.

"Are you ok?"

From behind where she rested her head, his hand came around her and he sloppily tried to cover her mouth, "Ssshhh, sshh" he attempted with limited motor control, almost sounding drunk. She giggled as he first missed her mouth and had covered her eyes. She was rather pleased with her results seeing that he was basically completely in la-la land. She took his hand in hers and soothed him with kisses to his palm.

"I love you, Stefan." He may have already been comatose. She soon followed, happily drifting off to sleep.

Elena awoke the next morning early, before the alarm, but not before Stefan. He was returning the favor, waking her with a smile, and his lips, his tongue, his fingers, hhmmmmmm.


	26. Chapter 26

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I wish there were more since it looks like there are a lot more readers than reviewers. It might just help spur me on to hear a bit more in return for the effort - hint hint - not so subtle... Thanks for the additional ideas to write about. The following sort of combines two that I received. Hope you enjoy! **

**School Days # 26**

They made it to school on time, surprisingly. Elena's wakeup call was, as usual, amazing. She'd purred and cooed as Stefan had treated her like she was a delicacy yet again. Exquisite, that's what he made her feel like as he'd woken her so beautifully and made the morning all about her. She stretched afterwards then cuddled into him, sighing softly as he'd wrapped her up in his arms and her fluffy duvet. Nuzzling into is chest like a cat, she murmured into his ear. "How can I compete with that? How can I ever catch up?"

He smiled and stroked her hair. "First of all, last night was worth about a hundred of this morning. Second, it's not a competition." He nuzzled her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"A hundred? Really? That good? I don't know, you are pretty good in return…" she asked both teasing and yet curious.

"Correction, a thousand…"

"Hhmm, wow… I thought I might have put you into a coma."

"You did."

"Were you surprised?"

"Yes,...and no," he answered. She perked up, now very curious, and was now looking directly in his eyes with a brow raised in anticipation.

"Why yes?"

"I didn't think you were wanting to, ah, reciprocate a certain activity. I thought we'd put that idea aside for now since I said I didn't need the extra stimulation." She blushed but also smirked with a knowing smile at him, proud of her research and surprising him.

"So, really, it was good then?"

"You have no idea…" he said emphatically.

"Good. You said yes and no. Why were you not completely surprised?"

He pondered this for a second, looking at her as if searching for how to answer. "At the risk of using a bad analogy and, no pun intended, it's just the perfect way to say it… You, Miss Gilbert, are like a dog with a bone." She laughed a big "ha!" and waited for him to continue. "Once you want to do something, you will let nothing get in your way. And really, who am I to stop you from achieving such a fabulous goal," he added dripping with sarcasm. She laughed even more as she gently pushed him onto his back so she could laze across this chest.

"So, I have a question for you," Stefan started, putting one hand behind his head so he could look more easily at her. "What were you doing when you first…" With his other hand, he trailed his finger from her top lip to her bottom lip, "…when your mouth first…"

"That's for me to know…and you to enjoy…" she smiled seductively at him. He gave her a little pout wanting to know. So she leaned up to kiss him and demonstrate to him what she'd done but on his mouth and tongue. A few seconds into the kiss, he thought he figured it out, but then it changed. He hummed a bit. When she pulled back from the kiss he said, "Wait, what? Do that again…" She obliged and had him humming all over again. "I think I got it that time…" he smiled up at her, eyes half-lidded from the sultry, sensual way she'd just kissed him.

"And what about when…"

She cut him off, "Oh, no, that's enough. I get to keep some mystery, don't I?"

"Aw, come on. You know I can't watch you do it or I'll lose it completely. And someday, your pillow is going to be shredded in the moment. At least let me know what it is so I can imagine it."

"Jeezsh, talk about a dog with a bone." She pursed her lips and sucked them inside her mouth trying not to smile at turning his pun back on him, but she couldn't help it. She ended up laughing anyway. "What part?"

"Both hands and mouth, I think, but I know what your mouth is doing…at least I assume it was just your mouth…Whatever it was, you tortured me forever with it…"

"Good torture, I hope…I think I know what you mean. I'll give you a hint. My hands are doing the same thing and the opposite thing at the same time."

He looked completely puzzled. "What?"

"The same thing and the opposite thing at the same time…"

"That makes no sense."

She sighed. "Ok, one more clue…think about a mirror…how things look opposite in a mirror…"

He looked even more confused. "I give up."

Finally, she gave up too. She sat up straddling him, her long hair partially hiding her nudity. She brought her hands in front of her in order to mime her hands wrapped around his hardness, one hand above the other. Slowly she started making it look like she was stroking him up and down with both hands. She exaggerated the size for effect. It didn't go unnoticed and he smirked at her. But then she added a twisting motion, each hand moving in opposite directions as they glided up and down together. When one moved clockwise, the other counterclockwise, all still while both hands moved up and down miming the perfect hand job. Every so often, her fingers would sort of flutter especially those on the top hand which seemed to circle up and around the pretend head. Combined, it had all added to the sensations so well, so much so, that Stefan couldn't tell what she was doing.

"Hhmm, ok, I get it. Who knew you were so, ah, dexterous…" She didn't stop. With a bit of an evil smile, she licked her lips and starting bending down to her hands as if to begin lapping at the imaginary head. "I said I get it…" By the time her lips reached her top hand he'd had enough of the visual and flipped her onto her back. He was on top of her so fast, she gasped and giggled. "You little minx," he growled and began kissing her mouth passionately.

The alarm went off mid-kiss. They both whined a moaning protest but it was the last day of mid-terms…

33 3333333333 3333333333 3333333333 33333333

It was a rather easy day for both of them. Today the exams were lighter fare, both of them were more than prepared and the classes were just simply easier. Even Jeremy seemed to think he did pretty well. With only three tests to complete, both Stefan and Elena were able to leave before 2:00 while others, depending on their classes and exam schedules, may have had to stay the full day.

They'd skipped lunch having made plans to go out after their last exam. Stefan arrived at Elena's locker where he waited patiently. She'd stopped in the girls' bathroom no doubt to freshen up. Arriving minutes later, she gave a sighing hello and leaned in for a lingering kiss.

"You're tired," Stefan said brushing hair from her cheek. She nodded in agreement. "Why don't we get some carry out and get you home to nap?"

"No," she half whined. "We have to go out. We said we'd go and I'm not going to be the stick in the mud."

"You can rest first and then we can go out. No school tomorrow, remember?"

"I'll buck up, after some food and coffee…k…? I'm dying for a burger." They agreed and left to join the rest of the crew likely making their way to the grill as they finished their exams.

Sure enough, a crowd was gathering. The relief of exams being over was palpable and made for a pretty rambunctious crowd. But there was an undercurrent of exhaustion and likely the crowd would hit the wall in a few hours.

When Stefan beat Matt at pool one more time, Stefan conceded the table to others by losing to Tyler. Elena could tell he'd lost on purpose and walked over into his waiting arm. "You know you are the absolutely sweetest thing, don't you?"

"Who me? Naw, come on, I'm one of the guys and if you say that again too loud I might have to stop you." He leaned in to kiss her and all she could think was if this was his way to stop her from calling him sweet in front of the guys, so be it. He tasted of coffee, cream, and sugar. It had warmed him and she could feel it radiate against her. If she weren't so tired she might have snuck him somewhere to make-out for real. Just one kiss was never really enough. But, they were in public. Just standing there, with Stefan's arm around her shoulder was still one of her favorite things. It wasn't about showing off that she was with him, the gorgeous and desirable Stefan Salvatore. It was the feeling of being with friends, having a good time, enjoying each other and knowing underneath everything, they both were thinking about each other, wanting each other near. She snuggled into his side with a hand slipped into his back pocket, out of anyone's view of course, as they enjoyed watching someone else beat Tyler at pool.

Eventually, Stefan caught Elena stifling a yawn. He gave her a nod indicating the exit and silently asked the inevitable question. She nodded back agreeing it was time. They made their goodbyes and headed out to Stefan's car. "I can't believe how tired I am." She yawned again. "Sorry, it's not the company." He just smiled and helped her in the car. Always the gentleman, she thought as she settled into the comfy leather seat. "It's too bad cars didn't have bun warmers when you got this one," she said as he got in.

"Bun warmers?" he smirked at her.

"Yes, bun warmers. That's what they do, right? It's not about warming the actual seat," she teased.

"Are you seriously cold? It's not that cold tonight." He turned up the heat for her.

"It's probably just cuz I'm tired. But you can keep me warm tonight…"

"More coffee then?"

"No, you are plenty warm enough. Just get me under the covers," she smiled coyly at him.

She actually did look a little pale. It made him wonder if she was coming down with something. Hopefully it was just fatigue and not the flu that seemed to have started circulating earlier than usual this year. He glanced over to her, her eyes closed, her head resting back on the seat. He gently stopped the car in front of her home, helped her out, wrapped an arm around her to shield her if she felt cold and got her inside.

Jenna was with Alaric on the couch watching a movie. Stefan and Elena bowed out of joining them. How'd we do on the exam, Ric?" Elena asked.

"I'm grading tomorrow. Teacher's institute day, remember?" Rick called back to them, not taking his eyes off the movie, his arm winding back around Jenna.

Once upstairs, shoes were kicked off, jackets dropped wherever there was room and Elena and Stefan crawled on top of her bed and curled up together. It wasn't even 8:00 yet. But Stefan knew a tired Elena. Regardless of the time, she could sleep. So could he. It went unsaid that they would nap for a while or sleep the night away if they didn't wake.

Around 10:30, Stefan heard a light moan from Elena. He opened his eyes wondering what she had on her mind. Disappointingly, he didn't think it was anything fun. She was still asleep but with a slightly pained look on her face. She was also shivering. Was she having a bad dream? He pulled her closer to him hoping to sooth her and she opened her eyes and lightly moaned again. "It's freezing in here," she groaned softly.

"Let's get you under the covers." She stood up, dropped her jeans and crawled under the covers Stefan held open for her. He rejoined her on the bed but on top of the covers.

"Hey, get in here," she whined but sweetly. He gave a glance to the open bedroom door and was concerned about Jenna and Alaric. "They won't even notice. They'll be glad they can get upstairs together without anyone seeing them."

"First, do you need anything? Water? Aspirin? What can I get you?"

"I'm not sick Stefan. I'm just cold."

"Elena, it's not remotely cold in here and you are shivering."

"I am a little achy. But I don't think I'm sick, just tired and my back is bugging me probably from slouching at a desk for hours."

Stefan conceded that she was ok, at least not sick, not yet. He closed both her bedroom door and the bathroom door before returning bedside. He was hesitating at removing his jeans but he would be more comfortable. "Off, now," she ordered with a smirk as she snuggled a pillow in his absence. He smirked back, shed his jeans and climbed in, wrapping her up in his arms and ensuring she had the warm duvet and the chenille throw tucked snugly around her, well, around both of them. She wished he'd taken off his shirt too but this would suffice for now. Over the covers, he rubbed his hands up and down her body trying to create some warmth from friction. She moaned in appreciation. "Remember that spa? You said you knew about massage in a former life?" He hummed his yes recalling that very pleasant day they'd spent in a couples massage and then…but Elena interrupted that happy memory.

"Could you rub my back for me? Please?"

"Sure." Stefan slid his arms around her, this time under the covers, and began to gently yet firmly massage Elena's back. She let out a few soft sighs enjoying the rub and eventually coached him lower on her back. "That's it, yes, right, ooo, there." He rolled his eyes to himself as her words sounded like they were doing something completely different but he didn't want to laugh out loud. No one else was in listening distance so he bit his tongue and continued to help her feel better hopefully.

"You know, we have a free day tomorrow…It won't be very good if you are sick for a day off. We could plan something fun, like a date, or a day trip somewhere…" She hummed into his chest in agreement but didn't speak. He could tell she was going to drift off again now that he'd relaxed her back and warmth was building under the blankets. It didn't seem like she had a fever so Stefan relaxed and drifted off shortly after Elena.

Hours later, Stefan was dreaming. It seemed like a dream, but it was the kind of dream when you are aware that you are dreaming. Stefan was watching parts of his life passing before his eyes like scenes from a movie. The scenes included watching him be compelled by Katherine and then being fed upon, some of his ripper days, meeting Lexi, his brother tempting him with human blood…It was a bit surreal feeling like he had a cameraman's eye as he watched from outside of his body. For some reason, his dreams kept bouncing back to ripper days, Monterrey, Mystic Falls, the first John Gilbert he'd known, then back to Katherine, using sex and compulsion to keep him in her bed. The dream changed then, the scenes were new and he was no longer on the outside looking in. He was taking action, revenge, vengeance, raging against all that Katherine had done to ruin his life. He felt his fangs descend. It almost felt real. The never ending hunger was raging, the smell of copper and metal driving a thirst that would never subside.

Suddenly, he sat up in bed, awake at last. He'd cried out in some rage from his dream. Elena woke with a start. "What, what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked groggily sitting up next to him. She started to feel not so great again just upon moving but forgot about her discomfort when she saw him look at her with his other face. He wondered if he was really awake but quickly realized he was in Elena's room, in her bed, and fully vamped out.

Elena was staring at him a little worriedly. Regrouping quickly, she scooted up to her knees in order to soothe him back to being her Stefan. Reaching to cup his face, he grabbed one wrist and turned away from her saying, "Elena, wait."

"It's ok, Stefan, you won't hurt me."

He turned back to her. He was not calming like normal. He didn't even have to sniff to know what he was about to say next. "I smell blood, Elena."

"You were dreaming, Stefan, its ok..."

He cut her off. "No," he growled a bit. "It's blood. It's yours." He struggled to deal with the scent driving him mad. Elena looked at him like she thought he was losing it and then suddenly it dawned on her.

"Oh my god. Stefan, get up." She pushed at him lightly to get out of bed. "I'm so sorry…" She pulled the top sheet around her, looked back up and embarrassed said, "Turn around, please?" He did as she asked and she quickly exited to the bathroom wrapped in the sheet. She confirmed the problem and addressed it quickly. She couldn't believe she was that clueless. How could she not have realized why her back hurt, why she was cold, why when Stefan woke her just now and she'd moved she'd felt cramping…

Thankfully, the sheet was still ok so once she was ready to return to the bedroom, and had gotten over feeling like a complete idiot, she ventured back with the sheet wrapped around her. She saw Stefan sitting on the edge of the bed, back to his true self. She looked at him sheepishly and glanced away quickly. She crossed to her dresser for a fresh pair of non-sexy panties and slipped them on.

She turned back to Stefan. "Are you ok, now?" He nodded, feeling go guilty about his reaction to the blood. "It's my fault," she said coming to sit with him. She turned to look at his profile. She knew he blamed himself. "Stefan, really, it's my fault. I stopped taking my pill." He looked at her quizzically, like what's that have to do with it. "I'd been on it for a while, even before ever having sex. But with you, I didn't need it to worry any more. So when I'd forgotten it a couple of times, I just stopped taking it. I guess I forgot all the other good things it did. I haven't had a month like this in so long, I didn't recognize it…I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Elena. I was dreaming about blood and…"

She cut him off. "Probably because you sensed it was…ah…nearer than usual…"

"Maybe…I suppose…that could have influenced my dream."

"I'm positive it did. Maybe subconsciously you recognized my other symptoms too…" she added hopeful to put him at ease. It didn't.

"Elena, I haven't thought about a woman's cycle in a very long time. I did not put two and two together. I thought you were getting sick." Despite this, he seemed to soften. Perhaps he was starting to accept the fact that he'd sensed the blood and that had triggered the dreaming. Elena relaxed a bit, but was still feeling rather cramp-y.

"Ugh..." she lightly groaned, "I haven't felt like this since I was fifteen, yuck…I'm going back on that pill…mhmum…Thankfully, I found some ibuprofen. It should kick-in in a while." She pressed her balled up fists into her lower abdomen, the pressure somehow helping.

"Maybe I should go…" Stefan offered.

"Only if it's about the cravings and stuff. But if you are just being a guy and getting all icky about girl stuff, you are staying. You can rub my back again." She pouted at him looking a bit miserable and he knew he'd take pity on her and stay to comfort her.

"So this would be the moody part?" he teased.

"Shut up."

He helped her put the bed back together. She put on a pair of sweats as did he. Back into bed, he assumed the position, ready to wrap her up in his arms and rub her back. She smiled at him acting so whipped in her hour of need. She smiled thinking, chivalry was not dead.


	27. Chapter 27

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**Hi all – wish I'd been at the con in Chicago – my backyard – but alas I'm won't go to those. I keep my fangirling at home and under my alias! ;-) But the tweets were fun to read! Hope there's video soon.**

**Here's a bit of Stelena sweetness….M chapter after this one…but this one is T.**

**School Days # 27**

They woke up hearing rain. Of course. They get a free day from school and it's raining. Perfect. At least Elena was feeling better but a couple more pain relievers might be a good idea preventatively. She padded lightly to the bathroom for a few minutes and came back to snuggle in the warmth encapsulated in her bed. Having woken when she stirred, Stefan was already dozing off again before she'd returned. He'd removed his shirt at some point over night so she kissed him lightly on his chest as she slid one arm around him and he pulled her in closer. She wasn't cold any more. The heat that had built up under the blankets was almost too much, but she didn't want to escape it just yet. They lounged for a while longer, dozing off, before waking fully and making plans for the day.

They took turns tiredly tossing out ideas. Neither seemed vested in any of suggestions.

E: "Stay in bed all day?"

S: "Movie?"

E: "Shopping?"

S: "Spa?"

E: "Make out?" Stefan kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter.

S: "Bowling?"

E: "Ah, no.…Paint our own pottery?"

S: "Ah, no.…Read?

E: "Bake cookies?"

S: "Craving chocolate, are we?" He pinched her waist. She tweak his chest.

E: "Clean my room?"

S: "Call my cleaning service?"

Elena laughed again at that last one and picked her head up to look at sassy Stefan. "Some of us can't afford a fancy high-end cleaning service."

"You expect two guys to clean the boarding house alone?"

"What? Guys can't clean? With your speed, you could have it done in a flash. Besides, aren't you worried that they'll figure out…you know, about you and Damon?" Stefan hesitated to answer but looked at her sheepishly. "Oh, Damon compelled them."

"He swears it was just a little, to protect our privacy but no more. And we always make ourselves scarce when they come so there's even less to worry about them catching on, as in less need to compel again."

"I guess I can't blame you or him really, but..." She put her head back down on his chest.

"So, what's it going to be?" Stefan said getting them back on track. Elena picked up her phone and started looking up movies to see if anything sounded good to both of them. They decided on seeing The Informant!" at 1:45. _Surrogates_ was not showing until 4:20. Stefan left to shower and change at home. Elena had more than enough time to clean her room, do some laundry, and get ready. She even took some time to write in her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_How do I say this without being overly dramatic? I don't know if it is even possible. I've said this before but it seems starting at the beginning is usually best. _

_For a while I felt like I was dead, inside, numb. After the accident, it was Stefan that brought me back, back to life. I remember the first day meeting him at school. It wasn't lightening but there was something instantaneous, like I suddenly took a breath, inhaled for the first time in a long time, as if I'd been living without breathing, without a heartbeat, without feeling much of anything…I'd been going through the motions not quite sure I'd ever really get beyond numb. But then..._

_Stefan. Stefan. Stefan. I couldn't stop staring at him and still can't. I want him constantly. He woke me up, from tragedy, from being a lost young girl, inexperienced and without purpose. I thought I knew what love was before, but now…God, I love him. I miss him. How's that possible? I'm with him most of the time and I miss him when he's gone the little he is. When he's near, I can't get enough. I'm beginning to think he's some kind of drug that has me completely hooked. ;-) _

_It's not just the physical, not just sex, it's also just being with him. It's like our feelings want us to merge so you can't tell where one of us starts and the other ends, to envelop each other. Ok, that's a strange visual and still not quite right. I know we are two, we are individuals. But it's like we're magnets, yes that more like it. Just drawn to each other constantly. Loving him is almost all I can think of, I mean it's always there, in everything I do…and a little scary now that I see it on paper. I'm definitely not explaining this well. I sound like a stalker or at least a freaky girlfriend._

_I'm definitely head over heels. I think I get that saying now. I just __feel so much__ now. That's it, that's what I'm hooked on, this feeling, being completely smitten, enamored, enveloped, in love with Stefan. It's amazing, scary but not scary, and heavenly._

_Mom said it to me once, how I'd know when it was love. I mean I cared about Matt and loved him in a way. But being "in love", it's so much more. _

_Ok, so much for not being overly dramatic. But it's honest. I love him…I'm in love with Stefan Salvatore…Hello, my name is Elena and I'm an addict, a Stefan addict. Lol_

_Gotta run. Stefan will be picking me up in a while! Yay! *gah*_

_P.S. Going back on the pill. Getting knocked up may not be an issue with Stefan but this period really sucks without the pill!_

Elena was happier than she'd ever been, even happier than she'd ever been before the accident. She didn't want to over analyze this in relation to the loss of her parents. It wasn't about that and how terrible it was to lose them. It was about how her heart was healing, was healed. She was no longer in mourning. She could think about her parents and remember them fondly and with love. Sure it was hard sometimes and she missed them. But, it wasn't a dark cloud keeping her from life. A life with Stefan _the savior_ Salvatore. She smiled almost all the time now. She didn't even realize it. But Stefan did.

_Her smiles, the happiness in her eyes, the lightness in her steps as she walks. This girl, the tragic and beautiful girl who I told wouldn't be sad forever, wasn't anymore. She is light. She is love, the essence of compassion and warmth. Can it really be that I'm part of the reason, truly? Can I really be enough, be human enough for her? Can I possibly feel good about helping her heal or would it have naturally happened anyway without me?_

_I lost it for a bit last night. The monster made an appearance. I think Elena may have been right about why, at least I hope so. The subtlest hint of human blood and my subconscious mind was dancing in dreams of my struggle to fight against the cursed desire for it. When I finally was truly awake, I knew my instincts would not have taken over. They would not drive me to hurt Elena, but I was torn between three competing thoughts. 1) The memory of my sire's compulsion was mixed with desire to now strangle her with vampiric strength out of revenge. 2) The memory and desire of slaking my thirst was mixed with the disappointment of changing in Elena's presence. 3) The vision of Elena and the scent, her blood, surprisingly made me more angry than thirsty as my now natural instinct told me she was hurt and needed protection. If anyone had hurt her, I'd probably have killed them then and there._

_Elena was right. I would never hurt her. I trusted myself to be with her, no matter what. I didn't want to drink from her. I wanted to protect her. I won't lie to myself about it, the scent of blood, even hers will elicit the physical reaction, but my mind, my being doesn't want it. I will never do it. I can be with her, love her, be as human as possible in this life with her. She is this life. I've waited, wanted, for so long…god, I love her so much. I have to keep her safe, forever, for…her lifetime._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena and Stefan were walking out of the movie talking about the lead actor, Matt Damon, when they heard a voice call to them.

"Hey you two!" Caroline called out as she approached with Bonnie. "Watcha seeing?"

"Saw. _The Informant! _ What are two up to?" Elena answered cheerily.

"Oo, Matt Damon, I like him, except his last name!"

"Caroline…" Bonnie chimed in. "We're seeing _Surrogates_. We texted you but you were probably already here."

Elena squeezed Stefan's hand in hers. "Double feature?" Elena asked him.

"Oo, yes, stay. It's still raining, sort of…" Caroline adding excitedly. "Oo, sneak in with us. No one will notice."

Elena knew that even if they did, Stefan would pretend to get something from the concession stand and he'd actually go buy the tickets. His phone buzzed and he told them he'd be back and bring Elena a bottle of water. The girls stopped in the ladies room before going to find four good seats. When Stefan rejoined them, the previews were already playing. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "That was Damon. I need to help him with something. It's kind of urgent."

"What's wrong?"

"It'll be fine. Don't worry. Will you be ok if I leave you with the girls?" He looked at her hopefully, pleading eyes asking her to understand. She nodded, still worried for him. He slipped her the bottle of water and tucked a ticket into her pocket. They shared a small smile with each other. He always protected her even if it was only from getting booted from a movie. After a quick but meaningful kiss, he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls had quite the night. The movie was ok. But they decided to step it up a notch afterwards. Elena had texted multiple times with Stefan. He'd tell her everything when he got back but since they were headed miles away, they probably wouldn't get back until morning. Elena responded with faux petulance and said, for ditching her, the girls were going to raid the Salvatore liquor cabinet and have a real girl's night. They ended up dancing, drinking, and pretending they lived the life of the rich and famous in the Salvatore mansion.

Later that night, Damon and Stefan were nearing home. They'd found a better way to solve the current crisis and ended up driving back instead of staying out of town. As they approached home, Stefan reminded Damon that the girls may still be there and to be nice.

"I heard her, Stefan. That's your mess to clean up. You can restock anything they drank and kick out your harem on your own. I'm ready for a nice quiet drink."

"I don't have a harem, Damon, and I'm sure it's not a mess."

"But you will replace the booze."

"Yes, Damon, I'll make sure you have plenty, even more than they took."

"Good." They pulled into the garage after having seen Bonnie's car in front of their home. "Then just get rid of them."

"I'm not going to kick them out Damon. Just go drink my bourbon upstairs."

As they walked closer to the house, they could hear loud hip hop, the sub booming loudly, and the girls squealing in laughter. "I've got a better idea," Damon said slyly. He vamp-sped around to the glass doors behind the house. Stefan just rolled his eyes and followed. The comical Karaoke-like view was rather entertaining.

"What are they wearing?" Damon asked.

"I think they got into the past decade boxes again…" Stefan said kind of chuckling seeing the girls dancing and singing, well, wailing really, to some foul-mouthed break-up song at the top of their lungs. They were obviously blitz.

"I was hoping for a pillow fight and some skin," Damon snarked but still he enjoyed the show. Stefan again rolled his eyes, a constant reaction to his brother it seemed. Soon, both Stefan and Damon had mild smiles on their faces as they took in the scene. It didn't seem in too poor form to be watching them from the shadows. It wasn't like the girls weren't clothed. They were just having fun.

Stefan noticed Damon looking rather forlorn despite his smile, as if he missing having fun and being happy like the girls seemed to be. It made Stefan remember having fun with Damon in the human years. He quietly remained just behind Damon, allowing them both to enjoy whatever feeling this scene might be stirring in them, maybe even stirring Damon's humanity.

Before either said it, before Stefan ruined the moment by prodding Damon about letting in more of his humanity, Damon left. He hopped up onto a balcony and was upstairs without the girls any the wiser. Stefan decided to do the same and let the girls have their fun. Besides, he felt he'd been hogging Elena of late.

An hour or two later, the girls were fading fast but Elena wouldn't let them drive home in their condition. She didn't care if it was a school night. They were not going to drive drunk and end up hurt or dead on her watch, no matter how drunk she herself was. Bonnie passed out first, falling asleep on a couch. Caroline was on the floor watching the fire with a pillow under her head. Elena was sitting next to her sipping a watered down last drink. All the ice had melted. When Caroline's eyes shut for the last time, Elena covered both of her friends with a throw apiece. She curled up on the remaining couch hoping to fade to black soon.

Lying down was not a good idea. She got a little dizzy every time she was horizontal with eyes closed. She tried to sleep sitting up, but no, that wasn't working either. She was tired, over-tired. At this rate, she was going to be a mess for school tomorrow…or was it already today…?

Elena went to the kitchen for a glass of water hoping it would help. She headed back to the couch. She could go upstairs to get more comfortable but that wouldn't be fair to the girls. She wondered how Caroline was going to feel after sleeping on the floor… And suddenly, her head bobbed up like she'd just awoken. _Dang it_, she thought. She'd almost fallen asleep. She brought a pillow to her head and tried to settle into the couch without getting completely horizontal. The spinning was just too much otherwise. She breathed in the scent from the pillow and wished for Stefan's pillow, his scent. Maybe she could just go get his pillow and then she'd be able to sleep.

Up the stairs she went. If anyone had watched her, they'd have known she was more than tipsy. Her upraised hands kept her from hitting any walls and helping her around corners. Upon entering Stefan's darkened room, Elena went straight for the bath. She'd broken "the seal" earlier due to copious amounts of alcohol, which made her need to go often ever since. She brushed her teeth for good measure and finally left the bathroom.

Making her way to Stefan's bed in the dark, she almost didn't see him as she reached for his pillow. He was almost completely on her side of the bed, his arms wrapped around her pillow and his face buried inside.

"Stefan!? You're home!?"

She pounced like a cat up onto the bed as he rolled over to face her with a small smile. She was straddling him in a heartbeat and kissing him.

"I missed you…mmmm…" More kisses as his arms came up to encircle her. "You were drinking…taste like…bourbon…" Her kisses were overwhelming sleepy Stefan.

"You taste like tequila," he got out between kisses.

"Si, Señor…Hey, but I just brushed…" she slurred.

"Are you drunk, Senorita Gilbert?"

"Si, Señor…" She giggled and went back to slobbering kisses upon his mouth and attempting to continue in Spanish. "Amo sus labios…"

"Hhm?"

"J'aime tes lèvres," she mumbled while still kissing him.

"Mmm, J'adore vôtre, Mademoiselle…Mon amour." His hands began to roam. She kissed down his neck.

"I love the way you touch my body, Stefan," she whispered sensuously.

"Où? Ici?"

"Everywhere…" she moaned and was back to taking his mouth. He caressed her body as she writhed atop him still separated by his bedding. Suddenly she stopped and was looking at him with a new thought. "Why didn't you tell me you were home?" She was still slurring a bit and her pouting question was really cute. He smiled.

Moving her hair behind her ear on one side, he said, "I didn't want to interrupt girls' night."

"You." Kiss. "Can always." Kiss. "Interrupt." More kisses until the lack of oxygen combined with drunken dizziness made her come up for air. His fingertips were still softly brushing her skin, up and down her bare arms.

"Why aren't you still with the girls?"

"They're asleep. I needed your pillow."

"_My_ pillow?"

She nodded and nuzzled into his cheek. "I couldn't sleep without you. I thought it would help me sleep." She kissed his neck and hummed as she breathed in his scent. He smiled at how it relaxed her and continued to sooth her with his softly swirling fingertips.

"I had the same idea."

"I saw that…" she smiled happily back at him her eyes growing sleepier in her intoxicated state. She kissed him again, a bit lazier, trailing down his neck again until she was nearly still. She was going to fall asleep, he knew it.

"Come on, under the covers with you," he whispered softly as he helped her settle in for the night. She hummed lightly in thanks and proceeded to sprawl across his bare chest, kiss his smooth skin a few more times and fall asleep. His arms around her and a smile on his lips, he whispered, "Je t'aime, Mademoiselle Gilbert."


	28. Chapter 28

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD.**

**Here's a bit of Stelena sweetness and steam, by request/suggestion….an milder but still M chapter, MMMMMM warnings are annotated.**

**School Days # 28**

"Do you remember the Mystic Falls Parade?"

"Sure."

"Did you like my dress?"

Stefan wondered where this was going. "Yes."

"Did you think I could be her?"

_Crap, why is she talking about this_…he thought. There was no safe answer here. It was like being asked if she looked fat in something, not that Elena could ever look fat, but the analogy was the same. Actually, he sort of knew why the topic of Katherine was on deck. It was typical Elena to get through a crisis, and in the moment make a few snarky comments about hating Katherine. But then a week or so later, Elena would ponder everything that had happened and want to put it all in perspective.

"You are not Katherine. You are Elena, the beautiful, kind, compassionate, loving woman that I love." He leaned over to kiss her from his lounging position against his headboard. He nearly missed as she pulled away slightly and he caught her cheek. She knew he could so easily distract her if she let him.

Elena closed her book. "Stefan, I know that, I mean I know that you love me, but that's not what I'm asking. What did you think when you saw me dressed like that? Be honest."

Stefan grimaced lightly, closing his book and not enjoying this at all. "Why?"

"Why be honest?" she asked as if surprised by the question.

He grimaced at her again. "You know what I mean…Why are you asking?"

"I..I just…I'm looking for other ways that we are different. When you saw me, if I were you, I wouldn't have been able to not make a comparison, or for a moment to think I was her or at least think of her. I know I did when I looked in the mirror."

"Just remember, you asked. Yes, I thought of her. And if that makes me a jerk, I'm sorry." She started to protest but he continued. "The costume was very like something she and many other ladies would have worn back in the day. I was wearing something I wore back then too. So yes, the initial, at-a-glance moment triggered some memories but not a comparison. The curtsey, the tilt of your head, it was different than hers."

Elena rolled over onto her stomach and rested her chin in her hands to look up at Stefan directly. "I don't normally do either so I probably looked stupid."

"Not at all. You were sweet. Real. That's where the differences start. There is no pretense in you. In hindsight, Katherine always had a touch of a predator in her no matter what act she is putting on. The overly coy innuendo, her eyes raking over anyone and anything, the way she'd survey her surroundings…She's…just…harder."

"How about when you kissed me, in the classroom, before we changed?"

"The only thought of the past, in that moment, was about how different dressing was and how troublesome it was to get naked. Otherwise, all I was thinking about was you and hoping no one walked in while I was trying to untie your corset…without looking at the lacing…."

"Because we were kissing…I remember. That part was fun, wasn't it?"

333333333333

They made their way back to the school after all the little girls of Mystic Falls had fun talking with the four couples making up the Miss Mystic Falls Court. The little girls were completely enamored with the princess-like fantasy made life-size by the beautiful couples. Between giggles and shrieks, they took turns practicing their curtseys to Miss Caroline and her ladies followed by offering a petite hand to a gentleman to kiss. Elena watched as some of the little girls went back to their parents and tried to get their dads to kiss their hands and bow. It was too cute. A little melancholia struck Elena as she thought back to earlier in the day and who her birth father may be.

Entering a class room where they'd left their changes of clothes, Stefan continued the conversation that had started moments earlier. "Elena, you're just upset that John might be your father. But you still have all the wonderful memories of Grayson as your father. You know, at the end of the day, no matter how much you don't like him, this may well mean you are a Gilbert after all."

"And that's supposed cheer me up? A lifetime of craziness and alcoholism?" she said sarcastically. But then she smirked and added more seriously, "Stefan, maybe Jeremy and I are cousins then, not just related by adoption."

"And Grayson…and Miranda…"

"Uncle by blood and Aunt by marriage…But then Jenna…"

"Is still your Aunt, no question." Stefan wanted to silence her worries with a kiss but instead just took her in his arms, the bell of her skirt flaring up a bit behind her. Elena's arms slipped around his waist underneath his suit coat.

"Do you know how wonderful you are at making me feel better?

"I try…" he answered coyly and trailed two fingers across her bosom which was pressed up and on display by her corseted attire.

"You may kiss me now, Mr. Salvatore."

He smiled and leaned down to take her in a "Gone the Wind" worthy kiss, starting slowly then eventually dipping her slightly for a steamier kiss. He held her there securely in his arms, her hair trailed loosely down in curly waves swaying as she kissed him back just as passionately. Pulling out of the kiss but still holding her this way, he kissed further down her neck and allowed a hand to come around and trail across her décolletage again. He looked up at her with a fire in his eyes.

She smiled a knowing smile, enjoying the effect they had on each other. "How does one get out of all these clothes?" He smiled at her question and gave her a suggestive raise of his brows.

"Carefully but perhaps not all need to be removed to accomplish one's goal."

"Hhmm," she hummed in anticipation. "Why don't you get me out of this corset at least?"

"Happily." He brought her to standing and reached behind her to begin the unlacing process.

"Shouldn't I turn around?" she giggled at him slightly lowering her arms in order to turn around.

"No, I want to kiss you again."

"Oh, well, by all means." She slipped her arms back around his neck and tilted her head in anticipation.

He kissed her slow and sweet gradually building the heat between them. Slowly, she felt the tight bodice loosen and the pressure eased on her torso. "Thank you, I can breathe again." He took that as a sign to kiss her more fervently. He wanted to take her breath away, make her dizzy with want. He'd nearly forgotten to keep unlacing her, so lost in her kiss he became. She reached for his tie and loosened it but wasn't sure if she'd could complete her task without looking at the unique knot and the odd clasps on this olden shirt. Instead, she let her fingers find his face and hair and toyed with him.

The voices of other students started to echo down the halls. Their eyes opened mid-kiss as they realized they may not be alone in a moment. They took stock in their appearance and smirked at their disheveled clothes, hers mostly. Stefan turned Elena around and sat in a desk so that he was positioned behind her laces. He acted like he was frustrated with his task of helping her get her laces unknotted. He swore under his breath as the others entered. She giggled at their ruse while holding her now loosened bodice in place. Caroline and the others came bursting in. She regaled Elena and Stefan how all of her little "fans" made her take pictures with them and how fun it was to be a role model to all the young girls.

After her blathering, she asked, "Hey, what were you two doing in here all alone? Did we interrupt anything?" Stefan let out a frustrated scoff and pulled a little roughly at the laces.

Elena answered. "Hardly. I can't even get out of this thing, never mind fool around in it." Cover story affirmed.

333333333333

Stefan and Elena enjoyed remembering that little rendezvous. They agreed that sometimes just making out, building the anticipation for more, was exquisitely thrilling. However, Elena was not letting go of the conversation despite Stefan scooting down to align with Elena and hopefully start a present day make-out session.

"What about when we first made love?"

Stefan nearly choked. "Elena…" he groaned, almost whining and rolling to his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Come on, humor me. I mean our bodies have to be basically the same."

Stefan was seriously uncomfortable now. "Elena, do I make you talk about Matt?"

"What do you want to know?" she offered freely. Stefan was disappointed that his attempt to make a point failed miserably. He didn't want to know about Matt and Elena having sex. "It was kind of boring actually. I was kind of afraid, nervous, and that made him more nervous, but he was really excited so he was sort of rushing to get down to business so he…"

"Ok, ok, I don't need to know. I don't want to know. My point was we both have pasts…"

Elena smiled. "I made it up anyway."

"You just like to torture me, don't you?"

"I just want to know how you think about me when I'm so much like her."

"You are not like her, that's the point. It's only in the basic physicality. It's probably like twins. Superficially they appear so much the same but there are major differences, probably more so for you two since you weren't twins and you weren't raised together, in fact grew up in completely different centuries." He almost added for her not to forget that Katherine had had a child so her body had had different experiences than hers, but would she really want to know that kind of detail? Would it just bring up a whole other conversation about future, children, sex…?

"Like…during sex…"

He gave her a look…"Dog with a bone…" reminding her of their recent conversation about her sometimes exasperating persistence.

"So you might as well tell me…" she said smiling.

He sighed and took a pause to think. Finally he spoke. "Do you remember that first night when we made love?"

333333333333

"Stefan, I love you."

He stood there, facing away from her, trying to assess the reality of what she just said. _What did she say? She loves me? Me? Elena would not lie. She's telling me her truth. I, I…_ Stefan turned to face her, his face a sweetly contorted mix of pain, longing, disbelief, then possibility and love. He had to love her. He did love her. And now she declared she loves him.

He crossed to her quickly not breaking eye contact with her. She gasped not knowing what to expect he'd do. Immediately, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, savoring this long-awaited moment, the music in his ears. She loves him. Along with the warmth of her lips, this was the sweetest feeling he'd had in decades. He faintly realized her hands were on arms, then trailing to his hands as she kissed him back. He was overcome by her and the emotions swimming from her to him and back. They held this kiss, were lost in this moment, each of them hearing the silent cry of longing between them.

As soon as their lips parted, they wanted more. Her fingers trailed his cheek, calling him back to kiss her again. He had not let go of her, still cupping her cheeks, he pulled their lips together for more. They kissed again and again, sweet and intense like before but beginning to move together, to feel their way into deepening their kiss. They'd kissed before but not like this. This was much more passionate, leading them in an intimate direction. This was yearning, desire, growing into urgent want and need.

The slow and firm presses morphed into full-on, open-mouthed, deeper kisses. Wetness, heat, even steam seemed to rise from them into the cool night air. Elena took a step backwards toward the front door, but held on, pulling Stefan with her. They shuffled a bit here and there as they made their way to the door without seemingly coming up for air as they kissed. Stumbling inside, constantly kissing, they made it to a wall. He caught their trajectory with his hand to keep her from hitting the wall then pressed in closer to her warmth. These kisses were nearly blinding him. Or, was it her body pressing so close to his, radiating an urgency to feel him pressed against her? Or, was it the intoxicating way her fingers were sometimes in his hair and her tongue on his lips?

He shifted his weight back not wanting to rush her, but she followed, urgently wanting more. They stumbled further inside the hall as she shed her scarf without missing a beat, still kissing each other. Her arms came around pulling him deeper into her kiss and again her fingers were in his hair. He'd unconsciously reached down to pull her closer to his growing need. Catching himself, he brought his hands back to her face and tried to focus on just kissing her, nothing else. But it was too late. His desires had triggered his other visage to emerge. He turned slightly from her, as if to kiss her neck, her cheek, anything to hide this from her and breathe it away. He couldn't. Elena kissed his cheek, his jaw. Stefan gave one last small kiss and he completely turned away, pushing aside her hands and presenting his back to her.

She reached for him. "Don't." She knew.

"Elena, I can't," he whispered, upset that he'd been so weak, in his eyes, and probably hers.

"Yes, you can. Don't hide from me." Her hand was on his cheek, gently wooing him to turn back and face her. She didn't press. She didn't chase around him, she patiently waited, her hand just encouraging him. He began to turn back around, slowly. _This is it, _he thought, _the moment of truth_._ Is it really love? Will she accept this? Is it fair to her to say it isn't love if she doesn't?_ He sighed in his shame and reluctantly accepted it was now or never. He faced her fully. _This is it; this is me, the monster_.

Elena never took her hands from him. She was not appalled at the sight. He watched her with his blood red eyes. It looked like she didn't think he was horrific at all. Her desire was still palpable which amazed him. Her love mixed with curiosity and compassion made her look incredibly beautiful. Her eyes shimmered reflecting the light. She brought her delicate fingers to his cheeks to trail the veins that had appeared beneath his eyes. _Was she soothing them? What does she think that will do?_ But they indeed did subside a bit. Then she surprised him even more. While he was still not back to normal, she pulled him closer to kiss his lips, again somehow soothing the monster until he was completely abated. Stefan had to know that he could kiss her like this. He had to test this further. He again kissed her even after she'd started to pull away to see if her efforts had helped. He was back to being the Stefan she knew and he was even more in awe of her than he'd thought possible.

Their gazes were penetrating, trying to communicate their next steps. He had told Lexi this wasn't about wooing Elena over with his vamp-sex and certainly never compulsion. He wanted her to love him, to want him regardless of sex. Tonight she'd said she loved him, out loud. Her look of desire and her body language was seemingly even louder. It would seem she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He had a hard time believing it. Her declaration was already such a big step. She was so young, inexperienced. Would she really want to make love, want him, that much, so soon? He was not going to make any assumptions. She would need to let him know what was allowed.

Her hands had slid down to rest at his waist once she'd soothed him back in control. Gradually, she slid hands into his and gave him a light squeeze of assurance. She bit her lip a touch nervously and began to lead him to the staircase, changing hands behind her as he followed her up the first flight. A few steps up, she thought he lightly squeezed her hand, slowing her. Was he hesitating, wanting, maybe, to give her a chance to change her mind? She turned to him to encourage him on. He was a step below and eye level with her when they kissed again. As they kissed, she ended up luring him to the landing where they kissed some more. Satisfied that she'd made her intentions clear, she took his hands from her cheeks, and led him up the turn in the staircase. She made sure to look back to not lose too much contact as they filed up the stairs. Reaching the top, she did not know which way to go. She stilled waiting expectantly for his direction. He nodded slightly, so in awe and still unable to find words as he led her to the next set of stairs leading to his room.

Was it odd that they didn't need to speak to communicate? Neither of them thought so. Neither wanted to break the spell they were happily under. They were speaking, just able to communicate without words somehow.

If he'd been giving her a tour of his home, she'd have been surprised at going all the way up to what seemed like a lovely remodeled attic. Stefan let her go first up the narrower set of stairs. At the top she entered his bedroom. It was a large and inviting room chock-full of new things to investigate, but not now. There'd be time later to uncover why the room seemed inviting and comfortable, so rich in all things Stefan. Her eyes fell to the large bed. She led him closer to it, taking her last steps backwards as she turned to face him en route.

He wasn't sure being here meant the same for her as it did for him. His eyes asked a question, _are you sure_? She smiled her encouragement and pulled him closer so they were standing toe to toe. Leaning up to reach his mouth, she started them kissing again. His lips were so inviting, sensuously arousing her in the soft and pliable yet firm way he tasted her. Her hands found his waist again and slid slowly up his muscled abs to his chest. She could feel his strength with every rippled muscle. Her breath was speeding as her desire grew to see what her hands were touching. Her kiss responded in kind as if she'd said aloud, _I want you_. He felt just a hint of her tongue as she deepened the kiss in her reaction to the feel of his body.

Still kissing, as they could not, _did not_ want to stop, he removed his hoodie dropping it to the floor. Her hands continued to feel his body, all muscle and strength. She wanted his hands to do the same, to roam from her face and down her back, to pull her tight to his body. Stopping to look into his eyes, her hands pressed more firmly at his sides. She again was asking a question without speaking. _I'm ready. Touch me._ She leaned away slightly and was about to start slowly undoing the few buttons on her first layer. Her hands were shaking a smidge, nerves or excitement neither could tell, but she never broke eye contact with him. He took over, slowly undoing the buttons while watching every miniscule reaction in her eyes, on her face. He'd stop if she faltered in any way. She looked a little relieved that he was managing the buttons for her. He leaned in closer to kiss away her anxiety and slipped his hands higher to open the garment and bare her shoulders. He slid the fabric down and off her arms. Her skin was perfection. He trailed his fingers anywhere and everywhere, grazing her shoulders, her neck, and her back.

Her fingers toyed with the hem of his T-shirt, slipping underneath and sliding it just above his abs so she could touch his skin more freely. She could hardly wait for him to bare his chest to her completely. He worked his shirt off overhead. She gasped audibly at the sight of his form. His torso was a perfect "V", disappearing into his jeans. She could not wait to kiss, to touch, and to feel every part of him except that she was honestly a little intimidated by his perfection. Her hands were lightly on his chest as her heart pounded faster and her groin pressed forward instinctively. He could tell she was pleased as she ogled him for a few seconds. The look of want and sheer awe on her face made him feel even more confident. _She really wants this to happen_, her every heated breath called to him. Her body was telling him how much she wanted him. _Please god_, he thought, _please make this real, not a dream.._.

His hands back to her face, he brought her back to kissing him. His hands slid down to her waist this time, wanting to remove her camisole and feel her warm flesh pressed to his now bare skin. Slipping it over her head, he heard her breath hitch again, maybe at the chill, maybe at being more exposed. Tossing aside the cami, he didn't let his eyes linger too long in case she was feeling shy. But he'd seen the view of her perfect breasts still wrapped in lace, her trim waist, and flat belly. He held her closer, pressing their bodies together, feeling the warmth, the spark, the mutual desire each had for more. He kissed down her neck and placed the sweetest kisses along her shoulder. She nestled in to his shoulder in kind, pressing closer and getting lost in the feel of his body against hers, his kisses on her skin, her hands stroking his back. His strong arms encircled her, holding her tightly, his hands gently sliding across her body.

Up until then, they seemed to be taking turns removing articles of clothing. Elena was a little nervous for her next turn. She moved one hand between them and lightly tugged at Stefan's belt, hoping it would be removed smoothly, but before she could make any real progress, Stefan gently took her hand, kissed her palm, placed it over his heart and left it there. Then, back to kissing her sweet mouth, he slipped his hand in between them and carefully, slowly undid her jeans. He opened his eyes mid-kiss as he did this to again watch for any indication he should stop. Her eyes fluttered slightly but did not truly open as their mouths continued toying with each other. Her hands roamed his hip, his back, his chest, his arm, _my god the muscles_, she thought. Then timidly one hand slipped around to his behind but then shyly moved back to his waist. It made him smile inside feeling her soft attempts at exploring him. To be touched this gently by someone he loved was a miracle to him.

He didn't want to remove her jeans without one last check to stop. He pulled away just a bit from her lips so she'd open her eyes. Just as he was about to ask if she was still sure, her hands moved to her now open jeans and pushed them down her hips. They pooled at her ankles and she stepped out of them, and her shoes and socks, lightly kicking them out of the way. She then stood before him, braving him to look at her before she moved back to standing toe to toe, ready for the next step, her eyes asking him to continue. He stroked her cheek and smoothed her hair as he took in her beauty once again.

He began slowly walking her backwards to the bed, all the while kissing her face and guiding her steps. Somehow he kicked off his boots. When they reached the bed, he guided her into lightly falling into it. He hovered over her not wanting to smother her delicate frame. He was just so completely enamored with her, like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen, ever held, ever touched. _I'll never stop kissing her_…he thought. _Kiss me_, she pled silently, as she continued to subtly reach for his lips with hers.

MMMMM

They kissed again until he worked his way to her neck where he lightly kissed and tentatively tongued her skin. Elena arched softly, aching to feel his body against hers, but he stayed just a hairsbreadth above her. Her hands took advantage of this position and roamed his chest. She was little less shy now with her touch, more firmly stroking his muscles, slipping around to his back to trail fingers here and there and pull him down toward her, if she were only strong enough to pull him to rest his body fully upon her.

At long last his hips pressed against her and she moaned lightly at the welcome pressure against her. It didn't last nearly long enough for he began to slide further down her body. He trailed kisses further down her neck again as he made his way down. With one hand he slipped a bra strap down her shoulder and followed it with kisses. Then he kissed his way to her other shoulder and again, sliding the strap down, he followed it with a trail of kisses.

He glanced back up to her face to find her eyes closed in pleasure. He slid a hand behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. Her eyes opened as she arched for him, her gaze hooded and lusting for him to touch her. His hand hadn't even touched her breast yet and she was aching for it. Slowly he slid his hand back around and began to peel away the last bit blocking the view of her already hardened nipples. _Beautiful_, he thought as he ever so lightly tongued then blew a sweet breath across each. She moaned wishing he'd stop teasing. If she were brave enough she'd tell him so. Better yet, she'd press his mouth to her breast turning the agony of desire into sheer pleasure. Then again, maybe he had to take it slow, to keep control. She'd wait and see what was next even if she had to cling to the bed to keep from crying out for more.

His mouth finally enclosed around a nipple making her release a pleased sigh of "Ahh". Translation, _Finally!_ The electricity of his touch, his mouth on her, sent pleasure sensations throughout her body. She could feel him smiling as he kissed her breast. He smiled at hearing her audible pleasure and couldn't wait to make that happen again. She'd been so quiet. He switched to kissing her other breast, a hand replacing where he'd just been. She moaned a bit louder.

You'd have thought he was a five-year-old on his birthday. He was so pleased to hear her again. He grew less tentative, suckling more firmly at her breast and teasing the other between fingers that toyed and fondled. Her hands found him and carefully combed into his hair as he worked his magic. Soon she was writhing beneath him. She loved this but wanted more. _Explore me more_, she thought, _please touch me more!_

He could read the signs clear enough. He too wanted to touch her more, to make her moan and wet with desire. But he also knew that to make it good for her, he had to show some restraint, thus his jeans still holding his raging hardness back and out of play for now.

He wasn't sure if he should let his mouth move lower. Would it shock her? Would it be a new experience? Would she be comfortable? But he so wanted to taste her fully, to love her so intimately, to hear her moan again…to make her cry out in ecstasy…

He slipped a hand down her side and traced her hip. She liked where he was headed and pressed up to him. With only one of his legs between hers, he leaned to her side on his other leg so he could trail his fingers across the edge of her panties. It tickled provocatively and she bit her lip in anticipation. He teased a bit more before letting his fingers trace down to her core, still outside of the fabric barrier.

Barrier or not, he could feel she was beyond aroused. Just the thought of dipping his hardness into her warm wet heat was painful to his restrained cock. He pressed his groin to her trying to ease his longing. She could feel his raging hard-on press against her and wished he'd not delay any more. _Take me, please_!

She got some relief, but he did not with his next action. At least it would distract him a while longer.

Dipping his hand inside, he finally touched her nether lips, skin on skin, trailing his fingers upwards. He teased and toyed until it became easier, silkier, to just dip inside, to feel the warm and wet just waiting, aching for him. They both moaned at the feel. Slipping in and out, he could feel how tight she was going to be, how she may not have an easy time taking him inside. He grew harder at the thought but tried to retain some sense of control. He repeated his mantra. He would not hurt her. He could not hurt her.

Elena was losing control. She pulled him back up to kiss her while his hand drove her higher. Her kisses became hungrier. Her tongue thrust more strongly into his mouth likely wanting him to do the same to her in more ways than one. Her hands pulled at him, pressing him closer to her, pushing his lips in tighter to her kiss. It took all of his strength not to rip off her last piece of clothing and take her then and there.

Instead, he pulled out of their kiss. She whined at the sudden loss of contact. Her eyes opened to see him still fingering her core as he settled on his knees next to her. Then with both hands he looped his fingers round the thinnest portion of fabric at either hip and peeled the lace down and off to expose her fully. He couldn't help but pause to take in the sight of her fully naked on his bed. Her skin was flushed and her eyes covered with a veil of desire. She was no longer shy. She was want and need encapsulated. It was exquisite agony, all the waiting, the waiting for him to touch her again, the waiting to be inside her.

Stefan leaned in to kiss her mouth once more but pulled away again leaving her wanting more. She'd have more than she could ask for sooner than she thought. He was between her legs now, his hands delicately tickling her skin in circles. He found she reacted most excitedly when he tickled at the back of her thighs. He held her gaze as he slowly lowered himself and aligned his face, his lips, to her other lips. Just before reaching his destination, a slight smile tugged at his lips and eyes as he took in her awed look. He pretty much knew now that this was going to be a first for her. The look on her face was one of "_Oh my, what's he going to do?_" and "_Oh my, yes, please!_" Her gasp and cry at the first hint of his tongue was sheer delight to him. Working slowly at first, he lavished her with his tongue, eliciting ever-increasing moans of pleasure. He was more than successful at getting her to vocalize the extreme pleasure she was receiving.

Elena was lost, in heaven, oblivious to anything but Stefan's hands and mouth. She didn't even realize how vocal she'd become. Stefan was in his glory, knowing he was responsible for her every whimper. When he heard her build up to his name, followed by "_please_", he was incredibly moved. He, him, Stefan Salvatore was wanted, loved. He quickly gave her the release for which she'd begged knowing he would build up her desire again once he was inside. She cried out, quaking at his every touch, her core exploding more than ever before. Wave upon wave of pleasure radiated through her body.

He crawled up to see her, her beautiful face, pupils blown wide, panting, her breathing ragged, unable to speak even if she wanted to…All she could do was look at him in awe, in complete wonder at what he'd just done to her. He smiled, happy with her near satiety. Her hands came to his cheeks to pull him in for a kiss. Just a simple press of her lips to his, firm and longing, full of love and gratitude. He smiled again, pulled away, much to her chagrin, until she realized he was standing to remove his jeans, boxers and socks. She watched with anticipation, biting her lower lip at his muscled thighs and a glimpse of his round, tight ass. But then, then…, she was a bit stunned. His erection was…perfect. She'd seen one or two in real life and more in pictures. They weren't always the most, well, attractive things to view she'd thought. But Stefan…he was simply beautiful. Smooth, even in color, large rounded head, thick and long shaft, strong, a pulsing vein or two beneath his skin.

He watched her reaction. He wondered if she was thinking what he was, that he'd have to go slow so as not to hurt her. If he only knew what she was really thinking…

He climbed back up between her legs, his arms holding his weight above her. He leaned down to kiss her, to start them up again, and her legs encircled his waist pulling him toward her. His hardness was between them now, both of them dying to be joined. Stefan reached down to gently ply her open, lubricating himself with her wetness. She hummed at the feeling, so pleased for contact at her core again. When he thought she was ready for more, he pushed in a bit, just a bit. She gave a little gasp and tightened reflexively. Her eyes held some surprise. Now they were on the same page. Now she understood what his size meant for her. She controlled her breath and relaxed. Then she squeezed her legs around him tighter, bringing him further in. She moaned, pleased but biting her lower lip. Gradually, she eased around him. When she was ready, she pulled her legs tighter around him again. She moaned again as he was finally at least halfway in. He pulled slowly back and gently forward a few times, allowing her to get used to this much. She hummed and mewled at the pleasure already radiating from the limited amount of friction he was giving her.

He leaned down to kiss her again, heating her up for more, distracting her from feeling too full. It was so good already, he thought. But he couldn't think further ahead, to the pace he wanted to build. He had to focus. _Do not hurt her_. Gradually, he worked his way in allowing her to adjust as they went.

He still carried his upper body weight on his forearms but his body was close enough for her to press close to his, to feel his sculpted muscles flex and ripple with his movement. She clung to him trying to meet his rhythm but mostly she let him take control. She had so much to learn and already knew he would teach her.

He rocked them into a zone, buzzing with pleasure, burning for the ultimate release. A hand found her breast and kneaded her gently, finger tips pinching at her nipple like before. His hips tipped just so he could press against her clit as he thrust inside. Finally, he made a desperate sound, the first sound in a while. He'd been controlling himself so much up until now. Now, he needed to go, to release, to cum. His 17-year-old body and hormones were good in some ways. But when it had been so long since making love, and really had it ever been_ love_ before, even with his vampiric strength and incredible ability to deny his pleasure, he was having trouble holding on. He prayed that he could hold off just a bit more, until she…She came again, crying out and tightening around him. Thank god, he thought, as he exploded inside her. He cried out her name, the only complete word he'd said since they'd started. Collapsing atop her, he whispered, "I love you" in her ear.

He was no longer alone in the world.

**A/N The story of their first time was by request. I hope I did it justice. I could have sworn I'd written something about their first time before but couldn't find it. Sorry if I messed up on my "continuity" within "School Days" if someone else finds it. Then again, maybe I just thought I wrote it, thought about writing it, who knows? It's not like I have an assistant editor or PA that could police chapters for inconsistencies. Nor am I getting paid for this, so…We all will just have to deal with it. ;-o) LOL Hope you liked it.**

**A/N Interesting note for fellow authors…I learned that this was harder to write than I thought it would be. Trying to "reverse engineer" a filmed scene that has been heavily edited for content and time is definitely not easy (thank goodness for Netflix and the pause button!).**

**A/N Taking their love life back to a more innocent time was a little odd at first until I reined it in (which is kind of funny since it was just over a year ago that I thought I could never write anything like erotica…hah!). I'm curious if you the readers may be disappointed having wanted a different kind of MMMMM chapter this far in. Oh well, it's done. Please review, really review…I want to improve…Not sure how many more chapters there will be…there was only so much time before the Originals came around… ;-(**


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N For the reviewer who suggested I write a chapter based on the Stelena blood-sharing scene in the Salvatore library – see my one-shot called "Compromise is a Good Thing". I wrote it before "School Days" but it would certainly fit as a chapter in "School Days" except that it would be a little out of sync with the timing of their advancing sexuality as written in "School Days". Let me know what you think. ;-) I could try to write another version of it in the context of "School Days" I suppose…maybe…a new challenge…_

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD. M-rated section annotated per usual. Please review. I do read and value all of them.**

**School Days # 29**

Reminiscing about their first time brought up a lot of feelings, some good and some not so good, as they lounged on Stefan's bed. That night, they'd been interrupted by Elena leaving from the shock of Katherine's likeness. Stefan having withheld the truth was too much for Elena to face in the moment. Even so, the good memories of the way she first touched him, the way he first touched her, were sparking some present day love and heat. They weren't even touching but they could feel it.

The books they'd been reading before Elena started their conversation were long forgotten. One had even slipped off the bed accidentally and startled them both with a loud slap on the hardwood floor. They both jumped a little then laughed at their cautiousness, a side effect of Katherine being in town.

"Did you think it was over, you and me?" Elena asked, still lying on her stomach. She watched him as he looked up at the ceiling thinking. He was next to her, on his back, his fingers laced behind his head, as they took their walk down memory lane.

"Yes," Stefan answered glancing toward her then back to the ceiling. "I was desperate to explain. I would have begged on my knees for you to understand." He paused remembering when she returned. "I should have known better, that you would be angry but would somehow understand, but, yes, I was terrified I'd lost you, when I'd only just…" he stopped short, pursing his lips and swallowing purposefully. He was struggling with remembering his distress, not quite able to say how crushed he was that he'd only just gotten her. Controlling the emotion in his voice he continued. "…I was afraid that Damon would twist everything or…god forbid, cause you some…harm…"

Elena scooted closer to his side, leaned in and gently kissed Stefan's cheek. She could tell he needed it. Reliving those moments, she could see how painful it had been for him. He turned and looked at her quietly contemplating all that happened that night. Elena gave him another sweet kiss. His lips lingered on hers savoring the present reality. She was here, with him, it hadn't ended that night.

When she'd run out, she could only really see it from her point of view, her anger, her disappointment, her tears, and eventually her return to him. But now, she could empathize more with his point of view. She also knew Damon better now. She could just imagine the kind of torment Stefan was in as his imagination ran wild with what Damon could do to Elena without her vervain-filled necklace. She so wished she'd at least talked to Stefan by phone that day. She'd still have been angry but he would have known she was safe.

She wanted to ease him back to happier thoughts. "So, if I hadn't found that picture and if I hadn't left, what do you think would have happened?" she asked flirtatiously as she started playing a little footsy with him.

"I'm not sure. Back then, we were so…new…, you know? I had to figure out how careful I had to be with you in the moment." She giggled thinking how different they were together now versus that first night. She laid her left hand lightly on his taut washboard abs and occasionally lightly rubbed, her touch hopefully easing him back from reliving the worry of that night. "You laugh but, I'm actually pretty serious. I mean I knew how to be careful, but I wanted you so much, I didn't know if I'd be able to control myself. And l really wanted to please you…I was under some pressure, you know."

She giggled again, "Aww, poor baby…" she teased slipping her hand higher and stroking his chest lightly. "Did you think we'd do it again? That night, I mean." He smirked slightly. "You did, didn't you? You dirty old man!" she purred teasingly. She gave him a light pinch and scooted even closer bringing a leg over his.

He flinched at the pinch, or was it her teasing, and his left arm came down to play with her hair and slide some behind her ear. "Hey, I just hoped. Sort of, but I also thought maybe we shouldn't. I didn't want to scare you off and I had to stay so focused," he said overacting how difficult it was. "I didn't want to leave you walking funny either." She was laughing at him again and shaking her head.

"At the end of the day, you are still just a typical guy, aren't you?" she said chuckling.

His brow furrowed as he questioned the question. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just saying, typical guy, thinks about sex, what 20 times a day or something…"

As if listing the 20 times a day or more, he answered, "Whenever you are on my mind, if I see you, if I'm near you, if I'm touching you, if you are miles away, awake, asleep, doesn't matter what's on my mind,…I can also be thinking about sex. But it's sex with you, always. It's not just…_fucking,_" he swore hesitantly and quietly, like he didn't want to use the word outside of those times when it was said in passion. "…But it is sex, making love with you… We could be having a conversation about anything, or even talking to others. I could be focused on any number of other tracks running through my mind, but generally, there is a track running on a constant loop about being with you sooner than later."

Elena shook her head and looked comically exasperated. "How do men get anything done?"

"We don't always get _it_ just because we think about, so we have to divert energy and frustration into other things, maybe we prioritize another track on our minds that will end up attracting some beautiful girl. I'm just one of the luckier ones and already have a beautiful girl."

"And it's not weird at all for you?" she hesitated. He looked at her wondering what she was really asking. "My age? Compared to your real age?" she clarified.

"What do you mean? Wait, because I called you a _girl_? Or, do you seriously think of me as a 165 year old dirty old man?"

"No, of course not, but you're the one who's lived so long. I must have seemed pretty young and innocent that first night. Don't I seem like just a little kid to you, sometimes?"

"Ok, now this is getting creepy…"

"Don't freak out, I'm not saying you are a cradle robber or worse. It's just as people age they supposedly get more mature, right? I just wondered how we are so compatible with such a large age difference, whatever the number is…"

Stefan thought about this for a while. "I had a conversation once with a man I knew years ago. He was around seventy-eight years old. He knew what I was. I went to see him where he'd retired. We were walking on a pier. He definitely took notice of a number of pretty women, from young to more mature women. When we went to his favorite local diner, he had this huge grin on his face when talking with an, oh, maybe 55-year-old waitress. The ol' guy really got his flirt on. I said to him at one point to settle down or he might just have a heart attack drooling over these women. I even called him a dirty old man. You know what he said to me? He looked at me and said, _You'll never experience this, but for us humans, it's really a cruel trick played on all of us. At some point early in life, you know what you like, what you are attracted to, what you want. It doesn't really change over time. Sure, there may be tweaks, we do learn, but if you were honest with yourself about what you really wanted then, it would still be true for you later in life._" Stefan paused as he recalled more of their conversation._ "_He even said thathe was no more mature at 78 than he was at 30 years old. He said we all pretend we are smarter when we become parents and have to be responsible and that it surprised him when he wasn't. He said we don't really change once we come of age, whatever age that is. But, later we are all betrayed by our bodies. I'll never forget how he said it._ Aging. It sucks. It doesn't matter that I'm nearly eighty. I still like what I like, I'm attracted to what I'm attracted to, and I want what I want. My body is the betrayer in this, not my mind or my heart._"

Elena thought she understood what Stefan was saying with this story but wasn't totally sure. "So…?"

"Well, I thought I understood his point back then, but maybe I didn't fully get it until now, now that I'm soooo old," he said pointedly and re-lacing his fingers back behind his head. "He was just a man. With feelings, wants, and desires, regardless of his age. It all still _felt_ the same to him as it does to me. I'm not sure I've ever felt old inside. I'm basically still the same. He didn't and I don't feel age the way the young think you will. I don't feel any more mature being 165, you know? It's a false perception that the old get so wise because they're old."

Stefan stopped and thought about all he'd said, almost forgetting for a moment how Elena was hanging on his every word. When his thoughts came back to the present, he rolled his eyes at himself. His right hand came around to hold her roaming hand still, stopping her before she slid her fingers under his shirt. "Elena, I don't know what I'm saying. This conversation is all over the map and I'm rambling. Please just know that I don't think of you as a little girl and me some creepy old dude luring you to bed. I wouldn't have been with you if I'd thought that." He kept her hand from roaming with a firmness that seemed to mean something.

"You are totally creeped out now, aren't you?" He gave a wry smirk admitting as much. "And, you don't want sex now, do you?" she asked surprised.

"Let's see, rehashing my ex, your ex, a big drama on our first night together, and you thinking of me as a dirty old man, shocking as it may be, no, not really."

"I don't think of you as a dirty old man, Stefan." She freed her hand to roam up his chest again and slinked up his body to lie atop him completely. "I think of you as _my _dirty ol' man…" she giggled. He gave her a little bit of an evil eye. "My dirty _young_ man?" she offered teasingly tugging his V-neck collar lower as she leaned down to lightly kiss his chest. He still wasn't wrapping his arms around her. "How about my young stud…?" She kissed his chest again and looked back up at him cheekily. "No, no, my handsome hottie…" She wriggled her brows at him until he finally smiled at her and brought his arms back down from overhead. He pulled fingers lightly into her hair taking in her lusty look which was asking him to make love.

She was nearly straddling him by now, moving subtly against his body, wooing him back to that track he said was always running no matter where, no matter when. "I might need a nap before," he teased.

"After," she said, inching upwards to reach his lips.

"I don't know, I'm pretty tired, being so old and all…"

"Uh huh…I'll give you something to be tired about…"

_MMMmmmmmm_

Elena closed the distance between their lips. It was warm and soothing and most of all loving. Their breath mingled as they turned, tilting to deepen the kiss. A few soft hums and Elena was lost in her Stefan, his kiss, his mouth. He was all man and all hers. She kissed him and kissed him, eventually kissing down his strong and his oh, so sexy jawline and then down his neck. Her fingers were in his hair, his favorite, but sometimes it relaxed him too much. He was floating somewhere she'd sent him. She changed up her hands to slide slowly up and down his arms which were still resting above his head. "I need you, Stefan," she moaned hungrily. "I want your hands on me,…please…baby."

Slowly, so as not to break the spell of their kiss, he wrapped his arms around her, one at her shoulders, and the other at her waist. He held her firmly, pressing their bodies to mold to each other before he then started roaming her body with his strong hands. While his left hand toyed with her lightly, stroking under her hair, along her neck, slipping into the back collar of her top to feel her skin, his right hand took possession of her hips and behind. Kneading and massaging her muscles, he wanted her clothes gone but also enjoyed the anticipation, the make-out before, the foreplay…

Elena pulled him from his enjoyment of his hands on her when she was suddenly kneeling upright, her hair flying up and over to her back like a model flipping her hair. Both hands now at her hips, he ran his hands up her curves as she peeled off her shirt and was back down to owning his mouth. _God, she is so hot_, _beautiful,_ he thought. Her silky hair came forward spilling around them like a waterfall creates a hiding place behind it.

She slipped her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra then discarded it to the floor. Her jeans were next, quickly unbuttoned and unzipped. She rolled off him and slipped them off, thong, socks, and all. Stefan was on his side quickly taking her in with his eyes before she could roll back against him to kiss again. There was something so erotic about having her completely naked and vulnerable while he was still clothed. She was completely laid bare, for the taking, for him. He moaned into their kiss as her body pressed to his, her left leg hitched over his jean-clad hip.

Both of his hands were working the smooth but firm flesh of her behind pulling her tighter to his building desire. "Do you have any idea what you do to me,…Elena…" he murmured between kisses and nibbles and tasting her flesh. "So amazing, so beautiful."

Elena gently nudged Stefan onto his back again. Straddling him, she sat up, reached for his shoulders and pulled him up to sitting so she could work his shirt off overhead. Baring his chest to hers, he again brought his arms around her to mold their bodies together. He relished in the softness of her skin, her breasts pressed against his much harder chest. Easing back just a bit, he kissed her shoulder, then trailed down further, until he could please her, toy with her, make her moan from just his mouth on her breasts.

His hands roamed as they supported and stroked along her back. Her fingers, of course, were in his hair, encouraging him on as he took turns pleasing one then the other nipple. She was grinding lightly against him. His ministrations were sending pulsating charges to her core with each lick, nip, and suck of her body into his warm, wet, and talented mouth.

Her moaning finally found words. "Too many clothes on." He growled in agreement, wishing the last of his clothes were already gone so they could just stay like this, join like this. He rolled her over and down to the bed so he could get out of his clothes. Quick as a flash he was naked, back on the bed and rolling her back on top where she'd been only moments before. She smiled and looked into his eyes, so appreciating his supernatural abilities in the moment. She could feel him, between her legs, hard and pressing against her sex, ready for her. Their eyes lingered, both anticipating what was to come next. Rising up, she took him inside and slowly sheathed him, all of him. They rocked like this, slow and steady, for quite a long time. They savored the luxuriously languid pace until Stefan could wait no more.

Flipping her over to her back, he took her, to the moon and back, twice before he finally collapsed upon her. He cried out his love for her in the heat of the moment, much as she did, crying out his name when he'd driven her ever higher.

They dozed then, as expected, but not before sassy Stefan whispered, "Not bad,…for an old man, huh?"

Elena just smiled, too spent to fully laugh out loud.

There was an increasing intensity to most of their love-making from here on. A feeling of poignancy crept into their love as their lives mixed with increasing dramas, traumas, and tragedies. Others might be weakened by such trials. Not these two lovers. It only made them value every second of every minute they had together even more.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N Sorry it's been a while. I had a tough time both from the finale stealing my mo-jo and year-end close at work…ugh…the hours and stress level is just crazy…One more month to go before the dog-days of summer…come on July…_

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD. Please review. I do read and value all of them.**

**School Days # 30**

They were too wired to accomplish anything, even the simplest of tasks. It was as if they were amped up on anger and hate. She was almost more traumatized by Damon snapping her brother's neck than Jeremy was. She had to witness it, hear it, see him fall, see his eyes change to that not-seeing stare of the dead, then wait, suffering, alone, lying there on the floor, with her brother, Jeremy,..dead.

She'd wept at first then tugged at her lower lip to try and contain all the emotion roiling inside. Her heart pounding, her tears stealing forth now and then as she tried to swallow back her panic and fear. She rocked there on the floor, waiting and hoping, for nearly the entire time as she held him in her arms. The initial sight of the ring gave her a modicum of hope. In part, she believed the ring would work but really she couldn't fully believe until it actually did work. She didn't remember calling Stefan, but she knew she did.

Stefan was incredulous, not of Elena. She was panicked but sounded clear. It just had to be a misunderstanding, or Katherine. He so wanted what Elena said to not be true, somehow. All he could think was get there and fast. When he arrived, the scene before him was too absurd. How can this really be happening? He didn't want to believe his brother had created this tableau but at the same time he knew it was true. Once again all hope in his brother changing for the better was again dashed and lying dead on the floor of Elena's bedroom in the form of her too brave-for-his-own-good brother.

When Jeremy awoke, the gasps resounded all around as he was inspected and deemed completely healed and human. Even so, there was little true relief. The anxiety of the trauma stayed with them. Jeremy's neck ached so he went to bed for the night trying to shake off the strange feeling of time and his lungs both stopping and starting so suddenly.

In the kitchen, Elena set the filled kettle on the stove harder than intended as she lit the burner. "I really do, Stefan. I hate him. I know there's little I can do about it, but I don't want to see him. I don't want to talk to him. I want him gone. Why won't he just leave? Please _make_ him leave, Stefan."

"Sssh, come here," coming closer, Stefan reached for her to sooth her, but she pulled away.

"No, Stefan. He can't get away with this. He didn't know Jeremy had that ring on. You and I both know that. Jeremy could really be dead now. Are you saying he'd get to murder my brother and not suffer any consequences?"

"No, Elena, I'm not saying that. You know that no one can make Damon do anything..." Stefan grimaced. "It's Katherine..."

"Just because she's here doesn't mean he can…"

"I know, I know, it's not an excuse. I just mean it's the reason, the likely reason. Damon has been insanely pining for this woman for so long and now, to find out she didn't…, that she never really wanted him..? I just want you to remember that he's not rational when it comes to her, to this…"

"He…, Stefan. If Jeremy hadn't been there, I don't know if I could have stopped him. He could have…have…done so much more than just kiss me…He wouldn't let go, Stefan…" Her voice hitched as she swallowed, trying to not turn into a puddle of emotion. She was angry. She hated that her anger could turn to tears. She wanted to stay in the mad zone.

Stefan's insides were raging but he had to stay focused. If he flew off in a rage after Damon, he may not survive and then Elena would be in even more danger on her own. He had to believe that at least Damon would only have kissed her and nothing more. That alone was more than enough to enrage both of them. If he let himself think worse of Damon, he'd kill him or die trying. He slowly reached to touch her gently at her shoulders and keep her from turning away.

She stood stiffly, her anger dictating her stance. She could see the tension in his jaw and the tight line of his mouth when she more clearly expressed the amount of fear Damon instilled in her.

"I want to beat the life out of him, Elena, believe me. I'm just trying, barely, to hang on to what you said before, Katherine's the problem. We also don't really know if he saw the ring or not," Stefan added, "not that it would make what he did ok but I'm hoping he at least counted on the ring in the moment. Yes, he's out of control. We just don't know how out of control."

"Fine, but I'm going to find out if he knew…somehow…So will you please stop defending him now and just let me be mad."

"Absolutely." He kissed the top of her head. She finally let him take her in his arms but her stayed limply at her sides. She felt weak and wanted him to hold her, protect her. "Believe me. I want to be here for you, to help. And I'm keeping a 'stiff upper lip', but I'm furious too. And I'm…" He paused, not wanting to admit another time how he'd once again had hope…

"Disappointed," she finished his thought for him.

"Yeah."

They stood there, Stefan's arms wrapped around her, swaying slightly in the kitchen. The whistle on the kettle began to blow. Without letting go of her, Stefan reached for the dial and turned off the burner. The whistle faded like a train getting further away.

"You know what I could use more than tea?" she asked still pressed to his chest. Stefan gave a small hum asking what it might be. "A shot."

"Yeah? It could be arranged. Then again, it doesn't have to be either/or…Whiskey and amaretto are both good in tea…"

They had mugs of their soothing drinks while sitting at the island. Elena just couldn't get relaxed enough to lounge on the couch. She didn't show any signs of relaxing until she "re-warmed" their mugs with a second shot of Jenna's Amaretto. Stefan didn't disapprove and held out both mugs as she poured. They both needed it. They stay connected by their free hands as they each sipped, holding on, taking and giving strength in between drifting off lost in their own thoughts. They each worried as they contemplated the night, what was to come, and how they would get through it.

The quiet was interrupted by Elena's phone buzzing. It was Bonnie texting a reminder about filling in for Caroline in the morning. Elena just rolled her eyes, genuinely fatigued with her life at the moment and the absurdity of stuffed carnival prizes juxtaposed against her brother's lifeless body, not to mention Caroline nearly dying.

"It's late. Let's get you to bed," Stefan said when they were through, cupping her cheek softly. His thumb trailed her skin softly, trying to be encouraging. She looked at him sadly, thinking sleep won't help. But eventually she got up and stowed the used mugs in the dishwasher as Stefan put the amaretto back in the cabinet. The rituals of nighttime, locking doors and turning off lights were already done so they climbed the stairs together, his hand at the small of her back in support. There was no question that Stefan would stay, sleep or not, sex or not. Besides, there was no way Stefan wanted to get into it with Damon tonight at the boarding house. The thought that Katherine had been invited into the Gilbert's never left him either.

Stefan stripped down to his boxer briefs and got the freshly washed sweats out of his designated drawer while Elena went through the rest of her nightly rituals, the very same ones she'd done earlier, before the night had turned into a nightmare.

Talking was unnecessary. Still in her shorty PJ's and tank, she plopped sitting on the bed across from Stefan. She looked exhausted, drained. She looked at him sadly, like a lost puppy unsure of what to do. "I don't think I can sleep."

"Try. You need to get at least a little. You didn't get much last night either," Stefan encouraged softly. She just continued to look at him, again with that face of the lost puppy. It almost made him want to smile at how sweetly sad she looked if it didn't also break his heart at the same time to see her so lost.

Stefan got up and went to find something. He came back with Elena's brush. Sitting with his back against the pillows, he made space for her to sit between his legs so he could brush her hair. He gave her a come hither nod and she crawled over to him anticipating the comfort he gave so willingly to her. Her arms hugged her knees as she bowed her head slightly to rest her chin on her hands. Stefan began gliding through her hair, gently soothing away her cares with his gentle brushstrokes down her back. She couldn't help but drift off into the feeling. She remembered her mom doing this once or twice when she was little.

She decided to tell Stefan the story about how, ages ago, a little classmate had put gum in her hair. Elena had tried to get it out during school but was too young to do it well. Once home, Miranda had convinced a teary-eyed Elena that she had to sit next to the freezer with a section of her long hair inside. Elena was amazed then, when nearly frozen, how easily her mom had gotten most of the gum out of Elena's hair. There was some damage, but Miranda had sworn to make it better by every night brushing out the damage so that it would all grow back to normal. Elena could only remember her brushing it for one or two nights after that but either way, Miranda had gotten her over the trauma much as Stefan was doing now. Just being here, with her, soothing her was working for the most part.

She finally started yawning and they turned out the lights for the night.

She woke with a gasp about two hours later. She'd been drowning or choking. Whatever it was, something had kept her from breathing in her dreams. It was probably somehow about Jeremy and dying but it had morphed into facing her mortality. Maybe it was all the way back to her subconscious memories of nearly drowning in a car with her parents.

"You ok?" Stefan murmured quietly still half asleep as he spooned behind her.

"Uh huh." Elena hummed in the affirmative. But she knew she wouldn't fall back to sleep any time soon. She regulated her breathing to make it seem like she went back to sleep hoping she wouldn't keep Stefan awake and worried about her. Twenty minutes passed and she was no closer to finding the peace of sleep. Instead, she worried. She had to protect Jeremy. She blamed herself for exposing Jeremy to this crazy life they were living. Maybe if she'd have been able to sacrifice her feelings for Stefan they'd all be safer now. But then she wouldn't have Stefan, the one who brought her back to life. No, this was not acceptable. They'd lost their parents. If only she hadn't gone to that party and had to be picked up. More guilt, more blame, it all seemed to be boiling over in her as her tears began to fall.

Stefan pulled her closer, holding her tighter against his chest. He'd been waiting for this to happen. He knew she needed this release and could have forecast its arrival. She sniffed and tried to stop crying. "I'm ok. Really."

"Elena…" he whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm keeping you awake…"

"Elena…look at me…"

She sighed and wriggled to turn towards him. Again, there were those sad puppy dog eyes, so expressive and now moistened by tears. He gently dabbed away her tears. She was trying desperately not to cry any more but he could see it bubbling just beneath the surface. Her lip quivered and her stuttering inhale was stifled somewhat as she tried to keep in control. "Elena, I'm right here. Just let it out…"

"I can't. I'll lose it."

"You can. You don't have to be strong right now. Let it out. I've got you."

"Just hold me, k?" she said hoping that would help her not lose it. He pulled her closer. She let out a small sob and he held her tighter. "Yes, tighter, please, Stefan." He squeezed her closer making sure not to hurt her. A few more sobs escaped. "Please, Stefan, tighter." She pulled him toward her, willing him to put all his weight on her and to crush out this pain. He pressed her into the mattress, less than he could but more than he wanted. But she wanted this. She was crying fully now, quietly, but the tears were streaming non-stop. She clung so fiercely to him that her arms around his neck would have choked anyone else. He occasionally softly kissed her neck, the side of her cheek with the corner of his mouth. It was all he could reach in this intense embrace. He whispered now and then, "It's ok, 'lena, let it go. I've got you. I've got you…"

Eventually, he rolled slightly back to ease some of his weight from her but he didn't let go. "No, don't, stay," she said.

"I'm crushing you, 'lena."

"No, you're saving me…"

"From?"

"Drowning…You, and Jeremy, if I didn't have you…sometimes I think I should have just drowned with my parents."

"No, no, don't say that…Elena…"

"It's true, Stefan, it's just all so overwhelming sometimes."

"'lena, no, I'm so sorry."

"What, no, Stefan, I don't blame you. And I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm so lucky to have you, to be alive." She sniffled some more. "You know you saved me in more ways than one." She brought her hands from around his neck to palm his face and pull his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you." He kissed her lightly and started to roll them back, taking his weight off of her.

"Noooo, come back here. I want to feel you. It makes me feel…grounded." He sighed feeling bad about crushing her but wanting to do as she asked. He leaned back onto her but less fully than when she was letting the tears flow. "I don't know why, but I feel like I need this."

"You think you are going to disappear or float away if I don't keep you here?"

"Maybe…I don't know…I just like it…" she lightly smiled. She was past the tears and a bit better for the release. They were quiet for a moment just looking into each other's eyes. He smiled lightly at the much calmer Elena before him. He caught her eyes straying down to his mouth and he leaned in to lightly kiss her.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" he asked.

"Why? Are you tired?" she asked with a slight smile. She even bit her lip slightly as she waited for an answer. When he gave her a raised eyebrow, she blushed because he knew she was definitely thinking about sex now. "What? It might help me, well, us, sleep better…" she proffered as she leaned up to nudge him with her nose before kissing him and nipping his lower lip…He simply smiled at her.

"Whatever you need, Miss Gilbert, I'm here for you."

"Mm, good, kiss me and we'll see if we want more or sleep…mmm, Mr. Salvatore…" she answered, kissing him fully, coiling her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into her embrace once again.

Slowly and sweetly they kissed and gazed and kissed. Eventually, they wriggled out of clothes all the while kissing and not leaving the closeness of his body atop hers. She refused any move away from his body pressing her firmly to the bed beyond eventually allowing him to rock into her in a beautiful rhythm. They kept eye contact nearly every second as they joined, between every kiss, their eyes remained connected, and their love bonded them even more intimately than any physical contact.

Afterwards, he fell asleep his head on her chest, enough of his weight there to ground her without crushing her. She fell asleep, her limbs wrapped around her lover and protector, her fingers in his hair, safe in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N Two more weeks to go before the dog-days of summer…come on July…I need June over so I have more time to write! My hope is to continue both School Days and Bonded for Life with more writing time after this fiscal year at work finally ends._

**TVD – Takes place sometime before Originals entered the picture, on one of the days/nights not seen in any episode…I do not own TVD, only the story below which is inspired by the characters of TVD. Please review. I do read and value all of them.**

**School Days # 31**

The next morning, he apologized for drooling on her.

He'd been completely sound asleep when her giggle woke him. He half-heartedly moaned, "What's so funny?"

"It's just, well _little you_ wakes up before you do. He woke me up."

"We've talked about this," he grumbled into her breast. "There's nothing little about it," they said simultaneously. She giggled some more.

"It's just that in this position, it was like, _knock knock, wakey, wakey_…" she giggled in a sing-song way, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, I'll move. You're the one that wanted me on top." Stefan pressed up on his arms and realized he'd drooled on her. He looked up at her sheepishly saying sorry.

She just laughed and used the sheet to dry off the corner of his mouth and her chest. "I need to launder these sheets anyway…"

He rolled away to set her free of his weight. He had to crack his neck and his stretch his back after having slept half on top of her all night. His back had been curved oddly with his torso half on her and half between her legs. Elena had to slowly pull her legs together, roll to her side, and stretch a bit before she could get up since she'd been pressed in the same position all night, a semi-splits position of sorts. But she wouldn't let him apologize for crushing her and instead said it was perfect even if she was a little stiff first thing. They rolled to face each other on their sides and kissed their good mornings as his hand gently rubbed her hip to encourage any stiffness to leave her.

"I'd suggest we have a quickie to help with your morning situation but I'm not sure my hips will cooperate quite yet. I might already be walking funny as it is."

"Hhmm, we could find a way around that…" Stefan smirked sexily at her and let his hand glide down behind her hip to squeeze her bottom.

"Oh, I'm sure you could…" she smiled back at him, her arms reaching to encircle is neck.

_MMMMMmmmmmmm_

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "How about," he kissed the corner of her mouth, "we warm you up," he kissed her chin, "in the shower," he kissed her other cheek, "and when you're good and, ahem, wet," he kissed her lips giving the lower, meatier lip a tug, "I take you," both hands now cupped a sexy cheek under the sheets, so he squeezed as he kissed closer to her ear and whispered, "from behind…"

Elena moaned at his words and the way he was pulling her core towards his very awake groin. "You might want to get us in the shower sooner than later or I think you might just have to take me right here…" she teased playfully.

Growling at her, he rolled over, taking her with him and was up and out of bed carrying her to the bath. He glanced down taking note of her lithe legs wrapped skillfully around him as he walked. "Well, look at that…you appear not so stiff all of a sudden."

More giggling as she in turn said, "But you are…stiff that is…" followed by biting her lower lip. He growled at her again as he leaned down to start the shower. She was a little startled that he hadn't set her down and clung to his neck with her arms as well as her legs around his waist so that she wouldn't fall, as if he would let her.

"Hang on, monkey."

"Monkey?" she laughed.

"You prefer koala?"

"I'd prefer the quickie, chuckles."

"Note taken. Less funny, more action." They were both standing under the water shortly thereafter. Thankfully, it was at least warm already and gradually got to just hot enough. They started kissing with some real intensity now, their bodies pressed close. Stefan's hands massaged Elena from hips to thighs to buttocks, up her back and back down again. All she could think was that his body felt so good pressed against her, all wet and warm and sinewy. Her arms loosened from around his neck as her hands found their way to roaming his shoulders then his chest. She marveled every time at his masculine form, so strong, so exquisitely perfect. She felt him as he would her, giving his pecks a good feel, toying with his very alert nips to the point she needed to taste them. She kissed down his neck leaving those luscious lips for just a while to trail kisses, then nibble and tongue each nip, teasing him so.

One of his hands had slipped higher on her body as she'd moved lower still kissing him. His fingers landing in her now wet hair, he gently massaged her scalp and neck. The other hand searched out her core, paying close attention to readying her for his entry. Soon, he was missing her mouth and pulled gently but firmly with his hand in her hair to bring her sweet lips back to his. He plastered her delicious mouth with sloppy, wet open-mouth kisses, enhanced by the occasional spray of the shower and his tongue probing and tasting her. She moaned low and soft from the combination of being toyed with thusly, fingers exploring while her mouth was ravaged.

His hand left her hair to reach behind her and joined his already probing hand in teasing her from the opposite side, fingers meeting in the middle. It also kept him from breaking contact when he eventually turned her around and prepared to take her as just as he'd promised. His hardness bounced between her legs as he positioned her just so. One hand was still around her and between her legs, those talented fingers still adding to her desire. The other was guiding his length across her nether lips, teasing her as he plied her open.

"Please…please, Stefan…" she whispered achingly as she braced her forearms and palms against the wall of the shower. He smiled lightly, knowing how much she wanted this, just like this, and teased her a little more before finally entering her. Her head tipped back and her mouth gaped open at the feel of him, so thick, so hard, and yet so beautifully stroking her. He started deliciously slowly but still so very much in charge. He owned her in the moment, in this position, in this passion. He seemed to get deeper with each thrust driving her to issue a louder than expected moan. It escaped her throat sounding all guttural and heated. She could only hope that her brother was still asleep in the next room. But that thought was fleeting as another stroke of pleasure dominated her every fiber. She bent a little further down, sliding her arms down the wall a bit to encourage Stefan further, deeper.

He was holding onto her hips, pulling back on her to meet him as he continued to drive into her. The feel of her surrounding him, tightly embracing him in her warmth was mind-numbingly good. His eyes would close now and then when he could no longer watch her, watch him entering her, and watch her tiny waist lead down to the curve of her behind meeting his thrusts as the shower sprayed across her back. Sometimes the visual would nearly push him over the edge but he wanted her to finish first, always her first.

Another low soft moan from Elena and he could tell she was cumming. It was one of those deep, g-spot orgasms that always surprised her. He thought she mouthed an f-bomb as she did but wasn't sure due to the angle. When she calmed a bit, he moved her to standing upright, separated from her, turned her around and hoisted her up in his arms. Her back was against the cool shower tile and the shower stream had miraculously been repositioned to keep her warm. Her legs came around his waist in one fluid motion, squeezing him tightly. He entered her again as his hands cupped and squeezed her from below.

Facing each other again, they watched each other's faces. Remnants of Elena's make up were smudged lightly around her already lusty eyes. It gave her that sultry charcoal-drawn vixen look sometimes seen in magazines. Her breasts were perky, bouncing, dripping, and at attention. She was so hot, so beautiful was all he could think beyond how good everything felt. He quickened his pace. She hissed and smiled sexily in return. "More," she said, egging him on as she trailed a couple fingers across her breasts. Her hand stopped to tease here and there all for his viewing pleasure. He sped up a little more. She moaned at the feel of him but still mouthed at him, "More." He bit back a growl, gritting his teeth and went as hard and deep as he dared go. She must have known he was close for her fingers lowered to her core to ensure she came a second time, with him this time.

His knees nearly buckled as his body shuddered in ecstasy. He pressed his body against her, keeping her tight to the shower wall as her walls clenched around him in return. "God, I love you," he sputtered at the nape of her neck, the shower spray hitting the side of his face. She hummed agreeing in return and kissed him, her lips lingering to nibble on his ear.

Gradually, he let her legs down and slowly added more of her weight back to her control. Getting his own balance back, he rested his forehead to hers, bathing in the serenity of their arms lazing around each other in the warm shower.

_MMMMMmmmmmmm over_

"It's too bad life can't be just more of this," she said quietly if a little sadly. "I mean, the happy parts, not just sex."

"Yeah, that would be something wouldn't it. Hhmmm." He kissed her lightly then.

"We probably should get a move on. Caroline will kill us if we don't have a kick-ass carnival."

"Us? We?" he smirked. "Huh?"

"Oh, yes, you are helping, and so is Jeremy." Elena began to shower in earnest, pouring shampoo for both of them. "It will be a good distraction. A normal day for all."

Shortly thereafter, Elena was just about to dry her hair when Stefan left to get home for a change of clothes. He also wanted to check on the state of his brother. Was Damon coping? Still acting out? Would he show any kind of remorse for Jeremy? Did he even know Jeremy was alive? Did he think Jeremy was in transition?

Arriving at the boarding house, Stefan found Damon's bedroom door was closed. He didn't want to wake Damon if he wasn't already up. Damon was bad enough in the mornings normally, never mind what he might be like now. He might be completely unhinged or he could very well be managing after letting out his anger on the Gilbert family.

Stefan listened for a minute or two trying to assess if Damon was inside, but heard nothing. Giving up for now, he headed to his room and flew through getting ready to head out. He was about to leave when he thought of Jeremy and decided to bring a few things to help Jeremy feel more in control of his life. Maybe if Jeremy had a few anti-vampire bits of knowledge it would help him move past the terrible incident with Damon, if one could even call it that. The kid had been dead and now was alive. At least he would try to help by further befriending and protecting his girl's kid brother.

He stopped at Damon's door once more before heading out with his bag. There was still not a single noise to indicate Damon was up, never mind if he was even in the room. Slowly Stefan put his hand on the doorknob trying to remember to not blow up or take any bait from Damon. Stefan still wanted to beat on Damon but he had to play it cool. With painstaking deliberateness, he gripped the doorknob just enough to be able to turn it ever so slowly. Something thudded hard and loud against the door. It vibrated with a slight twang perhaps only he and Damon could hear. Stefan envisioned it was some utensil, a fork or knife maybe, which had been thrown at the door like a dagger. Whatever it was, it warned him not to enter and he took the hint.

On his way out, Stefan took note of the broken glass shards around the fireplace. It was only one glass and no other was used or gone from the bar. There were no signs that a Tri Delt or two had left any belongings anywhere. Stefan couldn't smell anything amiss and certainly not any blood. Maybe Damon was alone in his misery, if he even felt miserable. Stefan would have to find out later.

Arriving at school a little later than planned, Stefan found Elena already organizing and delegating, a regular Caroline 2.0 but perhaps nicer about it. But she was all business even as she encouraged everyone to have a great day while they contributed to the festivities. Bonnie was helping and gave Stefan a soft half-smile from across the cafeteria. He gave Elena a nod when she finally noticed him across the way. Since the boss was focused on doling out the last of the assignments and ensuring everyone was clear on their jobs, Stefan texted Jeremy to see if he was at school. They met up at Jer's locker for the bonding Stefan had planned. If it went well, both Gilberts would have a better than expected day sooner than later.

Later that night, it was as if the whole day had gone to shit. Damon was, well, annoying. Caroline was a vampire. Katherine had turned Caroline and sent her with a message to the Salvatore's saying, "Game on." A nice guy from the carnival was first compelled, then beaten, then killed. So much for a normal day that wasn't supposed to have the V-word or the D-word.

Elena was freaking out in her quiet way. She shut down from the strain of it all and closed everyone out. Leaving Stefan behind at school, she drove home to somehow get this stinking day over with sooner than later. No one was home. When she realized she'd not lunch or dinner, she sat sulking over a bowl of cereal at the island. She sat staring off into space, looking miserable with milk occasionally dribbling down her chin. She used the back of her hand to wipe it away afraid if she got a napkin or a tissue it might give her permission to cry.

No, she didn't want to cry anymore. Last night was enough. She was just too tired of it all. Eventually, she discarded her half uneaten cereal, got some water, and went up quietly to bed. She was completely unaware that Jeremy was off trying to stake a dangerous vampire with supernatural strength and a potentially killer thirst.

She moved like a drone through her nightly rituals, completely zoned out, not wanting to think too much about all the terrors that may yet come. Soon she was splayed out in bed, in the dark, counting backwards from one hundred so that she'd fall asleep without thinking any more about her day. She didn't know if she would be safe tonight. A part of her was too tired, to shell shocked, to care. If it was her time, so be it. No more. Not tonight. Brain, go to sleep.

She didn't know that her personal body guard was standing watch on the side porch leaning against her home. Stefan. There was no way he was going to leave the Gilbert home unprotected, not while both Damon and Katherine had access, and certainly not while he didn't know what either was planning. He knew he had to give her some space tonight. He could tell she needed it when earlier she looked like she might just crawl out of her skin. He'd so wanted to reach for her, to touch her, to soothe her in his arms, to tell her it will all be ok. But it would have been a lie. He knew it. She knew it.

So, he gave her space. He knew it wasn't her needing space from him. It was her needing space to breathe, to absorb, to process and release all that she was feeling about the day, the week, her brother, Damon, and Katherine. On top of all that, there was now the heart-wrenching concern for her friend Caroline. Caroline was becoming the thing Elena never wanted, the thing she feared might be asked of her someday. Elena was facing her own mortality in more ways than a teenage girl ever should. Why was she still alive? She had no idea what the cosmos had in store for her. She just couldn't stand the thought that she was alive possibly at a huge cost, a cost that others were going to pay instead of her.

Stefan waited until nearly sunrise, letting Elena sleep. She really needed it. But he also knew something about her and what she needed to move forward. She wallowed for a bit tonight, she was "processing", as they say, through the traumas. But that also meant she hadn't gotten to be a fun teenager at the carnival like they'd planned. So he deemed it all quiet at the Gilbert's and zipped quickly over to the carnival. He made arrangements to give Elena at least one happy memory for the week and zipped back to bring her to the fun. He'd seen her so sad this week. He simply had to find a way to make her smile, even if it was for just a moment. He owed her at least that much. She was his every happiness. He would give her happiness in any way possible.


End file.
